Confesion
by YGarcia
Summary: El desenlace del intenso romance entre Elena y Niklaus se acerca. Un final lleno de secretos, mentiras, suspenso y de su incontrolable y arrebatado amor… Tercera y Ultima parte de esta Trilogía.
1. Chapter 1

**_Adaptación_****_ de la __trilogía_ Mi Hombre: Confesión _de_ Jodi Ellen Malpas. ************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Uno<strong>

Tengo los nervios destrozados. No sé por qué, sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto pero, maldita sea, creo que me va a dar algo. Estoy sola, son mis primeros minutos de silencio y reflexión en lo que llevo de día, y lo más probable es que sean también los últimos. He estado esperando que llegara este breve instante en el tiempo, suplicando por él en medio del caos que me rodea. Necesito este momento, a solas conmigo misma, para asimilar el paso tan grande que voy a dar. Yo sola para intentar recomponerme. Sé que, de hoy en adelante, estos momentos valdrán su peso en oro.

Es el día de mi boda.

Es el día en que le voy a prometer a mi hombre que seré suya el resto de mi vida, aunque no es que me haga falta un papel o un anillo en el dedo para que así sea. Pero a él, sí. Por eso voy a casarme con ese hombre dos semanas después de que hincara la rodilla en el suelo, en la terraza del Lusso. Ahora estoy en bata, sentada en un diván en una de las suites privadas de La Mansión (la misma en la que Niklaus me acorraló hace semanas), tratando de centrarme.

Me voy a casar en La Mansión.

El día más importante de mi vida tendrá lugar en el club de sexo superpijo de mi señor. No estoy nerviosa sólo por ser la novia. Mis padres, mi hermano y toda mi familia están paseando a sus anchas por el edificio y quedándose maravillados ante su opulencia. Por eso he cerrado con un candado de cinco kilos las puertas del salón comunitario. Lo he revisado un millón de veces, y también he comprobado que todos los artefactos de madera y las rejas de oro colgantes hayan desaparecido de las habitaciones privadas. Asimismo, he instruido en repetidas ocasiones al personal de La Mansión. El ejército de empleados de Niklaus ha tenido que aguantar mis comentarios y mis constantes recordatorios sobre el hecho de que mi familia no sabe nada. Los pobres me siguen la corriente, ponen los ojos en blanco y me aseguran que todo irá bien, o me miran con cara de entender mi situación, aunque eso no me hace sentir mejor. Los hombres de la familia no me preocupan tanto: se irán al bar y no se moverán de allí a menos que se les ordene lo contrario, pero mi madre y mi tía son harina de otro costal. Mi madre, que ama el lujo con pasión, está metiendo las narices en todas partes, y de repente se ha proclamado guía oficial, lista para mostrar lo magnífica que es la finca de Niklaus. Se lo podría ahorrar.

Ojalá se sentara con mi padre en el bar. Ojalá pudiera pegarle el culo al taburete con cemento cola y obligarla a beber «sublimes de Mario» todo el día y toda la noche. Es un estrés añadido que realmente no necesito el día de mi boda, pero cuando mi hombre imposible y neurótico me tenía tumbada en el suelo en la terraza el día de su cumpleaños, cubierta por su cuerpo fuerte y viril, dije que sí. No le hizo falta recurrir al polvo de entrar en razón.

Sé que se ha encargado de todo. La Mansión realmente parece un hotel exclusivo, pero yo sé lo que hay en el piso de arriba y que todas las camas están bailando ahora mismo sobre mi cabeza, como si se sintieran solas. Seguro que se sienten solas. La Mansión lleva dos días cerrada por los preparativos, cosa que le ha costado a Niklaus una pequeña fortuna en reembolsos a los socios. Es posible que ahora mismo me haya vuelto tan impopular entre los socios como entre las socias. Todos deben de odiarme: las mujeres por haberles birlado a su señor delante de sus narices, y ahora también los hombres, por haberlos obligado a tomarse unos días de descanso de sus aventuras sexuales preferidas.

Miro al techo y muevo los hombros en círculos para aliviar la tensión que se va acumulando. No sirve de nada. Estoy demasiado nerviosa. Me levanto, voy hasta el espejo y me miro. La procesión va por dentro pero por fuera parezco descansada y estoy radiante; mi maquillaje es ligero y natural. Phillipe ha hecho un trabajo increíble: mi pelo nunca ha estado tan brillante, y los rizos largos y marcados flotan libremente, apenas sujetos a un lado de la cabeza por una peineta joya. A Niklaus le encanta que lleve el pelo suelto.

También le encanta que vista de encaje.

Me acerco a la puerta, donde cuelga mi vestido, y admiro el intrincado encaje, mucho encaje, y las explosiones de diminutas perlas cosidas aquí y allá. Sonrío. Se le va a cortar la respiración. Es un vestido de novia muy sencillo, con tirantes delicados, la espalda escotada y la cintura ceñida. Mi señor va a caer rendido de rodillas.

Elegancia sencilla.

El encaje de color marfil se desliza por mi trasero, abraza mis caderas y cubre un metro de suelo. Mucho, mucho encaje. Zoe, la dependienta de Harrods, ha triunfado con este vestido. Ha acertado con todo, incluso con los zapatos sin adornos en el mismo tono. Unos Louboutin de tacón de aguja clásicos.

Cojo el teléfono de la mesilla de noche. Es mediodía. Tengo que vestirme. Dentro de una hora estaré con Niklaus en el salón de verano, pronunciando mis votos, haciendo oficial la promesa que le hice. El estómago se me revuelve trescientos sesenta grados... otra vez.

Me quito la bata y me pongo las bragas antes de coger el corsé de encaje de color marfil sin tirantes y meterme dentro. Lo subo hasta el estómago y arreglo mi pequeño escote en las copas. Cubre justo el cardenal circular de mi pecho. Mi marca.

Tocan suavemente a la puerta. Se acabó el minuto de reflexión.

—¿Sí? —Me pongo la bata encima de la ropa interior y me acerco a la puerta que está en la otra punta de la suite.

—Elena, cariño, ¿estás visible? —Es mi madre.

Abro.

—Estoy visible y necesito que me ayudes.

Entra y cierra la puerta. Está guapísima. Su atuendo no tiene nada que ver con el clásico traje de chaqueta y sombrero de madre de la novia, sino que ha ensalzado su figura con un encantador vestido recto de satén de color ostra. Lleva el pelo corto y peinado hacia un lado con una perla y una pluma.

—Perdona, cariño. Le estaba enseñando el _spa _a la tía Ángela. Creo que le va a preguntar a Niklaus si puede hacerse socia, ha quedado muy impresionada. ¿Hace falta ser socio para usar el _spa _y el gimnasio o son sólo para huéspedes?

Me muero de vergüenza al instante.

—Es sólo para huéspedes, mamá.

—No pasa nada. Imagino que hará una excepción con la familia. Tus abuelos, que el Señor los tenga en su gloria, se habrían creído que estaban en el palacio de Buckingham. —Me atusa el pelo y le aparto las manos—.¿Has conseguido ponerte la ropa interior?

Me da un repaso con sus ojos de color chocolate.

—Ya casi es la hora.

Vuelvo a quitarme la bata y la dejo encima de la cama.

—Sí, pero necesito que me abroches el corsé —digo, me vuelvo de espaldas a ella y me recojo el pelo sobre un hombro.

Las dos semanas que Niklaus se ha pasado poniéndome crema en la espalda han borrado todo rastro de los latigazos. Las marcas físicas han desaparecido, pero aquel día estará grabado a fuego en mi mente para siempre.

—Muy bien. —Empieza a abrochar todos los corchetes—. Elena, deberías ver el salón de verano. Está precioso. Eres muy afortunada de tener un lugar tan bonito donde casarte. Las mujeres tienen que pedir una segunda hipoteca para poder permitirse algo así.

Me alegro de que no me vea la cara porque estoy muy incómoda.

—Lo sé.

He visto el salón y es verdad que está precioso. Tessa, la organizadora de boda, se ha encargado de que así sea, aunque cada rincón de La Mansión rebosa esplendor, con o sin boda. Yo apenas he participado en los preparativos. Niklaus me presentó a Tessa al día siguiente de que le dijera que me casaría con él. Está claro que mi hombre imposible ya la había buscado con antelación para que organizara nuestra boda, esa de la que se suponía que íbamos a hablar y a planificar juntos como adultos. Además, qué casualidad, La Mansión tiene licencia para bodas. Ni siquiera le he preguntado cómo lo ha conseguido. Lo único que he hecho en relación con mi boda es visitar a Zoe para elegir el vestido de novia. No estoy estresada por los preparativos. Estoy estresada por el emplazamiento.

—Ya está. —Mi madre me da la vuelta y deja caer de nuevo mi pelo por la espalda. Me mira pensativa y sé lo que va a decirme—. Cariño, ¿puedo darte un consejo de madre?

—No —respondo rápidamente con una sonrisa.

Me devuelve la sonrisa y me sienta en el borde de la cama.

—Cuando te casas, te conviertes en la piedra angular de tu esposo —me sonríe con afecto—. Deja que piense que manda, que crea que no puedes vivir sin él, pero no permitas nunca que te robe tu independencia o tu identidad, cariño. Los hombres necesitan que les masajeen el ego. —Se ríe—. Les gusta pensar que son ellos los que llevan los pantalones, y debes dejar que se lo crean.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Mamá, no es necesario...

—Sí que lo es —insiste—. Los hombres son criaturas complicadas.

Me río, burlona. No tiene ni idea de lo complicada que es mi criatura.

—Lo sé.

—Y aunque se hacen los valientes y se creen muy hombres, ¡no son nada sin nosotras! —Acerca mi cara colorada a la suya—. Elena, veo que Niklaus te quiere, y admiro lo franco que es cuando se trata de lo que siente por ti, pero recuerda quién eres. No dejes que te cambie nunca, cariño.

—No va a cambiarme, mamá.

No estoy en absoluto cómoda con esta conversación, aunque ha dado en el clavo. Después de que Niklaus se declarase, mis padres se quedaron dos días con nosotros, y ahora llevan en Londres desde el miércoles, así que han visto de sobra cómo es Niklaus conmigo (salvo por las cuentas atrás y las distintas clases de polvos). Han visto cómo me colma de atenciones y de cariño, cómo no se separa de mí, y al menos yo no he ignorado sus comedidas observaciones. Niklaus no se ha dado ni cuenta. Mejor dicho, se ha dado cuenta pero le da igual, y yo no voy a decirle nada. Me gusta el contacto constante tanto como a él.

Mi madre me sonríe.

—Quiere cuidar de ti y ha dejado claro que para él lo eres todo. A tu padre y a mí nos hace muy felices saber que has encontrado un hombre que te adora, un hombre que caminaría sobre ascuas por ti.

—Yo también lo adoro —digo en voz baja. La sinceridad de las palabras de mi madre me atenaza las cuerdas vocales y hace que me tiemble la voz—. No me hagas llorar, por favor. Se me estropearía el maquillaje.

Me coge la cara entre las manos y me da un beso.

—Sí, mejor me dejo de rollos sentimentales. Pero no hagas nunca nada que no quieras hacer: ya he visto que puede ser muy persuasivo.

Me echo a reír y mi madre se ríe también. ¿Persuasivo?

—Es una lástima que su familia no haya podido venir —musita.

Hago una mueca.

—Ya te lo he dicho, viven en el extranjero. No están muy unidos.

Apenas he dicho nada de por qué la familia de Niklaus estará ausente. Ha bastado con la historia que me contó Niklaus cuando nos conocimos. Es perfectamente plausible.

—Ay, el dinero... —suspira—. Causa más trifulcas familiares que cualquier otra cosa.

—Cierto —afirmo. Lo mismo que los clubes de sexo y los tipos mujeriegos.

Nos interrumpen unos golpecitos en la puerta y mi madre me deja sentada en la cama para abrir.

—Debe de ser Care —dice alegremente.

—¡Traigo alcohol! ¡Caramba, Miranda! ¡Estás increíble!

La voz animada de Caroline entra en la habitación antes de que deje atrás a mi madre y sus felices ojos azules se claven en mí.

—¿Aún no estás vestida? —pregunta dejando la bandeja sobre la cómoda de madera.

Está fabulosa, con un vestido muy sencillo de satén de color marfil y los rizos rojos enmarcándole las pálidas facciones. Es mi única dama de honor, pero su entusiasmo vale por diez.

—Estaba en ello. —Me levanto y vuelvo a acomodarme las tetas en las copas del corsé.

—Aquí tienes —dice pasándome una copa llena de líquido rosa.

—¡Sí, es imprescindible! —añade mi madre cerrando la puerta y cogiendo otra copa para ella. Da un buen trago y suspira—. Ese pequeño italiano sabe cómo hacer feliz a una mujer.

Rechazo la copa con un gesto.

—No, gracias —digo; no quiero oler a alcohol delante de Niklaus.

—Te calmará los nervios —insiste Care cogiéndome la mano y poniendo en ella la copa—. Bebe.

Sabe por qué estoy nerviosa. También he hecho que Care revise el candado y las habitaciones privadas un millón de veces. Señala la copa con la cabeza y una ceja levantada, y finalmente doy mi brazo a torcer y le doy un generoso trago al sublime de Mario. Sabe tan sublime como siempre, pero ni todo el alcohol del mundo podría curarme.

—¿Dónde está Niklaus? —pregunto dejando la copa.

No lo he visto desde anoche. Como sé que mi madre es tradicional, insistí en que durmiéramos separados la noche antes de la boda. Se negó a salir de mi habitación hasta un minuto antes de la medianoche, y luego tuvo una pataleta tremenda cuando mi madre empezó a tocar a la puerta para recordarle que saliera. Se moría de ganas de pasar por encima de ella pero, sorprendentemente, se fue sin montar una escena. Sólo le lanzó una mirada asesina cuando ella lo escoltó fuera de la habitación.

—Creo que se está vistiendo —dice Care, y se termina un cóctel.

—¡Bebe despacio, Caroline Forbes! —la regaña mi madre al tiempo que le quita la copa de las manos—. Tienes todo el día por delante.

—Perdón. —Mi amiga me mira y se ríe.

Sé por qué ha empezado a beber a primera hora: es el síndrome Jeremy y Stefan en la misma habitación.

—¿Y qué hay de papá y de mi hermano?

—Están en el bar, Elena. Todos los hombres están en el bar —responde

Care, recalcando lo de «todos».

—¿Todos? —pregunto—. ¿Incluso Stefan?

Ella asiente.

—Sí, todos los hombres. Exceptuando a Niklaus, pero incluidos Stefan y Jeremy.

Hago una mueca. Hoy va a ser un día muy duro para Care. Jeremy ha pospuesto su regreso a Australia para poder asistir a mi boda, pero no me ha contado gran cosa, ni la noche de la pedida de mano, ni desde entonces... Tampoco hace falta. Es evidente que le cuesta aceptar la dirección que ha tomado mi vida y el estar cerca de Care, sobre todo cuando Stefan, que no sabe nada, se halla presente. A Care tampoco le resulta fácil, aunque intenta aparentar que no le afecta.

—Venga, vamos —dice dando un par de palmadas—. ¿Vas a vestirte o vas a caminar hacia el altar así? Estoy segura de que a Niklaus le encantaría.

Le sonrío a mi feroz amiga. Ella sabe que Niklaus está obsesionado con el encaje, pero mi madre no.

—Me estoy vistiendo.

Saco los zapatos de tacón de su envoltorio de papel de seda y me los pongo. Ahora soy ocho centímetros más alta.

—Perfecto. —Respiro hondo y voy hacia la puerta, donde me espera mi vestido.

Me detengo un instante para admirarlo y me deleito al ver lo exquisito que es.

—Quizá deberías ir al baño antes de que te lo pongamos —sugiere mi madre acercándose a mi lado para contemplarlo—. Ay, Elena. Nunca he visto nada parecido.

Asiento sin dejar de recorrerlo con la mirada.

—Lo sé, y sí, tengo que hacer pis.

Dejo a mi madre admirando mi vestido y voy al baño. Pillo a Care dando un trago rápido mientras Miranda no mira. Si no estuviera tan preocupada por el lugar en el que se celebra la boda, me preocuparía por tener que pasar el día con Jeremy y Care tan cerca que podrían lanzarse escupitajos.

Cierro la puerta antes de usar el baño y disfrutar de otro instante de privacidad mientras me aseguro de vaciar completamente la vejiga. Luego oigo que llaman a la puerta de la suite, a lo que le sigue la inconfundible voz aguda de pánico de mi madre. Me pregunto qué estará pasando. Me arreglo rápidamente, me lavo las manos y salgo del baño.

—Niklaus —mi madre está claramente harta—, tú y yo vamos a acabar mal si no haces lo que se te dice.

Miro a Care, que está bebiendo más sublime mientras mi madre está distraída. Me sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Niklaus quiere verte, pero Miranda no lo deja.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, miro en su dirección y veo que mi madre bloquea el pequeño hueco que hay entre el marco y la puerta. Entonces lo oigo.

—Déjame entrar y no acabaremos mal, mamá.

Sé que está sonriendo, pero su gesto amistoso no me engaña. Noto el tono de amenaza, incluso con mi madre. Va a entrar en la habitación, y ni siquiera ella va a poder impedírselo.

—Niklaus Mikaelson, no te atrevas a llamarme «mamá» cuando sólo soy nueve años mayor que tú —le espeta—. ¡Vete! La verás dentro de media hora.

—¡Elena! —grita por encima de mi madre.

Miro a Care, que asiente con la cabeza porque me ha entendido perfectamente. Las dos corremos hacia la puerta. Care coge la percha del vestido y yo recojo el bajo con los brazos. Lo llevamos al baño entre las dos y volvemos a colgarlo de la puerta.

Care se echa a reír.

—¿Crees que tu madre aprenderá algún día o seguirá intentando domarlo?

—No lo sé.

Aliso el delantero del vestido, salgo con Care y cierro el baño. Mamá continúa de guardiana de la puerta con el pie anclado en la base. Eso no detendrá a Niklaus.

—¡Niklaus, no! —grita al tiempo que empuja la puerta contra él—. ¡Que no! ¡Que trae mala suerte! ¿Es que eres tan cabezota que no tienes ningún respeto por la tradición?

—Déjame entrar, Miranda. —Está apretando los dientes, lo sé.

Miro a Care y niego con la cabeza. Está pasando por encima de mí madre, tal y como prometió que haría si ella alguna vez se interponía en su camino, y ahora mismo es justo lo que está haciendo.

Care coge otra copa de la bandeja y se acerca como si nada a la puerta.

—Déjalo entrar, Miranda. Nunca conseguirás detenerlo. Es como un rinoceronte.

—¡No! —Mi madre sigue en sus trece, aunque no va a conseguir nada. Ya debería saberlo, pese al poco tiempo que ha pasado con él—. ¡No va a...! ¡No, Niklaus Mikaelson!

Sonrío al ver a mi decidida madre echarse un poco atrás antes de que la levanten del suelo y la dejen fácilmente a un lado. Se arregla el vestido y se coloca bien el postizo del pelo mientras le lanza dagas con la mirada a mi hombre imposible. Me fijo de nuevo en la puerta abierta, donde unos estanques verdes ardientes de deseo me observan con atención. Su rostro carece de emoción y está sin afeitar. Mi mirada golosa se aparta de la suya y disfruta con su cuerpo medio desnudo. Lo tengo delante y sólo lleva unos pantalones cortos puestos. Tiene el pecho húmedo y el pelo oscurecido por el sudor. Ha salido a correr otra vez.

—¡Pero bueno! —sisea mi madre—. ¡Elena, dile que se marche!

No está en absoluto contenta.

Mis ojos encuentran de nuevo los de Niklaus.

—No pasa nada, mamá. Danos cinco minutos.

Su mirada brilla de aprobación mientras espera pacientemente a que mi madre dé su brazo a torcer y nos deje a solas. Seguro que a ella no se lo parece, pero incluso este pequeño gesto es una muestra inusual de respeto. Me hará suya cuando quiera y donde quiera, y el hecho de que no la haya apartado de la puerta a la fuerza es toda una novedad. Sí, le ha pasado por encima, pero podría haberla pisoteado con ganas.

Con el rabillo del ojo veo que Care se acerca a mi madre y la coge del brazo.

—Vamos, Miranda. Sólo serán unos minutos.

—¡Es la tradición! —brama, pero deja que Care se la lleve.

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Mi relación con Niklaus no tiene nada de tradicional.

—¿Y qué hay del cardenal que lleva en el pecho? —pregunta mi madre mientras mi amiga la saca de la habitación.

La puerta se cierra y mantenemos nuestra profunda conexión visual. Ninguno de los dos dice nada durante una eternidad. Me lo como con los ojos, músculo a músculo, centímetro a centímetro de belleza pura y perfecta.

—No quiero dejar de mirarte la cara —dice él al fin.

—¿Ah, no?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Veré encaje si miro a otra parte, ¿verdad?

Asiento.

—¿Encaje blanco?

—Marfil.

El pecho se le expande un poco.

—Y estás más alta, llevas los tacones puestos.

Asiento de nuevo. Si aparta los ojos de mi cara, podría ser muy peligroso para mi pelo, mi maquillaje y mi ropa interior. Y además nos retrasaríamos mucho. Tessa aparecerá en cualquier momento para comprobar que estoy lista antes de decirme cuántos pasos hay hasta el salón de verano y cuánto debo tardar en llegar.

Parpadea un par de veces y sé que no va a poder resistirse a mirar, pero más le vale controlarse cuando me vea, y más me vale a mí controlarme también. Es muy difícil. Le caen gotas de sudor por las sienes, le resbalan por el cuello y el pecho duro como el acero antes de viajar por las ondulaciones de su abdomen y dispersarse en el elástico de los pantalones cortos. Oscilo sobre mis tacones cuando su mirada abandona la mía y se arrastra por mi cuerpo. El pecho le sube y le baja con fuerza durante el recorrido. Siento un hormigueo por todas partes, la reacción de mi cuerpo a su perfección, y al mismo tiempo quiero que me haga suya aquí y ahora.

—Acabas de pasar por encima de mi madre. —Intento ocultar el deseo en la voz pero, como siempre, fracaso estrepitosamente. Es imposible resistirse a ese hombre, especialmente cuando me mira así, cuando los ojos le brillan de ese modo.

Doy el primer paso. Cruzo lentamente la suite y me detengo a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo bañado en sudor. Miro sus labios carnosos. Se le acelera la respiración y su pecho se expande tanto que casi roza el mío.

—Se estaba interponiendo en mi camino —dice con calma, su aliento sobre mí.

—Trae mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda.

—Impídemelo. —Inclina la cabeza y sus labios apenas rozan los míos pero no me toca—. Te he echado de menos.

—Sólo han pasado doce horas. —Tengo la voz ronca e incitante, aunque sé que no debería alentarlo a tocarme cuando está hecho una mole de músculo duro y empapado y yo estoy cubierta de encaje perfecto, con el pelo perfecto y el maquillaje perfecto.

—Demasiado tiempo. —Me acaricia el labio inferior con la lengua y dejo escapar un gemido ahogado. Tengo que luchar contra el impulso natural de agarrarme a sus hombros—. Has bebido —me acusa con dulzura.

—Sólo un sorbo —digo. Es un sabueso—. No deberíamos hacer esto.

—No puedes estar así de guapa y luego decir esas cosas, Elena.

Su boca se aprieta contra la mía y su lengua busca la forma de entrar, incitando a mis labios a separarse y a aceptarlo. Su calor disipa mis nervios sobre el lugar en el que estamos, se me olvida todo cuando me reclama, pero aun así no me pone un dedo encima. Nuestras lenguas se rozan y se acarician, pero ése es el único contacto que hay entre nosotros, aunque es tan apasionado como siempre. Tengo los sentidos saturados, no puedo pensar, y mi cuerpo le suplica más pero él se limita a mantener el movimiento fluido de su lengua, que saca de vez en cuando de mi boca para provocarme antes de volver a hundirla junto a la mía. Es un ritmo exquisito que me hace gemir y derretirme entre mis muslos mientras él me adora con delicadeza.

—Niklaus, vamos a llegar tarde a nuestra propia boda. —Tengo que parar esto antes de que uno de los dos lo lleve al siguiente nivel. Por ejemplo, servidora.

—No me digas que deje de besarte, Elena. —Me muerde el labio inferior y deja que se deslice lentamente entre sus dientes—. No me digas nunca que deje de besarte.

Se agacha despacio hasta quedar de rodillas y tira de mis manos para que baje. Me quito los zapatos y me uno a él. Me acaricia las manos con los pulgares un rato antes de levantar la vista y que sus estanques verdes me cieguen.

—¿Estás lista? —pregunta con calma.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Me estás preguntando si todavía quiero casarme contigo?

Su boca tiembla ligeramente.

—No. No tienes elección. Sólo te pregunto si estás lista.

Intento evitar reírme de su franqueza.

—¿Y si te digo que no?

—No lo harás.

—¿Por qué?

Sus labios temblorosos esbozan una sonrisa tímida y se encoge de hombros.

—Estás nerviosa. No quiero que estés nerviosa.

—Niklaus, estoy nerviosa por el lugar en el que voy a casarme. — También estoy nerviosa por las cosas típicas de una novia, pero lo que más ansiedad me provoca es el hecho de estar aquí.

Se le borra la sonrisa de la cara.

—Elena, lo tengo todo controlado. Te dije que no te preocuparas y no deberías preocuparte, y punto.

—No me puedo creer que me convencieras para hacer esto. —Dejo caer la cabeza y me siento un poco culpable por dudar de su palabra. Sé exactamente por qué nos casamos en La Mansión. Es porque no hay lista de espera ni otras reservas entre las que encontrar un hueco. Es el lugar en el que podía hacerme caminar hacia el altar sin tener que esperar.

—Oye. —Me coge de la barbilla y me levanta la cabeza para que vea su rostro, tan hermoso que duele mirarlo—. No le des más vueltas.

—Perdona —gruño.

—Elena, cielo, quiero que disfrutes de este día, no que te agobies por algo que no va a pasar. Nunca. No se enterarán jamás, te lo prometo.

Me obligo a dejar a un lado mi incomodidad y a sonreír. Sus palabras me han hecho sentir mejor. Lo creo.

—Vale.

Se pone de pie, se acerca a una enorme cómoda, saca algo del cajón y regresa a mi lado con una toalla de baño. Frunzo el ceño cuando se pone de rodillas y se seca la cara y el pelo húmedo antes de cubrirse el cuerpo con ella.

Luego abre los brazos.

—Ven aquí —me ordena en voz baja.

No espero ni un segundo antes de acurrucarme en su regazo y dejar que me rodee con su cuerpo. Apoyo la mejilla en su pecho, encima de la toalla. Su sudor limpio penetra mis fosas nasales y me relajo.

—¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor —farfullo contra la toalla—. Te quiero, mi señor — sonrío.

Noto que se ríe debajo de mí pero no oigo su risa.

—Creía que era tu «dios».

—Eso también.

—Y tú eres mi seductora. O podrías ser mi señora de La Mansión.

Doy un salto del susto y veo que se está riendo de mí.

—¡No voy a ser la señora de La Mansión del Sexo!

Se ríe y tira de mí hasta tenerme otra vez en su regazo. Me acaricia el pelo brillante y lo huele con entusiasmo.

—Lo que tú quieras, señorita.

—Con ser «señorita» tengo más que suficiente. —Sé que mis manos se están deslizando por su espada mojada pero me da igual—. Te quiero muchísimo.

—Lo sé, Elena.

—Tengo que vestirme, que voy a casarme.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quién es el cabrón afortunado?

Sonrío y me aparto otra vez de su cuerpo. Tengo que verlo.

—Es un hombre controlador, neurótico e imposible.

Le acaricio la mejilla con la mano.

—Es muy guapo —susurro buscando sus ojos, que no se apartan de mí—. Ese hombre me deja sin aliento sólo con tocarme y me folla hasta que pierdo el sentido.

Espero a que me riña por mi vocabulario pero sólo aprieta los labios, así que me acerco y lo beso en la barbilla antes de seguir hacia la boca.

—Me muero por casarme con él. Deberías marcharte para que no tenga que hacerlo esperar.

—¿Qué diría ese hombre si te pillara con otro? —me pregunta entre besos. Sonrío.

—Pues primero lo castraría y luego le preguntaría si prefiere que lo entierren o que lo incineren, esas cosas.

Abre unos ojos como platos.

—Parece un tío posesivo. No me gustaría vérmelas con él.

—Mejor que no: te aplastaría. —Me encojo de hombros y él se echa a reír de esa forma que hace que le brillen los ojos y le salgan patas de gallo—. ¿Eres feliz? —pregunto.

—No, estoy cagado de miedo. —Se sienta en el suelo y me lleva consigo—. Pero hoy me siento valiente. Bésame.

Me lanzo a ello. Le cubro la cara de besos y gimo de dulce felicidad pero no me dejan disfrutar mucho tiempo.

La puerta se abre.

—¡Niklaus Mikaelson! ¡Aparta tu cuerpo sudoroso de mi hija! —El grito perplejo de mi madre invade la privacidad de nuestro momento.

Me echo a reír. Los reproches de mi madre no van a impedir que consiga mi dosis de Niklaus, y él tampoco se mueve.

—¡Elena! ¡Vas a oler a sobaco! —Su taconeo furioso se oye más cerca—. Tessa, ayúdame.

De repente, noto un montón de brazos que tiran de distintas partes de mi cuerpo, intentando separarme de Jesse.

—¡Mamá, para! —Me río y me abrazo a Niklaus con más fuerza—. ¡Ya me levanto!

—¡Pues venga! Te casas dentro de media hora, te has destrozado el peinado y te has pasado la tradición por el forro revolcándote por el suelo con tu futuro marido —espeta echando un poco más de humo— . ¡Tessa, explícaselo tú!

—Vamos, Elena. —El tono severo de Tessa es como una puñalada. La mujer es simpática, pero cuando se trata de organización da mucho miedo.

—Vale, vale —gruño despegándome de mala gana del cuerpo de

Niklaus.

—Por Dios, mírate —gimotea mi madre, preocupada por mi melena despeinada.

Intento no reírme cuando veo que Niklaus no se va, sino que se pone un brazo bajo la cabeza a modo de almohada para poder ver cómo mi madre se mete conmigo.

—Sois como niños —continúa, y vuelve sus ojos chocolate, que echan chispas, en dirección a mi hombre imposible—. ¡Fuera!

—Vale, vale. —Se levanta del suelo de un salto y sus deliciosos músculos se contraen y se flexionan.

Tessa está babeando pero sale de su trance en cuanto se da cuenta de que la estoy mirando con las cejas arqueadas.

—Yo me encargo del novio —dice mirando a todas partes menos al torso de mi dios—. Vámonos, Niklaus.

—Espera. —Me mira el cuello—. ¿Dónde está tu diamante?

—¡Mierda! —Me llevo la mano a la clavícula y busco por el suelo con la mirada—. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Mamá!

—¡Elena! —me grita Niklaus—. ¡Esa boca, por favor!

—No te alteres —dice mi madre arrodillándose para mirar debajo de la cama mientras yo sigo buscando por el suelo de moqueta.

—¡Lo encontré! —Tessa lo recoge del suelo y Niklaus se lo quita de las manos y viene hacia mí.

—Date la vuelta —me ordena, y obedezco con el corazón desbocado.

Ese puñetero diamante va a acabar conmigo.

—Ya está. —Me da un beso en el hombro y aprieta las caderas contra mi trasero.

—Eso os enseñará a no retozar en el suelo —resopla mi madre—. ¡Y ahora, fuera!

Tira del brazo de Niklaus, que no hace nada para apartarla.

Me vuelvo y le digo adiós con la mano, cosa que hace que ella resople otra vez y que él sonría como un crío. Luego Tessa se lo lleva de la suite.

—Por fin —exclama mi madre—. Ponte el vestido, Elena Gilbert. ¿Dónde está?

Señalo el lavabo y me siento en el borde de la cama.

—En el baño, y muy pronto ya no me llamaré así —replico, altanera.

Cruza decidida la habitación.

—Para mí siempre serás Elena Gilbert —refunfuña—. Levanta. Tu padre estará aquí dentro de un minuto para llevarte abajo.

Me pongo en pie y me arreglo la ropa interior.

—¿Papá está bien?

—Nervioso, pero nada que no se cure con un par de whiskys. Odia ser el centro de atención.

Es verdad. Estará encantado de entregarme a Niklaus para que todo el mundo deje de mirarlo y poder perderse entre los invitados. Hablamos del tema de los discursos y se lo veía muerto de miedo. Le dije que no tenía que hacerlo, pero mi madre y él insistieron.

Mamá retira la percha del vestido y me lo pone delante. Apoyo la mano en su hombro y me meto dentro. Dejo que lo suba para poder introducir los brazos por los delicados tirantes. Me da la vuelta y me abrocha la infinidad de diminutos botones en forma de perla que suben por mi espina dorsal. Luego me coloca los tirantes en su sitio. Se ha callado y no se mueve. Sé lo que voy a ver cuando me vuelva, y no estoy segura de poder soportarlo. Luego oigo un pequeño suspiro.

—Mamá, no llores, por favor.

Se pone manos a la obra.

—¿Qué?

Me doy la vuelta y confirmo mis sospechas. Tiene los ojos llorosos y se le escapa un sollozo.

—Mamá... —le advierto con cariño.

—Ay, Elena... —Corre al baño y la oigo tirar como una loca del papel higiénico y luego sonarse la nariz.

Sabía que se iba a poner así. Aparece en el umbral, secándose las lágrimas con un trozo de papel.

—Perdona. En fin, lo estaba llevando muy bien.

—Es verdad —le digo—. Anda, ven y ayúdame con esto.

Lo que necesita es una distracción.

—Claro, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Los zapatos. —Señalo el lugar en el que me los he quitado.

Mamá los recoge y los deja a mis pies.

—Gracias. —Me levanto la falda del vestido y vuelvo a ponerme mis Louboutin—. ¿Qué tal mi cara?

Se ríe.

—¿Después de haberla restregado a conciencia por la de Niklaus?

—Sí. —Voy al baño a echar un vistazo.

—Vas a necesitar una capa extra de polvos —me dice.

Tiene razón. Se me ve sonrojada. Cojo el neceser del maquillaje y me aplico una capa de polvos, brillo de labios y un poco más de máscara de pestañas. Después de haberme revolcado por el suelo con Niklaus mis rizos ya no están suaves como la seda, pero la peineta sigue en su sitio. Me encuentro mejor, ése es el efecto que tiene en mí. Basta su presencia para eliminar toda mi ansiedad, y ahora me muero por reunirme con él abajo, embutida en encaje.

Me levanto el bajo del vestido para no arrastrarlo por el suelo y salgo del baño. Me arreglo el pelo y respiro hondo.

—Estoy lista —proclamo, y freno en seco al ver que mi madre ya no está sola.

—¡Mírala, Grayson! —exclama, y rompe a llorar hundiendo la cabeza en el hombro de mi padre, restregándole la cara por el traje gris marengo de tres piezas.

Care le pasa una mano por la espalda tratando de reconfortarla al tiempo que pone los ojos en blanco. Papá le rodea la cintura con afecto. Eso es excepcional, mi padre no es nada sentimental ni muy dado a expresar su cariño de forma física.

Le sonrío y me devuelve la sonrisa.

—Ahora no empieces tú —lo aviso.

—No diré nada —se ríe—. Excepto lo guapa que estás. Estás preciosa, Elena.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto muy sorprendida ante su muestra de cariño, aunque sólo sea verbal.

—De verdad —asiente con convicción—. ¿Estás lista?

Aparta con gentileza a mi madre y se arregla el traje como si no acabara de decirle algo bonito a su hija.

—Sí, estoy más que lista. Papá, llévame con Niklaus —pido, y surte el efecto deseado. Todos se echan a reír.

Mucho mejor. No puedo con toda esta intensidad emocional. Para eso ya tengo a Niklaus.

Tessa entra entonces como una flecha.

—En marcha, en marcha. ¿A qué se debe el retraso? —pregunta examinando a los demás, que me miran emocionados—. Miranda, Caroline, abajo, por favor.

Las acompaña fuera de la habitación.

—Elena, te veo en el salón de verano dentro de tres minutos —dice, y me deja a solas con mi padre.

—Papá, sabes que ahora tienes que dejar que me coja de tu brazo —bromeo.

Él hace una mueca.

—¿Mucho rato?

—Depende de lo que tardes en llevarme abajo —replico.

Cojo mi cala. Una sola.

—Pues movamos el culo —dice ofreciéndome el brazo, que yo acepto—. ¿Lista?

Asiento con la cabeza y dejo que mi padre me conduzca al salón de verano, donde me espera mi señor de La Mansión del Sexo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí primer capítulo de la tercera y última parte de esta maravillosa historia.<strong>_

_**Atuendo de Elena, Caroline y Miranda en Polyvore**_


	2. Chapter 2

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos<strong>

Care y Tessa nos están esperando a las puertas del salón de verano. La organizadora de mi boda parece satisfecha, y Care, algo achispada. Procuro respirar con normalidad, aunque noto que mi padre se va poniendo tenso a mi lado. Lo miro pero él sigue mirando hacia adelante con decisión.

—¿Lista? —me pregunta Care agachándose para arreglarme el vestido—. No me puedo creer que no lleves velo.

—Ah, no —interviene Tessa—. Ese vestido no necesita velo.

Me atusa el pelo y me quita un poco de colorete con la mano.

—Quiere verme la cara —explico con calma mientras cierro los ojos con fuerza.

De repente me doy cuenta de que estoy a punto de hacer algo tremendo y la idea me supera. Ha llegado el momento. Empiezo a hiperventilar y me echo a temblar. Sólo hace dos meses, más o menos, que conozco a ese hombre que ahora me espera en el altar. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

Las puertas del salón de verano se abren e inmediatamente suena la música, pero no es hasta que oigo a Etta James cantando _At Last _que caigo en la cuenta de que ni siquiera he elegido la música para mi boda. No he hecho nada de nada. No tengo ni idea de qué va a pasar ni cuándo. Miro al suelo y los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas, y sé lo que voy a ver cuando alce la vista.

Mi padre me da un leve codazo, lo observo y su mirada dulce me reconforta. Ladea la cabeza y sonríe y, despacio y apretando los dientes, miro a donde me indica. Rayos, he triunfado. Sé que todos se han vuelto para mirarme, pero yo no aparto la vista del hombre de ojos verdes que está junto al altar. Se ha vuelto hacia mí, lleva un traje gris plateado y se coge las manos, relajado. Entreabre los labios y sacude ligeramente la cabeza sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Papá me propina entonces otro codazo y dejo escapar la respiración que estaba conteniendo. Luego veo a Care, que camina delante de nosotros, pero no consigo que mis piernas me obedezcan. No parece que mis músculos reciban las órdenes que les dicta mi cerebro. Despierto de mi trance y me obligo a despegar los pies del suelo y a caminar, pero sólo consigo dar dos pasos antes de que él eche a andar hacia mí. Mi madre deja escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, seguro que molesta porque Niklaus no respeta las tradiciones. Yo me detengo y freno el avance de mi padre para esperarlo. Está muy serio y, cuando llega junto a mí, la piel me quema ante su ardiente mirada, que recorre cada centímetro de mi rostro antes de posarse en mis labios. Levanta el brazo muy despacio, me coge la mejilla y la acaricia con el pulgar. Hundo la cara en su mano; no puedo evitarlo. Toda la ansiedad desaparece al instante con su tacto, los latidos de mi corazón se normalizan y mi cuerpo comienza a relajarse de nuevo.

Se inclina y acerca la boca a mi oído.

—Dame la mano —susurra.

Se la ofrezco. Él levanta la cabeza, me coge la mano y se lleva el dorso a los labios. Luego cierra sobre mi muñeca una manilla de unas esposas.

Le dirijo una mirada de sorpresa y veo que una sonrisa flota en las comisuras de su preciosa boca pero no me mira. Mantiene la cabeza gacha y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se coloca la otra manilla en la muñeca. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? Miro a mi padre, que se limita a negar con la cabeza, y a continuación miro a mi madre, que se ha llevado las manos a la boca de la desesperación. Mi padre me suelta y se une a mi madre, que lo recibe con un suspiro lacerante en cuanto llega a su lado. Observo a los invitados, todos los que conocen a Niklaus están sonriendo y, los que no, están boquiabiertos y tienen unos ojos como platos. Care y Stefan se ríen. John está enseñando el diente de oro. Luego veo a mi hermano, que no parece impresionado.

Yo estoy atónita, aunque en realidad no sé por qué: siempre hace lo que le da la gana. Pero ¿tenía que comportarse de ese modo el día de nuestra boda, delante de mi familia? A mi madre le va a salir una hernia. Por ahora, nada ha sido tradicional, nada refleja la boda de ensueño que tenía planeada para mí desde que yo era una cría.

Recobro la compostura y lo miro a los ojos.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto con calma.

Me besa en los labios, en la mejilla y en la oreja.

—Me pones mucho.

Trago saliva y me pongo colorada como un tomate.

—Niklaus, la gente está esperando.

—Pues que esperen. —Su boca vuelve a la mía—. Tu vestido me gusta mucho, mucho, mucho.

Claro que le gusta: es todo de encaje. Miro a mi madre, que a su vez le pide disculpas al juez con la mirada, y se me dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Llevo la mano a los rizos rubio castaño de Niklaus y le tiro del pelo. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a sus cosas.

—Señor Mikaelson, es a mí a quien está haciendo esperar.

Sonríe contra mi oído.

—¿Estás lista para amarme, respetarme y obedecerme?

—Sí. Cásate conmigo de una vez.

Se aparta y me hace pedazos con su sonrisa, la que está reservada sólo para mí.

—Vamos a casarnos, mi hermosa jovencita.

Entrelaza los dedos de su mano esposada con los de la mía y me conduce hacia el altar.

* * *

><p>—Aquí tienes —dice mientras me pasa una copa de champán—. Bébasela despacio, señora Mikaelson. —Es evidente que no le entusiasma dejarme beber alcohol.<p>

Cojo la copa con la mano que tengo libre antes de que cambie de opinión. Últimamente está siendo imposible con lo de no dejarme beber, pero sé por qué.

—¿Me quitas ya las esposas? —pregunto.

—No —se apresura a responder él—. No vas a separarte de mi lado en todo el día.

Con un gesto le pide a Mario una botella de agua y de repente pienso que nunca podré compartir un trago con Niklaus, ni siquiera el día de nuestra boda.

Echo un vistazo al bar. Todo el mundo está charlando, comiendo canapés y bebiendo champán. El ambiente es tranquilo y relajado, y yo me siento igual. Después de que Niklaus se pasara por el arco del triunfo todas las tradiciones posibles, leímos nuestros votos antes de que siguiera pasándose otras cosas por el forro. Luego me besó apasionadamente antes de que el juez se lo dijera, me cogió en brazos y me sacó del salón de verano. Mi pobre madre se quedó a cuadros, gritándole que esperara a que sonara la música. Como si oyera llover. Me depositó en mi taburete en el bar y me cubrió de besos mientras los invitados nos seguían tímidamente.

Jeremy cruza la sala. Ha estado muy callado y sólo tiene ojos para Care, lo que significa que también ha visto a Stefan. Sabía que iba a pasar; sabía que, si se veían, las cosas se iban a complicar, y que con Sam en la ecuación ya no pueden complicarse más.

—¿En qué piensas?

Vuelvo a centrarme en Niklaus y sonrío.

—En nada.

Me acapara por completo y me da un masaje en la nuca con la palma de la mano.

—¿Eres feliz?

—Sí —respondo con rapidez. Estoy en una nube, y él lo sabe.

—Estupendo. Entonces, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. Bésame, mujer—me ordena ofreciéndome la boca.

—Has hecho enfadar a mi madre —lo acuso medio en broma.

—Se le pasará. He dicho que me beses.

—No lo creo. Le has arruinado su gran día —replico sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—No me obligues a pedírtelo otra vez, Elena —me advierte.

Tiro de él y le doy exactamente lo que quiere.

—¡Ya basta!

La voz aguda de mi madre me perfora los tímpanos.

—¡Quítale las esposas a mi hija!

Empieza a tocar nerviosamente mi muñeca.

—¡Niklaus Mikaelson, le agotas la paciencia a un santo! ¿Dónde está la llave?

Niklaus se separa de mí y mira mal a mi madre.

—Tu marido es un peligro.

—Lo quiero —afirmo, y ella reprime una sonrisa afectuosa en sus labios rojo cereza, desesperada por mantener la cara de pocos amigos.

Sé que a ella también le gusta. Sé que lo quiere tanto como a mí y, a pesar de que la saca de quicio, también la tiene encandilada. Niklaus tiene el mismo efecto en todas las mujeres. Es mi madre, pero eso no la hace inmune a sus encantos.

—Ya lo sé, cariño. —Me pellizca la mejilla y busca a Mario con la mirada para pedirle uno de sus «sublimes».

—¡Bien! —Tessa se acerca a nosotros y me quita la copa de las manos—. El fotógrafo está listo. He pensado que lo mejor será hacer primero las fotos de familia y luego os dejaremos solos para hacer algunas vuestras. Vais a tener que quitaros las esposas.

Miro mi copa sobre la barra antes de que Tessa trate de quitarle la botella de agua a Niklaus, que la aparta en el momento justo.

—Ya te he dicho que no vamos a salir en las fotos —dice él.

—¿Ah, no? —pregunto, sorprendida. ¿También va a pisotear esa tradición?

—Tenéis que salir en las fotos, de lo contrario, ¿qué recuerdos vais a tener? —replica ella, horrorizada. Apuesto a que desearía no habernos aceptado nunca como clientes. O no haber aceptado a Niklaus, ya que yo no he tenido nada que ver con este día.

—Tessa, haz las fotos de familia fuera —ordena Niklaus con ese tono de voz—. Yo no necesito fotos para tener recuerdos.

Lo miro horrorizada.

—¿No vamos a salir en las fotos de familia? —Ay, Dios mío, a mi madre le va a dar algo.

—No —responde con determinación.

—¡No puedes negarle una foto con su hija!

Niklaus no contesta, sino que se limita a encogerse de hombros. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Lo estás haciendo a propósito —refunfuño—. Vamos a hacernos fotos.

—De eso, nada —responde.

Lanzo una mirada asesina a los ojos decididos de mi delicioso marido. No va a pasar por encima de esto.

—Vamos a hacernos fotos —insisto—. También es mi boda, Mikaelson.

Abre la boca para beber y la botella se detiene a mitad de camino.

—Pero quiero un rato a solas los dos.

—Vamos a hacernos fotos —digo, autoritaria. Presiento que va a tener una pataleta, aunque no pienso dejar que se salga con la suya.

Se pone de morros pero no me discute, sino que le indica a Tessa que reúna a los invitados y los lleve al terreno que hay en la parte de atrás de La Mansión. Observo entonces cómo la mujer comienza a dar órdenes como un general, gritándoles a todos que salgan del bar y se dirijan a los jardines.

—Así sea —gruñe levantándome del taburete y dejándome en el suelo.

Me doy una palmadita mental en el hombro. Va aprendiendo, o puede que sea yo la que va aprendiendo... a lidiar con él. No estoy segura, aunque estamos haciendo grandes progresos. Sabe cuándo debe ceder, igual que yo.

Me lleva hacia la luz del sol para reunirnos con nuestros invitados. Tessa está situando a la gente en distintas posiciones, pero mi madre va recolocándolos detrás de ella. Veo a Stefan comiéndose a besos a Care y al instante busco a Jeremy. Me encuentro justo con lo que esperaba: una mirada asesina. ¿Acaso Care lo está haciendo a propósito?

Miro a Niklaus.

—Por favor, haz lo que te digan. —Cuanto más se resista, más tardaremos en terminar, y más se estresará mi madre.

—Si me prometes que después pasaremos un rato a solas.

—Te lo prometo —digo con una carcajada.

—Vale. Odio compartirte —refunfuña, y sonrío. Ya sé que lo odia.

Niklaus se pasa una hora cooperando al cien por cien. Se mueve cuando se le ordena, sonríe cuando se le dice, e incluso me quita las esposas sin rechistar para que me hagan algunas fotos a mí sola. Con el último disparo de la cámara, me coge en brazos y me lleva de vuelta a La Mansión.

No tardamos en estar a solas en una de las suites, esa en la que me acorraló e intentó seducirme, la misma en la que me he vestido para nuestra boda. La puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros y Niklaus me lleva hasta la grandiosa cama de satén. Se tumba encima de mí, y ahora tengo un par de lujuriosos estanques verdes observándome.

—Un rato a solas —susurra dándome un beso en los labios antes de hundir la cara en mi cuello.

—¿Te apetece que nos acurruquemos? —pregunto, un poco sorprendida.

—Sí. —Me huele el pelo—. Quiero retozar con mi esposa. ¿Me vas a decir que no?

—No.

—Estupendo. Nuestro matrimonio no podría empezar mejor —dice muy en serio.

Así que lo dejo acurrucarse. Asimilo su peso, su olor y el latido de su corazón contra mi pecho. Me gusta el rato a solas, pero cuando miro el techo mi mente vaga por los pensamientos a los que llevo semanas dando vueltas, esos que he intentado evitar a toda costa. Es imposible. Este momento perfecto, el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro, están empañados por la realidad de los desafíos a los que tendremos que enfrentarnos.

No he tenido noticias de Mikael, imagino que todavía está en Dinamarca. Por ahora, me he librado de ese desafío, aunque volverá pronto, y estoy convencida de que se empeñará en que nos reunamos. Carol tampoco ha dado señales de vida, y a Tatia le dieron la patada en cuanto admitió haber hecho todo lo que yo ya sabía que había hecho. Quise saber más y pregunté, pero me contuve tan pronto recibí una mirada que me decía que lo dejara estar. Niklaus no estaba contento, pero yo sí. Ahora está fuera de nuestras vidas, y con eso me basta. Tampoco he sabido nada de Matt, así que parece que por fin lo ha entendido, aunque sigo sintiendo curiosidad por saber cómo se enteró de lo del problema de Niklaus con la bebida. Luego está lo del bebé. No quiero ni pensarlo, y sé que estoy usando la táctica del avestruz: he metido la cabeza bajo tierra, lo más profundamente posible.

Niklaus no ha vuelto a sacar el tema, pero sé que desea que esté embarazada. También sé que ha sido un tramposo y lo ha hecho a la chita callando. He empezado a entender a mi hombre imposible, neurótico y controlador, con todos sus problemas con la bebida y su manía de controlarme, pero esa parte de él no la entenderé nunca. O puede que sí. Le encantaría tenerme atada a él y cree que un bebé lo conseguirá. Lo usaría como la excusa perfecta para obligarme a abandonar mi trabajo, otra de las cosas que ha dejado claro que quiere que haga. Lo que pasa es que adoro mi trabajo. Me encanta pasarme los días diseñando y relacionándome con los clientes. Así que le voy a plantar cara. Voy a luchar por mi trabajo con todas mis fuerzas... A menos que esté embarazada. No tengo ni idea de qué haré si lo estoy. Hace dos semanas que lo obligo a ponerse condón, y ha dejado claro lo mucho que lo odia pero, si no estoy embarazada ya, prefiero seguir sin estarlo.

—¿Harías algo por mí? —pregunto en voz baja.

—Lo que quieras. —Su aliento cálido en mi cuello hace que me vuelva para mirarlo y pedirle que me mire. Levanta la cabeza de su escondite secreto, ahora está despeinado del todo, y sus ojos verdes se clavan en mí—. ¿Qué quieres, nena?

—¿Podrías contenerte y no contarle nada sobre Mikael a Patrick?

Me preparo para su negativa. He conseguido mantenerlo alejado de mi jefe, pero esta noche acudirá al convite con su esposa, y no sé si Niklaus será capaz de contenerse. Las cosas han estado tranquilas en lo que respecta a Mikael, y he podido trabajar a pesar de que Niklaus me llama cada dos por tres. No me sorprendería que sepa que mi cliente danés está fuera del país.

—Acepté no visitar a Patrick si tú te encargabas de hablar con él, y creo que no lo has hecho —dice mirándome con las cejas enarcadas.

No, no lo he hecho porque no sé cómo decírselo. Ya se quedó bastante sorprendido cuando le dije que iba a casarme con uno de mis clientes un mes después de haber aceptado el encargo. No podía soltarle también que estaba a punto de rechazar al cliente más importante de Rococo Union, el equivalente al fondo de pensiones de Patrick, ese que no va a necesitar si se lo cuento, porque seguro que se desplomará y se morirá del susto.

—El lunes —le suplico—. Hablaré con él el lunes.

—El lunes —sentencia con mirada escéptica—. Lo digo en serio, Elena. Si no se lo dices tú el lunes, se lo diré yo.

—Vale.

Gruñe un poco y vuelve a hundir la cabeza en mi cuello.

—El lunes —farfulla—. ¿Y cuándo podré llevarte de viaje?

—Ya te advertí que si querías casarte conmigo tan pronto no podríamos ir de luna de miel en una temporada y estuviste de acuerdo, ¿recuerdas?

Levanta la cabeza y me mira enfurruñado.

—¿Y cuándo voy a tener a mi esposa para mí solo? ¿Cuándo voy a poder quererla?

—Siempre. Cuando no estoy trabajando, estoy contigo, y me llamas y me mandas mensajes cada cinco minutos, así que, técnicamente, estoy conectada a ti a todas horas.

De eso también tenemos que hablar. Este hombre no cede.

—Quiero que dejes el trabajo.

Me hace un mohín y niego con la cabeza, como hago cada vez que saca el tema. Aún no hemos llegado al punto en que me lo exija, pero no creo que tarde. Estoy segura de que me lo exigirá, y seguro que lo hará cuando Mikael asome su fea cabeza.

—Quiero que te dediques a tus quehaceres —insiste.

—¿Cómo voy a dedicarme a mis quehaceres si siempre estoy pegada a ti?

Aprieta las caderas contra mi entrepierna y me corta la respiración.

—Vale, te dedicarás a tus quehaceres. —El muy pillo me sonríe, y sospecho que me va a caer un polvo de entrar en razón. Me encanta cuando me lo hace a lo bestia. Sería de agradecer, después de varias semanas del Niklaus cariñoso.

—Mikaelson, no vas a hacerme tuya. Deberíamos bajar antes de que mi madre suba a buscarnos.

Pone los ojos en blanco y suspira.

—Tu madre es un grano en el culo.

—Pues deja de picarla. —Me echo a reír.

Se levanta y tira de mí hacia el borde de la cama.

—Tiene que aceptar que aquí mando yo —dice mientras vuelve a ponerme las esposas.

Cada vez alucino más.

—Me estás tocando, está claro que mandas tú.

Intento que me suelte la mano, pero el ruido metálico me indica que ya me ha colocado la manilla. Está la mar de sonriente.

—Perdona. —Mueve nuestras muñecas para que la cadena de las esposas vuelva a tintinear—. ¿Quién manda aquí?

Lo miro, furiosa.

—Tú mandas... Por hoy.

Me arreglo el pelo y coloco el diamante en su sitio.

—Estás siendo de lo más razonable —comenta con tranquilidad antes de tomar mi boca. Me agarro a su hombro y saboreo su atenta lengua y el calor de su mano en mi nuca—. Mmm... Sabes a gloria. ¿Lista, señora Mikaelson?

Doy un respingo para volver al mundo de los vivos.

—Sí. —Estoy jadeante y caliente.

Lleva los ojos a mi vientre y acerca un poco la mano. Lo hace a menudo, lo que me confirma lo que ya sé, pero que me hace sentir muy incómoda. Es mi mayor preocupación: no quiero un bebé.

Hago una mueca cuando su mano me toca y se detiene con los dedos levemente apoyados en mi barriga. No sé por qué lo he hecho. No levanta la vista, sólo espera unos instantes en silencio antes de abrir la mano y trazar grandes círculos en mi vientre. Ojalá dejara de hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos ha dicho ni mu, pero no podremos evitar el tema por más tiempo. Seguro que nota que no me entusiasma.

Me aparto y deja caer la mano.

—Vámonos —digo, incapaz de mirarlo.

Me dirijo a la puerta pero tengo que detenerme cuando él no me sigue y el metal de las esposas se me clava en la piel. Hago un gesto de dolor.

—¿No vamos a hablar de ello, Elena?

—¿Hablar de qué? —No puedo hablar de eso ahora, no en el día de mi boda. Llevamos semanas evitando el tema y, por una vez, soy yo la que no quiere hablar. Cada día se me hace más difícil. Es posible que esté embarazada.

—Ya sabes de qué.

Mantengo los ojos cerrados porque no sé qué decir. El tiempo parece pasar más despacio, cosa que resalta lo incómodo de este silencio entre nosotros. Coge aire para decir algo al ver que yo no voy a decir nada y la puerta se abre y mi madre entra como un bólido. Nunca me he alegrado tanto de verla, pero me parece que su entrada no ayudará a que le caiga mejor a Niklaus.

—¿Puedo preguntaros por qué no os habéis fugado a cualquier parte para casaros? —espeta, muy seria—. Tenéis a los invitados abajo, están sirviendo la cena, y me estoy hartando de correr de un lado para otro intentando controlaros.

—Ya vamos. —Tiro de las esposas, pero Niklaus no se mueve.

—Danos unos minutos, Miranda —responde él, cortante.

—No, ya vamos —repito, rogándole en silencio que se muerda la lengua.

Lo miro suplicante y niega con la cabeza con un suspiro.

—Por favor —digo en voz baja.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo, frustrado, y aprieta los dientes. No está contento pero cede y me deja que lo saque a rastras de la habitación. No me puedo creer que haya elegido precisamente hoy para hablar del tema. Es el día de nuestra boda.

Bajamos y el silencio sigue siendo incómodo, aunque mi madre no parece notarlo. Estoy furiosa. ¿Por qué hoy?


	3. Chapter 3

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Tres<strong>

El salón de verano está increíble. Tessa ha hecho un trabajo magnífico con una paleta básica de blancos y verdes. Hay blanco por todas partes, con notas de follaje verde entre las montañas de calas que adornan cada espacio vacío. Las sillas están cubiertas de organza blanca atada con grandes lazos verdes por detrás, y hay hojas de helecho esparcidas sobre las mesas. Jarrones altos llenos de agua cristalina y repletos de calas blancas presiden las mesas.

Elegancia sencilla, sin aspavientos.

He picoteado de los tres platos del menú, sin vino, he jugueteado con la servilleta y he dado conversación a todos los que se han acercado a mi mesa. Cualquier cosa con tal de no mirar a Niklaus. John, el padrino, ha dado un discurso breve y dulce, sobre todo breve. No ha dicho nada sobre desde cuándo son amigos, el tío Carmichael o los viejos tiempos. El hombre de pocas palabras ha sido fiel a sí mismo pese a ser el padrino, y nadie lo ha abucheado ni ha protestado por la brevedad o la falta de sentido del humor de su discurso. John no cuenta chistes, aunque parece que le hace mucha gracia la forma en que Niklaus se porta conmigo.

Y mi padre. Estoy a punto de llorar al verlo pelear con sus notas garabateadas en pósits amarillos, recordando mi infancia, advirtiendo a los presentes acerca de mi vena guerrera, y luego contándoles la historia de la vez que me pillaron robando una gominola y me comí la prueba del delito.

Levanta la copa y se vuelve hacia nosotros.

—Buena suerte, Niklaus. —Lo dice tan serio que todos los invitados se echan a reír.

A mi hombre se le dibuja una amplia sonrisa en la cara y levanta también la copa, luego se pone en pie (sin mover el brazo para no tirar de mi muñeca). Aplauden a mi padre cuando vuelve a sentarse y se bebe su whisky de un trago. Mi madre le masajea los hombros, sonriente.

Niklaus deja su agua en la mesa y se vuelve hacia mí, se pone de rodillas y me coge las manos. Enderezo la espalda y echo un vistazo a la sala. Todo el mundo nos mira. ¿Por qué no puede seguir las reglas?

Sus pulgares dibujan círculos en el dorso de mis manos y luego juega con mis anillos, dándoles la vuelta y colocándolos del derecho. Alza sus gloriosos ojos verdes y dos rayos deslumbrantes de pura felicidad me noquean. Lo hago feliz incluso cuando intento evitar hablar de algo sobre lo que de verdad tenemos que hablar. Después de mi ardua batalla por hacer hablar a este hombre, ahora soy yo la que prefiere enterrar las cosas bajo la alfombra. Soy yo la que echa a correr, aunque estoy huyendo de un problema que ha creado él.

—Elena —comienza en voz baja, aunque estoy segura de que lo ha oído todo el mundo, puesto que el silencio es atronador—. Mi preciosidad — sonríe—. Eres toda mía.

Se levanta un poco y me besa con ternura.

—No necesito ponerme de pie y anunciarles a todos lo mucho que te quiero. No me interesa complacer a nadie, sólo a ti.

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta y sólo acaba de empezar.

Suspira.

—Me has conquistado, nena. Me has hecho tuyo, y tu belleza y tu fuerza me han embriagado. Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti. Has hecho que mi vida sea tan hermosa como tú. Has hecho que quiera tener una vida que valga la pena, una vida a tu lado. Tú eres todo lo que necesito. Necesito verte, escucharte, sentirte. —Deja caer mis manos y me acaricia los muslos—. Amarte.

Me tiene en el bolsillo. Tiene a mi madre en el bolsillo. Tiene a todos los presentes comiendo de su mano. Me muerdo con fuerza el labio inferior para no dejar escapar un sollozo, siento un nudo que me atenaza la garganta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Miro el apuesto rostro de Niklaus, mi marido arrollador, que arrasa con mi cuerpo y con mis emociones.

—Necesito que me dejes hacer todo eso, Elena. Necesito que me dejes cuidar de ti para siempre.

Oigo a mi madre sollozar en silencio y no puedo evitar unirme a ella. Ahora no. Solía incapacitarme con sus caricias. Ahora me incapacita con sus caricias y además con sus palabras. Estoy destinada a una vida de placer que me deje tonta, de ternura que me derrita y de emociones de infarto. Va a dejarme incapacitada de por vida.

—Lo sé —susurro.

Asiente y deja escapar una gran bocanada de aire antes de levantarse y apretarme contra su cuerpo. Me rodea con la mano que no tiene esposada y me aprieta con todas sus fuerzas para compensar por la mano que falta. Hundo la cara en su cuello y respiro hondo, su fragancia fresca y mentolada me hace cerrar los ojos con un suspiro de satisfacción. Necesito hilvanar mis ideas y empezar a pensar cómo voy a lidiar con esto. No va a desaparecer por mucho que yo quiera.

La sala ha dejado de estar en silencio. Para cuando me libero del abrazo de Niklaus, la gente se ha puesto en pie y un aplauso respetuoso retumba contra las paredes. Debería sentirme avergonzada, pero no es así. Me ha hablado como cuando estamos solos para demostrarme que no le importa dónde estemos o con quién, dondequiera y cuandoquiera, como ha sido siempre y como siempre será.

Mi madre se nos acerca y abraza a Niklaus.

—Niklaus Mikaelson, te quiero —le dice al oído mientras él la abraza con una mano—. Pero quítale las esposas a mi hija, por favor.

—De eso, nada, Miranda.

Mi madre lo suelta y le da un golpe en el hombro. Care se abalanza entonces sobre él.

—Ay, Dios, quiero besarte los pies.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. La gente se acerca para felicitar a mi ex donjuán neurótico por su discurso y mi muñeca tira de mí en todas direcciones. Es el día de nuestra boda y no quiero estar presente. Care, mi madre y toda esta gente se interpone en mi camino. Lo quiero sólo para mí, pero están a punto de llegar los invitados para la fiesta de esta noche, así que no podemos irnos.

Después de haber recibido un millón de besos en la mejilla y de que Niklaus haya estrechado la mano de todos, empieza a tirar de mí para que salgamos del salón de verano.

—¿Ava?

Me vuelvo y veo a mi hermano. Casi desearía que no estuviera aquí. Lo está pasando mal y me duele verlo. Me miro la muñeca y me pregunto cómo podría convencer a Niklaus para que me suelte. No lo ha hecho por mi madre y dudo mucho que lo haga por mi hermano. Sé que Jeremy no se fía de Niklaus, y sé que él lo sabe. Levanto la vista y veo que Niklaus me está mirando. Sabe lo que estoy pensando y sé que no le gusta, pero aun así se lleva la mano al bolsillo y saca una pequeña llave.

Sin pronunciar ni media palabra, me libera de las esposas y las deja colgando de su muñeca.

—Ve —me dice en voz baja al tiempo que le dirige una mirada amenazadora a Jeremy.

Mi hermano se la devuelve con el mismo matiz intimidatorio. No necesito esto, y desde luego no con dos de los hombres más importantes de mi vida. Sé por qué Jeremy se muestra tan receloso, a pesar de no saber de la misa la media, y también sé por qué Jesse se comporta así. Jeremy es una amenaza. Es mi hermano, pero sigue siendo una amenaza, al menos así es como lo ve Niklaus.

Beso a mi hombre en la mejilla y siento cómo su mano se desliza por mis caderas y mi trasero. Luego aparta la vista de Jeremy y me besa en los labios.

—No tardes —me dice soltándome y echando a andar en dirección al bar.

Caminamos por el sendero de grava en silencio, más allá de las canchas de tenis, y llegamos a la arboleda. El sol de la tarde lucha por atravesar las copas de los árboles y los rayos se cuelan entre las hojas e iluminan tramos del suelo. Ambos tenemos cosas que decir, pero ninguno de los dos da el primer paso. Me dedico a contar las manchas de luz que bailan a mis pies. Nunca nos había pasado esto. Nunca nos habíamos sentido incómodos el uno con el otro, y parece que estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido. Estamos muy, muy incómodos.

Suelto la mano de Jeremy y me levanto la falda del vestido, piso una rama, el tacón se queda enganchado y doy un ligero traspié.

—¡Ay!

—Ten cuidado. —Me coge del codo para que no me caiga—. No creo que esos zapatos estén hechos para hacer senderismo —bromea con una media sonrisa.

Me relajo al instante.

—No —me río, y me enderezo.

—Elena —dice echando a andar de nuevo.

Lo miro un poco harta de la situación.

—Suéltalo, Jeremy. Dime lo que sea que te mueres por decirme desde que conociste a Niklaus.

—Está bien: no me gusta.

Doy un paso atrás. Si apenas lo conoce.

—Vale —me río, incómoda—. No esperaba que te mostraras tan directo.

Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Ni siquiera lo conoces. Sólo has hablado con él una vez, cuando intentaste hacerle una advertencia —lo acuso.

Tengo razón. Mi madre interrumpió el discurso del hermano mayor, pero Jeremy llegó a empezarlo y la mandíbula tensa de Niklaus y la forma en que se contuvo dejaban claro lo que pensaba de su opinión.

—Pues explícame lo de su problema con la bebida —me reta.

Abro unos ojos como platos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —No me gusta un pelo su mirada de reproche.

—Hablo de ese problema con la bebida del que Matt nos alertó, ese que nadie ha mencionado desde entonces. El hecho de que no haya tocado el alcohol en todo el día no se me ha pasado por alto, Elena. Al menos yo me he dado cuenta. Mamá estaba demasiado liada haciendo de madre de la novia para verlo.

Ya sabía yo que lo bueno no iba a durar. Niklaus se metió a mis padres en el bolsillo cuando los trajo a Londres. Se enamoraron de él y no dijeron nada del asunto de la bebida. Pensaron que Matt, despechado, se lo había inventado. No hizo falta que los ayudara a llegar a esa conclusión. No necesito que Jeremy escarbe en un problema que ni siquiera lo es. Niklaus no ha tocado el alcohol desde el día en que lo encontré en el Lusso. No lo necesita teniéndome a mí, y soy toda suya.

—¿Y dónde está su familia? —pregunta.

—Ya te lo he dicho: no se habla con ellos.

—Ya —se echa a reír—. Qué oportuno. Y mira que Matt me caía fatal...

Ese comentario hace que me rechinen los dientes. Estamos en plena guerra de miradas, pero ni siquiera siento la necesidad de defender a Niklaus. No hay nada que defender, aunque sea mi hermano el que está exigiendo respuestas.

—¿Así que ahora vas a respaldar a Matt? —le espeto a traición.

Lo apunto con un dedo a pocos centímetros de la cara. Estoy muy cabreada y nunca me había cabreado con Jeremy.

—No busques donde no hay. No tiene familia, déjalo estar. Hablemos de lo que de verdad te tiene de tan mal humor. Hablemos de Caroline.

Ahora es él quien abre unos ojos como platos. Sí, acabo de meter el dedo en la llaga. No voy a dejar que me fastidie el día con sus opiniones. No cuentan, y no quiero escucharlas.

—¡No estoy de mal humor! —grita. Su tono me confirma que he dado en el clavo—. Caroline me importa una mierda.

—¡Ja! —me río—. Por eso no le has quitado los ojos de encima en todo el día. No te acerques a ella, Jeremy.

—¿Y quién coño es Stefan?

Trago saliva. Lo sabía. Tal vez no me guste la dirección que está tomando la vida de Care, pero prefiero que la viva con Stefan que contemplar un desastre total con Jeremy. Ya terminó en llanto y chirriar de dientes una vez, y ahora volvería a terminar igual.

—Es alguien con quien Caroline encaja —le espeto.

No me puedo creer lo que acabo de decir. Mi hermano se moriría del susto si le contara los detalles de la relación de Care y Stefan. Tampoco es que yo esté enterada de todo, pero me hago una idea.

—Déjalo estar. —Me levanto la falda del vestido, lista para emprender la retirada, cuando me coge del brazo.

—¿Qué pasa si no quiero?

—Quítale las manos de encima. —El gruñido familiar me hace volver la cabeza a toda velocidad.

Ahí viene Niklaus. Respira de prisa y tiene cara de querer matar a alguien.

—No pasa nada. Ya nos íbamos —digo liberando mi brazo de un tirón. Necesito llevarme a Niklaus antes de que aplaste a mi hermano, y no sólo verbalmente.

Jeremy da un paso al frente.

—Es mi hermana.

Niklaus recorre los escasos metros que hay entre ambos.

—Es mi mujer.

Mi hermano se echa a reír. Mala señal, a juzgar por la repentina cara de alucine de Niklaus. He de intervenir, pero meterse entre estas dos fieras no me apetece nada. Entonces veo a Niklaus apretar los puños y sé que es ahora o nunca.

Le pongo la mano en el brazo y parpadea, demasiado centrado en Jeremy para darse cuenta de que soy yo. En el momento en que lo hace, aparta la mirada iracunda de Jeremy y me mira. Sus ojos se suavizan al instante.

—Vámonos —le digo con calma deslizando la mano hacia la suya para poder entrelazarlas.

Asiente y damos media vuelta sin dedicarle una sola mirada más a Jeremy. Menos mal. Mi hermano lo está pasando mal, y sé que puede ser muy cabezota cuando se pone a la defensiva. Care no lo está haciendo a propósito pero lo está volviendo loco otra vez, y él intenta no pensar en el tema a base de centrarse en mí.

Caminamos hacia La Mansión y lo dejamos atrás.

—Dame la mano —ordena Niklaus. Lo dejo que la coja y que me espose de nuevo—. No vuelvas a pedirme que te las quite.

—No lo haré —mascullo. Ojalá no me las hubiera quitado nunca. Así no habría tenido que lidiar ni con el follón que tiene Jeremy con Care, ni con sus preguntas sobre el problema con la bebida de Niklaus—. Tira la llave.

Levanta una ceja.

—¿Desearías haber estado atada a mí?

—Sí —confieso—. No vuelvas a soltarme.

—Vale —accede—. ¿Te apetece tomar un trago?

Seguimos caminando hacia la casa, esposados y juntos de nuevo.

—Por favor. —Apenas he probado el alcohol en todo el día y me sorprende un poco su ofrecimiento.

—Ven. —Tira de mí y me da un beso en la frente—. No voy a consentirlo, Elena, por mucho que sea tu hermano.

—Lo sé —digo en voz baja.

Estoy gratamente sorprendida por su autocontrol. A Niklaus no le importa pasar por encima de quien sea, y Jeremy no ha hecho nada por congraciarse con él. Ha intentado retenerme a la fuerza, que es lo peor que podría haber hecho. No quiero que mi marido y mi hermano se peleen, pero sé que Niklaus nunca se echaría atrás tratándose de mí, y Jeremy nunca consentiría quedar como un gallina. Va a ser un problema.

Los invitados para la fiesta han llegado. Nos acosan, nos besan y nos colman de buenos deseos a cada paso que damos al intentar llegar al bar. Cuando al fin lo conseguimos, Niklaus me coloca en mi taburete y me tiende un vaso de agua. ¿Agua? Miro el líquido transparente y luego a Niklaus, al que se le da muy bien poner cara de inocente. ¿Agua?

Tessa se acerca echando humo, parece tan ofendida como mi pobre madre.

—¿Dónde estabais? —pregunta mirándonos a uno y a otro con incredulidad—. ¡Teníais que cortar la tarta!

Niklaus abre una botella de agua y le da un buen trago sin inmutarse por la preocupación de Tessa.

—No pasa nada.

La mujer niega con la cabeza sin poder creérselo y se va muy digna hacia la entrada. Creo que va a marcharse. Por lo que parece, sus servicios ya no son necesarios.

—¿No quieres cortar la tarta? —pregunto mientras levanta mi muñeca para enroscar el tapón de la botella—. Care hizo el pino puente para poder tenerla lista en tan poco tiempo.

Me coloca bien mi diamante.

—Entonces será mejor que no la estropeemos —dice, muy serio.

—Eres imposible —suspiro echando un vistazo al bar.

Stefan y Elijah le están dando conversación a mi padre, que tiene las mejillas sonrosadas. Mi madre está disfrutando de ser el centro de atención. No me cabe duda de que está ofreciéndose para enseñar la casa y los jardines. Care tiene pinta de estar borracha. Damon me dice hola con la mano y Katherine me dedica un saludo muy femenino antes de buscar a Elijah con la mirada y atusarse los rizos castaños. La pobre April está intentando encajar. Sigue resplandeciente, pero su nuevo amor no está.

Sonrío y miro a Niklaus, justo en el momento en que Tessa reaparece hecha una fiera.

—Muy bien, he hablado con Miranda —sisea—. En breve vamos a cortar la tarta y le seguirá el primer baile, así que no volváis a desaparecer.

Se va, no muy contenta, y sonrío. Seguro que se arrepiente de haber aceptado este trabajo.

—¿Estás bien, nena? —Su mano tibia me acaricia la mejilla.

—Sí —contesto, pero la verdad es que no. Me he peleado con mi hermano, cosa que no había ocurrido nunca.

—Pues no lo parece. Te dije que quería que lo pasaras bien hoy.

Me río para mis adentros. Para eso tendría que dejarme beber y no debería haber sacado el tema que más dolores de cabeza me da en este momento.

—Estoy bien —suspiro y le doy un buen trago a mi botella de agua. Mierda de agua.

Patrick e Irene se acercan. Mi jefe, que es como un oso de peluche, lleva una enorme bolsa de regalo de color marfil. Su esposa es una montaña de estampado animal. Creo que es un vestido y es muy llamativo.

Miro a Niklaus.

—Aquí llega Patrick. Me has dado hasta el lunes, acuérdate. — Necesito que lo tenga presente.

Niklaus se vuelve para verlo.

—Me acuerdo. Pero sólo tienes hasta el lunes.

—¡Flor!

Patrick me da la bolsa de regalo y un beso en la mejilla, luego le ofrece la mano a Niklaus.

—Señor Mikaelson —saluda, y una arruga aparece en su frente cuando ve las esposas.

—Por favor, llámame Niklaus. Gracias por venir —dice él aceptando la mano de mi jefe.

—Vale, Niklaus—Patrick aparta la vista de nuestras muñecas—, te presento a Irene.

Señala a su esposa, que se acerca con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Me hace gracia: es el efecto Niklaus.

—Encantada de conocerte. —Está a un paso de la risa nerviosa.

—Igualmente. —Niklaus le dedica su sonrisa especial para mujeres e Irene se desintegra en el acto. Es increíble—. Pedid lo que queráis, el personal del bar os cuidará bien.

—¡Gracias! —dice ella, entusiasmada—. ¡Este hotel es maravilloso!

—Hola, Irene —saludo con una sonrisa. Aparta los ojos golosos de mi marido y repara en mí. Es una mujer que da miedo, aunque no en este momento. Está demasiado ocupada metiendo la barriga y poniéndose recta—. ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Fenomenal! —Me echa el aliento en la cara—. Elena, estás impresionante.

—Gracias. —Me ha pillado por sorpresa. Nunca antes me había dedicado un cumplido. Jamás. Y no esperaba que fuera a hacerlo ahora. Normalmente sólo habla sin parar de su vida social y cotillea sobre sus amigas.

Patrick coge a su mujer del codo y se la lleva.

—Vamos a tomar algo —dice poniendo los ojos en blanco, y le sonrío con afecto a mi jefe. Sé que su mujer lo pone de los nervios.

—Una mujer interesante —musita Niklaus mirando asustado su cuerpo cubierto de estampado de leopardo que se aleja bamboleándose.

Me echo a reír.

—Le da muy mala vida a Patrick.

—Ya me lo imagino.

—Ahí está John —digo mirando detrás de él.

El grandullón se acerca a nosotros con las gafas de sol puestas y la misma expresión de pocos amigos de siempre. Mira fijamente las esposas hasta que nos saluda con una inclinación de la cabeza. Se la devuelvo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Niklaus. —Está muy serio, no me gusta, y la forma en la que parpadea Niklaus no me ayuda a sentirme mejor.

Busca en su bolsillo, saca la llave de las esposas y libera mi muñeca de la manilla.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto retirando el brazo.

—John tiene que hablar conmigo —dice apretando los dientes.

—Ah, no —me río—. No vale que me sueltes cuando a ti te conviene. De eso, nada, Mikaelson. —Observo a John, cuyo rostro permanece impasible.

—Vuelvo en seguida, Elena —repone cogiéndome de la muñeca.

—¡No! ¿Adónde vas? —Miro de nuevo a John—. ¿Adónde va?

—Todo va bien.

—¡No! ¡Y una mierda va bien! —Levanto demasiado la voz y Niklaus me lanza una mirada asesina. Me da igual. No puede hacerme esto. No puede librarse de mí cuando le conviene. Es el día de mi boda.

—¡Esa boca! —masculla acercándose a mi oído—. Volveré dentro de cinco minutos. No te muevas de aquí, Elena.

Retrocedo ante su agresividad, atónita al ver cómo me libera de las esposas un segundo antes de marcharse con John. Estoy sentada en un taburete, la novia con su vestido deslumbrante, luciendo diamantes y con todos los invitados pasándoselo bien, hablando, riendo y bebiendo. Yo sólo quiero irme a casa. Tengo ganas de llorar. Me siento ignorada y estoy muy, muy dolida. Me bajo del taburete, decidida a aprovechar mi libertad al máximo y a ir a hacer pis. Es posible que también llore un ratito. Necesito alejarme de toda esta gente antes de que las lágrimas empiecen a rodarme por las mejillas. ¿Qué me pasa?

—¿Adónde vas, cariño? —pregunta mi madre acercándose.

Finjo sonreír. Ha tomado demasiados sublimes. Ya no lleva el pelo perfecto y no parece importarle, señal de que está un poco pedo.

—Al baño. Ahora vuelvo.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude? No sé dónde está Caroline. —Recorre el bar con la mirada.

—No, puedo sola.

Dejo a mi madre y me dirijo a los servicios en busca de un poco de privacidad y de tiempo para mí.

Abro la puerta y me planto delante del espejo para ver mi cara de pena. Ya no soy una novia resplandeciente. No me brillan los ojos ni luzco una bonita sonrisa de felicidad. Estoy como si me hubiera arrollado un camión y tengo las emociones a flor de piel. Dejo escapar un hondo suspiro y me pellizco las mejillas para intentar darles algo de color. Estoy cetrina.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¡Ay, Dios!

Levanto la cabeza y me vuelvo para ver de dónde proceden los gemidos. Me quedo quieta y contengo la respiración mientras oigo jadeos y movimiento en uno de los cubículos. ¿Hay alguien haciéndolo en los baños? ¡No! Me recojo la falda del vestido para salir. Esto podría resultar muy embarazoso. Doy el primer paso a toda prisa pero me quedo helada al ver que la puerta se abre y Care aparece tambaleándose.

Trago saliva y se me cae el vestido de las manos.

—Pero ¿qué haces? —pregunto, incrédula. Sé que Stefan estaba un poco fastidiado por haber tenido que aparcar sus peculiares actividades durante algún tiempo, pero podrían haber aguantado un poco más.

Se tensa de pies a cabeza. Los rizos rubios, despeinados, le tapan media cara.

—¡Mierda! —dice en voz baja arreglándose el vestido.

—¿Es que no podíais esperar? —pregunto, horrorizada y un poco aliviada también por no haber pillado in fraganti a cualquier otro invitado.

—Elena... —empieza a decir mi amiga, y entonces sale un hombre detrás de ella. Y no es Stefan.

Me quedo boquiabierta.

—¿Jeremy? —No me lo creo—. ¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

Se encoge de hombros y evita mirarme, está muy ocupado abrochándose los pantalones. Miro a uno y a otra esperando cualquier cosa, pero ninguno hace o dice nada. Se limitan a quedarse ahí de pie, mirando a todas partes menos a mí.

Observo a mi hermano con cara de querer matarlo.

—¡Te dije que la dejaras en paz! —le grito antes de focalizar mi ira en Care—. ¡Y tú estás como una cuba! ¿Cuál es vuestro problema? ¿Es que no habéis aprendido la lección?

—No es asunto tuyo, Elena —me corta Jeremy. Sale del baño y me deja a solas con mi amiga reincidente.

—¿Care? —insisto, pero ella evita mirarme. Sabe que acaba de cometer un gran error—. ¿Y qué hay de Stefan? —pregunto.

El pobre está ahí fuera, ajeno a todo esto.

—No me lo puedo creer. —Me llevo el dorso de la mano a la frente. Me duele la cabeza, es demasiada información.

Ella hipa y se ríe nerviosa antes de agarrarse al lavabo para no caerse de culo.

—Un poco de diversión —contesta—. Y no es asunto tuyo.

—Ah, muy bien —exclamo sujetándome el bajo del vestido—. En ese caso, me voy para que os sigáis divirtiendo.

Doy media vuelta y salgo de los servicios, directa hacia el despacho de Niklaus.

Ya no hay mesas en el salón de verano, pero sigue estando lleno de gente y el grupo de música tiene a todo el mundo bailando al ritmo de un clásico de Motown. Voy esquivando invitados, sonriente, intentando parecer la novia en éxtasis que se supone que soy y poniendo fin a las conversaciones lo más rápidamente que puedo. Me he enfadado con mi hermano y ahora también estoy enfadada con Care. Quiero huir con Niklaus y ser felices, felices como sólo somos cuando el mundo y sus problemas se quedan fuera de nuestra pequeña burbuja de felicidad en la que sólo existen nuestros problemas.

Recorro el pasillo hasta su despacho y el alma se me cae a los Louboutin en cuanto veo quién hay dentro.

Sólo dos personas.

Niklaus... y Carol.


	4. Chapter 4

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cuatro<strong>

Mi día no ha hecho más que empeorar. Están sentados en los extremos opuestos del sofá y sus cabezas se vuelven hacia mí. Me quedo donde estoy, sintiéndome algo perdida. Todo mi enfado, todas las frustraciones de la jornada acaban de transformarse en una emoción dolorosa. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas que me escuecen detrás de los párpados y tengo el corazón desbocado. Estoy destrozada.

Como no sé qué hacer pero sí sé que no quiero que esa mujer me vea derrumbarme, echo a andar hacia atrás y cierro la puerta lentamente al salir. Vuelvo a recorrer el pasillo sumida en la tristeza, pero en vez de ir hacia la muchedumbre feliz, me desvío y huyo de la cháchara alegre y de los cuerpos que bailan. Me dirijo hacia el camino de grava, en dirección al bosque.

Planto mi culo derrotado en un tronco y empiezo a dar pellizcos a la corteza seca, desmenuzándola entre los dedos. La brisa fresca de la noche hace que se me ponga la carne de gallina. Sólo estaban hablando, pero Niklaus sabe lo que opino de ella, lo que opino de cualquier mujer que haya estado con él. Aun así, sacrifica el tiempo que podría pasar conmigo en el día más especial de nuestras vidas para estar con ella. No entiendo nada. Quiero gritarle, coserle el pecho a puñetazos y desgañitarme en su cara, no me quedan fuerzas. Es como si me hubieran chupado todas las ganas de pelea. Me ha consumido el drama, el mío y el ajeno, y he quedado expuesta y vulnerable. Y también hecha un mar de dudas. Tenía que ser en el día de mi boda. Dudo que pueda reunir las fuerzas necesarias para pasar el resto de mi vida con Niklaus, espantando mujeres y problemas. Me he dado cuenta de que estoy indefensa y las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas y caen sobre el encaje de mi vestido. Estoy indefensa. No puedo hacer que todas esas mujeres desaparezcan, no puedo separar a Niklaus de su pasado y no puedo controlar a otras personas ni sus actos. Lo único que soy capaz de hacer es asegurarme de tomarme la píldora. Escondo la cabeza entre las manos y sollozo en silencio. No me quedan fuerzas ni para llorar como es debido.

En medio de mi llanto patético e incontrolable oigo que Niklaus se acerca. A pesar de que tengo la nariz taponada puedo oler el agua fresca y la menta. Ni siquiera puedo moverme, no obstante, siento su presencia. Cada átomo de mi cuerpo lo nota pero mis ojos se niegan a mirarlo.

Me enjugo las lágrimas y me sorbo los mocos.

—Sé que estás ahí —digo en voz baja sin levantar la vista.

—Lo sé.

Sus pasos crujen en la tierra y los percibo más claramente cuando se acerca y entra en mi visión periférica. Se agacha a mi lado pero no me toca. Tiene las manos entrelazadas y los pulgares dibujan círculos en el aire. Lo oigo respirar con fuerza. Ha estado corriendo por los jardines buscándome y ahora se limita a sentarse a mi lado, a quedarse callado cuando debería explicarse y explicarme por qué me ha abandonado el día de nuestra boda para poder ver a una mujer, a otra mujer, que está enamorada de él.

Me río para mis adentros.

—Tiene gracia lo compenetrados que estamos y, sin embargo, estás ahí sentado sin saber qué decirme —le espeto.

Noto que se revuelve, incómodo, y luego su mano cruza la distancia que nos separa y se detiene en mi muslo. Su tacto tibio hace cosas que no quiero que haga. Miro sus dedos abiertos, su anillo de boda de platino y diamantes, a juego con el mío, que resplandece cuando flexiona la mano y me aprieta el muslo.

—Y como no habla, me acaricia —digo en voz baja.

—Te quiere —susurra—. Desearía poder borrar el pasado que tanto daño te hace.

Me vuelvo para mirarlo y veo unos estanques verdes rebosantes de remordimiento.

—¿Y por qué has ido a verla? Es el día de nuestra boda, habías jurado estar a mi lado todo el día, ¿por qué me has abandonado para estar con ella?

—No podía dejarla en la entrada con todo el ir y venir de los invitados, Elena.

—Pues haberle dicho que se fuera.

—¿Y dar el espectáculo?

—¿Qué quería? —Habrá venido para algo—. ¿Sabía que nos casábamos hoy?

La arruga de la frente toma posiciones y su labio desaparece entre sus dientes.

—Sí, lo sabía.

¿Ha estado hablando con ella?

—¿Y, aun así, ha venido? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Impedir la boda? ¿Pensaba entrar corriendo en el salón de verano y proclamar que no deberíamos unirnos en sagrado matrimonio?

Esto es de traca.

—No lo sé, Elena —dice al tiempo que aparta la mirada.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con ella?

Suspira.

—Ha estado llamando y viniendo a La Mansión. Le he dicho una y otra vez que no voy a ayudarla. Le he dicho que no siento nada por ella. No sé qué más puedo hacer, Elena.

—¿Cómo definirías una aventura?

Sus ojos me miran rápidamente, confusos ante mi pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que está enamorada de ti y tú dices que fue sólo sexo. Está claro que para ella hubo algo más. —Se lo explico e intento valorar su reacción.

—Nena, ya te lo he dicho: fue sólo sexo. Ellas siempre querían más, pero nunca les di motivos para esperar nada. Nunca.

Hago una mueca al oír la palabra «ellas». Se refiere a la infinidad de mujeres que lo desean, a la infinidad de mujeres que han estado con él, a la infinidad de mujeres que se han enamorado de él. Quiero contarle lo que Carol me dijo sobre cómo hizo que lo necesitara, pero entonces sabrá que intercepté la llamada. Y después de estar con él, ¿quién no iba a querer repetir? ¿Quién no iba a pensar que lo necesitaba? Sé que fue precisamente eso lo que me sucedió a mí también, pero ahora necesito mucho más que su cuerpo. Ahora lo necesito para respirar.

—No quiero que vuelvas a verla.

Me devuelve la mirada.

—No lo haré, no tengo por qué.

Respiro hondo y miro al suelo.

—Ya he tenido bastante boda. Quiero irme.

—Elena, mírame —me ordena con dulzura.

—Niklaus, no empieces con exigencias cuando me encuentro así de mal.

—Creo que no me has oído bien. He dicho que me mires. —Ya no me lo ordena con dulzura, pero estoy tan abatida que ni siquiera puedo desobedecerlo. No tengo fuerzas.

—¿Qué? —pregunto acatando su orden, que está fuera de lugar.

Hinca las rodillas en el suelo y me coge de las manos.

—La he fastidiado y lo siento, pero estaba intentando que no se te acercara. Me ha entrado el pánico y he intentado hacerla entrar en razón. No quería que armara un escándalo en este día tan especial para ti.

—También es especial para ti —le recuerdo—. Deberías habérmelo dicho.

—Lo sé. —Se incorpora y me rodea con los brazos—. Te lo compensaré. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Pídeme lo que quieras.

Me relajo contra su pecho.

—Llévame a la cama —ordeno sin voz.

—Trato hecho. —Me levanta y enfatiza su disculpa con un beso profundo y cargado de significado—. Luego haremos las paces como es debido.

Me coge en brazos y echa a andar de vuelta a La Mansión.

Entramos en el salón de verano por las enormes puertas francesas y nos recibe la mirada furibunda de mi madre.

—¡Por fin! —Se acerca dando grandes zancadas, todavía medio pedo y muy enfadada—. No habéis cortado la tarta ni ha habido primer baile. ¿De verdad es esto una boda?

No me apetece nada hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Todos los invitados están aquí y deberíamos charlar con ellos, pero paso.

—Voy a llevar a Elena a la habitación. Está cansada. —Se detiene por mi madre y tampoco me deja en el suelo. Me lleva en brazos por el salón de verano, pasando entre nuestros invitados, y no se va a detener por nada ni por nadie.

—¡Si sólo son las diez! —Está horrorizada, tal y como me imaginaba —. ¿Qué hay de los invitados?

—Hay barra libre, comida y música, Miranda. Estoy seguro de que sobrevivirán. —Cada hora que pasa, Niklaus es menos tolerante con mi madre. El sentimiento es mutuo.

—Elena, por favor, hazlo entrar en razón. —Me lo está suplicando, y de repente me da pena. También es un día especial para ella, y mi señor se lo está fastidiando.

Le cojo las mejillas con las manos mientras él sigue avanzando a grandes zancadas con mi madre pegada. Acerco su cara a la mía:

—Sólo un ratito más —susurro, y deja de andar—. Podemos regalarle un ratito más.

—Estás cansada —replica frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Sí, estoy cansada pero no es cansancio físico. Es mi mente la que está agotada.

—Voy a llevarte a la cama.

—Baila conmigo —digo. Le acaricio la mejilla con la nariz y recibo una oleada de maravillosa agua fresca—. Vamos a bailar.

Se da la vuelta y aprieta la cara contra mi nariz. Sabía que eso lo convencería.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —exclama mi madre detrás de nosotros.

Me deja en mitad de la pista de baile antes de acercarse al grupo y decirle algo al cantante al oído. Éste asiente y sonríe. Todo el mundo despeja la pista de baile y sólo quedamos Niklaus y yo, y nos da un poco de vergüenza. Entonces el cantante y el resto del grupo bajan del escenario y _Chasing Cars _de Snow Niklaus rompe el silencio. Niklaus se vuelve y se queda de pie, mirándome durante lo que me parece una eternidad. Se me están llenando los ojos de lágrimas y sé que si miro a mi madre me la voy a encontrar llorando a moco tendido, así que no lo hago. Mantengo la mirada fija en mi marido y observo cómo se acerca lentamente a mí, me coge y me abraza contra su pecho. Apoyo la mejilla en su hombro y empieza a bailar, envolviéndome con firmeza con sus fuertes brazos. Deslizo las manos por su espalda, cierro los ojos y mi cuerpo sigue sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo sus movimientos lentos y suaves.

—Lo siento —me susurra al oído—. Siento mucho haberte dejado sola.

Suspiro. Sé que lo siente, pero ojalá pensara un poco antes de hacer las cosas. Le doy un pequeño apretón. Es mi forma de decirle sin palabras que lo perdono.

—No digas nada más.

Respira aliviado y me besa en el cuello.

—Cuanto más intento no herirte, más daño te hago. No tengo remedio.

—Calla.

—Me callo, pero de verdad que lo siento. —Me abraza con más fuerza—. Me muero de ganas por meterme en la cama contigo.

—Y yo. —De nuevo, todo el mundo se interpone en nuestro camino—. Mañana nos pasaremos el día entero en la cama —afirmo.

—Primero tenemos que ir a casa.

Me deprimo un poco cuando me lo recuerda: esta noche la vamos a pasar aquí. Todas las habitaciones están preparadas para los invitados, en general de mi familia.

—Pues nos iremos mañana a primera hora —exijo en voz baja.

Sé que abandonar a nuestros invitados es de mala educación, pero no quiero ver a Care, y mucho menos a Jeremy.

—Eso haremos. Después de darnos un buen baño y de desayunar con tus padres.

Dejo que Niklaus me acune, cierro los ojos y mi mente se relaja un poco. Permito que mi hombre me alivie todo el estrés.

—Me habría gustado que me llevaras lejos, a un sitio tranquilo donde estuviéramos solos los dos.

—A mí también, pero estoy seguro de que a tu madre no le habría gustado tanto.

Sonrío. Sí, habría puesto todas las pegas del mundo. Abro los ojos y la veo arrastrando a mi padre a la pista de baile. Los siguen Care y Stefan, y luego Damon y Katherine. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y me fundo con Niklaus y con sus movimientos.

—Señora Mikaelson, ¿se me está quedando dormida?

—Mmm... —Estoy muy a gusto entre sus brazos. Las demás parejas son invisibles, sigo con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndolo, oliéndolo—. Te quiero —susurro haciendo mía su boca.

Gime de felicidad y me levanta del suelo. Estoy pegada a su pecho, con nuestras lenguas acariciándose suavemente en nuestras bocas.

—Señor Mikaelson, está usted llamando la atención.

—Que les den. Cuando quiera y donde quiera, nena. Ya lo sabes. —Se aparta—. Quiero ver tus ojos.

Lo dejo que mire lo que quiera.

—¿Por qué me ordenas siempre que te los muestre?

Sonríe un poco, pero la mirada le brilla con intensidad.

—Porque, cuando los veo, sé que existes de verdad.

Imito su media sonrisa.

—Existo de verdad.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro. No te he dicho lo deslumbrante que estás. —Me da un beso breve y sigue bailando—. Lo he pensado, pero me quedo bobo cada vez que te miro. Es como verte por primera vez. —Busca en mis ojos y suspira—. Mi corazón late por ti y eres la única que lo hace latir, ¿entendido?

Asiento medio convencida. Sé lo que quiere decir.

—Sólo por mí. —Llevo las manos a su nuca y disfruto del tacto de sus rizos rubios entre mis dedos—. Llévame a la cama.

Las comisuras de sus labios bailan un poco.

—¿Consentirá mi encantadora suegra?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Me da igual. Te quiero sólo para mí. Llévame a la cama.

—Trato hecho. —Me deja en el suelo y me da un beso casto—. No va a tener que decírmelo dos veces, señora Mikaelson.

—Acabo de hacerlo.

Frunce el ceño.

—Es culpa de tu madre.

Hace que gire sobre mis talones y me saca fuera de la pista de baile. Esquivamos a todas las parejas abrazadas.

—¡Mira, son Enzo y Cathy! —digo al ver al conserje y a nuestra asistenta bailando juntos.

Están adorables. Niklaus se ríe. Veo a Care en los brazos de Stefan. Luego veo a mi hermano a lo lejos, mirando fijamente a mi mejor amiga y al picarón de su novio. Esto se va a poner muy feo. Nunca he querido que Jeremy se fuera, pero ahora lo estoy deseando. ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando Care?

Niklaus tira de mí y dejo de pensar en mi hermano. Se ha dado cuenta de en qué estaba pensando.

—A mí no me parece que sea agua pasada —señala enarcando las cejas. Tiene razón, no lo parece, pero tampoco se lo confirmo.

Se inclina para cogerme en brazos cuando Snow Patrol pierde volumen y empieza a sonar otra cosa, algo más rápido y ruidoso. No puedo evitar echarme a reír al ver que Niklaus se queda de piedra medio agachado al oír la voz del cantante.

—Hola, Justin —digo viendo cómo se yergue. Da un paso atrás, pensativo, se da un tirón de las solapas, les quita unas pelusas imaginarias y me mira con los ojos abiertos y emocionados.

—Señora Mikaelson —niega con la cabeza—, estoy a punto de levantar el suelo.

Me coge de la mano y volvemos corriendo a la pista de baile, abriéndonos paso entre bailarines borrachos hasta que estamos en el centro. Sonrío como una idiota cuando lo veo quitarse la chaqueta y frotarse las manos, luego me quedo en trance al ver lo bien que se mueve mi dios. Realmente va a levantar el suelo.


	5. Chapter 5

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cinco<strong>

Una hora más tarde, después de que Niklaus se ha congraciado con mi madre y ha hecho disfrutar a todo el mundo con su elegancia en la pista de baile, por fin estoy subiendo la escalera en sus brazos. Me he quitado los zapatos de tacón y Niklaus los lleva en la mano. Tengo la cabeza, que me pesa un quintal, apoyada en su hombro, y no consigo mantener los ojos abiertos. Oigo el sonido de mis tacones al caer al suelo y a los pocos instantes estoy de pie.

La frente se me cae sobre su pecho.

—Tenemos que consumar el matrimonio —farfullo contra sus pectorales, restregando la cabeza para impregnarme de su fragancia. Es el aroma más relajante del mundo.

Se ríe.

—Nena, estás demasiado cansada. Lo consumaremos por la mañana.

Me coge de la nuca y me aparta de su pecho para poder mirarme. Intento mantener los ojos abiertos pero es imposible.

—Lo sé. —Intento volver a apoyar la frente en él pero me sujeta con fuerza, examinando cada centímetro de mi cara.—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—Dime que me quieres —ordena.

No lo dudo un segundo.

—Te quiero.

—Dime que...

—Te necesito —lo interrumpo. Esto ya me lo sé.

Sonríe satisfecho.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces.

—Lo sé —lo corrijo. Lo sé perfectamente porque yo siento lo mismo y él lo sabe.

Me besa.

—Te quiero desnuda y encima de mí. Voy a quitarte el vestido.

Me pone de espaldas a él y empieza a desabrochar los mil y un botones de perlas que bajan por mi espalda.

—¿Qué está pasando entre Care y tu hermano?

Mis somnolientos ojos se abren al instante. Es una buena pregunta. Nada, o eso espero, pero no lo tengo claro.

—No lo sé —digo, y es la verdad. No tengo ni idea, y no voy a contarle a Niklaus lo que he visto en los servicios.

—O has aprendido a controlar tu mala costumbre o me estás diciendo la verdad. —Me baja el vestido por los hombros, hasta el suelo, para que pueda quitármelo.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad —contesto dándome la vuelta para mirarlo. Se endereza y va a la puerta para colgar mi vestido—. Creo que el hecho de volver a verse les ha traído recuerdos, eso es todo.

—¿Recuerdos? —pregunta regresando a mi lado.

Vuelve a ponerme de espaldas para desabrocharme el corsé.

—No eran buenos el uno para el otro. Ya conoces a Care: Jeremy no es el hombre más tolerante del planeta. Chocaban sin parar. Que Jeremy se marchara fue lo mejor para ambos.

—Pero ha vuelto.

—Sí, pero no para quedarse. ¿Qué pasa con Care y Stefan? —Ése es otro desastre inminente.

—Ya te he dicho que no es asunto tuyo.

—Pero Care es socia de La Mansión. —Mi tono es acusador, justo como me siento—. ¿Por qué se lo has permitido?

—Mi trabajo no consiste en preguntarles a los socios potenciales por qué quieren serlo. Compruebo si la policía los tiene fichados, historial médico y solvencia. Si pueden pagar, están sanos y no han cometido delitos graves, los aceptamos. Lo que no ofrezco son sesiones de psicoterapia para indagar en sus motivos, Elena.

Pongo mala cara.

—Los socios podrían tirarse a alguien entre visita y visita a La Mansión, pillar cualquier cosa o ser arrestados y tú no te enterarías de nada.

—Me enteraría porque han de someterse a controles médicos mensuales y recibo informes periódicos de la policía. Son cosas que pueden pasar, pero las controlamos lo mejor que podemos. No hay penetración sin condón y, por contrato, están obligados a ser sinceros y a facilitarnos dicha información.

Desabrocha el último cierre.

—Los socios son miembros respetables de la sociedad, Elena.

—A los que les gusta el sexo raro, con desconocidos y con aparatos extraños.

—Eso no es asunto mío.

Claro. Es su negocio y antes lo mezclaba con placer. No me gusta el hilo de mis pensamientos e intento concentrarme en sus manos, que me recogen el pelo y lo apartan a un lado. El inconfundible calor de sus labios en mi coronilla los hace desaparecer. Me estremezco y se ríe.

—Care va a salir malparada —digo en voz baja.

Su brazo se enrosca en mi vientre desnudo y me atrae hacia sí. Ahora sí que estoy bien despierta.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Se me tensan los hombros.

—Sé que Stefan le gusta.

Sus caderas se aprietan contra mi trasero y se mueven en círculos, despacio, a propósito.

—Y yo sé que a Stefan le gusta Caroline.

Gimo cuando se clava en mí y empuja hacia arriba. Me acerca la boca al oído. Ni siquiera voy a intentar fingir que no me excita.

—Entonces ¿por qué no pueden salir juntos como una pareja normal?—suspiro.

—No es asunto nuestro.

Ya está. Entre esa voz, las dichosas caderas y el pecho tan duro detrás de la camisa, me tiene relamiéndome los labios. Me vuelvo y camino hacia adelante, empujándolo hacia la cama.

—Vamos a consumar este matrimonio.

Lo tiro sobre el colchón y me monto sobre sus caderas. Me mira, sorprendido.

—Señor Mikaelson, ahora mando yo, ¿alguna queja?

Sonríe.

—Vuélvete loca, nena. Pero, por favor, ten cuidado con esa boca.

—Esa boca... —susurro tirando de su corbata para que se siente o muera estrangulado.

Abre los ojos del susto cuando pego la nariz a la suya.

—¿Quién manda aquí? —pregunto en voz baja.

—Tú, al menos por ahora. —Reprime una sonrisa—. Pero no te acostumbres.

Sonrío, lo beso, y nuestro gemido se funde en nuestras bocas. Me aprieto contra su cuerpo, obligándolo a tenderse sobre la cama mientras nuestras lenguas siguen entrelazadas en perfecta armonía. Es increíble lo sincronizados que estamos. Sé lo que quiere y cómo lo quiere, incluso cuando se resiste. Últimamente he visto mucho al Niklaus amable, pero voy a solucionarlo ahora mismo. Me aparto de sus labios y me centro en su cuello. Saboreo la sensación de sus manos, grandes y fuertes, acariciándome la espalda desnuda, pero no me gusta tanto el roce del metal de las esposas que cuelgan de una de sus muñecas.

—Eres tremenda, mujer —gime.

—¿No me deseas? —lo provoco mientras le mordisqueo la oreja y dibujo círculos firmes y húmedos en el hueco que hay debajo del lóbulo. Su fragancia es embriagadora.

—No me preguntes estupideces.

Se aprieta contra mí y sé que va a darle la vuelta a la tortilla y a clavarme contra la cama, a tomar el mando y a iniciar los preliminares del sexo somnoliento, así que me siento firmemente encima de él.

—De eso, nada, Mikaelson.

Su pecho sube y baja, su rostro está sorprendido y tenso. Es obvio que se muere de ganas por controlarme, aunque no pienso ceder. Sé que podría tumbarme sobre la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin esforzarse, pero no lo hará. Además de ser demasiado blando conmigo, está tratando de demostrar algo: que puede soltar las riendas, que puede ser razonable. Lo está intentando con todas sus fuerzas... Y está fracasando miserablemente.

Le cojo la mano y observa con atención cómo la levanto y dejo expuestas las esposas que le cuelgan de la muñeca. Procuro interpretar su reacción y su mirada me dice que lo ha entendido. Tensa el brazo, tiro de él, pero no me deja llevarlo a donde quiero. Es la prueba de fuego. Sé cómo se siente cuando no puede tocarme, pero es un miedo irracional y sin sentido y tenemos que superarlo. Vuelvo a tirar, esta vez levanto un poco las cejas. Parece reticente, sin embargo, me deja que lleve su mano a la cabecera.

—Esta vez no vas a ninguna parte —jadea—. Prométeme que esta vez no te irás.

—Si tú me prometes no enfadarte. —Cierro las esposas alrededor de uno de los barrotes de madera—. No te enfades conmigo.

Niega con la cabeza y respira hondo. Sé lo duro que es esto para él.

—Bésame —me ordena.

—La que manda soy yo —le recuerdo.

—Nena, no me lo pongas aún más difícil.

Me coge del brazo con la mano libre y tira hasta que caigo de nuevo sobre su pecho. Mis labios aterrizan sobre los suyos y su maravillosa boca se apodera de mí. Tiene razón: no debería ponérselo aún más difícil. Iremos poco a poco.

Le dejo hacer lo que quiere con mi boca. Mis dedos se hunden en su pelo y tiro de la mata rubio ceniza mientras nuestras lenguas bailan al mismo ritmo. Estoy decidida a acabar con su ansiedad, pero después de mi breve estancia en el hospital, vamos a necesitar tiempo. Empiezo a aflojarle la corbata mientras me reclama, se la quito y me pongo con los botones de la camisa, hasta que siento su pecho duro bajo las palmas de mis manos.

La intensidad de nuestro beso disminuye. Me separo de él, gruñe y cierra los ojos, pero ignoro su expresión de disgusto y empiezo a besarlo en el cuello, el pecho y el estómago hasta que llego a su bragueta. Le acaricio el tronco de la polla con la nariz por encima de los pantalones. Tensa las caderas y reprime un gruñido. Mi plan funciona. Voy a excitarlo hasta ponerlo frenético para que, cuando lo libere, esté furioso y me folle hasta dejarme inconsciente. Tenemos mucho sexo duro que recuperar.

Su mano aterriza en mi nuca y tira de mi pelo hacia atrás. Sonrío, satisfecha conmigo misma. Luego le desabrocho el pantalón y le bajo la cremallera, meto la mano dentro de sus calzoncillos y le cojo la polla dura como una piedra.

Empuja con las caderas hacia arriba y el metal de las esposas choca contra la madera de la cama.

—¡Joder, Elena! —jadea al tiempo que levanta la cabeza y me dedica una mirada desesperada y hambrienta.

—¡Esa boca!

Vuelvo a sentarme sobre su cintura y le cojo la cara entre las manos.

—¿Quieres que me la meta en la boca?

Lo beso... con fuerza.

—Sí.

—¿Quién manda aquí, Niklaus?

Sonrío contra su boca y vuelvo a descender por su cuerpo. Libero su polla, la chupo y la mordisqueo, lamo la punta y luego el tronco entero.

—Joder —gruñe—. Por Dios, Elena. Tu boca es alucinante.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto metiéndomela hasta la mitad y luego volviendo a sacarla.

—Demasiado. Ya sé por qué me he casado contigo.

Le doy un mordisco de advertencia.

—¿Entera?

—Sí.

La envuelvo con la boca y me la meto hasta el fondo, hasta que choca contra mi garganta. Gime con fuerza y empuja con las caderas. Intento relajar la boca, aceptar la invasión, pero los reflejos me fallan y de repente estoy a punto de vomitar.

¿Qué me pasa?

Lo suelto y salto de la cama, con el estómago revuelto y la cara bañada en sudor. Voy a vomitar. Corro al cuarto de baño, me abrazo a la taza del váter y procedo a evacuar el contenido de mi estómago al tiempo que me aparto el pelo de la cara.

—¡Elena! —aúlla. Las esposas chocan con fuerza contra la cama—. ¡Elena!

—Estoy... —Vuelvo a vomitar y me atraganto intentando hablar para poder decirle que estoy bien. Mierda, necesito soltarlo.

—¡Elena, por Dios! —La insistencia del choque del metal contra la madera resuena en la habitación acompañado de los gritos de pánico de Niklaus —. ¡Por todos los santos, Elena!

No puedo hablar. Tengo la garganta bloqueada, los ojos llorosos y el estómago me duele de tanto vomitar. Pero ¿qué diablos me pasa? Si apenas había empezado. Me la he metido en la boca miles de veces y nunca me había pasado esto. Mierda, estoy mareada. Cojo un poco de papel higiénico y me enjugo el sudor de la frente. Necesito recomponerme y volver a la cama antes de que le dé un infarto.

—¡Elena!

Oigo otra serie de choques de metal contra madera seguidos de un chasquido tremendo, y luego Niklaus entra como una exhalación en el baño, con la camisa abierta, la chaqueta todavía puesta, los pantalones caídos y una mirada de puro terror en la cara. He vuelto a hacerlo. En mi intento por hacerle ver lo ridícula y lo exagerada que es su tendencia a sobreprotegerme, lo único que he conseguido ha sido empeorar la situación. Estoy bien, sólo que no consigo dejar de vomitar. Vuelvo a hundir la cabeza en el váter. Me duele todo el cuerpo y soy incapaz de hablar.

Intento decirle con un gesto de la mano que no pasa nada, asegurarle que me encuentro bien, pero rápidamente tengo que volver a aferrarme a la taza del váter para seguir vomitando y ahogándome entre arcadas.

—Por Dios, nena. —Parece preocupado, mi tonto neurótico. Sólo estoy indispuesta.

Noto que se acerca por detrás y me sujeta los rizos mientras me acaricia la espalda. No puedo controlarlo. Me han envenenado. Seguro que me han envenenado.

—Estoy bien —digo, me enjugo la cara y me froto las mejillas con las manos cuando estoy convencida de que ya no tengo nada más que vomitar.

—Salta a la vista —farfulla él, cortante—. Deja que te vea.

Me vuelvo con un suspiro y lo veo sentado en el suelo detrás de mí.

—¿Todavía quieres follarme? —pregunto tratando de aliviar su preocupación. No voy a volver a intentar hacerle entender que no me va a pasar nada nunca más. Siempre fracaso estrepitosamente.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor, Elena.

—Perdona.

—Señorita, te juro que vas a acabar conmigo. —Me aparta el pelo de la cara—. ¿Estás bien?

—No, tengo náuseas. —Me dejo caer hacia adelante y mi mejilla choca contra su pecho desnudo.

—¿Qué crees que ha sido? —me pregunta en voz baja.

Me tenso. No estoy lista para hablar del tema. No estoy lista para despedazarlo por haberme escondido las píldoras anticonceptivas. Ahora mismo no tengo fuerzas, así que cierro el pico. Debo sacar la cabeza de debajo de la alfombra y enfrentarme a la realidad, al hecho de que es casi seguro que estoy embarazada. Mi vida va a ser un infierno los próximos ocho meses, más o menos: un infierno eterno e insoportable.

—Llévame a la cama, por favor.

Suspira hondo. Es obvio que le puede la frustración. No voy a poder seguir negando lo evidente durante mucho tiempo, pero por ahora su necesidad de cuidar de mí me saca del apuro. Se levanta y tira de mí.

—Eres la mujer más frustrante del mundo. ¿Te lavo los dientes?

—Sí, por favor.

Me sonríe y me acaricia la mejilla con los nudillos.

—Todo saldrá bien.

¿De verdad? Para él, sí. Va a conseguir lo que quiere, aunque sigo sin entender por qué lo quiere. Me adentraré en ese territorio cuando no me sienta débil, indefensa y a punto de desfallecer.

—Ya —concedo, no muy convencida. Entonces veo la esposa colgando de su muñeca... y una enorme herida roja—. ¡Nik! ¿Qué te has hecho?

Le cojo la muñeca para examinarla y descubro que el interior está lleno de laceraciones encarnadas. Contengo la respiración. Mierda, eso debe de doler.

Esconde la muñeca de un tirón. Se quita las esposas y las tira al suelo.

—Mi corazón late por ti, nena, pero también se para por ti. —Sacude la cabeza y me sienta en el mueble del lavabo—. Dijiste que no podías vivir sin mí, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Me mira con los ojos entornados.

—Pues entonces deja de intentar matarme.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

—Eres un adicto al melodrama.

—No es ningún melodrama que me preocupe cuando mi esposa vomita justo después de haberle metido la polla en la boca.

Me echo a reír a carcajadas. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, cierro los ojos y me río. A mandíbula batiente. Me echo a llorar de la risa y todo. Primero la vomitera y ahora un ataque de risa. No puedo dejar de reír, y él no hace nada por detener mi risa nerviosa. Me permite disfrutar del momento y espera pacientemente a que me controle mientras sujeta el cepillo de dientes delante de mis narices.

—¡Perdona! —digo entre risas—. Lo siento, de verdad. —Me seco las lágrimas de los ojos y veo un par de estanques verdes de curiosidad, un labio mordido y unas cejas enarcadas—. La verdad es que tiene gracia.

—Me alegro de que te divierta. Abre la boca.

La abro y empieza a cepillarme los dientes. La arruga de concentración hace su aparición de siempre. Cuando ha terminado, me pasa una toalla húmeda por la frente, me coge en brazos y me transporta a la cama. Abro unos ojos como platos al ver la cabecera. Está rota, con trozos de madera colgando. Ha pasado por encima de la cama.

—Adentro. —Me deja en el borde y no tardo ni un segundo en acurrucarme en el colchón con un suspiro largo y agradecido.

Me vuelvo y lo observo mientras se desviste. Mi mirada golosa se deleita en su perfección.

—No puedo creer que vaya a pasar mi primera noche de casada en una de tus cámaras de tortura. —Es un pensamiento poco agradable que hace que me ponga tensa y que me pregunte quién más ha ocupado esta cama y qué habrá ocurrido en ella. Quiero irme de aquí.

—Nadie ha dormido en esta cama, Elena. —Sabe en qué estoy pensando.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Ah, no?

Sonríe y se quita la camisa.

—Nadie ha estado en esta habitación desde el día en que te acorralé.

Me observa con atención y mi mente vuelve al día en que me encontré atrapada y deseando en silencio que me hiciera suya.

—Y la cama es nueva.

—¿De verdad? —suelto, bastante sorprendida.

Se ríe.

—De verdad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no voy a hacerte mía en una cama que otros han... —la arruga de la frente reaparece— frecuentado.

«En la que otros han follado», eso es lo que quiere decir, y me da igual cómo lo formule. Nadie ha dormido, follado o saltado en esta cama, y me siento mucho mejor sabiéndolo.

—¿Y nadie más ha estado en esta habitación desde entonces?

Se quita los pantalones y el bóxer.

—Sólo yo. Quítate la ropa interior, te quiero desnuda.

Me quito las bragas.

—¿Y venías a sentarte aquí a pensar en mí? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

Se acerca a la cómoda y abre el cajón de arriba.

—No lo sabes tú bien —responde dándose la vuelta con un sujetador en la mano.

Mi sujetador.

—¡Eso es mío! —La cabeza se me llena de imágenes del día en que me acorraló. Me dejé el sujetador. ¿Lo ha guardado todo este tiempo?

Lo mete de nuevo en el cajón y se encoge de hombros como un manso corderito. Luego se acerca a la cama y se acuesta a mi lado. De inmediato apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y le paso el brazo y la pierna por encima. Hundo la nariz en su cuello.

—¿Estás a gusto? —pregunta.

—Mmm —ronroneo mientras lo acaricio sin parar. Necesito sentirlo, y disfruto del contacto piel con piel.

Se sentaba aquí y pensaba en mí. Guardó mi sujetador. Nadie ha estado aquí, exceptuándome a mí, y ha comprado otra cama.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —pregunta dejando que lo acaricie a mi gusto.

—Bien —suspiro. Por ahora, pero seguro que no dura mucho.

Suspira igual que yo.

—Dice que se encuentra bien. —Me abraza con más fuerza; su corazón late contra mi esternón—. A dormir, mi preciosa mujer.

Y eso hago. Cierro los ojos y me duermo.


	6. Chapter 6

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Seis<strong>

Abro los ojos y me desperezo. Estiro el cuerpo con ganas por toda la cama, haciendo ruido, contenta y satisfecha. Luego sonrío y lo oigo en el baño; está abriendo el grifo de la bañera, recogiendo los productos de aseo que necesita, y después remueve el agua para formar espuma. El hombre que amaba los baños es un hombre de palabra. Vamos a meternos juntos en la bañera y seguro que no faltará nuestra típica conversación, aunque lo cierto es que no sé si esto último me apetece hoy.

Me desplazo al borde de la cama gigante, llevo mi cuerpo desnudo al baño y me apoyo en el marco de la puerta. Está sentado en una silla junto a la ventana, con los codos sobre las rodillas, contemplando los jardines de La Mansión. También está desnudo y se le marcan todos los deliciosos músculos de la espalda. Tiene el pelo húmedo del vapor que llena el baño. Podría pasarme todo el día mirándolo, pero incluso desde aquí y de espaldas, sé que los engranajes de su cabeza están trabajando a mil por hora. Y también sé a qué le está dando vueltas. Está pensando que estoy negando lo evidente, y no me cabe la menor duda de que también está rumiando cómo mantenerme en casa, pegada a él. Mañana es lunes, por tanto, tengo que ir a trabajar.

Mi hombre imposible, neurótico y controlador.

Mi ex donjuán.

Mi marido.

Necesito tocarlo.

Me acerco muy despacio por detrás. Mis ojos se deleitan más y más a cada paso que doy y siento ese familiar cosquilleo en la piel, las chispas que aparecen cuando nuestros cuerpos están cerca. Me he puesto tensa y también estoy conteniendo la respiración.

—Sé cuándo estás cerca, mi preciosa mujer —dice; ni siquiera le hace falta mirar—. Nunca vas a conseguir pillarme por sorpresa.

Mi cuerpo se relaja, los pulmones se vacían de aire cuando dejo de contener la respiración. Me pongo delante de él y me siento en su regazo, con la cara pegada a su pecho.

Me rodea con los brazos y me huele el pelo.

—¿Intentabas darme un susto?

—Pero no hay manera.

—No lo conseguirás nunca. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Sonrío pegada a su pecho.

—Bien.

—Bien —contesta abrazándome con fuerza—. No vayas a trabajar mañana.

Me encojo en su regazo a pesar de que sabía que me lo iba a pedir y de que me siento aliviada porque no ha sacado el otro tema. Acepté casarme con él tan pronto si él aceptaba que no habría luna de miel y que tenía que relajarse con lo de ser tan sobreprotector y tan imposible. No obstante, la intuición me decía que Jesse iba a ser incapaz de cumplirlo. Lo miro y veo que me está suplicando con la mirada.

—Necesito trabajar.

Niega con la cabeza.

—No. Necesitamos estar juntos.

—Ya estamos juntos.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero —gruñe—. El sarcasmo no te pega, nena.

No vamos a ninguna parte, así que me levanto y me acerco a la bañera.

—¿Qué haces? —me pregunta cuando estoy de espaldas a él.

No me hace falta volverme para saber que me está lanzando una mirada asesina.

—Voy a bañarme.

Me meto en la bañera y me siento, pero casi al instante me muevo un poco hacia adelante para dejarle sitio. Suelta un bufido de desaprobación y se acerca.

Se mete y se sienta detrás de mí, me atrae hacia su pecho y se lanza directo a por mí oreja. Me muerde el lóbulo y gruñe.

—Ya te lo he dicho: no te resistas.

—Pues deja de ser tan poco razonable —respondo, cortante.

Me da otro mordisco, más fuerte, en el lóbulo de la oreja.

—No hay nada poco razonable en querer mantenerte a salvo, eso también te lo he dicho antes.

—Quieres decir en mantenerme pegada a ti. —Cierro los ojos y dejo que mi cabeza se relaje contra su pecho mientras mis manos le acarician los muslos fuertes y mojados.

—No. —Sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos—. Lo que quiero es mantenerte a salvo.

—Ésa es una excusa para poder seguir siendo imposible.

—No. Es que me vuelves loco.

—Te vuelves loco tú solito. Mañana voy a ir a trabajar y vas a dejarme, sin montar una escena ni coger un berrinche. Lo prometiste. —Tengo que recordarle que hicimos un trato, aunque sé que no se le ha olvidado y que en el fondo le da igual no cumplirlo.

Siento su boca en mi oreja otra vez, y uso todas mis fuerzas para reprimir un gemido.

—Y tú has prometido obedecerme. Creo que los votos matrimoniales pesan más que las promesas hechas antes del matrimonio —replica apretándose contra mi trasero—. Creo que alguien necesita un polvo de entrar en razón.

Doy un respingo y salpico agua por todas partes. Me encantaría que me echara un polvo de entrar en razón, pero ni aun así voy a dar mi brazo a torcer.

—También prometiste dejar de echarme polvos de entrar en razón porque acordamos que su único propósito era que yo te diera siempre la razón. —Empiezo a arrepentirme de esa promesa. El polvo de entrar en razón implicaba sexo duro.

—Amar, respetar y obedecer —susurra, y mi cara se vuelve sola al oír esa voz grave, suave y ronca. Mi boca no tarda en encontrar la suya—. Es razonable, ¿no?

—No —suspiro—. Casi nada de lo que me pides es razonable.

—Pero que tú y yo estemos juntos sí que tiene sentido. —Me consume con la boca—. Dime que tiene sentido.

—Lo tiene.

—Buena chica. Ponte derecha para que pueda enjabonarte. —Se aleja de mi boca y me siento abandonada. Me empuja lejos de él—. Vamos a desayunar con tu familia y luego te llevaré a casa, ¿trato hecho?

—Trato hecho.

Me muero de ganas de irme a casa, aunque no tengo ninguna gana de ver a Care y a Jeremy. Qué chica más tonta. Ni siquiera voy a intentar averiguar en qué estaba pensando porque no lo entenderé nunca, y sospecho que ni ella misma lo entiende. ¿Se acordará siquiera? Estaba como una cuba. Y Stefan. Refunfuño para mis adentros. ¿Cómo voy a mirar a Stefan a la cara sabiendo lo que sé?

—¿En qué piensas? —me pregunta Niklaus devolviéndome a la realidad.

—En Care —respondo—. Estoy pensando en Care y en Stefan.

—Ya te he dicho...

—Niklaus, no me digas que no es asunto mío —lo corto sin titubear—. Care es mi mejor amiga. Es como estar viendo a un tren descarrilar a cámara lenta. Tengo que impedirlo.

—No, lo que necesitas es ocuparte de tus asuntos, Elena —me riñe sin piedad—. Ya está.

Deja la esponja en el borde de la bañera y se levanta, sale y coge una toalla.

—Lávate el pelo. —Se seca y se enrolla la toalla alrededor de la cintura—. Quizá podrías mostrar la misma preocupación por un pequeño detalle de nuestra relación del que tenemos que hablar.

Me taladra con una mirada de expectación y me olvido de Stefan y de Care en el acto, aunque no me entusiasma su nueva pasión por hablar. Me sumerjo en la bañera de agua jabonosa. No estoy lista, y me doy cuenta de que su nueva pasión por hablar sólo emerge cuando es él quien elige el tema de conversación.

No lo estoy viendo, pero sé que ha puesto los ojos en blanco. Como si quiere pasarse así todo el día. Por ahora, voy a llevar el asunto a mi manera. ¿Que cómo voy a hacerlo? Pienso enterrar la cabeza mucho más hondo que el avestruz, ni más ni menos.

* * *

><p>Entramos en el restaurante de La Mansión cogidos de la mano y nos reciben aplausos y vítores, pero lo primero que noto, además de la algarabía, es que Care está hecha un asco y que, desde la otra punta de la sala, Jeremy mira fijamente a Niklaus.<p>

Mi marido o bien no se da cuenta o bien decide ignorarlos, porque me coge en brazos y camina hacia una de las mesas, me deposita en una silla enfrente de mamá y papá y se sienta a mi lado.

—¡Cariño! —El chillido emocionado de mi madre me taladra los oídos—. Ayer fue un día maravilloso, a pesar de cierto hombre imposible.—Mira a Niklaus.

—Buenos días, Miranda —dice él al tiempo que le dirige una sonrisa deslumbrante a mi madre, que pone los ojos en blanco, aunque yo sé que está conteniendo una sonrisa afectuosa—. ¿Qué tal, Grayson?

Mi padre saluda con la cabeza mientras corta una salchicha.

—Perfectamente. ¿Lo pasasteis bien ayer?

—De maravilla, gracias. ¿Os están tratando bien? —Niklaus mira en derredor para comprobar que el personal del restaurante está atendiendo a los invitados que quedan.

—Demasiado bien —se ríe mi padre—. Nos iremos después de desayunar, por lo que quiero aprovechar la ocasión para agradecerte tu hospitalidad. Fue un día realmente especial.

Sonrío ante la elegancia de mi padre. Sus buenos modales nunca fallan. Me alegro de que se lo hayan pasado bien.

—¿Jeremy va a volver con vosotros? —pregunto intentando que suene natural.

—No, ¿no te lo ha dicho? —dice mi padre.

Niklaus unta mantequilla en una tostada, coge mi mano y deposita en ella la tostada con una inclinación de la cabeza. Es su forma de decirme que coma.

—¿El qué? —pregunto antes de hincar el diente en la corteza.

—Se va a quedar una temporada en Londres —explica ella. Luego empieza a quitarles la grasa a las lonchas de beicon de mi padre y yo me atraganto.

—¿Qué?

—Que va a quedarse en Londres, cariño.

Sabía que no lo había oído mal. Miro al lugar en el que Jeremy está sentado con la tía Angela, aunque es evidente que no está escuchando ni una palabra de la cháchara de mi tía. No, sólo tiene ojos para Care.

—¿Por qué? Pensaba que tenía que expandir la escuela de surf y que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

Son malas noticias. Dejo la tostada en el plato y Niklaus la recoge y me la vuelve a poner en la mano.

—Dice que no hay prisa, y yo no voy a protestar. —Mi madre acepta el café que le sirve Pete, y luego él me ofrece una taza a mí.

—Sin chocolate y sin azúcar —confirma.

Lo miro y le sonrío con afecto.

—Gracias, Pete.

Vuelvo a dejar la tostada en el plato y Niklaus la coge de nuevo.

—Come. —Me la coloca en la mano que tengo libre.

—¡No quiero la puta tostada! —le espeto con brusquedad, y en nuestra mesa todo el mundo deja de cortar, comer y hablar.

—¡Elena, esa boca! —contraataca Niklaus.

Mi madre y mi padre nos miran alucinados desde el otro lado de la mesa. Yo también estoy alucinada, pero no veo la necesidad de que me obligue a comer, y desde luego no veo por qué Jeremy tiene que quedarse y complicar una situación que ya es complicada de por sí. ¿A qué está jugando? No soy tan ingenua como para creer que se queda porque Niklaus no le cae bien o porque está preocupado por mí.

Ignoro la mirada incrédula de mi marido y las caras de sorpresa de mis padres y me levanto de la mesa.

—¿Adónde vas?

Niklaus se levanta detrás de mí.

—Elena, siéntate —dice en tono de advertencia pese a que mis padres están delante.

Ya debería saber que le importa un pepino dónde y con quién estemos. Se cabreará conmigo o me hará suya donde quiera y cuando quiera. Mis padres no son un obstáculo.

—Siéntate y desayuna, Niklaus.

Intento alejarme, pero su mano es más rápida y me coge de la muñeca.

—¿Perdona? —Se echa a reír.

Lo miro a los ojos.

—He dicho que te sientes y que termines de desayunar.

—Sí, eso he oído. —Tira de mí para que me siente y me coloca la tostada en la mano, luego se me acerca y me pega la boca al oído—. Elena, no es el momento ni el lugar para que te pongas chula, y muestra un poco de respeto cuando tus padres estén delante.

Su mano se posa en mi rodilla y me acaricia el interior del muslo desnudo.

—Me gusta tu vestido —susurra.

Les sonrío con dulzura a mis padres, que han vuelto a sus respectivos desayunos. Los tiene bien puestos. ¿Que yo les muestre un poco de respeto? Aprieto los dientes cuando roza la costura de mis bragas y me sopla al oído. Estaba perdiendo la batalla, así que me satura a caricias para recuperar el poder. Maldito sea. Aprieto los muslos y cojo mi taza de café con manos temblorosas mientras él sigue derritiéndome con su aliento ardiente en el oído y mis padres continúan desayunando tan tranquilos. Ya han pasado un tiempo con nosotros y se han acostumbrado a que Niklaus necesite estar tocándome constantemente.

Se aparta y me dedica una mirada de capullo satisfecho. Sí, esta vez ha ganado, pero sólo porque tiene toda la razón del mundo. No es ni el momento ni el lugar, sobre todo porque mis padres están delante. Sé que a él tampoco le habrá gustado la noticia que acaba de darnos mi madre. Mi marido y mi hermano no se llevan bien, y más me vale ir acostumbrándome porque sé que ninguno de los dos va a ofrecerle al otro una rama de olivo.

—Niklaus tiene razón, Elena —interviene mi padre, lo que me deja de piedra—. No deberías usar ese lenguaje.

—Sí. —Mi madre está de acuerdo—. No es propio de una dama.

No me hace falta mirar a mi marido para saber que todavía está más pagado de sí mismo ahora que cuenta con el apoyo de mis padres.

—Gracias, Grayson —dice, me da un golpecito con la rodilla por debajo de la mesa y yo se lo devuelvo.

—¿Para cuándo la luna de miel? —pregunta mi madre, sonriéndonos desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Para cuando diga mi mujer —contesta Niklaus mirando mi tostada—.¿Cuándo crees que podremos irnos, señorita?

Me lleno la boca con otra esquina y me encojo de hombros.

—Cuando tenga tiempo. Tengo muchas cosas pendientes en el trabajo, mi marido ya lo sabe. —Lo miro, acusadora, y él me sonríe—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—De ti.

—¿Qué tengo de gracioso?

—Todo. Tu belleza, tu forma de ser, tu necesidad de volverme loco. —Me coloca bien el diamante—. Y el hecho de que seas mía.

Con el rabillo del ojo veo a mi madre que contempla embobada cómo mi hombre imposible necesita ahogarme con su adoración.

—Ay, Grayson —suspira—, ¿te acuerdas de cómo era estar así de enamorados?

—Pues no —contesta mi padre con una carcajada—. Vamos, es hora de irse.

Se limpia la boca con una servilleta y se levanta de la mesa.

—Iré al baño y a recoger las maletas.

Mi madre no le contesta. Está demasiado ocupada sonriéndonos con afecto. Mi padre sale del restaurante y yo miro a Care. Está horrible, mucho más pálida que de costumbre. Hasta sus rizos rubios parecen haber perdido su brillo de siempre. Está picoteando como una gallina unos cereales mientras Stefan charla animadamente, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella está en otra parte. Sé que tiene una buena resaca, pero salta a la vista que el dolor de cabeza y el estómago revuelto son sólo parte de lo que la tiene sumida en la miseria. Stefan no puede ser tan tonto. Dejo de mirarlos y busco a Jeremy en el otro extremo de la sala. Sigue sin quitarle ojo a Care.

—¿Tú también te has dado cuenta? —me pregunta Niklaus en voz baja al ver hacia adónde estoy mirando.

—Sí, pero me han advertido que me meta en mis asuntos —respondo sin apartar la vista de mi hermano.

—Cierto, pero no te dije que no pudieras darle un toque a Jeremy para que la deje en paz.

Me vuelvo hacia Niklaus, que no se da cuenta de la cara de sorpresa que se me ha quedado y se pone de pie cuando mi madre se levanta para abandonar la mesa.

—Volveré en seguida para despedirme.

Se alisa la falda y sale del restaurante después de darle a Care una palmadita en la espalda. Ella le sonríe un poco, luego me mira un instante y rápidamente mira a otra parte. Dejo escapar un suspiro y me pregunto qué voy a decirle a mi casi siempre feroz amiga. Parece estar pasándolo fatal, pero no puedo evitar estar enfadada con ella.

Rápidamente me acuerdo de lo que Niklaus ha dicho antes de que mi madre nos dejara.

—¿Quieres que le diga a mi hermano que se esfume? —inquiero.

Me mira con cierto recelo mientras vuelve a sentarse.

—Creo que necesita que alguien le dé un toque. No quiero hacerlo yo y que por ello te enfades conmigo, así que deberías ser tú la que hablara con él.

Ya he intentado hablar con él y sé que hace oídos sordos, pero no voy a contárselo a Niklaus porque entonces decidirá intervenir.

—Hablaré con él. —Dejo la tostada en el plato—. Y no tengo hambre, así que no empieces.

—Tienes que comer, nena. —Intenta coger de nuevo la tostada y le doy un manotazo.

—No tengo hambre. —Mi voz no podría sonar más autoritaria—. Ya podemos irnos a casa.

* * *

><p>Después de despedir a mis padres, pasar de mi hermano y decirle a Cate que la llamaré mañana por la mañana, me sientan en el DBS y me llevan de vuelta al Lusso, mi hogar, el lugar en el que Niklaus y yo viviremos como marido y mujer.<p>

Abro la puerta del coche, salgo y dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando me cogen en brazos.

—¡Que tengo piernas! —me río pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

—Y yo tengo brazos. Estos brazos se crearon para abrazarte. —Me besa en los labios y cierra la puerta del coche de un puntapié antes de echar a andar hacia el vestíbulo del edificio—. Voy a meterte en la cama y no voy a dejar que te levantes hasta mañana por la mañana.

—Trato hecho —accedo. Espero que tenga en mente un poco de sexo duro, porque no me apetece nada el rollo tierno.

Me olvido un instante de Niklaus y dirijo toda la atención al mostrador del conserje cuando éste se detiene y nos mira con unos ojos como platos. ¿Eh?

Yo también abro mucho los ojos. Detrás del mostrador hay un tipo con la oreja pegada al auricular del teléfono, y no es Enzo. Estoy casi segura de que no es él. Me muerdo los labios y sonrío para mis adentros. Esto va a poner a Niklaus en modo posesivo al estilo rinoceronte. Permanezco en silencio mientras valoro la situación, aunque tampoco es que haga falta valorarla mucho. Mi marido está de pie en mitad del vestíbulo, el nuevo conserje sigue hablando por teléfono y los dos se miran fijamente. Luego el hombre me mira, y casi me echo a reír cuando oigo gruñir a Niklaus. Por Dios, va a aplastar a ese pobre chico hasta dejarlo hecho puré. Me abrazo con fuerza a sus hombros y espero a que tome la iniciativa y siga andando, pero parece como si hubiera echado raíces.

—¿Dónde está Enzo? —le pregunta al nuevo sin tener en cuenta que está hablando por teléfono. Me revuelvo para intentar que me suelte, pero él se limita a mirarme un instante y a sujetarme con más fuerza—. No te muevas, señorita.

—Te comportas como un troglodita.

—Cállate, Elena. —Sus fulminantes ojos verdes vuelven a acribillar al pobre chico, que ya ha colgado el teléfono—. Enzo —insiste Niklaus, cortante.

El nuevo conserje sale de detrás del mostrador y no puedo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo. Es muy mono. Tiene el pelo rubio pajizo bien cortado, los ojos castaños rebosantes de alegría, y es alto y esbelto. No está tan bueno como Niklaus, pero sigue siendo un hombre joven, lo que para mi marido equivale a ser una amenaza.

—Voy a trabajar con Enzo, señor. En realidad, tendría que haberme incorporado hace algún tiempo. —Suena asustado, y hace bien—. Por razones personales he tenido que retrasarlo.

Se acerca y le ofrece la mano.

—Me llamo Casey, señor. Espero poder ayudarlo en todo lo que... necesite ayuda. —Está hecho un manojo de nervios.

Me revuelvo otra vez. Me siento como una idiota en brazos de mi señor posesivo mientras el nuevo conserje se presenta. Parece un chico dulce y sincero, pero Niklaus no me suelta.

—Señor Mikaelson —replica él, cortante, ignorando la mano que le ofrece el chico.

—Encantada de conocerte, Casey —digo entonces ofreciéndole la mano, pero Niklaus da un paso atrás.

¡Por todos los santos! Lo miro y veo que sigue mirando fijamente al joven. Esto es ridículo. No me es fácil pero me suelto, doy un paso adelante y vuelvo a ofrecerle la mano al nuevo conserje.

—Bienvenido al Lusso, Casey —sonrío y él me estrecha tímidamente la mano. El pobre no va a volver si no intervengo.

Enzo ha estado trabajando sin parar desde que los vecinos se mudaron. Ya no tiene quince años, necesita un relevo.

—Gracias, Elena. Encantado de conocerla —sonríe, y he de decir que tiene una sonrisa bonita, pero me percato de la mirada de recelo que lanza por encima de mi hombro—. ¿Vive en el ático?

—Sí.

—Han llamado de mantenimiento para avisar de que ha llegado la puerta nueva de Italia.

—Fantástico. Muchas gracias.

—Que la coloquen cuanto antes —gruñe Niklaus.

—Ya lo han hecho, señor —sonríe Casey con orgullo cogiendo unas llaves de su mesa y sosteniéndolas en el aire.

Niklaus se las arrebata de las manos de un tirón antes de arrojarle las llaves del coche de mala manera.

—Súbenos las maletas.

Tira de mí hacia el ascensor ante mi asombro y también el de Casey. Ya sabía yo que esto iba a pasar. Me empuja contra la pared de espejos y me cubre con su cuerpo, el muy controlador.

—Te desea —ruge.

—Tú crees que todo el mundo me desea.

—Porque es verdad. Pero eres mía. —Me besa con fuerza y toma mi boca sin tregua, levantándome del suelo con la presión de su cuerpo.

Estoy en éxtasis. Éste no es el Niklaus tierno. Éste es el Niklaus dominante, fiero y poderoso, y estoy preparándome para todos los polvos que me he perdido. Le echo los brazos al cuello y me abalanzo sobre él con igual intensidad, o puede que más.

—Soy tuya —gimo entre los ataques de su lengua.

—No necesitas recordármelo.

Su mano sube por mi muslo y me cubre el sexo. Un chorro caliente fluye de mí y en lo más hondo siento una punzada de placer. Qué falta me hacía. Introduce los dedos en mis bragas de encaje.

—Estás mojada —ronronea en mi boca—. Sólo conmigo, ¿entendido?

—Entendido.

Mis músculos se cierran con fuerza cuando me penetra con el dedo.

—Más —suplico sin pudor. Necesito más.

Separa nuestras bocas y saca el dedo para meterme dos.

—¿Así? —Se mete bien adentro y con fuerza—. ¿Así, Elena?

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, contra el espejo, con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados.

—Sí, así.

—¿O prefieres que te empale con la polla? —Su voz es carnal, y me sorprende; se ha pasado varias semanas haciéndose el remilgado con mi cuerpo.

Si éste es el efecto que Casey va a producir en mi señor, espero que dure toda la vida. Me está reclamando y recordándome a quién pertenezco. No es que necesite un recordatorio, pero siempre voy a aceptarlos con gusto. Dejo caer la cabeza y encuentro sus ojos verdes, luego alargo el brazo y le desabrocho la bragueta. Meto la mano en su bóxer y cojo su polla caliente y palpitante.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta —dice entre jadeos.

—La quiero toda. —Aprieto la base y, sin aflojar la mano, subo hasta el glande—. Te quiero dentro de mí.

Dibuja un último círculo con los dedos antes de sacarlos y levantarme del suelo. Le rodeo la cintura con las piernas y mis manos buscan su nuca.

—Sabía que eras una chica sensata.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren entonces y me saca en brazos al vestíbulo del ático, abre la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y me sube por la escalera hacia el dormitorio principal.

—Te tengo tantas ganas que me haces perder la cabeza, Elena.

Me deja en el borde de la cama, me quita el vestido, se arranca la camiseta de un tirón, se saca las Converse de una patada y se baja los vaqueros junto con los calzoncillos hasta los pies. Es verdad que me tiene muchas ganas, cosa que aún me hace desearlo más. Va a follarme.

Me tumba en la cama, me quita las bragas y se libra del sujetador a la misma velocidad. Trabaja de prisa pero no lo bastante: la impaciencia y el tenerlo desnudo tan cerca me pueden. Necesito tocarlo. Me siento y deslizo las manos por su culo de piedra. Lo atraigo hacia mí para colocarlo entre mis piernas abiertas. Su abdomen está a la altura de mis ojos y lo acaricio con la lengua. Le beso con ternura la cicatriz, que ya no me hace torcer el gesto. Es una imperfección gigante, una tara en su maravilloso cuerpo, pero para mí aún lo hace más perfecto. Mi perfecto adonis imperfecto. Mi dios. Mi marido.

Noto sus dedos enredados en mi pelo y mis ojos recorren sus abdominales cincelados, ascienden por su pecho y llegan a sus ojos verdes rebosantes de... amor. No es deseo ni lujuria, sino amor.

No va a follarme, va a hacerme el amor con ternura. Lo hace muy bien, pero necesito de mi amante fiero desesperadamente, necesito que deje de tratarme como si fuera a romperme. Mis manos vuelven a su torso hasta que mis palmas están casi en su cuello perfecto. Le beso el estómago antes de empezar a subir, y me pongo de pie hasta que llego a su nuca y tiro de él para que su boca descienda sobre la mía. Trepo por su cuerpo y le rodeo la cintura con las piernas. Me pasa un brazo por debajo del culo para sujetarme y accede a mi demanda de contacto boca con boca.

Bocas fundidas.

Bocas que se deleitan la una con la otra.

Bocas que se consumen de ardiente deseo.

No me tumba en la cama, sino que me lleva al cuarto de baño y se sienta a horcajadas sobre el diván, conmigo encima. Me mira.

—Tenemos que hacer las paces —dice; luego tira de mí hacia abajo y nuestras bocas colisionan—. Nadie podrá impedir que te haga mía, Elena — añade mientras nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas libran una batalla campal.

—Genial.

Le tiro del pelo intentando despertar su lado salvaje, ese que me gusta tanto como el tierno. Sabe lo que quiero y lo que necesito, el muy cabrón lo sabe perfectamente, y me lo va a dar.

—Mi chica lo quiere duro.

Se aparta y esta vez soy yo la que gruñe. Me mira, jadeante y sudoroso. Quiere dármelo, se lo veo en la cara y en los ojos verdes. Están que echan humo, oscuros de la desesperación. Soy yo la que lo pone así.

Tira de mí con cuidado y se pone firme, listo para penetrarme, pero me tenso y se lo impido. Le tendré muchas ganas, pero debo seguir siendo sensata, igual que lo he sido estas últimas semanas. No lleva condón y, a juzgar por el tirón que me ha dado, sabe exactamente por qué me estoy conteniendo.

—Niklaus. —Estoy sin aliento por lo mucho que me cuesta contener el deseo.

—Elena, voy a hacerte mía y no vas a impedírmelo con peticiones estúpidas.

Tira de mí y se apodera de mi boca con decisión. No me resisto, la verdad es que no quiero resistirme. Éste podría ser el polvo salvaje que tanto llevo esperando.

Mantiene nuestras bocas unidas, se endereza y me penetra a la primera. Mis piernas se enroscan instintivamente en su cintura y entrelazo los tobillos para estar más cerca de él.

—Dios —jadea contra mi boca—. Es perfecto.

Sí que lo es. Todo es perfecto cuando no hay barreras entre nosotros, sólo piel con piel, yo sobre él. Jadeo con la boca contra su hombro y le clavo las uñas en los bíceps.

—Muévete —le ordeno—. Por favor, muévete.

—Cuando sea el momento. Ahora deja que te disfrute.

Me coge las manos y se las lleva a la nuca, donde mis dedos se enredan en su pelo y tiran de él por instinto. Luego, sus grandes manos descienden por ambos lados de mi cuerpo, después por mi pecho, y se detienen en mi cintura. Me sujeta para que me esté quieta. Lo único que se oye son nuestras respiraciones agitadas, cargadas de anhelo y de deseo.

Me coge con fuerza y me levanta con un gemido profundo antes de dejarme descender sobre él. Cierro los ojos en la felicidad más absoluta y jadeo. Tengo que retirar las manos de su pelo para poder apoyarme en su pecho, firme y cálido. Me sorprende lo duros que tiene los pectorales, la perfección de sus músculos, que me gritan que los acaricie, que me suplican que sienta su belleza. Mis manos insaciables se pasean por todo su cuerpo y se detienen en sus pectorales cuando me levanta, me deja caer y me mueve las caderas en círculos, lenta y meticulosamente.

—No intentes decirme que no te gusta —gime—. No intentes decirme que no estamos como deberíamos estar. —Sigue haciendo virguerías dentro de mí, incansable—. Ni lo intentes.

—No te corras dentro.

Es posible que su potencia me atonte, pero una pequeña parte de mí todavía es consciente de lo que hace.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer con tu cuerpo, Elena. Bésame.

Lo carnal de sus palabras y cómo me reclama como suya me ciegan y mi cuerpo se niega a rechazarlo. Él manda y lo sabe. Mi boca cae sobre la suya y mi cuerpo se aferra al de él, invitándolo a que me haga lo que quiera. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás para mantener nuestras bocas unidas, vuelve a levantarme y a dejarme caer sobre él. Gimo en su boca, un mensaje de sumisión ronco y sensual. No puedo pensar. Su energía me confunde y el ritmo preciso de sus caderas me catapulta a un delirio de lujuria.

Gimo cuando me levanta despacio y sin dificultad una y otra vez. La presión de su polla contra la parte más profunda de mi ser es la mismísima encarnación del placer.

—No sabes cuánto me gusta —gimo—. Fóllame, Niklaus —suplico; necesito que no sea tan gentil.

—Esa boca, Elena —me regaña—. Vamos a hacerlo así, justo así.

Cierra los ojos y se tensa. Está siendo demasiado tierno. Necesito que me sorprenda, que me deje atónita. Necesito que me lo haga como un animal. Lleva semanas así, y sé por qué.

—¿Por qué me tratas con tanta ternura? —digo acariciándole el cuello con la nariz entre mordiscos y lametones.

—Sexo somnoliento —gime.

—No quiero sexo somnoliento.

No va a producir el efecto deseado. Sí, me correré, gemiré de placer y me estremeceré en sus brazos, pero necesito gritar de gusto. Necesito un buen mete y saca, no que me haga cosquillas.

—Fóllame, Niklaus.

Coge aire cuando me la meto hasta el fondo.

—¡Jesús, Elena! ¡Esa boca!

—¡Sí! —Me levanto y vuelvo a dejarme caer con fuerza.

—¡Elena! —Me sujeta en lo alto—. ¡Así, no!

Lo noto palpitar en mi interior. Su pecho sube y baja contra mi cuerpo. Estoy jadeando en su cuello y me agarro con fuerza de su pelo.

—Deja de tratarme como si fuera de cristal.

—Para mí eres de cristal, nena. Eres muy delicada.

—Pero no voy a romperme, ni hace dos semanas, ni ahora. —Intento volver a levantarme, lo necesito, pero me tiene bien sujeta. Es otra de las razones por las que le ruego a Dios no estar embarazada. No puedo soportarlo. Saco la cara de su cuello y lo miro a los ojos—. Necesito que me folles a lo bestia.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Sexo somnoliento.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto. ¿Va a reconocer lo que ya sé?

—Porque no quiero hacerte daño —susurra.

Intento controlar el genio. ¿No quiere hacerme daño a mí o no quiere hacérselo al bebé que tal vez ni siquiera existe?

—No me harás daño —replico.

Se relaja un poco y aprovecho para subir y dejarme caer con un grito de satisfacción. Él también grita. Sé que quiere empalarme viva, poseerme como un animal, dominarme y llevarme al éxtasis, pero no lo va a hacer y eso me desquicia.

—¡Joder! —exclama—. ¡No, Elena!

—Hazlo. —Le cojo la cara y le devoro la boca. Si persevero, es mío —. Hazme tuya —ordeno arrastrando los labios por su mejilla.

Los atrapa cuando vuelven a pasar por su boca y me mete la lengua, con premura y furia. Casi lo tengo.

Nuevamente me levanto y me dejo caer y le arranco un fuerte gemido.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? Dime que te gusta.

—Por Dios, Elena, para.

Arriba y abajo que voy, con más fuerza.

—Mmm... Sabes a gloria. —Lo estoy volviendo loco, y sé que lo desea porque podría detenerme con facilidad—. Te necesito.

Lo sabía: esas palabras son su perdición. Suelta un grito de frustración y me releva, me coge con firmeza de la cintura y me sube y me baja sin piedad.

—¡¿Así?! —grita, casi enfadado, y sé que es porque no puede resistirse a mí.

—¡Sí! —grito a mi vez.

De repente está de pie. Yo sigo con las piernas rodeando su cintura. Cruza el baño y me empotra contra la pared.

—¿Lo quieres duro, nena?

—¡Fóllame! —chillo enloquecida, apretando las piernas y tirándole del pelo rubio ceniza.

—Mierda, Elena. ¡No seas tan malhablada!

Se retira y me baja, una y otra vez. Mis gritos de satisfacción resuenan en el aire.

—¿Mejor? —ruge clavándomela muy adentro sin miramientos—. Tú lo has querido, Elena. ¿Mejor así?

Está muy cabreado.

Estoy contra la pared, absorbiendo su violento ataque, y quiero que lo sea aún más. He tenido dos semanas del Niklaus tierno. He tenido más que suficiente del Niklaus tierno, pero no puedo hablar. Asiento con cada embestida, mi forma de decirle que lo quiero aún más bestia. Lo quiero mucho más salvaje.

—¡Responde a la puta pregunta!

—¡Más fuerte! —grito tirándole del pelo.

—¡Joder!

Me embiste repetidamente con sus caderas, le flaquean las fuerzas, no logra mantener el ritmo, pero yo estoy disfrutando de cada punzante estocada. Esto me va a compensar por las dos semanas de ternura y delicadeza.

La base del estómago me arde y mi clímax es como una tromba rápida que me pilla por sorpresa, sin darme tiempo para prepararme. Exploto, cierro los ojos, echo la cabeza atrás con un grito de desesperación.

—¡Aún no he terminado, Elena! —grita recolocando las manos bajo mi culo y empujando como un ariete.

Yo tampoco. El orgasmo me ha dejado mareada pero hay otro en camino y, gracias a su potencia incansable, no va a tardar en llegar. Encuentro sus labios y le meto la lengua hasta la garganta. Aprieto las piernas contra sus caderas hasta que me duelen y mis gritos y los suyos chocan entre nuestras bocas.

—¡Sí! —Echo la cabeza atrás—. ¡Ay, Dios!

—¡Abre los ojos! —me ordena, severo.

Obedezco de inmediato y cierro los puños entre su pelo cuando se para en seco, sudando y respirando agitadamente. El fuego en mi sexo retrocede de inmediato, pero entonces ruge y vuelve a la carga. Me preparo para otra tanda. Me embiste, muy fuerte. Mi espalda choca contra la pared, grito sorprendida pero él no me da tiempo para pensar. Sale y vuelve a entrar con una gloriosa y feroz estocada. Ha perdido el poco control que le quedaba. Esto va a ser duro de verdad. Me agarro con más fuerza a su pelo e intento flexionar las piernas para darle el acceso a mí que su cuerpo me pide.

—¿Te parece lo bastante fuerte, Elena? —dice volviendo a clavármela.

—¡Sí! —grito. Ni en sueños querría que parara.

No tiene piedad. Entra y sale de mí, cada vez con más fuerza. Me estoy quedando en blanco, tengo el cuerpo flácido y estoy en la cúspide del placer. Pero entonces noto que mi espalda se aleja de la pared y que me llevan a la cama. Prácticamente me tira sobre el colchón. Me pone a cuatro patas, se coloca de pie detrás de mí y me coge de las caderas. Vuelve a penetrarme con una embestida brutal y un grito frenético. Con cada embestida tira de mí para que mi culo choque contra sus fuertes caderas. Hundo la cara en las sábanas, las agarro con fuerza y empiezo a sudar. Estoy empapada.

—¡Niklaus! —grito, delirante, presa de una deliciosa desesperación.

—Tú lo has querido, Elena. Ahora no te quejes.

Me penetra de nuevo, aún con más fuerza. Está liberando toda la pasión animal que ha estado reprimiendo durante demasiado tiempo. Ha perdido el control, y una pequeña parte de mí se pregunta si lo está haciendo a propósito, si está intentando asustarme para que vuelva a desear el sexo somnoliento. Si ése es su plan, es un fracaso total. Mi cuerpo necesita esto. Yo necesito esto.

Obligo a mi mente a volver al presente y a centrarse en recibir su potencia con los brazos abiertos. La quiero toda para mí. La violenta acumulación de presión en mi vientre se abre paso hacia mi sexo, lista para la explosión. Estoy segura de que me va a volar la tapa de los sesos.

—¡Más fuerte! —grito agarrándome a las sábanas.

—¡Elena! —Sus dedos se me clavan en las caderas, pero la crudeza de sus manos no me molesta lo más mínimo. Estoy demasiado ocupada concentrándome en el orgasmo desgarrador que se avecina.

Vuelve a pillarme por sorpresa y el placer es tan tremendo que me pone en órbita. Grito, y él grita también. Luego me desplomo sobre la cama, Niklaus cae sobre mí y quedo cubierta por su cuerpo duro y musculoso. Respira con dificultad contra mi oído y nuestros cuerpos bañados en sudor están sonrojados y suben y bajan al unísono. Me siento repleta. Estoy exhausta pero me siento muchísimo mejor. Por fin volvemos a ser nosotros mismos.

Gruñe y mueve las caderas en círculos, todavía muy dentro de mí. El fuego de su orgasmo me reanima y me devuelve a la realidad. Lo echaba de menos.

—Gracias —jadeo cerrando los ojos. Los latidos acelerados de su corazón me golpean la espalda y me reconfortan. Ni siquiera consigo reunir las fuerzas suficientes para preocuparme por el hecho de que se haya corrido dentro. Tampoco es que importe.

No dice nada. Lo único que se oye en el enorme dormitorio es nuestra respiración alterada. Es fuerte, dificultosa y satisfecha. Pero entonces se aparta de mí y la ausencia de su calor cubriendo mi cuerpo hace que me vuelva para ver qué hace. Se está alejando, con las manos en la cabeza, y su espalda desnuda desaparece en el cuarto de baño. Todavía estoy intentando bajar mis pulsaciones y respirar a un ritmo normal, pero en vez de sentirme satisfecha y feliz, me siento intranquila y culpable. Le he hecho perder el control. Lo he presionado, lo he tentado y le he hecho perder su autocontrol, y ahora, a pesar de haberme salido con la mía, me siento culpable. Ha estado intentando controlar sus exigencias sobre mi cuerpo, aunque el porqué es lo que debería preocuparme. No el hecho de que lo haya estado haciendo, sino por qué. Yo lo sé, y no debería sentirme culpable, pero no va así la cosa. He aceptado el hecho de que nunca lo entenderé del todo. He aceptado su forma de actuar y que es un hombre imposible. Todo forma parte del hombre al que amo profundamente, del hombre al que me une una conexión tan poderosa que nos vuelve locos a los dos. Compartimos una intensidad que nos incapacita.

Aparece en el umbral del baño, todavía desnudo, todavía empapado y todavía intentando controlar la respiración. Lo miro. Me mira.

Me incorporo y me llevo las rodillas al pecho. Me siento menuda y rara. No debería ser así entre nosotros.

—Te he estado robando las píldoras —me suelta; su mandíbula se tensa y los músculos palpitan.

Lo dice sin remordimiento ni sentimiento de culpa, lo que hace que abra unos ojos como platos y que enderece la espalda como un resorte. Su rostro está impasible y, aunque ya lo sabía, no deja de sorprenderme. Oír cómo lo confiesa en voz alta no hace más que acelerarme el corazón aún más.

—He dicho que te he estado robando las píldoras —repite; parece enfadado.

No puedo ignorar este asunto por más tiempo. Sus palabras me acaban de sacar la cabeza del suelo y ahora me siento descubierta y furiosa. Noto cómo la rabia latente entra en ebullición en mi interior, intentando que la libere. Es como una olla a presión que lleva semanas al fuego pero con la que no sabía qué hacer. Ahora lo sé. Sabía que había estado escondiéndome las píldoras. Su comportamiento me lo confirmaba, aunque no estaba enfadada porque decidí ignorarlo como una imbécil, como si el problema fuera a desaparecer. Mañana tendría que bajarme la regla y estoy segura de que no lo hará. Este hombre, el loco de mi marido, acaba de confesarme sin ninguna vergüenza que me ha estado robando las píldoras anticonceptivas, y ahora mi negación se ha convertido en ira sanguinaria.

—¡Elena, por el amor de Dios! —Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, frustrado—. ¡Te he estado robando las putas píldoras!

Salto de la cama.

Exploto.

Ni siquiera intento hablar con Niklaus porque no hay nada de que hablar en esta situación. Camino con decisión hacia él. Me observa atentamente, receloso, y cuando lo tengo delante le cruzo la cara de un bofetón. La mano me duele al instante pero estoy demasiado cabreada para sentir el dolor. Se le ha quedado la cara vuelta de lado, mira al suelo, y lo único que puedo oír es el sonido de nuestra respiración, sólo que ahora ya no es profunda y satisfecha, sino que estoy jadeando a pleno pulmón.

Levanta la cabeza y, antes de darme cuenta, mi mano está asestando otro golpe, sólo que esta vez me agarra la muñeca a escasos centímetros de su cara. La libero de un tirón y empiezo a pegarle puñetazos en el pecho con las dos manos, frenética de la ira. Y él se deja. Se limita a quedarse quieto y a aceptar la paliza enajenada que le propino en el torso. Mis puños lo golpean con insistencia mientras le grito y le chillo. Soy patética, mis puños débiles contra sus músculos de acero, y cuando creo que me voy a desmayar del esfuerzo, doy un paso atrás y pierdo el control sobre mis lágrimas y sobre mi cuerpo.

—¡¿Por qué?! —le grito.

No intenta tocarme ni acercarse a mí. Se queda de pie en el umbral de la puerta, todavía impasible. Ni siquiera ha aparecido la arruga, pero sé que debe de estar preocupado y que debe de estar costándole mucho no sujetar a la fuerza a la loca de su mujer.

—Estabas haciendo como si nada, Elena. Necesito que lo aceptes. —Su tono de voz es dulce y firme—. Necesitaba incitar algún tipo de reacción en ti.

—No me refiero a por qué me lo has contado. ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Me refiero a por qué coño lo hiciste!

Aquí llega la arruga de la frente. Y el labio mordido. No sé por qué lo piensa tanto. No hay atenuantes: su plan es de locos. Él está chiflado y yo también por haber estado haciendo como si nada durante todo este tiempo.

—Me vuelves loco. —Niega con la cabeza—. Me haces hacer locuras, Elena.

—¡Ah, así que resulta que es culpa mía!... —grito—. Mis píldoras empezaron a desaparecer al poco de conocerte.

—Lo sé. —Mira al suelo.

¡De eso, nada! Va a mirarme a la cara, no a huir así como así. Me acerco a su pecho hecha una furia y le agarro la mandíbula para obligarlo a levantar la cabeza.

—No vas a huir de tus razones para hacerme esto. Tú solo has decidido qué rumbo iba a tomar mi vida. ¡No quiero un puto bebé! ¡Es mi cuerpo! ¡No tienes derecho a decidir por mí! —Se me desgarra la voz entre los gritos—. ¡Dime por qué coño me has hecho esto!

—Porque quería tenerte conmigo para siempre —susurra.

Le suelto la mandíbula y doy un paso atrás.

—¿Querías atraparme?

—Sí —responde, agachando de nuevo la cabeza.

—Porque sabías que saldría pitando en cuanto descubriera a qué te dedicabas y lo de tu problema con la bebida.

—Sí. —Se niega a mirarme.

—Pero cuando descubrí lo de La Mansión y el problema con el alcohol volví y, aun así, seguiste robándome las píldoras.

Este hombre no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

—No sabías nada de mi pasado.

—Ahora lo sé.

—Lo sé.

—¡Deja de decir que lo sabes! —chillo agitando los brazos delante de él. Estoy perdiendo el control otra vez.

Levanta un poco la vista pero no me mira. Mira a la habitación, a todas partes menos a mí. Está avergonzado.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —pregunta en voz baja.

No lo sé, así que me meto en el vestidor. Llevo casada un día con este hombre y voy a dejarlo, no sé qué otra cosa hacer. Cojo unos vaqueros viejos y me los pongo de un tirón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Está aterrorizado, como imaginaba. Jamás lidiará con lo que ha hecho, y yo tampoco si me quedo. Esto me ha caído como una bomba—. Elena, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? —Me arranca la bolsa de la mano—. No vas a dejarme. —Suena a súplica y a orden.

—Necesito espacio. —Cojo la bolsa y empiezo a llenarla de ropa.

—¿Espacio para qué? —Me coge del brazo pero me libero de un tirón—. Elena, por favor.

—¿Por favor, qué? —Estoy metiendo la ropa en mi bolsa como una loca, pero me temo que volveré a mirar a Niklaus si no me centro en esta tarea, y ahora mismo no soporto mirarlo. Sé lo que voy a ver.

Miedo.

—Elena, por favor, no te vayas.

—Me voy.

Me vuelvo, paso junto a él y lo dejo atrás, camino del baño a por mis cosas de aseo. No intenta detenerme y sé por qué, por lo mismo que ha sido tan delicado conmigo durante semanas: cree que le hará daño a su bebé.

Me pisa los talones pero yo sigo recogiendo mis cosas, luchando contra la increíble necesidad de pagarlo con él, pero al mismo tiempo lucho contra la necesidad de consolarlo. Estoy hecha un lío.

—Elena, por favor, vamos a hablarlo.

Me vuelvo, incrédula.

—¿Hablarlo?

Asiente con mansedumbre.

—Por favor.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. Has hecho la cosa más sucia que se puede hacer. Nada de lo que digas me hará entenderlo. No tienes derecho a tomar decisiones como ésa. No tienes derecho a controlarme hasta ese punto. ¡Es mi vida!

—Pero tú sabías que te las estaba quitando.

—¡Cierto! Pero desde que te conocí me has hecho pasar por tantas mierdas que ni siquiera pude pensar en lo jodido que era lo que estabas haciendo. Esto es muy jodido, Niklaus, y no hay nada que lo justifique. Que quisieras tenerme siempre a tu lado no es razón suficiente. ¡No puedes tomar esa decisión tú solo!

Intento tranquilizarme pero es una batalla perdida.

—Además, ¡¿qué hay de mí?! —le grito a la cara—. ¡¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiero?!

—Pero yo te amo.

Estoy agarrando la bolsa con tanta fuerza que se me duermen los dedos. Estoy perdiendo el juicio. Lo dejo atrás y bajo la escalera lo más rápidamente que puedo.

—No te vayas, Elena. Haré lo que sea. —Sus pasos pesados se acercan, pero está desnudo y, aunque sé que no tiene vergüenza, también sé que no saldría desnudo a la calle.

Cuando llego a la puerta, me vuelvo para mirarlo.

—¿Harás lo que sea?

—Sí, ya lo sabes.

Está tan asustado que estoy a punto de abrazarlo. Incluso ahora, cuando acaba de confesar que me ha estado robando las píldoras, me cuesta no caer en sus brazos. Pero si le dejo pasar ésta, estaré sentando las bases para toda una vida de manipulación. No puedo hacer eso. Necesitamos pasar un tiempo separados. Esto es demasiado intenso y tal vez debería haberlo pensado antes de casarme con él, pero ahora es demasiado tarde. Es posible que haya cometido el mayor error de mi vida.

—Entonces vas a darme espacio —espeto.

Y me voy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Elena para el desayuno en Polyvore<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Siete<strong>

Care no está en casa, así que subo directa a mi antigua habitación. Permanezco sentada en la cama durante una eternidad, ignorando el tono de _Angel_, de Massive Attack, que suena sin cesar en el móvil. Al final me levanto y me paso una hora en la ducha.

Bajo el agua caliente, con jabón por todas partes, me paso la esponja ausente y sólo me detengo al llegar al vientre. Me siento carente de emoción. No tengo ningún instinto maternal que me impulse a acariciarme la barriga. Nunca he pensado en la maternidad. Soy demasiado joven y tengo una floreciente carrera en la que centrarme. Nadie debería tomar por mí una decisión que me cambie la vida. No tenía ningún derecho a hacerme esto. Pero tampoco tenía derecho a hacerme suya con tanto empeño, y lo hizo. No tiene derecho a decidir cómo me visto, pero lo hace. Y no tiene derecho a fastidiarme la vida con su forma imposible e irracional de ser... pero lo hace. Y yo lo dejo. Me rebelo contra muchas cosas pero al final se sale con la suya. No obstante, esta vez no. Esta locura se pasa de la raya. Nunca cambiará. No puede, no en lo que a mí respecta. Va a pasar por encima de toda mi vida porque no puede evitarlo. He aceptado muchas cosas sobre Niklaus, pero me doy cuenta de que no puedo, y no voy, a aceptar ésta.

Salgo de la ducha y me seco antes de volver a mi habitación. Miro el teléfono. Sólo hay una llamada perdida desde la última vez que las borré. Me sorprende, pero entonces el móvil vibra en mi mano. Es un mensaje de texto.

_**No puedo vivir sin ti, Elena.**_

Dejo escapar un suspiro pero no contesto porque no sé qué decir.

No me molesto en secarme el pelo ni en ponerme crema corporal. Me visto con una camiseta holgada y unos pantalones de chándal y me tapo con las sábanas de mi vieja cama. Es dura, tiene algunos muelles sueltos, y Niklaus no se encuentra en ella pero estoy sola, que es lo que necesito en este momento.

* * *

><p>Me despierto al oír que alguien grita a pleno pulmón. Está oscuro y la única luz es un brillo tenue que entra por el tragaluz que hay sobre la puerta de mi habitación. Aparto las sábanas, me levanto, ando de puntillas hasta la puerta y la abro.<p>

—¡He dicho que hemos terminado! —chilla Care—. ¡Lo nuestro no va a ninguna parte!

Mierda, no debería estar escuchando, pero me puede la curiosidad. Care está de espaldas a mí en la entrada y rezo para que la persona a la que voy a ver sea Jeremy. Pero no. Es Stefan. Mi corazón partido se rompe un poco más por mi pobre mejor amiga. No sabe lo que está haciendo.

—No digas eso —dice Stefan, suplicante y un poco confuso, lo que me indica que no tiene ni idea de por qué Care está poniendo fin a su relación.

No sé si la palabra «relación» describe correctamente lo suyo, pero más allá de los chistes, los estilos de vida y el rollo sin compromiso, hay una conexión que no he visto nunca a Care tener con otro hombre. Ni siquiera con mi hermano. Si pudieran dejar atrás todo lo relacionado con La Mansión, serían perfectos el uno para el otro. Quiero matar a Jeremy. Y quiero matar a Care por ser tan tonta.

—Lárgate, Stefan. —Entra en la cocina y abre y cierra todos los armarios.

Él la sigue.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —pregunta—. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—¡Nada!

Se oyen unos cuantos golpes más en los armarios de la cocina antes de que Care salga para entrar en la salita. Durante un instante le veo la cara. Está pálida y no parece tener más color que esta mañana. El pelo rubio sigue sin brillo y lo lleva recogido en una coleta. Conozco esa expresión. Es la que pone cuando no tiene razón pero no quiere bajarse del burro. Le daría una buena tunda. A ver si Stefan se larga para que pueda decirle lo que pienso a la idiota de mí amiga.

—¡Algo tiene que haber cambiado! —Stefan casi se ríe, pero es una risa nerviosa, de las que indican preocupación. Eso confirma lo que pienso: a él le gusta Care de verdad. Y mucho.

—¡Que te largues! —le espeta ella, cortante.

—¡No! ¡No hasta que me cuentes a qué viene esto!

No los tengo a la vista, así que salgo de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Me enfado un poco conmigo misma por ser tan cotilla, pero necesito oírlos porque estoy tan intrigada como Stefan. Sin embargo, sospecho que ya lo sé, por eso estoy perdiendo la poca paciencia que me queda.

—No te debo ninguna explicación.

Stefan se ríe como es debido esta vez.

—¡Yo creo que sí!

Veo que intenta coger a Care, pero la muy testaruda lo aparta.

—No. Lo nuestro era follar y punto. Fue divertido mientras duró, pero ya me he cansado. —La frialdad de sus palabras me atraviesa como un cuchillo. No puedo ni imaginarme el daño que le habrán hecho a Stefan.

Él no dice nada pero lo veo sacudir la cabeza.

—¿Divertido? —repite—. Divertido.

—Sí. Pero ya no. Ya me he divertido todo lo que podía contigo.

La mandíbula me llega al suelo. Y yo que pensaba que no podía decir nada peor. Está en racha. Stefan desaparece de mi campo de visión y sé que va a marcharse, así que vuelvo a meterme en mi cuarto y cierro la puerta. No lo culpo por haberse rendido. A pesar del estilo de vida que lleva y de que ha arrastrado a Care al lado oscuro con él, está claro que siente algo por mi amiga. Y sé que ella siente lo mismo.

Oigo un portazo y, a continuación, el sonido inconfundible de un sollozo. Está llorando. Care nunca llora. Estoy furiosa con ella pero me siento fatal por la tonta de mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué intenta demostrar? No puedo evitar pensar que esto nunca habría ocurrido si Jeremy no hubiera venido.

Podría quedarme en mi habitación y dejarla llorar a gusto pero, en vez de eso, salgo de mi cuarto y voy a la salita. No pienso dejar que le quite importancia cuando le pregunte qué ha pasado más tarde. Si la pillo llorando tendrá que reconocer que lo está pasando mal. No voy a dejar que me evite esta vez.

Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta de la sala de estar y observo durante una eternidad cómo sus hombros suben y bajan mientras llora sin parar. Mi instinto me dice que me siente a su lado y la abrace, pero no lo hago y, pasados diez largos minutos, se pasa las manos por las mejillas, se levanta, se vuelve y me ve en la entrada. Tal y como imaginaba, se ha plantado una sonrisa falsa en la cara. Está insultando a mi inteligencia y a nuestra amistad.

—Hola —dice intentando no sorberse los mocos.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunto sin apartarme del marco de la puerta. No va a salir de aquí.

—Pues claro. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Se coloca bien la camiseta y se mira el cuerpo para no mirarme a mí.

—Mi coche está fuera, ¿no lo has visto?

Sigue sin mirarme.

—No. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ignoro la pregunta que ya me ha hecho dos veces. No voy a permitir que cambie de tema. Además, ¿qué le digo? Llevo casada menos de un día y ya estoy en su apartamento con la maleta. Seguro que he batido un récord.

—Imagino que estabas muy ocupada discutiendo con Stefan como para verlo.

Me lanza una mirada como un latigazo. Sabe que la he pillado.

—Ah —dice con calma, y me insulta aún más cuando sonríe tan pancha—. ¿Té?

—No —respondo con frialdad y sin devolverle la sonrisa—. Aunque estaría bien que me dieras una explicación.

Sé que debo de haber levantado las cejas y que parezco una madre quejica, pero no voy a ceder. Esta vez no va a hacer como si nada.

Se ríe un poco.

—¿Una explicación sobre qué? —La sonrisa le falla cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Me ha invitado a sacármelo del pecho y, por la cara que pone, se está arrepintiendo.

—Para empezar, sobre lo que hiciste anoche con mi hermano. Luego podrías intentar explicarme por qué acabas de romper con Stefan.

—No había nada que romper.

—¿Y qué me dices de mi hermano?

—Que no es asunto tuyo. —Intenta pasar pero le bloqueo la salida—.Elena, aparta.

—No. Vas a sentarte y a hablar. ¿Qué te ocurre? Se supone que somos amigas. Siempre nos lo hemos contado todo. —La cojo del brazo, la arrastro al sofá y la obligo a sentarse—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Care?

Me responde enfadada:

—Nada.

—Me sacas de quicio —le espeto—. Desembucha, Forbes.

Se echa a llorar y me siento aliviada. Estaba a punto de abofetearla por ser tan cabezota, pero ahora le paso el brazo por los hombros y la dejo sollozar en mi pecho. No sé Care, pero yo me siento mucho mejor. Stefan le gusta de verdad.

Intento calmarla.

—Empecemos con Stefan.

—Ya te lo he dicho, al principio sólo me estaba divirtiendo. —Las palabras salen entrecortadas entre sollozos.

—¿Al principio? ¿Así que es más que un rollete?

—Sí... No... ¡Yo qué sé! —Parece muy confusa, igual que yo. La relación de Stefan y Care no es perfecta pero, incluso con La Mansión de por medio, no puedo evitar pensar que es mucho más sana que la relación que tuvo con Jeremy, aunque parezca una locura.

—Sabía que esto iba a pasar con Jeremy en escena —suspiro. Si estuviera hablando con mi hermano, le estaría gritando por teléfono—. Care, tienes que recordar todas las razones por las que Jeremy y tú rompisteis.

—Lo sé. Éramos lo peor el uno para el otro, pero conectábamos, Elena. Cuando estábamos juntos, conectábamos muy bien.

—Te refieres al sexo. —Hago una mueca de disgusto. No quiero pensar en mi hermano en esa tesitura.

—Sí, pero todo lo demás era una pesadilla.

—Cierto. —Estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Vi las peleas, la necesidad constante de cabrear al otro y el ir y venir malsano de su relación maldita. No sentían el menor respeto el uno por el otro, ni mental ni físicamente. Todo era sexo. Una vida sexual increíble no elimina el resto de los problemas de una relación, que en el caso de Jeremy y de Care eran muchos y en todos los frentes. En aquel momento hice la vista gorda porque me encantaba la idea de que mi hermano y mi mejor amiga estuvieran enamorados. No obstante, ése era el problema: que no estaban enamorados. Era lujuria pura y dura, y ahora que he madurado lo veo claro como el agua.

Se revuelve entre mis brazos, se sienta erguida y respira hondo un par de veces.

—Odio a los hombres —afirma.

—Pues no deberías, y menos cuando hay uno que te tiene en un pedestal.

Me mira con curiosidad.

—¿Stefan?

Casi le doy una hostia por estar tan tonta.

—Sí, Stefan.

—Elena. —Se echa a reír—. Stefan no me tiene en un pedestal, sólo es que en la cama lo dejo alucinado, eso es todo.

—¿Quieres decir que conectáis muy bien? —La miro con una ceja levantada—. Sólo que con Stefan también conectas mentalmente.

Me mira mal. Sabe que tengo razón.

—Sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo.

Me hundo en el sofá, harta.

—Eres increíble.

—No, soy realista —me discute—. Sólo era sexo.

—Entonces ¿por qué estabas llorando como un bebé?

—No lo sé. —Se levanta—. Me siento fatal. Me ayuda a desahogarme. ¿Te apetece una taza de té?

—Sí —bufo poniéndome de pie para ir con ella a la cocina.

Coge un par de tazas del armario.

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

La pregunta me hace dudar un instante cuando aposento el culo en la silla. ¿Debería contárselo? He dejado a mi marido menos de veinticuatro horas después de haber jurado nuestros votos. No voy a poder quitarle importancia, aunque visto lo bien que ella se zafa de mis interrogatorios, no debería preocuparme si se ofende. Pero necesito ayuda. Ha dejado claro que Niklaus le cae bien, y esto podría hacerle cambiar drásticamente de opinión y, aunque estoy furiosa con él, odio divulgar información que hará que mis seres queridos lo pongan en tela de juicio. A él y a mí. Podrían cuestionar mi cordura.

Decido que necesito a mi mejor amiga a bordo. Aprieto los dientes.

—¿Te acuerdas de que mis píldoras desaparecían misteriosamente?

Se vuelve y frunce el ceño antes de depositar una bolsita de té en cada taza.

—Sí. Tú y tu desorden personal.

—Hummm, eso mismo pensaba yo. —La miro fijamente esperando que encaje las piezas, pero está a lo suyo, echando agua y una gota de leche en las tazas—. Al menos al principio.

Remueve el té y lo trae a la mesa. Se deja caer en una de las sillas, son todas distintas.

—¿Cómo que al principio? —Su expresión de confusión me dice que todavía no lo ha pillado. Debe de ser la resaca.

—Niklaus ha estado robándomelas. —Lo suelto a toda velocidad, antes de que me dé por cambiar de opinión y retener la información.

Ahora frunce el ceño sobre el borde de la taza.

—¿Que ha hecho qué?

—Ha estado robándome las píldoras. Me quiere embarazada.

Abre unos ojos como platos y la mandíbula le llega al suelo. Deja la taza en la mesa con sumo cuidado.

—¿Y te lo ha dicho así?

—Sí —suspiro—. Aunque yo ya lo sabía.

—¿Sabías que te las había estado robando? ¿Cuándo compraste otra caja y volviste a perderlas?

—Me tenía distraída.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso? ¿No usaste protección?

—No —mascullo indignada, preparándome para una charla sobre lo descuidada que he sido. Porque lo he sido, pero ahora culpo a Niklaus por esta endiablada situación, no sólo por robarme las píldoras. Sí, debería haberlo obligado a usar protección, pero se me olvidó. Es una excusa muy pobre, pero se me olvidó porque mi hombre imposible sabe distraerme demasiado bien.

Care sigue atónita. No me sorprende, es para quedarse de piedra.

—Si lo sabías, ¿por qué no lo obligaste a confesar?

—Porque nunca lo habría hecho, Care. Está loco de atar —contesto en mi defensa, aunque es posible que sea yo la que está loca de remate. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta?

—Pero sólo es así contigo —dice Care.

—Sí, sólo conmigo.

Bebo un sorbo de mi té. Care me observa pero no expresa sus pensamientos. Seguro que tiene algo que decir.

—¿Y por qué decidiste ignorarlo? —inquiere.

Es la pregunta que me estaba temiendo, aunque era de esperar que me la hiciera. Eso mismo me pregunto yo.

—No tengo ni idea. —Estoy muy frustrada: no tengo excusa.

Care niega con la cabeza y me hace sentir insignificante.

—No te entiendo, y a él aún menos.

—Tenía miedo de que lo dejara —murmuro en voz baja. ¿Cuál es mi excusa por ser tan pava?

—¡Si te has casado con él! —Se echa a reír—. Joder, Elena, ¿qué le pasa a ese hombre? Sé que está un poco mal de la azotea, pero...

—¿Sólo un poco? —me burlo.

—Vale, me he quedado muy corta, pero siempre me ha resultado muy tierno cómo se porta contigo. Lo mucho que te quiere, que te protege y que se preocupa por ti. Todos sabemos que su comportamiento no tiene nada de razonable, aunque también sabemos que nunca antes le había importado nadie. Pero ¿de ahí a robarte las píldoras? Creía que ningún hombre podía sorprenderme, pero éste se ha superado.

—Sin duda —farfullo removiendo mi té con lentos movimientos circulares.

—Si lo sabías, y él sabía que lo sabías, ¿por qué este drama de repente?

—Porque es posible que haya tenido éxito.

Kate se atraganta con el té.

—¿Estás preñada? —Tose.

Las palabras son como un nudo en mi garganta, listo para inflamarse, y antes de que pueda controlarlas, las lágrimas empiezan a correrme por las mejillas. Dejo la taza de té en la mesa, escondo la cara entre las manos... y me echo a llorar.

—¡Joder! ¡Mierda!

La silla de Care chirría contra el suelo de la cocina y de repente la tengo delante de mí, rodeándome con los brazos. Intenta calmarme susurrándome al oído, como si fuera un niño que se ha caído y se ha hecho un rasguño en la rodilla. Me siento muy idiota. Imbécil perdida. Tonta por haber ignorado mis sospechas durante tanto tiempo, por no haber encajado antes las piezas y por haber dejado que Niklaus y sus distracciones me impidieran darme cuenta de la gravedad de sus actos.

—Mañana debería bajarme la regla. Sé que no me va a venir, y él también lo sabe. —Sorbo por la nariz y Care se levanta y va corriendo hasta una cajonera—. He estado ignorándolo, cosa que frustraba a Niklaus, pero no estoy preparada para esto, y ahora estoy muy enfadada conmigo misma y más que furiosa con él. No puedo dejar que se salga con la suya.

Me pasa un pañuelo de papel y me sueno los mocos. Se sienta a mi lado.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dice, resuelta.

No me puedo creer el tremendo alivio que siento al oírla decir eso. Sé que le tiene mucho cariño a Niklaus, y que normalmente nada la desconcierta, ni siquiera la forma de ser de mi marido, pero esto la ha pillado por sorpresa y me alegro mucho.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunta—. ¿Vas a hacerle sufrir?

—Quiero abortar.

La mandíbula de Care llega a la mesa. Eso no me ayuda.

—Care, ¿te imaginas cómo sería? Ya me tiene abrumada y hasta cierto punto me gusta, pero ¿estando embarazada?

Cierra la boca.

—Por Dios, Elena, vas a hacer que el hombre termine en un manicomio.

—No es razón suficiente —contesto.

Sé el efecto que eso tendría en él, pero él no ha tenido en cuenta lo que sus actos iban a hacerme a mí. No estoy preparada para esto, y él no se ha parado a pensar en mi opinión.

—Y no es sólo eso. Tengo una carrera. Tengo veintiséis años. No quiero un bebé, Care.

—No sé qué decir.

—Dime que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Niega con la cabeza y miro suplicante sus ojos azules. Necesito que lo entienda.

—Vale —dice, reticente.

No cree que esté bien, pero el hecho de que esté dispuesta a mitigar mi culpa me basta. Ya me siento bastante culpable, pese a que no debería. Necesito recuperar el control y no se me ocurre otra forma de hacerlo. No puedo tener un bebé.

—Gracias —susurro cogiendo mi taza y tomando un sorbo tembloroso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Elena en Polyvore<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Ocho<strong>

Es lunes. Me despierto al alba y voy al baño a ver qué tal va la regla. Por supuesto, todo sigue limpio y seco, y me echo a llorar en silencio. Podría darle unos días, pero siempre he sido como un reloj, así que sólo estaría posponiendo lo inevitable. Tengo que ver a la doctora Monroe.

Salgo de la estación de metro de Green Park en dirección a Piccadilly y me detengo unos instantes para asimilar el borrón de gente en la hora punta. Lo echo de menos. Echo de menos el caos del metro y caminar unas pocas manzanas hasta mi oficina, todo el ir y venir, el hecho de esquivar cuerpos, y las voces, los gritos al móvil. Eso y el chirrido de los coches y los autobuses, las bocinas impacientes y el timbre de las bicicletas. El ambiente me dibuja una sonrisa que me dura hasta que me empujan por detrás y se burlan de mí por obstaculizar la circulación del río de peatones. Me arrancan de mi ensimismamiento y echo a andar hacia Berkeley Street.

—Buenos días, flor —me saluda Patrick saliendo de su despacho en dirección a mi mesa.

Me siento y giro la silla.

—Buenos días —digo. Necesito fingir una alegría exagerada que no siento.

Toma asiento en el borde de mi mesa, que suelta su crujido habitual, y yo me tenso como siempre. Un día no va a poder más.

—¿Cómo está la novia? —Me da un afectuoso pellizco en la mejilla y me guiña el ojo.

—Perfectamente —sonrío y me río para mis adentros. Tengo la habilidad de escoger la palabra opuesta a cómo me siento. Podría haber dicho «bien», o «genial», pero no... Voy y digo que perfectamente. Perfectamente mal, así es como estoy.

—Fue una boda preciosa. Gracias.

—De nada. —Le quito importancia al agradecimiento de mi jefe—. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —pregunto desesperada por cambiar de tema y dejar en paz mi boda caótica, y posiblemente mi caótico matrimonio.

—April está haciendo limpieza en el almacén, y Damon y Katherine ya deberían estar aquí. —Mira el reloj de pulsera—. ¿Qué hay de Van Der Haus? —Ahora me mira a mí, y me cuesta parecer tranquila y relajada cuando menciona a mi cliente danés—. ¿Ya se ha puesto en contacto contigo?

—No. —Enciendo el ordenador y muevo el ratón para que la pantalla cobre vida. No se me olvida que hoy es mi último día para contarle a mi jefe lo de la venganza de Mikael pero, tal y como están las cosas y teniendo en cuenta que he dejado a Niklaus, no creo que mi señor me presione—. Dijo que me avisaría en cuanto volviera a Inglaterra.

—Está bien.

Patrick cambia de postura sobre mi mesa. Me gustaría pedirle que al menos tuviera el detalle de estarse quieto mientras la tortura.

—¿Alguna novedad con tus otros clientes? Los Kent, la señora Quinn..., el señor Mikaelson. —Se ríe de su propio chiste, y aunque no estoy contenta con mi marido me alegro de que Patrick acepte nuestra relación... Si es que vuelve a haberla.

—Todo en orden. Los Kent van viento en popa; las obras en casa de la señora Quinn empiezan mañana, y el señor Mikaelson quiere que encargue las camas para las nuevas habitaciones cuanto antes. Podrían tardar meses.

Patrick se echa a reír.

—Elena, flor, no hace falta que llames a tu marido «señor Mikaelson».

—La costumbre —gruño. Podría llamarlo de todo en este momento.

—¿Te refieres a esas maravillosas camas de hierro forjado?

—Sí.

Saco uno de los diseños del cajón y se lo enseño a Patrick.

—Impresionantes —dice sin más—. Apuesto a que cuestan un dineral.

¿Impresionantes? Sí. ¿Caras? Muchísimo. Pero Patrick no se da cuenta de las ventajas que ofrecen esas camas en un lugar como La Mansión. Para el oso de peluche que tengo por jefe, La Mansión sigue siendo un encantador hotel de campo.

—Se lo puede permitir —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Me devuelve el diseño y lo guardo. Lo estoy metiendo en el cajón cuando el agudo sonido de la madera al partirse retumba en el silencio de la oficina y me quedo horrorizada al ver cómo Patrick aterriza en el suelo con cara de susto. No sé por qué: se lo tiene merecido. Tengo el regazo cubierto de astillas, y doy gracias por no haber tenido las piernas debajo. Me las habría partido.

—¡Por todos los santos! —grita Patrick entre trozos de madera rota y restos de papel y material de oficina que había sobre mi mesa, entre ellos la pantalla plana de mi ordenador. No sé si correr a ayudarlo o echarme a reír, pero tengo la risa nerviosa en la garganta, así que será lo último, porque no voy a poder contenerme. Esto tiene demasiada gracia.

Finalmente pierdo la batalla. Una enorme carcajada sale de mi boca y de repente estoy paralizada de la risa. Es imposible que Patrick se levante del suelo sin ayuda, pero no creo que yo le sirva de mucho. Debe de pesar como seis veces más que yo.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamo recobrando el control de mi cuerpo, que se convulsiona a causa de la risa—. Ven. —Le ofrezco la mano, se estira para cogerla y parece que su camisa no puede más, revienta y llueven botones por todas partes. La barriga de Patrick queda al descubierto y a mí me da otro ataque de risa.

—¡Porras! —maldice sin soltar mi mano—. ¡Repámpanos!

—¡Ay, Dios! —grito sujetándome el vientre para no mearme de la risa—. Patrick, ¿estás bien? —Sé que está bien, no estaría rodando por el suelo y soltando exclamaciones si hubiera resultado herido.

—No, no estoy bien. ¿Vas a controlarte y a echarme una mano? —Me da un tirón.

—¡Lo siento!

Esto es imparable. Estoy llorando de la risa, y seguro que se me ha corrido la máscara de pestañas.

Tiro con todas mis fuerzas para levantar a Patrick del suelo. Lo hago tan rápido como puedo para poder llegar al cuarto de baño, cosa que hago en cuanto consigo ponerlo en pie.

—¡Disculpa! —Corro entre carcajadas al baño de señoras y por el camino me cruzo con April, que no entiende nada.

Cuando he terminado y he conseguido dejar de reírme, vuelvo al despacho. Damon y Katherine ya han llegado, y April está de rodillas recogiendo un millón de clips del suelo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —susurra Katherine.

—Mi mesa ha cedido —sonrío intentando contener otro ataque de risa. Si empiezo, no pararé.

—¡Me lo he perdido! —grita Damon sin poder creérselo—. ¡Mierda! — Cuelga la mariconera en el respaldo de su silla—. ¡Amor! ¿Cómo está la novia?

—Bien —contesto.

—¡Es verdad! —exclama Katherine—. Cuando me case, quiero una boda como la tuya, aunque no en un club de sex...

Le lanzo una mirada asesina a mi compañera de trabajo y cae en la cuenta de su casi error. Cierra la boca y se va a su mesa.

Me arrodillo para ayudar a April.

—Fue precioso, Elena —dice con tono soñador—. Eres muy afortunada.

Las dulces palabras de April sólo me ponen de peor humor, hasta que mi móvil empieza a sonar en mi bolso. Me quedo mirándolo, sentada entre el caos de los restos de mi mesa. No puedo hablar con él. Me sorprende un poco que haya tardado tanto en llamarme, y más aún que no insistiera anoche. Está claro que sabe que se ha pasado de la raya. No puedo ni imaginarme cómo se encuentra. Seguro que ha salido a correr mil veces por los parques.

April me mira expectante pero me limito a sonreír y a seguir recogiendo clips. Me pregunto por qué, de todas las cosas que hay en el suelo, estamos recogiendo las más pequeñas.

—Ahora lo llamo —le digo a April mientras pienso que en realidad esto es muy terapéutico.

Cuando hemos terminado, ella se levanta y va a la cocina a preparar café, mientras que yo me levanto y voy al despacho de mi jefe. Llamo a la puerta y me asomo. Está sentado en su sillón, a su mesa, un poco colorado, peinándose.

—¿Estás bien, Patrick? —pregunto mordiéndome el labio cuando veo que se ha abrochado la chaqueta para que no se le vea la barriga.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien —dice guardando el peine en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta—. Creo que Irene lo va a interpretar como una señal de que debo perder peso. —Sonríe un poco y me siento mejor por haberme reído de él. Yo también sonrío—. Me complace haberte alegrado el día, flor.

—Lo siento, pero tendrías que haber oído cómo crujía la mesa cada vez que te sentabas.

—Lo sé. ¡La muy traidora!

—Ya te digo —respondo muy seria. Era una buena mesa—. ¿Te apetece un café?

—No —gruñe—. Tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme.

—Vale.

Salgo de su oficina y vuelvo a mi pila de leña. Rebusco entre los escombros hasta que encuentro mi bolso, saco el teléfono y borro la llamada perdida de Niklaus. Luego llamo a la consulta de mi médico.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunta Damon echándose a reír. Katherine también se apunta.

—Está bien, pero no os riáis cuando se vaya a casa. Ha reventado la camisa y tiene que cambiársela —sonrío.

—¿Se le han saltado los botones? —Katherine se ríe y se echa el pelo hacia atrás.

Damon la mira y se echa a reír también.

—¡Qué mala suerte! ¡Lo que daría por volver atrás en el tiempo para poder verlo!

Me las apaño para contener la risa y me escondo en el almacén para llamar por teléfono. Después de hablar con la recepcionista, consigo cita para las cuatro.

* * *

><p>El día pasa bastante rápido, con tan sólo unas pocas llamadas perdidas de mi señor. Me esperaba las llamadas, pero no que se rindiera tan pronto. No ha telefoneado a la oficina, no ha venido y no ha usado a un tercero. No sé si debería estar satisfecha por haber conseguido que accediera a mi petición de espacio o si debería preocuparme que me esté dando el espacio que necesito. Han pasado más de veinticuatro horas sin verlo, y mentiría si dijera que no lo echo de menos, pero necesito poner fin a esto. Necesito ponerme en mi sitio y la única forma de hacerlo es no verlo y no hablar con él. Me asusta lo que me hace cuando decido no dar mi brazo a torcer, y normalmente son sus caricias las culpables, así que es vital guardar las distancias.<p>

Cojo mi bolso y me levanto de mi mesa improvisada, una mesa con caballetes que teníamos guardada en la parte de atrás.

—Me voy. Hasta mañana —digo despidiéndome de mis compañeros de trabajo—. Ya lo he hablado con Patrick.

No quiero que sepan adónde voy porque sin duda me harían preguntas. La privacidad en esta oficina es todo un lujo.

Recibo un coro de adioses al cerrar la puerta y corro al metro. _Angel _empieza a sonar cuando llego a la estación, pero no saco el móvil del bolso. No necesito pensar en él allá adónde voy. No necesito pensar en él pero es difícil cuando su canción favorita, la que me recuerda a él, suena at odo volumen desde las profundidades de mi bolso. Para unos nanosegundos y vuelve a empezar. Paso. Voy a centrarme en la estación.

Doy un salto del susto cuando un muro alto, musculoso y de ojos verdes se interpone en mi camino. Me llevo la mano al pecho, al corazón. Se me ha cortado la respiración. Luego me enfado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto, seca.

—No contestas al teléfono. —Señala mi bolso—. No sabía si lo oías.

Lo observo y me encuentro una mirada acusadora. Sabe perfectamente que sí lo oía.

—Me estabas siguiendo —le espeto; yo también sé ser acusadora.

—¿Adónde vas?

Se acerca y retrocedo. No puedo permitir que me toque. Mierda, ¿adónde iba?

—A ver a un cliente —respondo.

—Yo te llevo.

—Te he dicho que necesito espacio, Niklaus.

Soy consciente de que estamos molestando a los demás peatones. Algunos gruñen, otros nos lanzan miradas asesinas, pero ni a Niklaus ni a mí nos preocupan. Se queda mirándome, espectacular con un traje gris y una camisa azul.

—¿Cuánto espacio y por cuánto tiempo? Me casé contigo el sábado y me dejaste el domingo. —Se acerca y me coge el antebrazo, desliza la mano hasta mi muñeca y me coge de la mano.

Como siempre, hace que se me ponga la carne de gallina y noto un escalofrío. Está mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Lo estoy pasando fatal, Elena. —Levanta la vista y me deslumbra con sus ojos verdes—. Lo estoy pasando fatal sin ti.

Se me parte el corazón y entonces cierro los ojos, mientras lucho desesperadamente contra el impulso de acercarme a él y abrazarlo. Si no se sale con la suya gracias a los distintos tipos de polvo o a las cuentas atrás, recurre a romperme el corazón con sus palabras. No puede ser tan malo, pero sé que siente cada sílaba. Me está incapacitando de nuevo.

—Tengo que irme.

Me odio a mí misma por dejarlo así. Me vuelvo esperando que me detenga, pero me suelta y sigo andando, sorprendida y bastante preocupada.

—Nena, por favor. Haré lo que sea. No me dejes, por favor. —Su voz suplicante hace que me pare en el acto y el dolor me parte en dos. Sigo muy enfadada con él—. Deja al menos que te lleve. No quiero que cojas el metro. Sólo te pido diez minutos.

—El metro es más rápido —digo en voz baja entre el ruido de la multitud. Me vuelvo para mirarlo.

—Pero quiero llevarte.

—No llegaremos a tiempo en... —No digo más. Si Niklaus conduce, sí que llegaré a tiempo. Se nota que está pensando lo mismo porque ha arqueado una ceja.

No puedo decirle adónde voy, le daría un ataque. Rebusco en mi agotado cerebro y encuentro la solución. Le pido que me deje en la esquina de la consulta. Hay varias casas cerca, no notará la diferencia.

Suspiro.

—¿Dónde tienes el coche?

Pone cara de alivio y yo me siento aún más culpable, aunque no sé por qué. Me coge de la mano con cuidado y me lleva hacia un hotel y luego al aparcamiento. El aparcacoches le entrega las llaves y sólo me suelta cuando llegamos junto al DBS para que pueda entrar.

Salimos a Piccadilly y conduce respetando a los demás conductores. Incluso cambia las marchas con delicadeza. Su estilo de conducción encaja con su estado de ánimo: apagado.

Busco en mi cerebro el nombre de la calle perpendicular a la consulta y sólo se me ocurre uno:

—Jardines de Luxemburgo, Hammersmith —digo mirando por la ventanilla.

—Vale —contesta en voz baja.

Sé que me está mirando. Debería volverme y plantarle cara, obligarlo a que se explique mejor, pero me puede el abatimiento. Más le vale no confundirlo con sumisión. No voy a ceder en esto. Necesito llegar a la consulta sin Niklaus y poner remedio a mi espantosa situación.

Sale a Jardines de Luxemburgo y conduce despacio por la calle bordeada de árboles.

—Déjame aquí. —Señalo a la izquierda y él para el coche. Rezo para que no se empeñe en quedarse—. Gracias —digo abriendo la puerta.

—De nada —farfulla.

Sé que, si lo miro, veré los engranajes trabajando a miles de revoluciones por minuto y una arruga en su hermosa frente, así que no lo hago. Bajo del coche.

—¿Cenamos juntos esta noche? —pregunta con premura, como si supiera que va a perder la ocasión.

Respiro hondo y me vuelvo.

—Me acabas de pedir diez minutos, te los he dado y no me has dicho ni mu —replico.

Lo dejo con cara de desesperación y cruzo la calle, pero me detengo al caer en la cuenta de que no tengo ninguna casa de ningún cliente en la que desaparecer. Debo retroceder como un kilómetro, y no hay forma de hacerlo con Niklaus observándome desde el coche. Abro el bolso y finjo estar buscando algo mientras rezo para que se vaya. Me esfuerzo por oír el rugido del motor, o tal vez un ronroneo del DBS y, pasada una eternidad, por fin llega a mis oídos. Es un ronroneo. Miro por encima del hombro y veo desaparecer el coche por la calle bordeada de árboles antes de desandar lo andado. Tengo náuseas pero lo achaco a los nervios. No estoy segura de cómo abordar esto. Después de muchas visitas a nuestro médico de familia, en busca de más píldoras anticonceptivas acompañadas de su correspondiente sermón, me enfrento a una charla mucho peor sobre no llevar cuidado. Pensará que me merezco el castigo, y creo que tiene razón.

Informo de mi llegada y cojo una revista de la sala de espera; luego me paso veinte minutos fingiendo leerla. Estoy nerviosa y doy tironcitos a mi ropa intentando tranquilizarme. Tengo muchas ganas de vomitar y me estoy poniendo peor. De repente, como si fuera una señal, me topo con un artículo sobre los argumentos a favor y en contra del aborto. Una risa desesperada brota de mis labios.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Me quedo helada en la silla de la sala de espera cuando la voz de Niklaus me envuelve, y cierro la revista de golpe.

—¿Me has seguido? —pregunto atónita volviéndome para mirarlo.

—Mientes de pena, cariño —afirma con dulzura.

Tiene razón, se me da fatal, pero necesitaré mejorar si voy a seguir con este hombre. ¿Si voy a seguir? ¿De verdad acabo de pensarlo?

—¿Vas a decirme por qué has venido al médico y por qué me has mentido al respecto? —Deja la mano en mi rodilla desnuda y dibuja círculos mientras me observa atentamente.

Tiro la revista sobre la mesa. No hay forma de escapar de este hombre.

—Tengo revisión —farfullo en dirección a mi rodilla, intentando no mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Una revisión? —Su tono ha cambiado por completo. Ya no es dulce ni reconfortante, sino que tiene un punto de ira.

Su mano me aprieta la rodilla. No puede decidir esto.

—Sí.

—¿No crees que deberíamos entrar juntos? —pregunta.

¿Juntos? De la sorpresa vuelvo la cabeza para que mis ojos furiosos encuentren los suyos, que me reciben verdes y llenos de curiosidad. Examino su cara y él hace lo propio con la mía. Su mano afloja la presión que ejerce sobre mi rodilla. Aparto la pierna.

—¿Como la decisión que tomaste de intentar dejarme embarazada? ¿Hicimos eso juntos?

—No —responde en voz baja, apartando la cara.

Me quedo mirando su perfil perfecto. No quiero ceder y agachar la mirada. Ha tenido el valor de venir aquí, y mi abatimiento ha sido reemplazado por la rabia que sentía antes, sólo que corregida y aumentada.

—No puedes ni mirarme a los ojos, ¿verdad? Sabes que lo que has hecho está mal. Rezo a Dios para no estar embarazada, Niklaus, porque no castigaría ni a mi peor enemigo con la mierda por la que me has hecho pasar, y mucho menos a mi bebé.

Ahora es él quien se ha quedado atónito. Entorna los ojos y el pelo de las sienes se le humedece cuando empieza a sudar.

—Sé que estás embarazada, y sé cómo será.

—¿Ah, sí? —No me molesto en contener la risa—. ¿Y me lo vas a contar?

Su expresión se suaviza y se me para el corazón cuando me acaricia lentamente la mejilla. Entreabro la boca y desliza el pulgar por mi labio inferior sin quitarme el ojo de encima.

—Será perfecto —susurra.

Nuestras miradas se mantienen fijas unos instantes pero despierto de su hechizo cuando oigo mi nombre y rápidamente recuerdo dónde estoy y por qué. La rabia también vuelve a apoderarse de mí. No será perfecto. Puede que para él sí, pero para mí será una tortura. No voy a ofrecerme voluntaria. Me levanto y le quito la mano que tiene en mi rodilla y la que tiene en mi mejilla y, para mi sorpresa, Niklaus también se levanta. ¡Ah, no! No va a entrar conmigo. Bastante horrible va a ser esto sin que mi señor neurótico entre en escena. La doctora Monroe seguro que tendrá algo que decir cuando le explique que quiero abortar, y eso que no sabe que estoy casada. Me pediría mil explicaciones y no quiero dárselas. Además, si estoy embarazada, no quiero que Niklaus lo sepa. No me dejaría abortar, y odio pensar a qué extremos sería capaz de llegar con tal de impedírmelo. Puedo mentir un poco mejor cuando algo es importante. No tengo elección. Es la única opción.

—¡No te atrevas! —gruño entre dientes, y retrocede—. ¡Siéntate! — Señalo una silla y le pongo la cara más amenazadora que puedo. Me cuesta, voy a vomitar en cualquier momento. Me encuentro muy mal y tengo muchísimo calor.

Para mi sorpresa, se sienta de mala gana. Parece asombrado por mi arrebato. Me vuelvo y lo dejo con cara de haber recibido una azotaina en el trasero. Respiro hondo y entro en la consulta de mi médico.

—¡Elena! Me alegro de verte.

La doctora Monroe es una de las mujeres más amables que conozco. Tiene unos cincuenta y pocos, un poco de barriguita, y lleva el pelo rubio a lo _garçon_. Normalmente te dedica todo el tiempo del mundo..., aunque no estaba muy contenta cuando aparecí por tercera vez para pedirle otra receta porque había perdido mis píldoras anticonceptivas.

—Igualmente, doctora —respondo, nerviosa, mientras me siento en el borde de una silla.

Parece preocupada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Estás lívida.

—Estoy bien, sólo tengo el estómago revuelto. Debe de ser el calor.

—Me doy aire en la cara. Aquí dentro hace aún más calor.

—¿Estás segura? —inquiere, preocupada.

Me tiembla la barbilla y noto que aumenta su preocupación.

—¡Estoy embarazada! —disparo—. Sé que me va a regañar por lo de las píldoras, pero de verdad que no hace falta. Por favor, no me haga sentir aún peor. Sé que soy una estúpida.

Su preocupación se torna simpatía al instante.

—Ay, Elena. —Me da la mano y creo que podría llorar todavía más fuerte. Su empatía no hace más que hacerme sentir aún más tonta.—Ten. —Me ofrece un pañuelo de papel y me sueno los mocos a gusto—. ¿Cuándo tendría que haberte venido la regla?

—Hoy —respondo rápidamente.

Pone cara de sorpresa.

—¿Hoy? —añade.

Asiento.

—Elena, ¿por qué estás tan segura? Es posible que sólo sea un retraso, del mismo modo que a veces se adelanta.

—Creáme, lo sé. —Me sorbo los mocos. Ya no niego lo evidente, voy a hacerle frente a esto. Tengo las emociones fuera de control.

Frunce el ceño y abre un cajón.

—Ve al baño —dice entregándome un test de embarazo.

Casi le pregunto si puedo hacerme la prueba en su consulta, pero allí no hay retrete, así que salgo, me asomo a la sala de espera desde el pasillo y veo a Niklaus de espaldas. Sigue sentado pero está echado hacia adelante, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos. No me regodeo en su desesperación y corro al servicio de señoras que hay frente a la puerta de la consulta de la doctora Monroe.

Cinco minutos después estoy otra vez con mi médica, mirando la prueba, que está en la otra punta de su mesa. Escribe en el teclado mientras yo doy golpecitos en el suelo con el pie sin parar. Contengo la respiración cuando coge el test, le echa un vistazo y me mira.

—Es positivo —dice sin más, acercándomelo para que yo lo vea.

Sabía que iba a dar positivo, pero la confirmación lo hace aún más real, y también exacerba el dolor y la locura que me han llevado a este momento de mi vida.

Sin embargo, no puedo llorar.

—Quiero abortar —declaro simple y llanamente mirando a la doctora a los ojos—. Por favor, ¿podría encargarse de los preparativos?

Se revuelve en su sillón.

—Elena, es evidente que tú decides, pero mi deber es ofrecerte alternativas.

—¿Cuáles son?

—La adopción, el apoyo familiar. Hay muchas madres solteras que salen adelante y, con el apoyo de tus padres, estoy segura de que estarás bien cuidada.

Aprieto los dientes.

—Quiero abortar —repito sin hacer caso de sus consejos y de su sinceridad, aunque tiene toda la razón. Mis padres cuidarían bien de mí... si estuviera soltera. Pero no lo estoy. Estoy casada.

—Bien —suspira—. Necesitas una ecografía para ver cuán avanzado está el embarazo. —Vuelve a teclear, y yo me siento pequeña y estúpida—. Voy a recetarte más píldoras anticonceptivas para que, después del procedimiento, te asegures de usar protección. El hospital te proporcionará toda la información sobre efectos secundarios y los posteriores cuidados.

—Gracias —farfullo cogiendo la receta. No la suelta de inmediato y levanto la vista para mirarla.

—Sabes dónde encontrarme, Elena. —Me mira inquieta, es evidente que cuestiona mi decisión, así que le ofrezco una pequeña sonrisa para indicarle que estoy bien y que he tomado la decisión correcta.

—Gracias —repito, porque no sé qué otra cosa decir.

—Cuídate mucho, Elena.

Salgo de la consulta y me apoyo contra la pared del pasillo. De repente las náuseas son mucho peores.

—Elena, ¿qué ocurre? —Niklaus está a mi lado al instante y habla nervioso, con voz aguda. Se agacha un poco delante de mí para poder mirarme a los ojos—. Por Dios, Elena.

Tengo la frente empapada en sudor y la boca llena de saliva. Sé que voy a vomitar. Corro por el pasillo y me meto en el baño de señoras, donde procedo a evacuar el contenido de mi estómago en el primer váter que encuentro. Me abrazo a la taza e ignoro el impulso de lavarme de inmediato. La mano grande y tibia de Niklaus me acaricia la espalda en círculos y me recoge el pelo mientras yo me entrego a las arcadas.

—Estoy b... —Mi estómago se convulsiona de nuevo y suelto otra descarga.

Me pongo en cuclillas y me desplomo sobre el inodoro, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo. ¿Por qué coño lo llaman náuseas matutinas cuando aparecen a cualquier hora del día? Alguien abre entonces la puerta del baño.

—Ay, señor, ¿te traigo un vaso de agua? —Es la doctora Monroe. Si tuviera fuerzas, me preocuparía que me haya visto con Niklaus en el baño.

—Por favor —contesta él.

La puerta se cierra y Niklaus se sienta detrás de mí, rodeándome con los brazos.

—¿Has terminado? —pregunta con dulzura.

—No lo sé —digo, puesto que aún tengo náuseas.

—No pasa nada, podemos quedarnos así. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondo con arrogancia.

No dice nada más. Coge el vaso de agua que me trae la doctora y le asegura que estoy en buenas manos. No lo dudo. Siempre me he sentido a salvo a su lado. Si no fuera porque es astuto y manipulador, sería perfecto. Seríamos perfectos.

Permanece en cuclillas detrás de mí, sujetándome el pelo y ofreciéndome agua de vez en cuando mientras me recupero.

—Estoy bien —le aseguro al tiempo que me limpio la boca con un trozo de papel. Sé que no voy a echar nada más. Me siento vacía.

—Ven. —Me levanta y deja caer mi pelo sobre mi espalda—. ¿Quieres más agua?

Le cojo el vaso y voy a lavarme las manos. Le doy un trago y escupo para enjuagarme la boca. Me miro al espejo y veo a Niklaus detrás de mí. Parece preocupado. Me paso la mano por las mejillas y me atuso el pelo.

—Deja que te lleve a casa —dice acercándose.

—Niklaus, estoy bien, de verdad.

Me acaricia la mejilla con la mano.

—Déjame cuidar de ti.

De repente me doy cuenta de que quiere que lo necesite. Se siente inútil, y mi ausencia seguro que lo ha empeorado. ¿Soy capaz de negárselo?

—Estoy bien. —Retrocedo y recojo el bolso del suelo.

—No es verdad, Elena.

—Me ha sentado mal algo, eso es todo. —Me tiembla la mano.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, señorita! ¡Estás en el médico, así que no me vengas con que te encuentras bien! —Se tira del pelo mientras grita y se aparta de mí, frustrado.

—¡No estoy embarazada! —le espeto. Y de inmediato contemplo la espantosa posibilidad de que deje de quererme si no lo estoy. El corazón se me constriñe en el pecho. Vuelvo a sentir náuseas.

—¿Qué? —Se vuelve a toda velocidad, con los ojos muy abiertos, temblando. Me quiere embarazada, de todas, todas.

Lucho contra mi impulso natural e intento mantener las manos en los costados.

—Me lo acaban de confirmar, Niklaus.

—Entonces ¿por qué estás vomitando?

—He pillado una gripe intestinal. —Mi excusa es una mierda pero, por la cara que pone, que no voy a confundir con la de devastación, se lo ha tragado—. Has fracasado. Me ha bajado la regla.

No sabe qué decir. Mira a todas partes y sigue temblando. Su reacción a mi mentira aumenta mis peores miedos. Estoy confusa, agotada, y tengo el corazón roto. Sin bebé no hay Niklaus. Ahora lo veo todo claro.

—Esto no me gusta. Voy a llevarte a casa para poder tenerte controlada.

Me coge de la mano pero tiro de ella para soltarme; su comentario me ha puesto los pelos como escarpias. ¿Que no le gusta? ¿Qué quiere tenerme controlada? ¿Para qué?, ¿para ver si de verdad estoy manchando?

—Soy yo la que no te gusta —replico mirándolo a la cara—. Siempre hago algo que te molesta. ¿Has pensado que tal vez estarías menos a disgusto sin mí?

—¡No! —parece horrorizado—. Estoy preocupado, eso es todo.

—Pues no te preocupes. Estoy bien —le espeto saliendo del baño de señoras como una exhalación.

Salgo de la consulta y voy directa a la farmacia que hay al lado. Entrego la receta y me siento en una silla mientras Niklaus anda arriba y abajo fuera, con las manos en los bolsillos. El farmacéutico me mira de tanto en tanto. Creo que piensa que me como las píldoras. La tentación de explicarme es tan fuerte que casi me levanto, pero me llama y me acerco a recoger la bolsa de papel.

—Gracias. —Le sonrío antes de huir, pero fuera me encuentro con mi hombre pensativo.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquiere sin quitarle ojo a la bolsa.

—Píldoras anticonceptivas —le siseo en la cara—. Ahora que sabemos que no estoy embarazada, querría seguir sin estarlo.

Los hombros pierden el vigor y agacha la cabeza. Estoy luchando contra el sentimiento de culpa ante su reacción, pero tengo que ignorarlo. Lo dejo atrás y sigo andando. Me tiemblan un poco las piernas y el corazón me late desbocado.

—¡No vas a venir a casa, ¿no?! —me grita desde atrás.

Me trago el nudo que tengo en la garganta y sigo andando. No, no voy a ir a casa, y el plan era alejarme durante cinco días, más o menos, para que no descubra mi mentira. Ya me preocuparé más adelante de la cita en el hospital. Sin embargo, sus palabras parecen definitivas, y lo que más me intranquiliza es que no me está ordenando que me quede con él. Si elimino a este bebé de mi vida, es evidente que también estaré eliminando a Niklaus. La sola idea me tiene hecha pedazos. ¿Cómo voy a vivir sin él?

Camino contra la brisa con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Elena en Polyvore<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Nueve<strong>

La sensación de vacío es inevitable. La sensación de miseria y desolación, también. No obstante, no esperaba el abrumador sentimiento de culpa. He luchado contra las punzadas aquí y allá, cuando lo tenía delante, derrotado, pero ahora me consume. Y estoy furiosa por sentirme así. El no haberme hecho la ecografía aún también me está volviendo loca.

Es viernes, el cuarto día sin Niklaus. Mi semana ha sido una tortura, y sé que la cosa no va a mejorar nunca. Se me está partiendo lentamente el corazón. Las grietas son más profundas cada día que pasa, y sé que probablemente dejaré de ser funcional. Estoy a punto. Aunque lo que más me duele es la falta de contacto, el no saber si él se está ahogando en vodka, lo que significa también que se está ahogando en mujeres. Salto de mi mesa y corro al cuarto de baño. Vomito al instante pero no creo que sean náuseas matutinas o náuseas a cualquier hora del día. Es la pena.

—Elena, deberías irte a casa. Llevas mala toda la semana. —La voz preocupada de April me llega desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.

Me levanto con un suspiro, tiro de la cadena, salgo y me lavo la cara y las manos.

—Un maldito virus anda suelto —murmuro.

Contemplo la falda lápiz de color gris y la blusa negra de April. Se ha transformado por completo. Las faldas rectas sosas y las camisetas de cuello alto son un recuerdo lejano. No se lo he preguntado pero, a juzgar por el nuevo vestuario, su vida amorosa va viento en popa.

—¿Sigues saliendo con aquel chico que conociste en internet? — pregunto. No sé su nombre, así que no sé cómo llamarlo.

—¿Mick? —se ríe—. Sí.

—¿Y marcha bien? —Me vuelvo y me apoyo en el lavabo. Se pone como un tomate, baja la vista y se arregla la coleta.

—¡Sí! —chilla, y me da tal susto que doy un brinco—. Es el hombre perfecto, Elena.

Sonrío.

—¿A qué se dedica?

—No sé, a un rollo profesional. Ni siquiera intento entenderlo.

Me echo a reír.

—Me alegro. —Iba a añadir que fuera ella misma, pero creo que es un poco tarde. Desde luego, ya no es la April de antes. Mi teléfono grita entonces desde mi nueva mesa—. Disculpa, April —digo, y la dejo delante del espejo retocándose el carmín.

Me acerco a mi mesa nueva de madera en forma de ele y procuro ignorar la decepción que siento porque no es _Angel. _Lo que no consigo ignorar es la exasperación que me entra cuando veo que la que llama es Ruth Quinn, mi clienta entusiasta a la que le he dedicado demasiado tiempo esta semana.

—Hola, Ruth.

—Elena, parece que todavía te encuentras mal.

Lo sé. Probablemente también tenga un aspecto horrible.

—Me encuentro mucho mejor, Ruth. —Eso es porque acabo de vaciar el contenido de mi estómago otra vez.

—Me alegro; ¿podemos reunirnos? —De pronto, ya no parece estar muy preocupada por mí.

—¿Es que hay algún problema? —pregunto esperando que no lo haya. Estoy intentando que este proyecto vaya como la seda porque, aunque Ruth parece muy maja, sé reconocer a un cliente quisquilloso cuando lo veo.

—No, sólo quiero aclarar unas cosas.

—Eso podemos hacerlo por teléfono —propongo.

—Preferiría que nos viéramos —insiste.

Me encojo en mi silla. Era de esperar. Siempre prefiere que nos veamos. Le va a llegar una factura astronómica. Una hora por aquí, dos horas por allá, se va a gastar más dinero en verme que en pagar las obras.

—Hoy —añade.

Me encojo aún más con un gruñido. No voy a terminar mi semana de mierda con Ruth Quinn. Prácticamente la empecé con Ruth el martes y tuvimos un encuentro a media semana el miércoles. ¿Acaso se cree que es mi única clienta? No me importaría, pero es que se pasa diez minutos aclarando cosas que ya habíamos aclarado y luego se tira una hora sirviéndome tazas de té y tratando de convencerme de que salgamos de copas.

—Ruth, de verdad que hoy no puedo.

—¿No puedes? —parece molesta.

—¿El lunes? —¿Por qué habré dicho eso? Voy a empezar la semana con Ruth Quinn otra vez.

—El lunes, pues. ¿A las once?

—Vale. —Paso las páginas de mi agenda y anoto la cita.

—Estupendo —responde. Ya vuelve a ser la Ruth animada de siempre—. ¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana?

Dejo de escribir. De repente estoy muy incómoda. No tengo planes para el fin de semana, salvo pasarlo con mi corazón roto, pero antes de que pueda pensar en una respuesta, abro la boca y digo:

—No gran cosa.

—Yo tampoco. —Va a hacerlo otra vez, lo sé—. ¡Deberíamos salir a tomar unas copas!

Mi frente golpea la superficie de la mesa. O no puede o no quiere captar la indirecta. Levanto la cabeza, que pesa como el plomo.

—Ruth, la verdad es que voy a pasar el fin de semana con mis padres en Cornualles. No es gran cosa.

Se ríe.

—¡Que no te oigan tus padres!

Me obligo a reírme con ella.

—No lo harán.

—Disfruta del fin de semana, aunque lo pases con tus padres y no sea gran cosa. Nos vemos el lunes.

—Gracias, Ruth. —Cuelgo y miro el reloj. Dentro de una hora podré irme.

* * *

><p>Estoy molida cuando llego al apartamento de Care. Subo por la escalera y me meto en la cocina. Abro la nevera y me encuentro con una botella de vino. Me quedo mirándola. No sé cuánto tiempo me paso así. Cuando oigo una voz conocida aparto la vista. Me vuelvo y veo a mi amiga, pero ésa no es la voz que ha llamado mi atención. Entonces entra Jeremy. Los dos parecen más culpables que el pecado.<p>

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto cerrando la puerta de la nevera.

Care parpadea pero no dice nada. Mi hermano no se corta.

—No es asunto tuyo —me espeta.

Rodea la cintura de Care con el brazo y le da un beso en la mejilla. Es la primera vez que lo veo o hablo con él desde la boda, y no parece que vaya a ser un feliz reencuentro. Frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué tal si te pregunto a ti lo que pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me quedo petrificada y miro a Care con unos ojos como platos. Ella niega con la cabeza de forma imperceptible. No se lo ha contado.

—Quería pasarme por aquí un rato después del trabajo —digo volviendo a mirar a Jeremy—. ¿Cuándo regresas a Australia?

—No lo sé. —Se encoge de hombros y pasa de mi pregunta—. Me voy.

—Adiós —siseo dando media vuelta y abriendo la nevera para coger la botella de vino.

No debería hacerlo, dado el estado de mis propios asuntos, pero no puedo evitar meterme. Care se está buscando problemas y mi hermano me cae cada día peor. Nunca pensé que me gustaría verlo desaparecer. Ignoro el intercambio de adioses que se está produciendo detrás de mí y me centro en servirme un vaso de vino.

Para cuando me he bebido la mitad, oigo pasos en la escalera y me vuelvo hacia mi estúpida amiga pelirroja.

—¿Es que se te ha ido la olla? —le espeto agitando el vaso en su dirección.

—Probablemente —masculla sentándose en una silla y haciéndome un gesto para que le sirva vino—. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

—¡Bien! —Cojo otro vaso, le sirvo y se lo dejo en la mesa—. Te estás metiendo en una buena.

Se mofa y le da un trago rápido.

—Elena, ¿no deberíamos plantear bien la situación? Tú eres la que lleva casada menos de una semana, ha dejado a su marido y está preñada.

Me achico ante su crudeza y entonces ella mira el vaso que tengo en la mano. Me pongo a la defensiva.

—Sólo estoy de unas semanas. Algunas mujeres no lo saben hasta que están de tres meses. —Intento mitigar la culpa que me reconcome por dentro.

Se levanta, se sienta en la encimera y enciende un pitillo.

—Un par de copas no te harán daño, y tampoco importa —dice abriendo la ventana de la cocina y apoyándose en el borde.

—¿Tampoco importa? —Frunzo el ceño y bebo, un poco reticente.

—Bueno, te vas a deshacer de él, ¿no? —me espeta mirándome con las cejas enarcadas.

Sus palabras son tan insensibles que me hieren, pero sigo bebiendo. Creo que estoy más en negación que nunca.

—Sí —farfullo dejándome caer en una silla. Tengo la cabeza en otra

parte.

—¡Venga! —El tono asertivo de Care me saca de mi ensimismamiento—. ¡Vamos a salir!

—¿En serio? —Es lo último que me apetece hacer.

—Sí. No voy a dejar que te quedes aquí lloriqueando ni un segundo más. ¿Te ha llamado? —Le da una calada al cigarrillo y me mira expectante.

Ojalá pudiera decir que sí.

—No.

Aprieta los labios y sé que ella también piensa que es extraño.

—Date una ducha. Nos vamos de copas, en plan tranquilo. Pero sólo una o dos. —Mira mi vaso—. Aunque imagino que tampoco importa.

—No creo. —Niego con la cabeza. Lo que acaba de decir es la puntilla. Suspira y apaga el cigarrillo en la ventana antes de cerrarla y bajarse de la encimera.

—Venga, Elena. Hace semanas que no salimos juntas. Nos tomamos una copa, charlamos un rato de otra cosa que no sea ni Niklaus, ni Stefan, ni Jeremy. Solas las dos, como en los viejos tiempos, antes de que los hombres se interpusieran entre nosotras. —Se refiere al período entre Matt y Niklaus.

Nos lo pasamos muy bien durante esas cuatro semanas, antes de que el señor de La Mansión del Sexo pusiera mi vida patas arriba.

—Vale. —Me levanto de la silla—. Tienes toda la razón. Lo único que consigo quedándome en casa es llenarme la cabeza de tonterías. Iré a arreglarme.

—¡Fabuloso!

—Gracias por no contarle a Jeremy por qué estoy aquí.

Me sonríe y vamos a arreglarnos para salir a tomar una copa y charlar.

* * *

><p>No se me va de la cabeza. Estoy haciendo lo posible por ponerlo en segundo plano, pero cuando entramos en el Baroque y la primera persona a la que veo es Jay, el portero, me rindo. Me frunce el ceño al pasar y deja de hablar con el otro portero, pero yo me dirijo al bar sin decirle nada al cabeza rapada, que evidentemente siente curiosidad.<p>

—¿Vino? —pregunta Care abriéndose paso hacia la barra.

—Sí, por favor. —Escaneo nuestro garito preferido y no tardo en ver a Damon y a Katherine. Ni siquiera me siento mal por la decepción que me invade al verlos aquí. Le doy a Care un golpecito en el hombro y ella se vuelve—. ¿Sabías que iban a estar aquí?

—¿Quiénes? —me pregunta.

Señalo con la cabeza a mi amigo gay y a mi colega insolente y un poco tonta. Están bailando. No tienen ni idea de lo que está ocurriendo en mi vida.

—Barbie y Kent —respondo secamente.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco, no los había visto.

—¡Me encanta ese vestido! —canturrea Damon acariciándome la cintura.

Miro el vestido ajustado de punto que me ha prestado Care.

—Gracias —digo aceptando la copa que me pasan por encima del hombro de Care—. ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto a Katherine.

Se atusa el pelo y se lo recoge sobre un hombro.

—Fantástica.

Anda. Ni genial, ni bien. Está fantástica.

—¿Tanto? —pregunto deseando que me pase un poco.

—Sí, tanto. —Se echa a reír.

—Está enamorada de nuevo. —Damon le da un codazo y la rubia guapa le lanza una mirada asesina.

—No es verdad, y mira quién fue a hablar, ¡el adicto a los hombres!

Damon parece sorprendido y, por primera vez en días, me estoy riendo. Qué bien sienta. Care se une a nosotros y, al no haber mesas libres, nos quedamos de pie cerca de la barra, charlando. Sigo teniéndolo en mente, pero mi astuta amiga sabe cómo distraerme.

Hasta que lo veo.

No es que se me acelere el pulso..., es que se me para el corazón. No lo he visto desde el lunes, y está más irresistible que nunca, si es que eso es posible. Estoy segura de que Jay lo ha llamado y sé que, probablemente, me sacará a rastras del bar, pero eso no me impide recorrer con la mirada sus vaqueros, ascender a su camiseta blanca y seguir con su cuello y su cara, esa que me vuelve loca de placer incluso cuando estoy cabreada con él. No parece estar enfadado y tampoco parece que haya estado bebiendo. Se lo ve descansado, sano y tan espectacular como siempre. Y lo mismo opinan todas las mujeres que hay en el bar. Se han percatado de la presencia de ese espécimen arrebatador que se pasea por el local. Algunas incluso lo siguen. Está acentuando los andares. Sus ojos verdes se posan en mí un instante y mi corazón vuelve a latir... muy, muy de prisa. Tiene el rostro impasible y me mira unos segundos antes de apartar la vista sin siquiera saludarme. Luego sigue andando, seguido por un grupo de mujeres.

Estoy destrozada. La cabeza me da vueltas y busco una explicación para su ausencia de cuatro días. ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Qué ha estado haciendo? Salta a la vista que no está llorando la pérdida. Se lo ve arrogante, seguro de sí mismo y guapo hasta dar asco, igual que el día que lo conocí. Son rasgos familiares pero, ahora mismo, acentuados. Sabe el efecto que tiene en mí y en todas las mujeres que le lamen los talones.

La incertidumbre y los celos me están matando, y sigo sin poder dejar de mirarlo, observando cómo noquea a las mujeres que lo rodean con esa puta cara. Se deshacen a sus pies.

Sí, ahí está. Mi marido. Parece como si acabara de aterrizar del planeta de los hombres perfectos. Entorno los ojos al ver a una mujer morena vestida de rojo acariciándole el brazo, y tengo que contenerme para no ir a arrancárselo. Lo dejo estar. Es evidente que no le molestan. Me río para mis adentros. ¿Qué me necesita? Sí, ya lo veo.

Soy consciente del silencio que reina en nuestro grupo. Desvío la mirada del bastardo de mi marido y veo que Care no me quita los ojos de encima. Damon está babeando, como todas las demás, y Katherine está arañando el suelo del bar con sus tacones de infarto. Es un silencio incómodo. Niego con la cabeza, me río y bebo un buen trago de vino. Llevaba toda la noche dándole sorbitos. Miro de reojo en su dirección. Sabe que lo estoy observando. Si quiere jugar, que se prepare.

—Vamos a bailar —digo.

Me bebo lo que queda de mi vino, dejo la copa sobre la barra con estruendo y me abro paso entre los pequeños grupos hasta que estoy en la pista de baile. Cuando me vuelvo, compruebo que mis tres leales amigos se han unido a mí.

Care está nerviosa. Intento cogerle la copa pero se la bebe.

—No seas tonta, Elena —me advierte, muy seria—. Sé que todavía estás embarazada.

Intento encontrar algo con lo que contraatacar, pero no se me ocurre nada. Así que, por hacer una estupidez como una casa, me vuelvo cabreada al bar. Sé que Niklaus me está mirando. Y Care, también. Pero eso no me impide pedir otra copa y bebérmela de un trago antes de volver a la pista de baile.

—¡¿Qué intentas demostrar?! —me grita mi amiga—. Si quieres que piense que eres imbécil, lo estás consiguiendo.

Si no hubiera bebido, sus palabras me habrían tocado la fibra sensible. Me da igual.

Damon suelta entonces un chillido que hace que me olvide de mi cabreada amiga. Le brillan los ojos cuando el DJ pincha _Clubbed to Death_ de Rob D. Se me abalanza.

—¡Dame un silbato, unos pantalones cortos y súbeme a la tarima! ¡Ibiza!

Pongo la mente en blanco y dejo de pensar en mi hombre imposible. La música se apodera de mí, mi cuerpo se mueve al ritmo de la canción. Levanto los brazos por encima de la cabeza y cierro los ojos. Estoy en mi mundo. Sólo soy consciente de la música a todo volumen.

Estoy perdida.

Atontada.

Destrozada.

Pero él está cerca.

Puedo sentirlo. Puedo oler su agua fresca acercándose y luego me toca. Mis brazos caen cuando su mano se desliza por mi vientre, su entrepierna contra mi culo, su aliento en mi oreja. Me rodea y, aunque sé que debería rechazarlo, no puedo hacerlo. Mi mente sigue en blanco y empiezo a moverme con él cuando me besa el cuello. Su polla dura se me clava en la espalda. Estoy indefensa, no puedo evitar ladear la cabeza para que me bese. Tengo el cuello tenso, hipersensible a su lengua implacable, que sigue su trayectoria hasta el oído. Su respiración es ardiente, lenta y controlada. No puedo contenerme. Gimo y me aprieto contra su cuerpo.

La música parece sonar más alto ahora. Me sujeta con más fuerza que antes y, cuando abro los ojos, veo que me está sacando de la pista de baile. Podría intentar detenerlo pero no lo hago. Lo sigo, me lleva por el pasillo que conduce a los baños. Todo parece moverse a cámara lenta, borroso. Lo único que veo con claridad son sus anchas espaldas. Nos acercamos al final del pasillo, echo la vista atrás y veo que Jay nos está mirando. Luego Niklaus se vuelve y asiente antes de abrir la puerta de un baño para discapacitados y empujarme adentro. La puerta se cierra rápidamente. Echa el pestillo en un segundo y con su cuerpo me empuja contra la pared. La música resuena con fuerza. Hay unos altavoces integrados en el techo pero me obliga a bajar la cabeza. Nuestras miradas se cruzan. Sus ojos son verde oscuro, completamente turbios, y tiene la boca entreabierta. Jadeo, me coge por las muñecas, me levanta los brazos y los clava a ambos lados de mi cabeza antes de morderme el labio inferior y apartarse sin soltarlo. He perdido el control sobre mi cuerpo. El estómago se me revuelve y envía las punzadas que martillean dentro de mí hacia abajo, hacia mi sexo. Lo necesito con desesperación pero, con las manos clavadas en la pared y su cuerpo duro contra el mío, lo único que puedo mover es la cabeza. Así que intento atrapar su boca pero me esquiva. Va a poner condiciones. Cuando acerca los labios a pocos milímetros de los míos, confirma mis sospechas. Su aliento, ardiente y mentolado, me llega a la cara pero entonces se aparta. Está jugando conmigo. Espero a que me pregunte si lo deseo. Tengo mi respuesta más que preparada.

Una voz ronca escapa entonces de mi garganta:

—Bésame. —Se lo estoy suplicando, lo sé, pero no me importa. Lo deseo y lo necesito dentro de mí.

Su rostro sigue impasible pero me sujeta las muñecas con más fuerza y su cuerpo se aprieta más contra el mío. Me acerca la cara, despacio. Sus ojos verdes me penetran por completo y me hace cosquillas con los labios. Gimo e intento besarlo pero se aparta otra vez, todavía con cara de póquer, todavía bajo control. Yo ya he perdido el mío y estoy a punto de enloquecer de desesperación.

—Bésame —le ordeno con brusquedad.

No me hace ni caso y junta mis muñecas para poder sujetarlas por encima de mi cabeza con una sola mano. La otra desciende y me pone un dedo en la rodilla. Lentamente, comienza la tortura de ir subiéndolo por mi muslo, la cadera, por las costillas, mi pecho, arriba, arriba, hasta que me tiene agarrada del cuello, con el pulgar en la nuez y los otros dedos en la nuca. Se me ha acelerado el pulso, el corazón se me va a salir del pecho y mis rodillas van a ceder en cualquier momento. Y durante todo este tiempo me ha estado taladrando con sus adictivos ojos verdes. Quiero gritar de frustración. Seguro que eso es lo que quiere. Trato de capturar de nuevo su boca pero esquiva mis labios sin inmutarse y me hunde la cara en el pecho. Baja el escote del vestido con la barbilla y me muerde una teta. Está repasando su marca.

Recuesto la cabeza contra la pared con los ojos cerrados, indefensa. La sensación punzante que siento entre las piernas es insoportable, y tengo miedo de que me deje así. Ya lo ha hecho otras veces. Está pasando por encima de mí. No tiene ningún derecho, pero yo tampoco se lo impido. Me muero por sus caricias, por tocarlo, y ahora que ha empezado no quiero que pare.

La música es atronadora, tanto que uno pensaría que ahoga cualquier ruido, pero no. Mi respiración febril es densa y jadeante. La de Niklaus, en cambio, es lenta, superficial y controlada. Sus tácticas lo mantienen tranquilo y bajo control. Sabe lo que se hace.

Estoy a punto de gritar de frustración, pero entonces hace que me dé la vuelta y me empotra contra la pared. Mi cuerpo choca contra los azulejos. Ladeo la cara y apoyo la mejilla en la superficie fría. Con la rodilla, me abre de piernas. Coge mis manos y las pone contra la pared brillante. No necesita ordenarme que no las mueva. La firmeza con que las ha colocado en su sitio y lo despacio que me ha soltado me dicen lo que se espera de mí. Eso, y que me ha pegado los labios al oído. Cuando sus manos se posan en mis muslos y cogen el bajo del vestido, se me acelera aún más la respiración. Luego se baja la bragueta y los pantalones. Impaciente, saco el culo, invitándolo. Me da un azote en las nalgas y dejo escapar un grito de dolor.

—¡Joder! —jadeo, y me gano otro azote—. ¡Niklaus!

Apoyo la frente contra los azulejos y mi aliento empaña de vaho la superficie negra y brillante. ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a pasar así? ¿Cuánto tiempo va a hacerme sufrir? Entonces tira de mis caderas, me arranca las bragas y me la clava. Grito, sorprendida ante la repentina invasión, pero él permanece en silencio, ni siquiera jadea, ni siquiera tiembla un poco. Se aparta despacio y se queda quieto un instante antes de embestirme de nuevo. Se me tensa el estómago, la cabeza me da vueltas y mi frente va de un lado a otro por los azulejos. No sé qué hacer. Vuelve a penetrarme, rápido y sin piedad, y grito pero la música ahoga los sonidos que salen de mi boca. Se retira, despacio, y su mano abandona mi cadera y se desliza por mi cuerpo hasta que me coge por la nuca. Me gira el cuello para que vuelva la cabeza y entonces arremete contra mi boca. Gimo aceptando el beso y deleitándome con la familiaridad. No me da ni la mitad de lo que necesito. Sólo era una muestra de lo que me he estado perdiendo. Me deja con ganas de mucho más.

Se queda quieto como un muerto durante un par de segundos, luego mueve los pies y se prepara para perder el control. Tira de mí para que vaya a su encuentro una y otra vez, cada estocada fuerte y castigadora acercándome un poco más a mi objetivo. La gran explosión. Y justo cuando puedo tocarla con la punta de los dedos, Niklaus sale de mí y me da la vuelta. Me levanta para que le rodee la cintura con las piernas. Me la mete directamente y me abrazo a él mientras carga hacia adelante, rescatando así mi orgasmo en ebullición. Echo la cabeza atrás y el calor de su boca me acaricia la garganta. Me muerde, me lame y me chupa. Me echo a temblar cuando las oleadas que se expanden por mi cuerpo se abren paso hacia mi clítoris, todas a la vez. Empiezo a gritar antes incluso de llegar al clímax. Luego la presión se dispara y me catapulta a un abismo de placer embriagador y me hago añicos, gritando a pleno pulmón, y sé que él también se ha corrido, aunque permanece en silencio. Mi cabeza cae sobre el pecho y veo que su cara está empapada en sudor. Los ojos verdes miran al frente, inmóviles, carentes de emoción. Me desconcierta. Enredo las manos en su pelo y tiro de él pero se resiste. Lleva las manos a mis piernas y me baja. Estoy de pie, relativamente estable gracias a que puedo apoyarme contra la pared. Desliza la mano por dentro de mis bragas, recogiendo nuestros fluidos, y luego me la pasa por el pecho. Se enjuga la frente, se abrocha los pantalones y se va.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Elena en Polyvore<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Diez<strong>

Tras quedarme estupefacta y en silencio, de repente la música que me bombardea se me hace insoportable. Me arreglo la ropa y hago lo posible por volver a parecer normal. No sirve de nada. Estoy atónita. No me ha dicho ni media palabra desde que me ha sacado de la pista de baile hasta que me ha dejado sola en el baño para discapacitados, donde acaba de follarme. Ni me ha hecho el amor ni ha sido sexo salvaje. Acaba de follarse a su esposa, como si yo fuera una cualquiera que se ha ligado en un bar. Estoy dolida y mis incertidumbres no han hecho más que aumentar. ¿Qué hago ahora?

Me vuelvo a toda prisa cuando la puerta se abre y Care entra como un rayo.

—¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Nos vamos!

—¿Por qué?

Parece asustada.

—Stefan está aquí.

¿Eso es todo?

—No es para tanto, ¿no?

—Y tu hermano también —añade secamente.

—Vaya...

—Sí, vaya... —Me coge de la mano y me saca del baño—. ¿Dónde está Niklaus? —pregunta cuando pasamos junto a la barra.

Miro a mi alrededor y lo veo en la barra. Una mano sostiene un vaso de un líquido cristalino y la otra... la tiene en el culo de una mujer.

La sangre me hierve en las venas.

Me suelto de Care de un tirón y corro hacia el cabrón de mi marido.

—¡Elena! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! —me grita Care.

La ignoro y me abro paso entre la gente. Niklaus levanta la vista y me ve pero no da señales de haberme reconocido. No parece sentirse culpable ni pone cara de saber que lo han pillado. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Sabe que estoy aquí porque acaba de follarme y de marcarme en los servicios. Veo a Stefan, que parece estar más asustado que Niklaus ante mi llegada inminente.

Lo primero que hago cuando lo tengo a mi alcance es cogerle el vaso y bebérmelo. Es agua. Lo tiro al suelo y el sonido del cristal al romperse apenas es audible entre el rugido de la música y de la gente charlando. Luego me vuelvo hacia la mujer, que tiene la mano en el culo terso de mi dios neurótico.

—¡Piérdete! —le grito a la cara al tiempo que le quito la mano del trasero de Niklaus.

No necesito repetirlo con la mano que él tiene en el culo de ella. Ya la ha retirado, y tampoco hay necesidad de que le repita que se largue. La mujer pone cara de sorpresa y se marcha, recelosa. Es lo más sensato que ha hecho en su vida. Estoy que muerdo.

—¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo?! —le grito a Niklaus.

Él levanta las cejas, despacio, y una sonrisa burlona aparece entonces en las comisuras de su sensual boca. Es la primera reacción emocional que he conseguido sacarle desde que llegó al bar. Pero no dice nada.

—¡Contéstame!

Niego con la cabeza, se vuelve hacia la barra y le hace un gesto al camarero. Él se lo ha buscado. Me doy la vuelta y veo a mis tres amigos, y a Stefan, a Elijah y a mi hermano, todos alucinando en colores. Yo también estoy flipando.

—¡Apartad! —grito empujándolos para poder pasar.

Me dirijo a la pista de baile y no tardo mucho en encontrar lo que busco. Recibo muchas ofertas cuando me levanto el bajo del vestido, pero no voy a elegir a cualquiera. Contemplo unos segundos la selección y me decanto por un hombre alto, moreno y de ojos azules. Está muy bueno. No me planteo que me rechace. Me acerco a él, le dejo que me vea bien y le paso la mano por el cuello. Me acepta encantado, me mete la lengua en la boca sin dilación y me rodea la cintura con el brazo. Me regaño mentalmente por pensar lo bien que se le da y no tardo en fundirme con su ritmo, hasta que de repente desaparece.

Abro los ojos y veo que el extraño le está poniendo a Jesse cara de pocos amigos.

—¡¿De qué vas?! —grita sin poder creérselo, a lo que mi hombre responde propinándole un puñetazo en toda la nariz... De los que duelen.

Observo horrorizada cómo le sale un chorro de sangre de la nariz que salpica por todas partes. Sin embargo, eso no lo detiene. Se abalanza sobre Niklaus y lo derriba. Vuelan puñetazos e intentos de estrangulamiento y todo el mundo se aparta para dejar espacio a los dos luchadores.

—Elena, pero ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? —La voz cabreada de Stefan me apuñala los tímpanos. Levanto la cabeza y me encuentro una mirada acusadora.

No sé en qué estaba pensando. No pensaba, la verdad.

Sigo la mirada de Sam de vuelta a la pista de baile. Niklaus recibe un gancho en la mandíbula. Se me tuerce el gesto.

—Por favor, Stefan, haz que paren.

Todo cuanto veo es la camisa blanca de Niklaus cubierta de sangre y la cara del otro tío hecha puré. Tiene la nariz rota.

—¿Estás loca o qué? —se ríe Stefan.

Estoy a punto de suplicarle cuando Niklaus se levanta, coge al tío y lo empotra contra un pilar antes de clavarle un rodillazo en las costillas con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre se hace un ovillo en el suelo y se abraza el torso. Me siento fatal, y no sólo porque mi marido se palpa la mandíbula con gesto de dolor. Me siento responsable por el pobre desconocido, al que he escogido para que le dieran la paliza de su vida. ¿Qué coño me pasa?

Trago saliva y recibo un empujón. Jay entra a la carga, evalúa la situación y coge a Niklaus y lo saca del bar. Me aparto cuando pasan junto a mí, pero Niklaus se revuelve contra Jay y me agarra del brazo.

—¡Saca tu culo a la calle! —me ruge.

De repente me doy cuenta de que he cometido un terrible error, y no quiero oír las perlas que van a salir de la boca del hombre enfurecido que me espera fuera. Decido que lo más seguro es quedarse en el bar. Me revuelvo contra Niklaus y Niklaus se revuelve contra Jay.

El portero maldice mientras lidia con nosotros.

—¡Afuera! —grita, y de repente me levanta del suelo y me aprieta contra su pecho—. ¡Yo te la saco afuera si sacas tu culo testarudo del bar!—le chilla a Niklaus.

Funciona, pero no sin que mi marido le gruña:

—No muevas las manos ni un centímetro.

Pese a estar enloquecida, noto que el portero me está sujetando por la cintura con una mano y por el antebrazo con la otra. Me resisto, desafiante.

—¡Suéltame, cabrón!

—Mikaelson, ¿cómo cojones la soportas? —le pregunta Jay caminando hacia la salida del bar.

«¿Perdona?»

—Me vuelve loco —responde Niklaus lanzándome una mirada de disgusto antes de volver a mirar al frente y pasarse la mano por la mandíbula—. Ten cuidado con ella.

Jay me deja en tierra y me dedica un gesto de desaprobación. Estrecha la mano de Niklaus y nos deja en la acera. Nos estamos tanteando con la mirada cuando nuestros amigos, y Jeremy, salen corriendo del bar. No quiero que mi hermano presencie esto.

—¡Largaos! —les ruge Niklaus.

Jeremy da un paso adelante.

—¿Te crees que voy a dejarla contigo? —espeta echándose a reír.

Rezo para que Jeremy cierre el pico porque, después de lo que acabo de ver, no me cabe duda de que mi marido es capaz de aniquilarlo. Me vuelvo hacia Cate y le pido ayuda con los ojos, pero todo cuanto consigo es que me mire con los labios apretados. Los demás observan alternativamente a mi hermano y a mi hombre. Han visto al Niklaus enloquecido. No van a ayudarme.

Niklaus me coge del codo y mira a Jeremy.

—¿Te importa que me lleve a mi mujer a casa? —dice. Es una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—La verdad es que sí me importa. —Mi hermano no va a bajar del burro. Lo veo en el brillo metálico de sus ojos oscuros.

—Jeremy, no pasa nada. Estoy bien. Vete —replico. Luego miro al resto del grupo—. Marchaos todos, por favor.

Pero nadie se mueve.

Niklaus me sujeta con más fuerza.

—¡¿Qué coño crees que voy a hacerle?! —aúlla—. ¡Esta mujer es mi vida!

Me echo atrás ante su fiera declaración, igual que los demás, igual que Jeremy. Si soy su vida, ¿dónde carajo se ha metido estos cuatro días? ¿Por qué me ha follado como si no fuera más que un objeto? ¿Y por qué le ha metido mano a otra en el bar? Me suelto y doy un paso atrás. Miro a mi amiga, aunque no sé por qué. Tal vez en busca de consejo, porque no sé qué hacer. Ella niega sutilmente con la cabeza. Es su forma de decirme que no monte una escena. Mi lado peleón me está gritando que no le consienta dejarme mal, mientras que mi pequeño lado sensato intenta tranquilizarme y me aconseja que no me deje en mal lugar yo solita.

La mirada de Care me anima a acercarme a ella, le doy un tirón al bajo de mi vestido y, en un acto estúpido de desafío, cojo su copa de vino y me la bebo.

—¡Elena! —Mi amiga intenta detenerme, pero tengo una misión.

—Te veo luego —digo cogiéndole mi bolso de la otra mano. Entonces me vuelvo hacia Niklaus. Tiene el labio torcido en un gesto de advertencia, pero me importa un bledo. Mentalmente no dejo de ver todo lo que ha hecho esta noche, y me estoy cabreando mucho—. No te molestes en seguirme —le suelto.

Me mira y la ira es más que evidente en su rostro. Espero que mi disgusto también lo sea pero, por si no lo es, le lanzo una mirada de asco antes de empujarlo para pasar y concentrarme al máximo para no caerme. No debería haberme bebido esa copa de vino por muchas razones.

A trompicones, bajo de la acera para llamar a un taxi, pero no llego ni a levantar el brazo.

—¡No bajes de la acera! —me ruge echándome sobre sus hombros—.¡¿Estás tonta?!

—¡Que te den, Niklaus! —Me lleva de nuevo a la acera—. ¡Bájame!

—¡No!

—¡Niklaus, me haces daño!

Me baja al instante y sus ojos verdes me examinan, preocupados.

—¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Dónde?

Me llevo la mano al pecho.

—¡Aquí! —le grito en las narices.

Da un paso atrás pero luego hace el mismo gesto que yo. Se golpea el pecho, con la camisa manchada de sangre.

—¡Bienvenida al club, Elena! —ruge.

Parpadeo ante el volumen de su voz antes de dar media vuelta sobre mis tacones, borracha, y me marcho.

—¡El coche está aquí! —me grita desde atrás.

Me detengo, doy media vuelta muy despacio y me marcho en la otra dirección. No voy a conseguir nada intentando escapar. Yo estoy borracha, y él está decidido.

—No me gusta tu vestido —me gruñe pisándome los talones.

—A mí, sí —contraataco sin dejar de andar.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Me alcanza, cosa que no es difícil: estoy pedo y llevo tacones.

Me paro y me vuelvo para mirarlo.

—¡Porque sabía que lo odiarías! —grito, y el resto de los viandantes se nos quedan mirando.

—¡Pues tenías razón! —me grita.

—¡Bien! ¿Estás enfadado por eso, porque estoy borracha, o porque he besado a otro?

—¡Por todo! Pero lo de besar a otro hombre se lleva la palma —dice temblando de la rabia.

—¡Tenías la mano en el culo de otra!

—¡Ya lo sé! —Me mira y yo le devuelvo la mirada.

—¡¿Por qué? ¿Una sola mujer te resultaba aburrido?! —chillo poniéndome tensa.

Miro alrededor para ver quién más ha oído mi comentario. Me alegra comprobar que nuestros amigos han huido. Podría haberlo atacado por ser tan celoso o por ser tan posesivo, pero no, voy y elijo su vida sexual pasada.

Me mira con sus ojos verdes entornados y los labios apretados.

—¡Lo estabas pidiendo a gritos!

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

—¡Me dejaste! ¡Prometiste que no me dejarías nunca!

Estamos el uno frente al otro, mirándonos como un par de lobos a punto de saltar a la yugular del otro. Ninguno de los dos se echa atrás. Los dos tenemos motivos para estar enfadados. Por supuesto, yo soy la que más motivo tiene, pero no estoy preparada para pasarme la noche en plena calle sólo para demostrar que tengo razón. No soy tan cabezota como él.

—No deberías haber decidido mi futuro tú solo —digo con más calma.

Echo a andar y doy un traspié al llegar al bordillo de la acera. No sé dónde tiene aparcado el coche, pero seguro que en breve me gritará hacia adónde debo ir.

—Eres un grano en el culo —me suelta—. Estaba pensando en nuestro futuro.

Me coge por detrás y me lleva en brazos.

—Bájame, Niklaus—protesto sin mucha convicción. Mi débil intento de soltarme es bastante patético, la verdad.

—No voy a bajarte, señorita.

Me rindo. Mi cuerpo es débil, mi mente aún está peor, y me duele la garganta de tanto gritar. Dejo que me lleve al coche y me siente en el asiento del acompañante. Ni siquiera protesto cuando me abrocha el cinturón de seguridad. Masculla incoherencias mientras intenta cubrirme las piernas con el bajo del vestido y cierra la puerta de un portazo.

Soy vagamente consciente de haber subido al coche y de los agradables acordes de Ed Sheeran, pero mi mente está agotada y no logro reunir fuerzas para gritarle. La frente se me cae contra la ventanilla y tengo la vista perdida en las luces brillantes de Londres que dejamos atrás.

* * *

><p>—Madre mía —dice Enzo con tono de desaprobación cuando me despierto. Mi cabeza se mueve arriba y abajo, al ritmo de las zancadas de Niklaus—. ¿Llamo el ascensor, señor Mikaelson?<p>

—No, ya puedo yo. —La voz de Niklaus resuena en mi interior—. Este vestido es un cinturón —gruñe llamando el ascensor. Entra en cuanto las puertas se abren.

Me despierto del todo en sus brazos y me revuelvo para que me suelte.

—Puedo andar —le espeto.

Da un respingo burlón y me deja en el suelo, pero sólo porque no hay escapatoria ni coches que puedan atropellarme. Se abren las puertas del ascensor y soy la primera en salir, buscando las llaves en el bolso. Las encuentro bastante rápido, teniendo en cuenta que las manos no me responden, pero introducir la llave correcta es otro cantar. Cierro los ojos e intento concentrarme mientras aproximo la llave a la cerradura. Lo oigo gruñir a pocos pasos de mí, pero lo ignoro y sigo insistiendo. Se ve que se harta de esperar porque de repente me coge la muñeca y guía mi mano. Acierta a la primera.

Las puertas se abren. Me quito los zapatos y me tambaleo por el inmenso espacio abierto. Subo la escalera con cuidado. Cuando llego a lo alto, no giro a la izquierda hacia el dormitorio principal, sino que voy a la derecha y me meto en mi cuarto de invitados favorito. Me desplomo sobre la cama, vestida y sin desmaquillar, señal de que estoy molida. No me paro a pensarlo. Se me cierran los ojos y caigo rendida en el sueño de los borrachos.

—Hay que quitarse eso.

Noto que tiran de mi vestido. Estoy medio dormida. Sé que todavía estoy borracha y que tengo los párpados pegados porque se me ha corrido la máscara de pestañas.

—¿Vas a cortarlo en trocitos? —murmuro, molesta.

—No —dice con calma. Sus brazos, fuertes y familiares, me envuelven y me levantan de la cama—. Tal vez no sea capaz de hablar contigo, nena —susurra—, pero quiero que «no nos hablemos» en nuestra cama.

Automáticamente mis brazos buscan su cuello para agarrarse y hundo la cara en él. Puede que esté ligeramente ebria y muy cabreada, pero sé cuál es mi sitio favorito. Me deposita sobre el colchón, me tumba y poco después me atrae contra su pecho.

—¿Elena? —me susurra al oído.

—¿Qué?

—Me vuelves loco, señorita.

—¿Un loco enamorado? —farfullo medio dormida.

Me acerca un poco más a él.

—Eso también.

* * *

><p>—Te quiero.<p>

¿Qué ha sido eso? Abro los ojos, llenos de rímel corrido.

—Bebe —me ordena con dulzura.

Gimo y me doy la vuelta sobre la almohada.

—Déjame en paz —lloriqueo.

Se ríe.

Me duele la cabeza. Ni siquiera la he levantado de la almohada, pero tengo la sensación de que Black Sabbath están ensayando en mi cabeza.

—Ven aquí.

Me enrosca el brazo en la cintura y me arrastra por la cama hasta que me tiene en su regazo. Me pasa la mano por el pelo y me lo aparta de la cara. Entreabro los ojos y veo un vaso de agua burbujeante delante de mis labios.

—Bebe —insiste.

Dejo que me ponga el vaso en los labios y bebo el líquido frío con gusto.

—Bébetelo todo.

Me termino el vaso y luego me dejo caer en su pecho desnudo. Soy lo peor cuando tengo resaca.

—¿Duele mucho? —Sé que se está riendo.

—Muchísimo —grazno.

Me pesan los párpados y estoy demasiado cómoda para pensar en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, los que me han unido a esta espantosa resaca y al hombre que me saca de mis casillas.

Cambia de postura y se recuesta en la cama llevándome consigo. Al menos me habla lo suficiente para cuidar de mí en mi estado lamentable. ¿Qué clase de persona castiga al amor de su vida, un alcohólico, saliendo por ahí a emborracharse? Y encima embarazada, aunque él no lo sepa. ¿Qué clase de persona tortura a su marido, que es celoso a más no poder, metiéndole la lengua hasta las amígdalas a otro hombre? La misma clase de persona que le esconde las píldoras anticonceptivas al amor de su vida para intentar dejarla preñada sin que ella se entere. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

—Lo siento, más o menos —digo en voz baja.

Me da un beso en el pelo.

—Yo también.

Qué valiente es. Seguro que huelo a perro muerto y que tengo un aspecto aún peor. El aroma a resaca no es el más agradable por la mañana, y menos aún para un ex alcohólico.

Me quedo hecha un ovillo lamentable sobre su pecho, medio dormida, medio despierta, dejando vagar mis pensamientos.

—¿En qué piensas? —me pregunta casi con miedo.

—En que no podemos seguir así —contesto con sinceridad—. No es bueno para ti. —Omito el hecho de que tampoco lo es para mí.

Suspira.

—Yo de mí no me preocupo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —insisto.

Se queda unos momentos en silencio. Luego me tumba de espaldas, me separa las piernas y se acomoda entre mis muslos. Respira hondo y deja caer la cabeza sobre mi pecho.

—No lo sé, pero sé que te quiero muchísimo.

Miro al techo. Eso ya lo sé, pero estamos poniendo a prueba el viejo dicho de que el amor todo lo puede. Siempre que la pifia recurre a lo mucho que me quiere, como si eso disculpara todas sus neuras y sus locuras.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

No necesito darle detalles. Sabe perfectamente a qué me refiero.

Me mira y ya lleva puesta la arruga de la frente.

—Porque te quiero —dice a modo de defensa—. Todo lo hago porque te quiero.

—Me tratas como a una zorra, me follas en el baño del bar, sin una palabra, y luego te marchas y te pillo metiéndole mano a otra. ¿Eso lo has hecho porque me quieres?

—Estaba intentando demostrártelo —me discute en voz baja—. Y cuidado con esa boca.

—No, Niklaus, estabas intentando tocarme las pelotas. —Me revuelvo un poco debajo de él y me mira nervioso—. Necesito una ducha.

Busca en mi mirada pero al final se aparta para que me levante. Voy al cuarto de baño, cierro la puerta, me cepillo los dientes y me meto bajo el agua. Estoy desanimada y resacosa. Sólo quiero volver a meterme en la cama y olvidarlo todo, pero mi cerebro va a cien y estoy entrando en terreno pantanoso, lo que empeora mi dolor de cabeza. No lo he visto en cuatro días. Estoy intentando no pensar pero no puedo evitarlo, sobre todo después de lo que pasó la última vez que desapareció.

Pego un brinco cuando noto su mano en mi vientre y me besa en el hombro.

—Ya lo hago yo —susurra quitándome la esponja y dándome la vuelta. Se arrodilla delante de mí y coge mi pie, se lo apoya en el muslo y empieza a enjabonarme la pierna.

No hay ni rastro de la arruga de la frente. Parece contento, relajado y en paz, como a mí me gusta. Es porque vuelve a cuidar de mí.

—¿Dónde has estado desde el lunes? —pregunto sin quitarle ojo.

No se tensa ni me mira receloso, sino que sigue enjabonándome mientras el agua cae sobre nosotros.

—En el infierno —responde con dulzura—. Me dejaste, Elena. —No me mira y no lo dice en tono de acusación, pero sé que me está diciendo que rompí mi promesa.

—¿Dónde has estado? —insisto dejando el pie sobre el suelo de la ducha y levantando el otro cuando me da un golpecito en el tobillo.

—Estaba intentando darte espacio. Sé cómo me porto contigo y ojalá pudiera evitarlo, de verdad. Pero no puedo.

Aún no me ha respondido. Todo eso ya lo sé.

—¿Dónde has estado, Niklaus?

—Siguiéndote —susurra—... a todas partes.

—¿Durante cuatro días? —exclamo.

Me mira y deja de enjabonarme.

—Mi único consuelo era ver que tú también te sentías sola.

Me coge la mano y tira de mí para que me arrodille yo también. Me aparta el pelo mojado de la cara y me da un beso tierno en los labios.

—No somos convencionales, nena. Pero somos especiales. Lo que tenemos es muy especial. Me perteneces y yo te pertenezco a ti. Eso es así. No es natural que estemos separados, Elena.

—Nos volvemos locos el uno al otro. No es sano.

—Lo que no es sano es mi vida sin ti. —Me sienta en su regazo y rodea su cuello con mis brazos antes de enroscar los suyos alrededor de mi cintura—. Aquí es donde debes estar —añade apretándome la cintura para enfatizar sus palabras—. Justo aquí. Siempre a mi lado. No vuelvas a besar a otro hombre, Elena, o me meterán a la sombra durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Me doy cuenta de lo tonta que he sido. Le acaricio la mandíbula. No hay cardenales ni rasguños.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer locuras —digo.

Mi enfado ha desaparecido, y sé por qué. Es por lo mucho que sé que me quiere. ¿Excusa eso su comportamiento? Parece que deja de autodestruirse en cuanto me tiene en sus brazos y hago lo que me ordena. No puedo fingir que no me resulta frustrante, que no me saca de quicio y que no hace que a veces me pregunte en qué me he metido. Pero este lado suyo, el tierno y afectuoso, casi supera sus neuras y su confusa forma de ser. Y de repente me acuerdo de que sigo embarazada.

Y Niklaus cree que no lo estoy.

Me coge las mejillas y me besa.

—Y tú tienes que dejar de llevarme la contraria —sonríe sin despegarse de mis labios.

—Eso nunca —replico, y me lo como a besos bajo el agua caliente de la ducha.


	11. Chapter 11

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Once<strong>

Pasamos casi todo el sábado haciendo las paces. He disfrutado con el sexo soñoliento y no he estado de acuerdo con casi nada de lo que Niklaus decía para que me echara un polvo de entrar en razón. Luego he olvidado a qué había accedido durante el polvo de entrar en razón para ganarme un polvo de recordatorio. También hemos echado un polvo al fresco en la terraza después de comer, seguido de un polvo de represalia cuando él ha decidido que era lo justo por haber roto mi promesa. Pero sé que en realidad quería tenerme esposada y, la verdad, me lo merecía. Me ha follado de todas las formas, posturas y lugares posibles y he disfrutado cada segundo, aunque ahora estoy un poco escocida. Estoy de vuelta en el séptimo cielo de Niklaus. Ahora que no hay embarazo, ha vuelto a follarme cuando, donde y como quiere. Ayer recibí con creces la dosis del Niklaus dominante que me había perdido las últimas semanas. No podría ser más feliz. Pero lo cierto es que el embarazo sigue ahí.

Care me llamó, y estoy segura de haber oído a mi hermano de fondo, pero lo negó y pasó a preguntarme si Niklaus y yo habíamos hecho las paces. Sí. También me preguntó si le había contado que estoy embarazada. No. Después de haberlo disfrutado todo el día y de que las cosas hayan vuelto a la normalidad, como debería ser, estoy segura de que es la decisión correcta.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí tirada todo el día o vas a vestirte para que podamos pasarnos por La Mansión? —inquiere. Está en la puerta del baño como su madre lo trajo al mundo, secándose los rizos rubio oscuro con una toalla.

Me incorporo y me arrastro hacia los pies de la cama, luego me pongo boca abajo, apoyo los codos sobre el colchón y la barbilla en las manos. Sé lo que me hago, y él también, a juzgar por cómo me miran esos ojos verdes. No es que no quiera ir a La Mansión. Me gusta mucho más desde que cierta bruja con látigo ya no está.

—No lo sé. —Mi voz es ronca e insinuante, justo como yo quiero—. Se te ha puesto dura —digo señalando su entrepierna con la cabeza mientras lo miro a los ojos. Me cuesta contener la risa. Me muerdo el labio y me quedo observándolo.

—Eso es porque te estoy mirando.

Se echa la toalla sobre los hombros y se apoya en el marco de la puerta.

Empiezo a babear. Está para chuparse los dedos. Sonrío.

—Lo tienes todo de piedra.

—Excepto esto —dice en plan profundo golpeándose el pecho—. Por dentro soy un blando. Pero sólo contigo.

Sonrío de oreja a oreja.

—A veces tienes el corazón de piedra —murmuro tumbándome de espaldas con la cabeza colgando fuera de la cama.

—Es usted una seductora, señora Mikaelson.

Boca abajo, observo cómo su cuerpo se acerca hasta que lo tengo justo encima de mí. Su polla de acero me roza los labios. Saco la lengua para probar la punta húmeda, pero la aparta.

—Pídemelo por favor.

—Por favor. —Le acaricio el pecho con el extremo de los dedos, gime, y lleva la polla de vuelta a mi boca. La abro y observo su expresión de anticipación. Luego la rodeo con los labios.

—Elena, qué boca tienes —gime cerrando los ojos.

—¿Debería parar? —Le doy un pequeño mordisco y deslizo los dientes por su piel suave—. ¿Quieres que pare?

—Quiero que te calles y que te concentres en lo que estás haciendo.

Sonrío y lo suelto. Me siento en el borde de la cama, entre sus muslos. Cojo su polla y la aprieto... fuerte.

—Deja de jugar conmigo, señorita. —Me coge del pelo y tira con fuerza para que me la meta en la boca.

No ofrezco resistencia. Me encanta hacerlo así. Mi cabeza sube y baja y le clavo las uñas en su firme trasero para acercármelo más.

—¡Joder! —ruge sujetándome la cabeza—. No te muevas.

Se frota contra mi garganta y lucho para que no se me revuelva el estómago. Permanezco en silencio mientras se convulsiona dentro de mí, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y tirándome del pelo. Tengo que mantener el control. No puedo vomitar. No se lo voy a contar, así que me concentro en mi boca, completamente llena con su polla. Me concentro únicamente en no echar la pota. Cierro los ojos y respiro por la nariz. ¿Qué me pasa? Si el embarazo hace que la hombría de Niklaus me dé asco, no quiero volver a estar embarazada.

Me relajo un poco cuando la saca y la dejo caer de mis labios antes de trepar por su cuerpo y enroscarle las piernas alrededor de la cintura. Tengo que hacerlo bien, y más teniendo en cuenta la cara de incredulidad que me pone. No le gusta que lo deje a medias. Ésa es su decisión. Le muerdo el labio.

—Te quiero dentro de mí.

—Estaba muy bien donde estaba —dice con escepticismo. Me hace gracia—. Me alegro de que te parezca tan divertido, Elena.

—Perdona. —Lo beso con fuerza. Tengo que convencerlo de que lo necesito. Es mi única salida—. Te necesito dentro de mí. Ahora.

Se aparta y me mira con aire de sospecha. Me preocupa. Pero entonces me deslumbra con su sonrisa, la que está reservada sólo para mí.

—No tienes que decírmelo dos veces, nena —replica. Me deja sobre la cama y se coloca encima de mí—. Quítame la toalla.

La cojo y la lanzo a la otra punta de la habitación.

—Enrosca los dedos en mi pelo —me ordena.

Obedezco en el acto y mis manos se pierden entre su cabello húmedo.

—Tira.

Me lame los labios, gimo y le tiro del pelo.

—Bésame, Elena. —Su tono firme hace que lo necesite aún más.

Ataco su boca con decisión y desesperación.

—Para —me ordena.

Lo hago, aunque no quiero.

—Bésame con ternura —susurra.

Suspiro y deslizo la lengua por su boca, muy despacio. Es el paraíso.

—Ya basta —dice bruscamente.

Vuelvo a parar.

Se aparta y me da un beso amoroso en los labios.

—¿Por qué no puedes obedecerme en todo sin chistar?

Sonrío y reclamo su boca.

—Porque eres adicto al poder, y todo se pega menos la hermosura.

Se echa a reír y me coloca sobre sus caderas.

—Todo tuyo, nena.

—Muy bien —acepto de inmediato. Me levanto e intenta bajarme de nuevo sobre su entrepierna. Lo aparto de un manotazo—. Si me disculpas...

—Perdona —sonríe—, pero no te andes con jueguecitos, ¿vale?

—Se te olvida, dios —digo cogiendo su erección y guiándola hacia mi cuerpo—, que me has cedido el poder.

Desciendo con cuidado, y la sonrisa desaparece. Ahora mismo me está dando las gracias.

Gime y me agarra de los muslos.

—Es posible que te ceda el poder más a menudo.

Asciendo y vuelvo a descender muy despacio mientras le acaricio el pecho.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta.

Me mira y me desliza las manos por mis muslos.

—Eres tan guapo.

Vuelvo a ascender y a descender con un suspiro.

—Lo sé.

—Y tan arrogante.

—Lo sé. Arriba.

Arqueo las cejas.

—¿Quién manda aquí?

—Tú, pero no por mucho tiempo si abusas del poder. Arriba.

Reprime una sonrisa y yo le lanzo una mirada asesina, pero me levanto.

—Buena chica —jadea—. Más rápido.

Vuelvo a descender y muevo las caderas en círculos.

—Pero a mí me gusta así.

—Más de prisa, Elena.

—No. Mando yo.

Asciendo pero no tengo ocasión de descender, puesto que me tumba de espaldas sobre la cama y me sujeta las manos.

—Has perdido tu oportunidad, señorita —replica al tiempo que me penetra con decisión—. Ahora mando yo.

¡Bam!

Chillo y me abro de piernas.

¡Bam!

—¡Joder! —grito cuando noto que me llega al útero.

¡Bam!

—¡Niklaus!

—Has tentado la suerte, nena —gruñe sujetándome las muñecas con menos fuerza y embistiéndome una y otra y otra vez. Cierro los ojos—.¡Mírame!

Obedezco del susto.

—Buena chica.

El sudor le cae a chorros de la cara y aterriza en mis mejillas. Tengo que agarrarme a él. Tengo que morderlo y arañarlo, pero estoy indefensa, como a él le gusta.

—¡Deja que te abrace! —grito intentando soltarme mientras él arremete contra mí.

—¿Quién manda?

—¡Tú, maldito controlador!

—¡Cuidado...

¡Bam!

—... con esa...

¡Bam!

—... puta...

¡Bam!

—... boca!

Grito.

—¡Joder! —chilla—. ¡Córrete para mí, Elena!

No puedo. Estoy intentando concentrarme en el orgasmo que siento muy adentro, en alguna parte, pero cada vez que creo haberlo capturado, me clava las caderas y lo echa hacia atrás. Cierro los ojos y no puedo hacer más que aceptar el asedio al que somete a mi cuerpo.

—Por Dios, Elena, ¡voy a correrme!

Y, con eso, grita, se aprieta contra mí y se desploma. Me suelta las manos. Respira descontroladamente y su cuerpo palpita bañado en sudor. Yo estoy igual, salvo que sin orgasmo.

—No te has corrido —jadea en mi cuello.

No puedo hablar, así que niego con la cabeza, con los brazos laxos a los lados.

—Lo siento, nena.

Asiento con la cabeza y trato de levantar los brazos para acunarlo y que así sepa que estoy bien, pero mis músculos no obedecen. Me ha dejado incapacitada de verdad. Nuestros pechos sudorosos están pegados y los dos respiramos con fuerza. Estamos destrozados. Quiero quedarme en la cama pero entonces noto que me falta su peso y que me está levantando en brazos. Protesto entre dientes cuando me lleva al cuarto de baño.

Abre el grifo de la ducha, coge una toalla, la pone en el suelo y me deja encima. Estoy a punto de reunir las fuerzas suficientes para mirarlo mal cuando se sienta conmigo en el suelo y me abre de piernas.

—Vamos a resucitarte.

Abre el agua fría y se coloca entre mis piernas. Luego me despierta de verdad con una caricia larga, suave y delicada en el centro mismo de mi sexo.

Arqueo la espalda. Mis brazos sin vida vuelven a funcionar y recupero la voz.

—¡Ay, Dios!

Lo cojo del pelo húmedo y lo aprieto contra mí. El orgasmo profundo que no ha acabado de salir ahora parece estar a punto de hacerlo. Ni siquiera intento controlarlo. Empiezo a jadear, se me tensan los músculos del abdomen y levanto la cabeza. El agua fría recorre mi cuerpo. Niklaus está en todas partes, lamiendo, mordiendo, chupando, dándome besos en el interior de los muslos y penetrándome con la lengua.

—¿Ya te has despertado? —masculla con mi clítoris en la boca. Le da un mordisco.

—¡Más! —exijo tirándole del pelo.

Lo oigo reírse. Luego cumple con mis demandas, sella la boca en mi sexo y chupa hasta que me corro. Exploto. Veo las estrellas. Gimo y me llevo las manos a la cabeza. Es demasiado. Es increíble, es alucinante. Palpito contra su boca y me relajo por completo. El agua fresca es una gozada y el ruido constante de la ducha es de lo más relajante. No voy a moverme del suelo, por nada ni por nadie. Que me lleve de vuelta a la cama.

—Me encanta sentirte palpitar, de verdad.

Me besa por todo el cuerpo hasta que encuentra mis labios y les dedica especial atención. Sólo respondo con la boca. No logro convencer a mis músculos de que se muevan, aunque lo cierto es que tampoco lo estoy intentando con mucho empeño.

—¿Me he redimido?

Asiento contra sus labios y se echa a reír. Se aparta para verme mejor. Mis ojos todavía funcionan. Es más guapo que un sol y lo sabe, el muy engreído.

—Te quiero —digo; me ha costado pronunciar las palabras con la respiración entrecortada.

Él me deslumbra con su sonrisa..., mi sonrisa.

—Lo sé, nena —repone, y se levanta demasiado de prisa para mi gusto—. Vamos. Ya he cumplido con mis obligaciones divinas y ahora tenemos que ir a La Mansión.

Me coge de la mano y me levanta sin esfuerzo. Y eso que no lo ayudo. Me hago el peso muerto para protestar, aunque ni siquiera lo nota.

—¿Tengo que ir? —refunfuño cuando me echa champú en el pelo y empieza a lavármelo.

—Qué raro. Normalmente siempre quieres venir. —Me sonríe y pongo los ojos en blanco—. Sí, tienes que venir. Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Cuatro días, ni más, ni menos.

Lo ignoro y dejo que sus manos grandes y fuertes me masajeen la cabeza. Luego me la aclara.

—He terminado contigo, señorita. Sal —dice, y me da una palmada en el trasero para que salga mientras él termina de ducharse.

Miro la cama con ojos golosos pero, aunque me está llamando, me resisto a la tentación y me meto en el vestidor. Es verdad que tenemos que recuperar cuatro días y mucho de qué hablar. Hemos pasado la peor parte, razón de más para que ponga remedio a la situación que sin duda hará que Niklaus vuelva a tratarme como si fuera de cristal: sigo estando embarazada.

* * *

><p>Entro en la cocina y veo que está rebuscando en los armarios como un poseso. Con los brazos en alto, su espalda aún parece más ancha. Lleva un polo blanco que acentúa sus músculos, y la vasta extensión de los mismos hace que me den ganas de pellizcarme para confirmar que es real. Sonrío. Es de carne y hueso y es todo mío.<p>

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto haciéndome un moño en lo alto de la cabeza.

Se vuelve y me mira, alarmado.

—No queda mantequilla de cacahuete.

—¿Qué? —suelto una carcajada al verlo tan agobiado—. ¿No hay mantequilla de cacahuete?

—¡No tiene gracia! —Cierra la puerta del armario de golpe, abre la nevera y rebusca entre un sinfín de botellas de agua—. ¡¿A qué coño juega Cathy?! —ruge para sí.

No puedo evitarlo. Me parto de la risa. Una persona normal no se comporta así. No es que le guste, es que es adicto a la mantequilla de cacahuete. Mi señor es adicto a la mantequilla de cacahuete y es posible que le dé un ataque si no se toma pronto su dosis. Me estoy muriendo de la risa cuando oigo que cierra la puerta de la nevera. Enderezo la espalda y no consigo borrar la sonrisa de mi cara. Tengo que morderme el labio para no soltar una carcajada.

—¿De qué te ríes? —inquiere mirándome de muy mal humor.

—¿A qué vienen tantas ansias de comer mantequilla de cacahuete? —pregunto lo más rápidamente que puedo para volver a morderme el labio.

Se cruza de brazos. Sigue de mal humor.

—Me gusta.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí, me gusta.

—Pues estás histérico, no parece que sólo te guste. —Se me escapa el labio de entre los dientes. No puedo contener la risa más tiempo.

—No estoy histérico —me discute medio riéndose—. No es para

tanto.

—Ya. —Me encojo de hombros sin dejar de reír. ¡Si le va a dar algo!

Atraviesa la cocina y se me acerca. Abre unos ojos como platos cuando me ve las piernas.

—¿Qué es eso? —farfulla.

Me miro y luego miro sus sorprendidos ojos verdes.

—Son unos pantalones cortos.

—Querrás decir unas bragas.

Me echo a reír nuevamente.

—No, quiero decir pantalones cortos. —Me subo los bajos de los pantalones cortos vaqueros—. Si fueran unas bragas, serían así.

Traga saliva al tiempo que estudia la prenda ofensora.

—Elena, mujer, sé razonable.

— Niklaus —suspiro—, ya te lo he dicho: si lo que quieres son faldas largas y suéteres de cuello vuelto, búscate a alguien de tu edad.

Me arreglo los shorts y me arrodillo para atarme los cordones de mis Converse haciendo caso omiso de los gruñidos y los bufidos que emite mi hombre imposible.

—Tal vez me bañe en la piscina de La Mansión —suelto de pronto. Lo miro y su expresión gruñona pasa a ser de terror absoluto.

—¿En biquini?

Me río.

—No, en mono de esquí. Pues claro que en biquini. —Estoy tentando mi suerte y lo sé.

—Lo estás haciendo a propósito.

—Me apetece nadar.

—Y a mí me apetece estrangularte. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Porque eres un capullo imposible y tienes que relajarte. Puede que tú seas un vejestorio, pero yo sólo tengo veintiséis años. Deja de comportarte como un troglodita. ¿Qué pasaría si nos fuéramos de vacaciones a la playa?

—Pensaba que iríamos a esquiar. —Ahora es él quien se burla de mí—. Podría enseñarte lo bien que se me dan los deportes extremos.

Sonrío cuando repite lo que dijo la primera vez que nos vimos. Luego me abalanzo sobre su cuerpo y hundo la nariz en su cuello.

—Hueles a gloria.

Inhalo su delicioso aroma mientras me lleva al coche. Con los pantalones cortos puestos.

* * *

><p>Llegamos a La Mansión. Me abre la puerta del coche y tira de mí por la escalera de la puerta de entrada y por el vestíbulo. Oigo las lejanas conversaciones del bar y sonrío al ver a John acercarse a nosotros. Sigue siendo enorme, y da mucho miedo.<p>

—Elena, ¿te apetece nadar? —masculla Niklaus cuando John se une a nosotros y echa a andar a la misma velocidad que él. Yo casi tengo que correr para poder seguirlos.

El grandullón me mira con las cejas enarcadas.

—¿Te apetece, muchacha?

Asiento.

—Hace calor.

La sonrisa que le cruza la cara me dice que sabe perfectamente lo que me traigo entre manos. Sí, voy a intentar quitarle las manías a mi hombre imposible, y éste es el lugar perfecto para empezar: el paraíso sexual de mi señor, donde la piel desnuda es el pan nuestro de cada día. No pienso despelotarme y pasearme por ahí para que me vea todo el mundo. Empezaré por darme un baño en biquini, uno recatado. Si es capaz de soportarlo aquí, lo soportará en cualquier parte.

Pasamos junto al bar y encontramos a Stefan. No le veo la cara, pero está tirado en un taburete y está claro cómo se siente. Mi mejor amiga es idiota. Está huyendo de algo bueno sólo para retomar algo muy, muy malo. Puede que Stefan la haya arrastrado al lado oscuro, pero no se merece que lo trate así.

Cuando entramos en la oficina de Niklaus, él me suelta la mano y se va directo a la nevera. Coge un tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete, desenrosca la tapa y sumerge todo un dedo. John ni parpadea, se sienta en la silla opuesta a la de Niklaus mientras yo observo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se dirige a su silla y se sienta, se mete el dedo en la boca y suspira. ¿Le gusta?

—¿Cómo va todo? —le pregunta Niklaus a John con el dedo en la boca.

—La cámara tres está fuera de combate. La compañía de seguridad va a venir a arreglarla.

John se revuelve en su asiento y se saca el móvil del bolsillo.

—Voy a llamarlos —dice. Luego teclea en el teléfono, se lo lleva al oído, se levanta y camina hasta la ventana.

—Nena, ¿estás bien? —me pregunta Niklaus. Parece preocupado.

—Sí, muy bien. —Caigo en la cuenta de que estoy de pie en la puerta de su despacho, así que me acerco a la mesa y me siento en la silla que hay junto a la de John—. Sólo estaba soñando despierta.

Vuelve a meterse los dedos en la boca.

—¿Con qué soñabas?

Sonrío.

—Nada. Estaba viendo cómo devorabas tu mantequilla de cacahuete.

Mira el tarro y pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quieres?

—No. —Arrugo la nariz, asqueada, y se echa a reír. Le brillan los ojos y se le marcan las patas de gallo cuando cierra el tarro y lo deja sobre su mesa. Ya se ha tomado su dosis—. ¿Qué tal está Stefan?

—Hecho una mierda. No quiere hablar del tema. ¿Y Caroline?

—No muy bien. —Es verdad, no está bien.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Por qué ha cortado con él?

Me encojo de hombros intentando disimular.

—Creo que por este sitio. —Me resisto al impulso de sentarme sobre las manos. No me atrevo a mencionar a mi hermano—. Seguro que es lo mejor.

Él asiente, pensativo.

—¿Quieres ir a nadar o prefieres quedarte conmigo?

Sé lo que quiere oír.

—¿Tú qué vas a hacer? —pregunto mirando las montañas de papeles que tiene sobre la mesa. Nunca la había visto tan desordenada, y sé por qué. Tatia ya no está. No obstante, no voy a sentirme ni un pelín culpable. Me da igual que parezca que ha caído una bomba en la mesa de Niklaus.

Él también mira las montañas de papeles y da un suspiro.

—Esto es lo que voy a hacer. —Ojea una de las montañas.

—¿Por qué no contratas a alguien?

—Elena, las cosas no son tan sencillas en este tipo de trabajo. Tienes que conocer a alguien y confiar en él. No puedo llamar a la oficina de empleo y pedirles que envíen a alguien que sepa escribir a máquina.

Vale, ahora me siento un poco culpable. Tiene razón. Estamos hablando de personas de la alta sociedad, con trabajos importantes, de responsabilidad. Niklaus me ha contado que investigan las cuentas, el historial médico y criminal de la gente. Imagino que la confidencialidad es importante.

—Yo puedo ayudar —me ofrezco de mala gana, aunque no sabría ni por dónde empezar. Verlo tan abrumado por la cantidad ingente de papeles me está haciendo sentir muy culpable.

Me mira, perplejo.

—¿De verdad?

Me encojo de hombros y cojo el primer papel que pillo.

—En los ratos libres.

Echo un vistazo al texto y retrocedo. Es un extracto bancario. Al menos, eso creo. Los dígitos parecen más bien números de teléfono internacionales, así que podría ser una factura telefónica. Lo miro y veo que sonríe.

—Somos muy ricos, señora Mikaelson.

—¡La madre que me trajo!

—Elena...

—Lo siento, pero... —Intento concentrarme en todas las cifras pero no puedo—. Esto no debería estar danzando por la mesa de tu despacho, Niklaus.—Aparece el número de su cuenta y todo—. Un momento... ¿Tatia se encargaba de tus finanzas?

—Sí —dice tan tranquilo.

Se me ponen los pelos como escarpias. No me fío de esa mujer.

—¿Sabes dónde tienes el dinero? ¿Cuánto tienes? —inquiero dejando el papel sobre la mesa.

—Sí, mira —dice cogiendo el papel, y señala con el dedo—. Esto es lo que tengo y está en este banco.

—¿Sólo tienes una cuenta? ¿No tienes cuenta de empresa, de ahorro, de pensiones?

Me mira un poco asustado, casi molesto.

—No lo sé.

Lo observo, boquiabierta.

—¿Ella se encargaba de todo? ¿Llevaba todas tus cuentas?

La idea no me gusta un pelo.

—Ya no —gruñe tirando el papel sobre la mesa—. ¿Me vas a ayudar?—Vuelve a sonreír.

¿Cómo no voy a ayudarlo? Este hombre es rico y no tiene ni idea de cómo ni dónde guardan su dinero.

—Sí, te ayudaré.

Cojo una pila de papeles y empiezo a estudiarlos, pero me doy cuenta de una cosa que me preocupa. Levanto la cabeza y veo que Niklaus me mira la mar de contento.

—He dicho que te ayudaré, eso es todo. En los ratos libres, Niklaus.

Quiere que sustituya a Taita.

Mis palabras le caen como un jarro de agua fría.

—Pero sería la solución ideal.

—¡Para ti! ¡La solución ideal para ti! Yo tengo una carrera. ¡No voy a dejarla para venir aquí todos los días a encargarme de tu papeleo!

Qué cabrón. Quiere que sustituya a Tatia y me convierta en su secretaria. ¡De eso, nada!

—Además... —Dejo la pila sobre la mesa y me pongo de pie—. Yo no sé manejar un látigo, así que no creo estar lo bastante cualificada. —No sé por qué he dicho eso. No era necesario y ha sido de mal gusto.

Se queda de piedra y veo que se reclina en su sillón con una mezcla de incredulidad y enfado.

—Eso ha sido muy infantil, ¿no te parece?

—Perdona. —Cojo mi bolso—. No ha sido a propósito.

John vuelve con nosotros y rompe el incómodo silencio.

—Estarán aquí dentro de una hora —anuncia al tiempo que se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo—. Antes de que se me olvide, otros tres socios han solicitado cancelar su suscripción.

Niklaus arquea las cejas, siente curiosidad.

—¿Tres?

—Tres —confirma John de camino a la puerta—. Tres mujeres — añade saliendo del despacho.

Niklaus apoya los codos sobre la mesa y hunde la cara entre las manos. Me siento fatal. Suelto el bolso, camino hasta él, hago que se recline en el respaldo y me siento encima de la mesa, frente a él. Me observa y se muerde el labio.

—Yo me encargaré de esto —digo señalando los papeles que hay por todas partes—. Pero tienes que contratar a alguien. Es un trabajo a tiempo completo.

—Ya lo sé. —Me coge los tobillos y tira para que apoye los pies en sus rodillas—. Ve a nadar. Yo voy a ponerme con esto, ¿vale?

—Vale —asiento. Escruto su rostro y él me observa atentamente.

—Adelante, mi preciosa mujer. Suéltalo —dice sonriendo.

—Quieren dejar de ser socias porque ya no estás disponible para fo...—Me muerdo la lengua—. Para acostarte con ellas.

Es algo que me hace tremendamente feliz, y salta a la vista.

—Eso parece —contesta mirándome con recelo—. Y veo que mi mujer está encantada.

Me encojo de hombros pero no puedo ocultar lo feliz que me hace la noticia.

—¿Cuál es la proporción de hombres y mujeres?

—¿Socios?

—Sí.

—Treinta, setenta.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Recuerdo que Niklaus dijo que había unos mil quinientos socios. Eso son mil mujeres detrás de mi marido.

—En fin —intento olvidar mi estupor—, es posible que tengas que convertir La Mansión en un club para gays.

Se echa a reír y me quita los pies de la mesa.

—Vete a nadar.

* * *

><p>Los vestuarios están vacíos. Me pongo el biquini, me quito el diamante, vuelvo a recogerme el pelo y meto mis cosas en una taquilla de madera de nogal. No he usado nunca el <em>spa <em>ni las instalaciones deportivas, pero me han dicho que no está permitido nadar desnudo, así que voy a estrenarlas y a poner a Niklaus a prueba al mismo tiempo. Paseo por la zona en busca de alguna señal de vida, pero todo está vacío. Es domingo y la hora de comer. Pensaba que a estas horas era cuando los socios disfrutaban de esta parte de La Mansión.

Entro en el enorme edificio de cristal. Los jacuzzis, la piscina y el solárium están vacíos. Está todo tan tranquilo que hasta da repelús. Lo único que se oye es el sonido de las bombas de agua. Dejo mi toalla en una tumbona pija de madera, me meto en el agua y suspiro. Está tibia. Maravilloso. Bajo los escalones y empiezo a nadar hasta el otro lado de la piscina.

Estoy disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad y sigo nadando un largo detrás de otro. Nadie se acerca, nadie viene a bañarse en los jacuzzis y nadie se tumba en el solárium. Entonces oigo movimiento y me detengo a mitad de un largo para ver quién aparece por la entrada de los vestuarios. Mis ojos van del de mujeres al de hombres hasta que aparece Niklaus con un bañador negro puesto. Se me cae la baba al verlo y me ciega con su sonrisa antes de tirarse de cabeza al agua, sin apenas salpicar ni hacer ruido. Yo estoy flotando en el centro de la piscina y observo cómo su cuerpo esbelto se me acerca bajo el agua hasta que lo tengo delante, pero permanece sumergido.

Luego me coge por el tobillo, chillo y tira de mí para meterme bajo el agua. Sólo he podido coger un poco de aire antes de desaparecer, y cierro los ojos. Sus labios atrapan los míos, me rodea con los brazos, nuestras pieles resbalan la una contra la otra y nuestras lenguas bailan, salvajes.

Esto es muy bonito, pero se me da de pena aguantar la respiración, y él, que lleva más tiempo que yo sumergido, también debe de necesitar oxígeno. Lo pellizco para indicarle que me he quedado sin aire y mis pulmones le dan las gracias a gritos cuando emergemos. Mis piernas siguen rodeando su cintura y mis brazos hacen lo propio con sus hombros. Intento recuperar el aliento y abrir los ojos y, cuando lo consigo, una enorme sonrisa picarona me da la bienvenida. Sé que no llega al fondo, así que debe de estar agitando las piernas como un loco para poder mantenernos a flote. Aunque nadie lo diría. Y eso si es que está moviendo las piernas, porque parece que flota sin esforzarse.

Le aparto el pelo mojado de la cara y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—Has cerrado la piscina.

—No sé de qué me hablas. —Se me echa a la espalda y empieza a nadar hacia un lateral—. No suele haber nadie a estas horas.

—No te creo —replico apoyando la mejilla en su hombro—. No podías soportar que nadie me viera en biquini. Confiésalo.

Conozco de sobra a mi señor.

Llegamos al borde de la piscina y me pone con la espalda contra la

pared.

—Me encanta imaginarte en biquini.

—Pero sólo para tus ojos.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Elena. No te comparto con nada ni con nadie, ni siquiera con sus ojos.

Desliza las manos por mis costados, hasta mis caderas.

—Sólo puedo tocarte yo —susurra, y no puedo evitar apretarlo con los muslos cuando me besa con dulzura antes de observarme con atención—.Sólo para mis ojos.

Desliza un dedo por el interior de la parte de abajo de mi biquini y contengo la respiración cuando me acaricia.

—Sólo para darme placer a mí, nena. Sé que lo entiendes.

—Sí. —Me recoloco bajo su cuerpo y le paso los brazos por los hombros.

—Muy bien. Bésame.

Me lanzo a por su boca y le demuestro mi gratitud con un beso largo, apasionado y ardiente que nos hace gemir a ambos. Me sujeta por la cintura con sus grandes manos y nos besamos durante una eternidad en la piscina, solos él y yo, ahogándonos el uno en el otro, consumiéndonos, amándonos.

Todo lo que sucede entre nosotros es el resultado del amor, fiero y a veces venenoso, que compartimos. Nos deja tontos, nos empuja a comportarnos de forma irracional e imprevisible. En realidad, estamos más o menos igual de locos, aunque puede que yo lo haya superado. La verdad es que siento que me he vuelto loca. Lo que estoy planeando me sitúa en esa categoría. Y si descubre lo que la loca de su mujer está planeando, no me cabe duda de que lo dejaré al borde de perder la razón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Elena en Polyvore<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Doce<strong>

—Te quiero.

El susurro ronco me hace sonreír. Me vuelvo e intento cogerlo a ciegas.

—Mmm —asiento atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el mío.

—Elena, son las siete y media.

—Lo sé —farfullo contra su cuello—. Quiero sexo soñoliento —exijo poniéndole la mano en el muslo hasta que encuentro lo que estaba buscando. Lo agarro con fuerza.

—Me encantaría, nena, pero cuando te hayas despertado de verdad te va a dar un ataque y me vas a dejar a medias. —Coge mi mano, se la lleva a la cara y me besa los dedos con ternura—. Es lunes, son las siete y media de la mañana, y no quiero que me eches la culpa si llegas tarde.

Abro los ojos como platos y veo su cara suspendida sobre la mía. Se ha duchado, lo que significa que ha ido a correr, lo que significa que es tarde. Me levanto de un salto y se aparta para que no le dé un coscorrón.

—¿Qué hora es?

Me sonríe con amor.

—Las siete y media.

—¡Niklaus! —grito, y de inmediato salgo corriendo al cuarto de baño—. ¿Por qué no me has despertado antes de ir a correr?

Abro el grifo de la ducha y corro al lavabo. Pongo pasta de dientes en el cepillo.

—No quería despertarte.

Se apoya en el marco de la puerta y observa cómo me cepillo los dientes a mil por hora. Se está riendo, le hace gracia que esté tan apurada.

—Nunca... ha... importado —le espeto con la boca llena de pasta de dientes.

Se ríe a gusto.

—¿Perdona?

Niego con la cabeza, pongo los ojos en blanco y me miro al espejo. Acabo de cepillarme los dientes y me enjuago la boca.

—He dicho que nunca antes te ha importado. ¿Por qué no me has sacado de la cama y me has obligado a correr veintidós kilómetros? —Por mi tono, se nota que la cosa me escama.

Se encoge de hombros, se acerca a mi lado y coge su cepillo de dientes.

—Lo haré si eso es lo que quieres.

—No, sólo sentía curiosidad. —No voy a insistir.

Me meto en la ducha, me lavo el pelo y me afeito las piernas a toda velocidad antes de salir y correr al vestidor. Me quedo mirando las perchas llenas de ropa y más ropa. Casi todas las prendas todavía llevan la etiqueta colgando. Es imposible elegir, hay demasiados vestidos, así que cojo mi vestido rojo recto.

Para cuando me he secado el pelo, maquillado y bajado la escalera, Niklaus se ha puesto un traje azul marino y está cogiendo las llaves del coche.

—Yo te llevo —dice.

—¿Dónde está Cathy? —Lo miro de cabo a rabo. Ese hombretón es mi marido. ¿De verdad necesito trabajar?

Frunce el ceño.

—No lo sé. No es propio de ella llegar tarde. —Me coge de la mano y tira de mí para que salgamos del ático—. ¿Lo llevas todo?

—Sí.

Llegamos al vestíbulo del Lusso y, al acercarnos al mostrador del conserje, veo a Cathy charlando con Enzo. Sonrío y miro a Niklaus, que me ignora, aunque sabe que lo estoy observando, y seguro que también sabe lo que estoy pensando.

—Ya entiendo —gruñe él sin dejar de andar.

—Parecen estar muy a gusto.

Cathy se toca el pelo y Enzo no para de hablar y de gesticular. Parece estar embelesado con la asistenta de Niklaus.

Entonces, ella nos ve.

—¡Ay! ¡Estaba a punto de subir!

—No pasa nada.

Niklaus no parece contento y no se detiene. A mí me encantaría quedarme a cotillear. Les sonrío al pasar y ambos se ponen como dos tomates.

—No queda mantequilla de cacahuete —refunfuña Niklaus en tono de reproche.

—Hay una caja entera en la despensa. ¿Crees que dejaría que mi chico se quedara sin ella? —Cathy parece dolida por el comentario crítico de mi marido. Me hace gracia, sobre todo cuando Niklaus empieza a gruñir en voz baja.

—No seas tan cascarrabias. Sólo están hablando —lo regaño en cuanto salimos del edificio y Niklaus se pone las Wayfarer.

—No está bien. —Se estremece y suelta mi mano.

Empiezo a buscar mis gafas de sol en el bolso.

—Claro, es posible que lo invite a subir mientras no estamos en casa. He notado que las sábanas del cuarto de invitados están un poco revueltas.

—¡Elena! —me grita con el gesto torcido y mirando al cielo—. ¡Calla!

Me echo a reír.

—Los mayores también tienen derecho a divertirse.

—Claro. —El gesto torcido desaparece al instante. Ahora sonríe.

—¿De qué te ríes?

Se quita las gafas de sol, me abraza y se agacha un poco para que quedemos a la misma altura. Me da un beso de esquimal.

—Te he comprado un regalo.

—¿Qué es? —Le doy un pico.

—Date la vuelta.

Doy un paso atrás y observo la alegría con la que señala con la cabeza por encima de mi hombro. Me vuelvo, despacio, e intento adivinar qué es lo que tengo que buscar en el aparcamiento pero no hay nada distinto. Su brazo aparece por encima de mi hombro con un juego de llaves tintineando en la mano, delante de mis narices. Luego veo un enorme y reluciente Range Rover Sport blanco nuevecito. Un tanque, más bien.

«¡Ay, no!»

No tengo palabras. ¿Cómo es que no lo he visto? Ahora me deslumbra. Me tenso cuando vuelve a hacer tintinear el llavero, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que he visto mi regalo.

«Deja las llavecitas. Ya lo he visto ¡Y lo detesto!»

—Justo ahí —me indica sacudiendo las llaves otra vez.

—¿Esa nave espacial? —pregunto sin interés.

No voy a conducir esa cosa por muchos polvos de entrar en razón y muchas cuentas atrás que me eche.

—¿No te gusta? —parece dolido. Mierda, ¿qué le digo?

—Me gusta mi Mini.

Se pone delante de mí y observa mi cara de susto.

—Éste es mucho más seguro.

No puedo evitar poner cara de escepticismo.

—Niklaus, ése es un coche de hombres. ¡Es la clase de coche que conduciría John! ¡Es un puto tanque!

—¡Elena! ¡Cuidado con esa puta boca! —Me mira mal—. Lo he comprado blanco, que es un color de mujer. Ven, que te lo enseño.

Me pone las manos sobre los hombros y me empuja hacia la enorme bola de nieve. Cuanto más me acerco, menos me gusta. Es demasiado chillón. Amo mi Mini.

—Mira. —Abre la puerta, y trago saliva.

Es aún peor.

Es todo... blanco. El volante es de cuero blanco. La palanca de cambios es de cuero blanco. Los asientos son de cuero blanco. Hasta las alfombrillas son blancas.

Miro a mi marido, que vive en la luna, y niego con la cabeza, pero no puedo ser una desagradecida. Está tan contento con su compra. Creía que ese hombre tenía buen gusto.

—No sé qué decir. —Es la verdad—. Podrías haberme comprado un reloj, o un collar, o algo así... No tenías que... —Ojalá me hubiera comprado un reloj, un collar o algo así.

—Arriba —dice, y me sube en esa... cosa.

Trago saliva. «¡Por Dios, no!» Bordado en el reposacabezas del asiento delantero, puede leerse: «Señora Mikaelson.»

Se ha pasado tres pueblos.

—¡No voy a conducir esta bola de nieve! —protesto antes de que mi cerebro censure mi declaración insultante.

—¡Claro que lo harás!

«Gracias por librarme del sentimiento de culpa.» Clavo los tacones en el suelo, no voy a ceder.

—¡Ni de coña! ¡Es demasiado grande para mí, Niklaus!

—Pero es seguro —insiste. Luego me coge y me coloca en el asiento del conductor—. Mira. —Pulsa un botón, se abre un compartimento y aparece una pantalla de ordenador—. Tiene todo lo que necesitas. He grabado tus canciones favoritas.

Sonríe, aprieta otro botón y Massive Attack empieza a sonar en un millón de altavoces.

—Para que te acuerdes de mí.

—Me acuerdo de ti cada vez que me llamas y suena esa canción — salto—. Quiero tu coche. Tú puedes quedarte con éste. —Señalo el amasijo brillante de metal.

—¿Yo? —replica con cara de preocupación—. Pero es un poco... — examina mi regalo con la vista—... de chica.

—Lo es, y sé a qué está jugando, señor Mikaelson. —Le clavo el índice varias veces en el pecho—. Sólo quieres que conduzca este armatoste porque es enorme y hay menos posibilidades de que resulte herida en caso de accidente. No vas a convencerme por más que intentes adornarlo.

Miro el interior e imagino sillitas de bebé y asientos infantiles. Y un cochecito en el maletero. «¡Ah, no!» Doy media vuelta y echo a andar hacia mi pequeño y adorable Mini, en el que un cochecito de bebé no cabe ni de coña.

Me sorprende haber podido llegar hasta mi coche sin que Niklaus me monte una de sus escenas. Me siento, echo un vistazo por el retrovisor y lo veo apoyado en el DBS con los brazos cruzados. No hago caso de la cara de pena que pone y arranco mi Mini, doy marcha atrás y me dirijo a la salida.

—Ese hombre es imposible —murmuro buscando el botón del pequeño dispositivo que abre la puerta.

No está.

—¡¿Qué?! —grito sin poder creérmelo—. ¡La madre que lo parió!

Freno en seco, salgo del coche y veo que la cara de pena se ha transformado en una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—¿Ibas a alguna parte?

—¡Que te den! —grito desde la otra punta del aparcamiento.

Cojo el bolso y dejo el coche exactamente donde está, con la puerta abierta. Taconeo, furiosa, hacia la puerta para peatones, pero esta vez Niklaus monta una de las suyas. Me coge en brazos y me lleva a mi reluciente regalo de bodas.

—¡Cuidado con esa boca! —Me deposita en el asiento del conductor, me pone el cinturón de seguridad y me arranca las llaves del Mini de la mano—. ¿Por qué tienes que desobedecerme por sistema?

Comienza a pasar todas mis llaves al llavero de mi nuevo coche.

—¡Porque eres un cabrón imposible! —bufo incómoda en el asiento—. ¿No puedes llevarme al trabajo?

—Llego tarde a una reunión porque mi desobediente esposa no hace lo que le digo. —Me coge por la nuca y me obliga a acercarle la cara—. Cualquiera pensaría que andas detrás de un polvo de represalia.

—¡Pues no!

Sonríe y me besa apasionadamente. Es un beso largo, uno de esos que acaban con mi testarudez.

—Mmm. Sabes a gloria, nena. ¿A qué hora sales de trabajar?

Me suelta y, como siempre, me ha dejado sin aliento.

—A las seis.

—Ven directa a La Mansión y trae tus diseños y las cosas del proyecto para que podamos acabar las nuevas habitaciones.

Pulsa otro botón, baja la ventanilla del conductor, cierra la puerta y mete la cabeza por la ventanilla. Está muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé —farfullo metiendo la llave en el contacto.

—¿Has hablado ya con Patrick? —pregunta haciendo que se me olvide el berrinche y me acuerde de que no he cumplido con mis obligaciones.

—¡Mueve mi coche! —contesto sin saber qué decirle.

—Me lo tomaré como un no. Tienes que hablar hoy mismo con él. —Eso ha sido una orden.

—Mueve mi coche —repito de mala manera.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, señorita —dice, y me dedica una mirada de advertencia, pero la ignoro.

—¿Dónde voy a aparcar este armatoste?

Se echa a reír y se aleja para cambiar mi coche de sitio. Luego monta en su DBS y sale derrapando del aparcamiento.

* * *

><p>Tras pasarme una hora dando vueltas por el parking más cercano, encuentro dos plazas libres en las que dejar el trasto. Entro en la oficina como un rayo y lo primero que veo es un ramo de calas sobre mi mesa. Al acercarme veo que también hay una cajita.<p>

—¡Amor! —La voz cantarina de Damon no me hace apartar la vista de la caja.

—Buenos días —lo saludo, me siento y la cojo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Feliz como una perdiz. ¿Y tú? —Damon parece estar muriéndose de la curiosidad, y ahora que he apartado la vista de la cajita, recuerdo cuándo nos vimos por última vez.

—Muy bien. —No saco el tema, y en su cara aparece una sonrisa picarona.

—No me canso de decirlo: ¡ese hombre está muy sexy cuando se enfada! —dice al tiempo que se abanica con un posavasos—. ¡De infarto!

Doy un respingo y miro de nuevo la cajita. ¿Qué me habrá comprado?

—¿Quién ha traído esto? —pregunto, levantándola.

—La chica de la floristería —contesta Damon sin mucho interés.

Vuelve a su ordenador y me deja a solas para que abra la cajita de regalo, que está envuelta con todo el mimo del mundo. Suspiro cuando la abro y me encuentro con un Rolex de oro y grafito. Es la versión para mujer del relojazo de Niklaus, pero es otra responsabilidad más.

—¡Mi madre! —April casi se cae de culo al ver el contenido de la caja—. ¡Uy, uy, uy! ¡Es precioso!

Sonrío ante su entusiasmo, lo saco y me lo pongo en la muñeca. Sí que es precioso.

—Lo sé —digo en voz baja—. Muchas gracias, April.

Quito las flores de encima de la mesa y dejo la cajita junto a mi bolso.

—¿Te apetece un café, Elena? —April se marcha hacia la cocina.

—Sí, gracias. ¿Dónde están Patrick y Katherine?

—Patrick tenía una reunión personal, y Katherine está visitando a un cliente.

—Ah, vale.

Pongo las flores en agua y me vuelco en el trabajo. Me preparo las cosas que tengo que llevar a la reunión con Ruth Quinn y luego imprimo toda la información sobre las carísimas camas que Niklaus quiere que le fabriquen para La Mansión.

A las diez en punto se me revuelve el estómago y desaparezco en el baño para ver si consigo vomitar, pero no hay manera. Me desplomo sobre la taza del váter, acalorada, molesta y llorosa. Tengo que pedir cita en el hospital. Lo decido de pronto, seguramente por lo mal que me encuentro.

Salgo de los servicios dispuesta a hacerlo pero me paro a medio camino cuando veo que hay alguien sentado en uno de los sillones de mi despacho.

Es Tatia.

Ya no tengo náuseas. Ahora estoy cabreada. ¿Qué coño hace aquí? Me encantaría arrancarle la piel a tiras pero no quiero hacerlo en mi oficina, así que doy media vuelta para esconderme en los servicios.

—¿Elena?

Me recupero del susto y me vuelvo. Hacía semanas que no oía esa voz. Me sorprende que haya venido a mi encuentro, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido. Hice que la despidieran.

—Tatia —respondo sin entusiasmo. Estoy consternada. ¿Se ha propuesto sumarse a mi lista de preocupaciones?

Se la ve más comedida que de costumbre. Su pelo no está tan cardado como siempre y lleva las tetas escondidas debajo de una torera. La falda, a juego con la chaqueta, tiene un largo respetable, por la rodilla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar —dice revolviéndose incómoda en la silla. No hay ni rastro de su chulería.

Me ha pillado por sorpresa. ¿A qué juega?

—¿Hablar? —pregunto, recelosa—. ¿De qué? —No tengo nada que decirle a esa mujer.

Echa un vistazo a la oficina, igual que yo. Damon, mi amigo gay y cotilla, tiene la antena puesta, y no le quita ojo a la mujer desconocida que está sentada en mi despacho.

—¿Puedo invitarte a una taza de café? —ofrece.

Me mira. Debería pedirle que se marchara, pero me puede la curiosidad. Cojo mi bolso.

—Media hora —digo, cortante, saliendo de mi despacho sin echar la vista atrás. El corazón me late desbocado. Pensé que no volvería a ver a la bruja del látigo, y ahora está en mi despacho. Tengo muy frescos en la memoria lo mal que me lo ha hecho pasar y los dramas que ha montado en mi vida. Lo único que veo son las marcas de sus latigazos en la espalda de Niklaus, su expresión de dolor y mi penoso cuerpo hecho un ovillo contra el suyo. La señora tiene mucho valor.

Entro en un Starbucks cercano y me siento en una silla. No voy a invitarla a café. Sé que tengo una cara de asco mayúscula pero no puedo disimular. No quiero disimular. Quiero que sepa lo mucho que la detesto.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo? —pregunta con educación. Ésta no es la

Tatia que conozco y desprecio.

—No, gracias.

Me sonríe tímidamente.

—Yo voy a pedir. No creo que al encargado le guste que ocupemos una mesa si no consumimos algo. ¿Seguro que no quieres nada?

—Sí. —Niego con la cabeza y la observo acercarse al mostrador. Me aseguro de que está entretenida pidiendo, saco el móvil del bolso y le mando un mensaje a Care. Necesito desahogarme.

_**¡La zorra sinvergüenza se ha plantado en mi oficina!**_

Me contesta de inmediato. No era la clase de mensaje que uno deja para luego.

**¡No jodas! Elena, deja de hablar en clave. ¿Quién es la «zorra sinvergüenza»?**

Casi se me escapa un taco.

_**¡Tatia!**_

Contesta en seguida.

**¡Nooooooo!**

Mis dedos vuelan sobre el teclado mientras levanto la vista para comprobar que Tatia sigue ocupada.

_**¡Cómo te lo cuento! Te llamo luego.**_

Me dispongo a guardar el móvil en el bolso cuando recibo otro mensaje. Como si lo viera: está emocionada y tecleando a toda velocidad con sus dedos blancuchos. Seguro que está conduciendo.

**Llámame ahora y deja el móvil sobre la mesa. ¡Quiero oír lo que tiene que decir!**

Doy un respingo y niego con la cabeza. ¡Es la monda! Sería incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada si oye algo que no le gusta, y a ver cómo explico yo luego los gritos lejanos de la loca de mi mejor amiga.

_**No.**_

Pulso «Enviar» y sonrío al recibir otro mensaje.

**¡Zorra!**

Meto el teléfono en el bolso cuando Tatia se acerca con un café. Cruzo las piernas y mantengo la expresión de odio. Así es. La odio. Odio todo lo que representa pero, sobre todo, odio el dolor que le causó a Niklaus. Tengo que parar de pensar. Me estoy cabreando. Mis cambios de humor soy muy extremos últimamente.

Se sienta y remueve su café con cuidado, sin levantar la vista.

—Quería disculparme por todo lo ocurrido.

Me río.

—¿Te burlas de mí?

Deja de remover el café y me mira. Sonríe, nerviosa.

—Elena, lo siento. Supongo que tu llegada me pilló por sorpresa.

—¿Ah, sí? —digo frunciendo el ceño.

—No te culpo si me mandas a paseo. Me he portado fatal. No tengo excusa.

—Excepto que estás enamorada de él —digo con franqueza, y abre unos ojos como platos—. ¿Por qué otro motivo ibas a comportarte así, Tatia?

Aparta la mirada y creo que tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Está enamorada de él hasta la médula. ¿Le habré restado importancia al problema?

—No voy a engañarte, Elena. Llevo tantos años enamorada de Niklaus que ya he perdido la cuenta. —Vuelve a mirarme—. Pero eso no es excusa.

—Y, aun así, lo inflaste a latigazos. —No lo entiendo—. ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a alguien a quien amas?

Se ríe tímidamente.

—Eso es precisamente lo que yo hago. Me visto de cuero, cojo un látigo y les pego una paliza antes de follármelos.

Parpadeo.

—Ah.

—A Niklaus nunca le ha ido ese rollo.

—Pero, aun así, te lo follaste —digo con sinceridad. Él me lo ha confesado, y sé que, hasta aquel fatídico día en que los pillé juntos en su despacho, nunca antes le habían cosido la espalda a latigazos. Seguro que Tatia estaba en su salsa, especialmente cuando se las apañó para que yo fuera a La Mansión y viera la terrorífica escena.

Parece sorprendida.

—Sí, pero sólo una vez.

Sí, está conteniendo las lágrimas. He subestimado el problema.

—Tiene gracia, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera borracho me quería. Se follaba a cualquiera menos a mí.

Empiezo a comprender, aunque no me entusiasma que me recuerde la vida pasada de Niklaus. Se follaba a cualquiera, le daba a todo a todas horas... Pero no tocaba a Tatia. La Mansión está llena de mujeres deseosas de tirárselo, ninguna lo desea más que Tatia, y él nunca la ha deseado.

—¿Lo azotaste con la esperanza de que después se acostara contigo?—Sólo de pensarlo se me revuelve el estómago. Vuelvo a tener ganas de vomitar.

Niega con la cabeza.

—No. Sabía que no iba a hacerlo. Estaba en un estado lamentable por ti. Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que vería a Niklaus Mikaelson de rodillas por una mujer.

—Quieres decir que esperabas que ese día no llegara nunca.

—Eso es. También esperaba que salieras corriendo en cuanto descubrieras lo que sucede en La Mansión.

Y salí corriendo. Pero volví. Aunque Tatia no tuvo que hacer nada para que yo saliera por patas cuando descubrí a Niklaus borracho. Miro a la mujer que tengo delante y siento lástima. Me odio a mí misma por sentirme así, pero me da mucha pena.

—Tatia, él te considera una amiga.

No puedo creer que esté intentando que esa mujer se encuentre mejor después de todo lo que ha hecho.

—Lo sé. —Se echa a reír, pero luego frunce el ceño y vuelve a remover su café—. Después de lo que hiciste y de cómo reaccionaste, me di cuenta de lo estúpida que he sido. Se merece ser feliz. Se merece a alguien como tú. Lo amas a pesar de La Mansión, de lo que hizo y de su problema con la bebida. Lo amas tal y como es, incluso amas las locuras que hace cuando se trata de ti. —Sonríe—. Haces que se sienta vivo. Nunca debería haber intentado arrebatarle eso.

Estoy atónita. Me quedo mirándola, en silencio, sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué le digo?

—Quieres recuperar tu trabajo.

¿Eso le he dicho?

Abre mucho los ojos.

—No creo que sea posible, ¿verdad?

Pues no. A pesar de su confesión, nunca podría confiar en ella. Nunca me caería bien. Me da lástima, pero no puedo extenderle una invitación para que vuelva a nuestras vidas. Nunca le he preguntado a Niklaus qué pasó cuando la despidió. Él me dejó claro que no quería hablar del tema y yo estaba como unas castañuelas por haber conseguido echarla de nuestras vidas. Sin embargo, ahora sí quiero saber qué ocurrió aquel día.

—Debes de haberlo visto con muchísimas mujeres; ¿por qué la tomaste conmigo? —pregunto, aunque ya sé la respuesta.

—Saltaba a la vista que contigo era distinto. Niklaus Mikaelson no persigue a las mujeres. Niklaus Mikaelson no se lleva a nadie a casa. Niklaus Mikaelson no es abstemio. Has cambiado a ese hombre. Has hecho lo que muchas mujeres han intentado hacer durante años sin éxito. Elena, te has ganado al señor. —Se pone en pie—. Felicidades, señora Mikaelson. Cuídalo bien. Hazlo muy feliz. Se lo merece.

Y se va.

La veo desaparecer del Starbucks y me entran ganas de llorar otra vez. Me he ganado al señor. Lo he hecho cambiar. He hecho que dejara de beber y de follarse a todo lo que se movía. He hecho que sienta y que ame. Y me ama. Vaya si me ama. Y yo también lo amo. Necesito verlo. Maldita sea Ruth Quinn, la reina de las pesadas.

Me pongo en marcha y corro al parking para recoger mi regalo. Por el camino, llamo a Care.

—¡¿Qué te ha dicho?! —chilla por teléfono. Ni siquiera ha dejado que sonara.

—Me ha pedido perdón. —Me falta el aliento—. Oye, voy a tener el bebé.

Se ríe de mí.

—¡Estaba cantado, so tonta!

Sonrío y corro al parking. Quiero quitarme de en medio la reunión con Ruth Quinn para poder ir a ver a Niklaus.

* * *

><p>—¡Elena! —Su sonrisa casi me molesta.<p>

—Hola, Ruth —saludo.

La dejo atrás y me meto en una cocina en obras para evaluar la situación. Todo parece ir según lo previsto. No hay sorpresas desagradables.

—No puedo quedarme mucho rato, Ruth. Tengo otra reunión —digo volviéndome para mirarla.

—Ah. ¿Quieres un café? —me ofrece, esperanzada.

—No, gracias. ¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunto intentando que se dé prisa.

No obstante, se toma su tiempo para acercarse a una mesa provisional y empezar a llenar una taza.

—Acabo de prepararlo. Podemos ir a sentarnos al salón, allí hay menos polvo.

Hago una mueca de frustración.

—Lo siento, me espera otro cliente, Ruth. ¿Te importa si nos vemos otro día? —Me está entrando el pánico.

—No tardaremos mucho. —Sigue haciéndolo todo a la velocidad de un caracol, y yo me revuelvo, impaciente, detrás de ella. Parece que lo hace a propósito—. ¿Lo has pasado bien con tus padres este fin de semana?

La pregunta me pilla desprevenida, pero mi cerebro se pone al día rápidamente.

—Muy bien, gracias.

—¿Seguro que no quieres un café? —insiste mientras se acerca a la nevera a por leche.

—No, de veras. —No puedo evitar mi tono de impaciencia. Estoy empezando a enfadarme.

—Es curioso, juraría que te vi el viernes por la noche en un bar — comenta como si nada—. ¿Cómo se llamaba? —Vierte leche en su café muy despacio y lo remueve aún más despacio—. Ya me acuerdo. Baroque, en Piccadilly.

«¡Mierda!»

—Sí, fui con unos compañeros de trabajo. No gran cosa. Me fui a casa de mis padres el sábado por la mañana —explico retorciéndome el pelo como una posesa. ¿Por qué me molesto en contarle una mentira? Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto suyo.

Se vuelve, sonriente, pero sus ojos reparan en mi mano izquierda y su expresión no da lugar a dudas. Me miro el pedrusco que llevo en el dedo y de repente estoy muy incómoda.

—No me has contado que estabas casada. —Se echa a reír—. ¡Qué tonta soy! Yo diciéndote que te alejaras de los hombres y resulta que estabas casada. —De repente se pone colorada y me doy cuenta de lo que pasa. Es horrible.

¡Es lesbiana! «¡No, por favor!» Eso lo explica todo: su insistencia en ir de copas, las llamadas, el querer que nos reunamos a todas horas... Y ahora no les quita ojo a mis anillos. Me desea. Ahora sí que estoy incómoda.

—Espera un momento. —Frunce el ceño—. Recuerdo que me dijiste que tenías novio. —Frunce el ceño aún más—. Y la semana pasada no llevabas ningún anillo.

No sé adónde mirar.

—Me casé hace poco —digo. No quiero entrar en detalles—. Me estaban arreglando los anillos.

No puedo mirarla a la cara. Es una mujer atractiva, pero no en ese sentido.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

¿Que por qué no se lo dije? ¿Por dónde empiezo?

—Fue una boda muy sencilla, sólo para la familia.

¿Quería que la invitara o intentar impedirla? Esta conversación hace que todavía tenga más ganas de ver a Niklaus. ¿Le cuento que estoy embarazada? Seguro que la remataría. Parece dolida.

—Ruth, tengo que preguntarte de qué querías hablar para poder solucionarlo y marcharme. Siento mucho tener tanta prisa.

Me dedica una sonrisa muy falsa, no logra disimular el susto que le he dado.

—No, vete. Puede esperar.

Estoy aliviada pero sorprendida. Tal vez haya sido lo mejor. ¿Dejará por fin de invitarme a salir de copas y de solicitar reuniones? Qué raro que no me diera cuenta antes. ¿Una mujer tan guapa y soltera? No me paro a pensarlo. Me muero por escapar, y no sólo porque tenga una admiradora.

—Gracias, Ruth. Nos vemos.

No me quedo ni un minuto más. Salgo a toda prisa y le digo adiós con la mano sin dejar de andar. Soy una idiota.

Subo a mi coche nuevo y me echo a llorar en cuanto _Angel _comienza a sonar.

* * *

><p>Pulso como una posesa el botón del interfono pero, pasados unos minutos eternos, las puertas siguen cerradas. Meto la mano en el bolso, saco el móvil y llamo a Niklaus. Sólo suena una vez.<p>

—¿Elena?

—¡No se abren las puertas! —sueno estresada y enloquecida, pero tengo tantas ganas de verlo que se me está yendo la pinza.

—Oye, tranquilízate. —Parece nervioso—. ¿Dónde estás?

—¡En la puerta! ¡He estado llamando al interfono pero nadie me abre!

—Elena, tranquila. Me estás preocupando.

—Te necesito —sollozo, y el sentimiento de culpa que lleva días devorándome por dentro se apodera de mí—. Niklaus, te necesito.

Lo oigo respirar con dificultad. Está corriendo.

—Nena, baja el parasol del coche.

Me enjugo las lágrimas y tiro de la visera de cuero blanco. Hay dos pequeños dispositivos negros. No espero instrucciones. Pulso los dos y las puertas se abren. Arrojo el móvil sobre el asiento del acompañante y piso a fondo. Estoy llorando como un bebé. Me caen unos lagrimones como peras mientras serpenteo por el camino bordeado de árboles. Todo está borroso hasta que veo el Aston Martin de Niklaus, que viene hacia mí a toda velocidad. Piso el freno, salgo del vehículo y voy a su encuentro.

Está aterrorizado cuando baja del coche. Deja la puerta abierta y corre hacia la histérica de su mujer. No puedo evitarlo, le estoy dando un susto de muerte, pero ahora lo veo todo tan claro que me ha entrado el pánico. He perdido el dominio de mis emociones. La zorra fría y calculadora que he sido últimamente se ha desvanecido y por fin veo las cosas como son.

Nuestros cuerpos chocan y me envuelve. Todos sus músculos me protegen. Me coge en brazos y me aprieta contra su pecho. Lloro desconsoladamente con la cara escondida en su cuello. Él camina por el sendero sin soltarme. Soy imbécil. Soy una zorra egoísta, estúpida y sin corazón.

—Por Dios, Elena —jadea contra mi cuello.

—Perdóname. —Mi tono es de histérica, a pesar de que en sus brazos me encuentro un millón de veces mejor.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Nada. Necesitaba verte —digo al tiempo que lo agarro con más fuerza. Lo siento demasiado lejos.

—¡Por todos los santos, Elena! ¡Explícate, por favor! —Intenta soltarme, pero soy una lapa y no voy a consentir que me deje en el suelo—.¿Elena?

—¿Podemos irnos a casa?

—¡No! ¡No hasta que me expliques por qué estás así! —grita tratando de que lo suelte.

Es más fuerte que yo. Pronto se separa de mí y lo tengo de pie delante, examinando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, sujetándome los brazos para que los mantenga extendidos.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Estoy embarazada —sollozo—. Te engañé. Lo siento.

Se echa a temblar y me suelta. Da un paso atrás, abre unos ojos como platos y frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Me enjugo las lágrimas y bajo la vista. Estoy muy avergonzada. Niklaus no es ningún santo, pero mientras él intentaba crear una vida, yo estaba planeando destruirla. Es imperdonable, y nunca podré contarle lo que pensaba hacer.

—Me pones furiosa —susurro, lastimera—. Me pones furiosa y luego me haces muy feliz. No sabía qué hacer. —Es una excusa pobre y patética.

Pasan unos instantes incómodos sin que ninguno de los dos diga nada. De hecho, él no ha dicho nada aún. Me atrevo a mirarlo. Está estupefacto.

—¡Joder! ¿Es que quieres que acabe en un manicomio, Elena? —Se peina el pelo con los dedos y alza la vista al cielo—. ¿Estás jugando conmigo? Porque es lo último que necesito, señorita. Acabo de asimilar que no estás embarazada, ¿y ahora resulta que sí lo estás?

—Siempre lo he estado.

Deja caer la cabeza y los brazos, que cuelgan de sus costados mientras me observa atentamente con expresión de escepticismo.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—Cuando me hubiera hecho a la idea —respondo.

Ni siquiera intento mentirle, lo sé porque no necesito controlar el impulso de retorcerme el pelo. Tal vez estuviera procurando disfrutar al máximo del Niklaus dominante antes de que volviera a tratarme como si fuera de cristal. No lo sé. He sido muy tonta.

—¿Vamos a tener un bebé? —Su voz es apenas un susurro.

Asiento. No puedo hablar. Deja de mirarme a los ojos y me mira el vientre. Una lágrima resbala por su mejilla. Me siento todavía más culpable pero entonces se pone de rodillas y pierdo el control de mi llanto.

Permanezco de pie, llorando como una magdalena, contemplando cómo su cuerpo caído derrama una lágrima tras otra delante de mí. Lo he mareado a base de bien, como si el hecho de estar conmigo no lo volviera ya bastante loco.

Mi respuesta natural a la reacción de mi hombre apuesto y neurótico es acercarme a él y arrodillarme. Le paso los brazos por los hombros y lo abrazo contra mi cuerpo mientras llora con la cabeza hundida en mi cuello. Me acaricia la espalda como si intentara cerciorarse de que soy real.

—Perdóname —digo en voz baja.

No dice nada. Se pone de pie y me levanta. Me lleva a su coche y me deja en el asiento del acompañante. Sigue callado mientras me abrocha el cinturón de seguridad. Saca el teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta, cierra la puerta, se aleja y hace una llamada mientras saca mi coche de en medio del camino.

Regresa y deja el bolso a mis pies. Luego me lleva a casa en el más absoluto silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>Atuendo de Elena en Polyvore<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Trece<strong>

Para cuando llegamos al Lusso, aún no ha dicho una sola palabra. Baja del coche, me abre la puerta y atravesamos el vestíbulo. Casey nos observa con cautela. Niklaus me mete en el ascensor y lo miro, pero mantiene la vista al frente. Nuestras miradas ni siquiera se cruzan en las puertas de espejo del ascensor. Cuando abre la puerta del ático, Cathy sale de la cocina con una sonrisa radiante que se le cae a los pies en cuanto ve el panorama.

—¿Va todo bien? —Nos mira a los dos, luego a Niklaus, esperando respuesta.

Él me da el bolso y con la cabeza señala la escalera. Le suplico con la mirada que diga algo, pero no atiende a mis ruegos. Señala otra vez la escalera.

—¿Niklaus? —dice Cathy, preocupada.

—Todo bien. Elena está algo indispuesta. —Me empuja con suavidad para que suba.

—¿No vienes? —pregunto.

—Dame un minuto. Corre —añade enfatizando sus palabras con otro pequeño empujón, y lo dejo con Cathy.

Paso junto a la asistenta, que me acaricia el hombro con ternura y me sonríe.

—Me alegro de que estés en casa, Elena.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa, una sonrisilla. No sé lo que va a pasar, y me preocupa lo abatido que está mi hombre.

—Gracias.

Subo la escalera, entro en el dormitorio principal y me siento en el borde de la cama. No sé qué hacer. Me quito los zapatos y me acomodo en la cama. Los ojos se me llenan otra vez de lágrimas. Me hago un ovillo y me abrazo las rodillas mientras espero a Niklaus. Sé que ahora vamos a hablar del tema, los dos sabemos lo que hay. Pero para poder conversar acerca de ello tenemos que hablar los dos, y no parece que Niklaus tenga pensado abrir la boca. No puedo hacerlo sola, y no tengo ni idea de qué pasa por esa cabeza loca. El ambiente enrarecido tampoco ayuda a disipar mis dudas. Necesito que me diga que todo va a salir bien, no este silencio, ni tiempo para que se me ocurran cosas raras.

Me pongo alerta en cuanto entra en el dormitorio. Ni siquiera me mira. Se va derecho al cuarto de baño. Abre el grifo y lo oigo moverse como cuando prepara nuestro baño. Está recogiendo las cosas que nos van a hacer falta y colocándolas al borde de la bañera. ¿Vamos a bañarnos?

Me paso mil años sentada en la cama, oyendo correr el agua y las actividades silenciosas de Niklaus. Entra en el dormitorio y se me acerca en silencio. Me coge de la mano y tira para que me levante de la cama. Me desnuda, me quita el anillo y el Rolex (aún no le he dado las gracias), me coge en brazos y me lleva al baño.

Me deposita en la bañera con cuidado.

—¿Está buena el agua? —pregunta con ternura arrodillándose al otro lado.

—Sí —respondo mirando cómo se quita la chaqueta del traje y los gemelos.

Se remanga la camisa. Coge la esponja y la moja en el agua de la bañera. Le pone un poco de gel y me coloca de espaldas a él. Me enjabona la espalda con pasadas firmes y delicadas.

Estoy algo confusa.

—¿No vas a bañarte conmigo? —pregunto en voz baja.

Lo quiero detrás de mí para poder sentirlo, reconfortarme con su cuerpo. Lo necesito.

—Déjame cuidar de ti —dice con un tono de voz bajo e inseguro. No me gusta.

Me vuelvo y encuentro una expresión estoica en sus ojos verdes. Me parte el corazón. Esta vez la he liado parda.

—Te necesito mucho más cerca. —Le pongo la mano húmeda en el pecho—. Por favor.

Se me queda mirando unos instantes, como si estuviera decidiendo si debe hacerlo o no. Al final suspira, deja la esponja, se pone de pie y se quita la ropa muy despacio.

Se mete en la bañera detrás de mí y me envuelve por completo. Me siento mucho mejor acunada de este modo, pero no le veo la cara. Me vuelvo y me siento en su regazo. Hago que suba las rodillas para poder reclinarme en ellas y verlo bien. Le cojo la mano y entrelazo los dedos con los suyos, y ambos observamos en silencio el movimiento de nuestros dedos y el brillo de los anillos, que reflejan el agua. Ya no es un silencio incómodo.

—¿Por qué me has mentido, Elena? —susurra sin apartar la vista de nuestros dedos.

Dejo de moverlos durante un segundo de duda. Es una pregunta que me esperaba y que necesita respuesta.

—Tenía miedo. Sigo teniéndolo.

Es la verdad, toda la verdad, y necesita oírla. Tiene que saber que toda esta situación me tiene aterrorizada.

—De mí —afirma—. Tienes miedo de mí.

No dice nada más, y no hace falta que lo diga. Sé lo que quiere decir, y él, también.

—Me da miedo cómo te vas a portar.

—¿Que me vuelva aún más loco? —confirma mirando nuestros dedos entrelazados.

—Ni siquiera era seguro que estuviera en estado y ya me tratabas como a un objeto valioso.

Respira hondo y se lleva nuestras manos al pecho, al corazón, pero sigue sin mirarme.

—También crees que querré al niño más que a ti.

Sus palabras me dejan petrificada. Son las que he intentado apartar de mi mente cada vez que aparecían en mi cabeza. Es verdad, me preocupa que quiera más al niño que a mí. Es muy egoísta, lo sé, pero me da un miedo mortal. Es una idea que siempre ha estado ahí, y ahora admito que es así. No hace mucho que disfruto de su amor, y tengo la suerte de que me ame. ¿Quién no querría que lo amasen con tanta fuerza, tan apasionadamente? No estoy lista para compartirlo con nada ni con nadie, ni siquiera con una parte de nosotros.

—¿Lo harás?

No estoy segura. Lo único que sé es que está desesperado por tener un bebé, aunque todavía no tengo ni idea de por qué.

Levanta la vista muy despacio y en sus ojos hay una tristeza que no había visto nunca. Tal vez esté decepcionado. No estoy segura.

—¿Lo notas? —Me pone la palma de la mano en su pecho y la sujeta con fuerza—. Está hecho para amarte, Elena. Durante demasiado tiempo ha sido una pieza inútil, no deseada. Ahora trabaja hora extras. Se llena de felicidad cuando te miro. Se parte de dolor cuando discutimos y late desbocado cuando te hago el amor. Puede que mi forma de querer sea abrumadora, pero no cambiará nunca. Te querré con la misma intensidad hasta que me muera, nena. Tengamos niños o no.

Me ha dejado más tonta que nunca. No podría quererlo más.

—No quiero vivir nunca sin tu forma de querer abrumadora.

Me acaricia la nuca y me acerca a su frente.

—No tendrás que hacerlo. Nunca dejaré de quererte con todas mis fuerzas y te querré cada día más, porque cada día que pasamos juntos es un día más de recuerdos. Son recuerdos que atesoraré, no pesadillas que quiera olvidar. Mi mente se está llenando de bellas imágenes nuestras que están ocupando el lugar de una historia que aún me persigue. Están borrando mi pasado, Elena. Las necesito. Te necesito.

—Soy tuya —digo con un hilo de voz mientras apoyo las manos en sus hombros.

—No vuelvas a dejarme nunca —replica, y me besa con ternura—. Duele demasiado.

Me siento en su regazo y lo acerco más a mí. Lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas y le acerco la boca al oído.

—Estoy locamente enamorada de ti —susurro—. También es un amor abrumador. Eso no cambiará nunca. Jamás. —Le beso la oreja—. Y punto.

Se vuelve y su boca atrapa mis labios.

—Estupendo. Mi corazón está contento.

Sonrío tímidamente mientras enfatiza su felicidad con un beso y nos sumerge en la bañera hasta que estoy tumbada sobre su pecho. Nos besamos durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Es un beso dulce y tierno pero es lo que ambos necesitamos en este momento: puro amor, sin excusas, a lo grande. Es fuerte. Nos deja tontos a los dos.

Se aparta y me coge la cara con las manos.

—Quiero bañarte.

—Pero estoy a gusto así.

Sólo quiero quedarme aquí tumbada en su pecho hasta que se enfríe el agua y tengamos que salir de la enorme bañera.

—Podemos estar a gusto en la cama, donde podrás quedarte dormida en mis brazos, que es donde tienes que estar.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Pero si no es ni media tar... —Dejo de hablar—. ¡No he vuelto a la oficina!

Me levanto e intento salir de la bañera para llamar a Patrick, pero él me sujeta con fuerza y vuelve a acurrucarme en su pecho.

—Ya me he ocupado de eso. No le des más vueltas, señorita.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando te he traído a casa. —Me da la vuelta en su regazo y saca la esponja del agua.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—Que estabas enferma.

—Acabará por despedirme.

Suspiro y me inclino hacia adelante. Dejo caer la cabeza entre las rodillas y Niklaus me enjabona con la esponja, a su ritmo. El silencio es cómodo y mi mente está en paz. Cierro los ojos y absorbo el amor que fluye hacia mi interior desde su contacto, que se transmite a mi piel a través de la esponja. Es así de poderoso. Atraviesa cualquier obstáculo que se interponga entre nosotros, a través de cualquier persona, ya sea alguien como Carol, como Tatia... O como Mikael. Nada ni nadie podrá separarnos... Excepto nosotros.

Después de haberme cuidado un buen rato, me envuelve en una toalla y me sienta en el lavabo doble.

—Quédate aquí —me ordena con cariño. Me da un beso casto en los labios y se marcha con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Tú espera.

Lo oigo rebuscar. No tarda en volver con una bolsa de papel en la mano y las cejas enarcadas.

—¿Qué es eso? —digo tapándome con la toalla.

Respira hondo, abre la bolsa y me la enseña. Lo miro con curiosidad y luego me inclino hacia adelante para ver qué contiene. En cuanto comprendo lo que es doy un respingo.

—¿No me crees? —espeto. Me ofende, es obvio.

Pone los ojos en blanco, mete la mano en la bolsa y saca una prueba de embarazo.

—Claro que te creo.

—Entonces ¿por qué tienes una bolsa llena de...? —La cojo, la pongo boca abajo y la vacío en el lavabo que tengo al lado. Empiezo a contar—. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete y ocho. ¿Por qué tienes ocho pruebas de embarazo?

Miro a mi marido, que está como una regadera, y señalo las ocho cajas. Se encoge de hombros, avergonzado, y aparta una.

—Cada caja contiene dos.

—¿Hay dieciséis? —exclamo.

Abre una.

—A veces fallan. Las compré por si acaso.

Saca una de las pruebas, se la lleva a la boca, rompe el envoltorio de plástico con los dientes y me la da.

—Tienes que hacer pis aquí, mira.

Tira de la capucha y señala la única parte del _stick _que no es de plástico.

—Ya me la hice en el médico, Niklaus. Sé cómo funcionan. ¿Por qué no me crees?

El labio inferior desaparece entre sus dientes y empieza a recibir un sinfín de mordiscos.

—Te creo, pero tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Estoy un poco ofendida, aunque no tengo derecho a estarlo. Le he hecho creer cosas y lo he vuelto un poco más loco de lo que ya estaba. Quiere confirmación oficial, y no lo culpo.

—¿Desde cuándo las tienes?

Me hace un mohín y se encoge de hombros con cara de culpabilidad. Agacha la cabeza. No hace falta que me lo diga. Alargo la mano y levanta la mirada. Le brillan los ojos.

—Dame.

Deja de morderse el labio y sonríe. Y qué sonrisa. Creo que incluso supera la que reserva sólo para mí. Aparto de mi mente la punzada de celos que noto en el vientre. Soy una tonta.

Salto del lavabo.

—Necesito intimidad.

Me mira sin entender nada.

—Me quedo contigo.

—¡No voy a mear delante de ti! —replico negando con la cabeza—. De ninguna manera, Mikaelson.

Se sienta en el suelo frente a mí, la toalla se entreabre y lo enseña... Todo.

—Deshazte de mí si puedes —dice, luchando por no sonreír como un capullo.

—Me voy a otro cuarto de baño —respondo altanera pasando junto a él.

Se agarra a mi tobillo y de repente estoy intentando arrastrar un peso muerto.

—¡Niklaus!

Tiro de mi pierna pero es inútil. Está tumbado boca abajo y me coge del tobillo con las dos manos.

Me mira con unos ojos adorables y me pone morritos.

—Hazlo por mí, nena. Por favor. —Me dedica una caída de ojos. Increíble.

Intento no echarme a reír, pero cuando me mira así es imposible.

—¿Al menos te darás la vuelta?

—No. —Salta y se quita la toalla. Su perfección física me noquea como un martillazo—. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

Se lleva las manos a la cintura y bajo la vista a su maravilla de acero.

Suspiro de felicidad.

—No, sólo me sirve de distracción —murmuro sin dejar de deleitarme con su belleza, de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba. Es espectacular de pies a cabeza. Me como con la vista cada centímetro de su cuerpo perfecto, maravilloso, mareante. Llego a la cara. Tiene los ojos vidriosos y yo también—. No juegas limpio con ese cuerpazo.

—Pues claro, es uno de mis mejores atributos.

Me quita la toalla.

—Este otro es el único que le hace sombra. —Le da un buen repaso visual a mi cuerpo desnudo—. Perfecto.

—No dirás lo mismo cuando esté gorda e hinchada —gruño, y de repente me doy cuenta de que voy a estar gorda e hinchada—. Y si dices que habrá más Elena para amar, me divorcio.

Le arrebato la toalla y me la enrollo alrededor del cuerpo.

—No digas nunca la palabra «divorcio» —me amenaza cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome al váter—. Si te hace sentir mejor, yo también comeré por dos.

Se está partiendo de la risa.

—Prométeme que no me dejarás cuando ya no pueda chuparte la polla porque la barriga estará de por medio.

Echa la cabeza atrás de una carcajada.

—Te lo prometo, nena. —Me da la vuelta y me coloca frente al inodoro—. Ahora vamos a hacer pis.

Me levanto la toalla y me siento en el váter mientras él se acuclilla delante de mí.

—¿Quieres volver a meter la mano en el váter? —Sonrío al ver cómo le tiembla el labio cuando recuerda cómo me senté en su brazo en el hospital—. Podría marcarte de forma oficial.

Hace lo que puede pero fracasa, se cae de culo y se echa a reír como un loco. Eso sí que me hace sentir mejor. Mientras el histérico de mi marido se revuelca de risa por los suelos, sujeto el _stick _entre los muslos y aflojo la vejiga.

—Elena, cariño, no sabes cuánto te quiero.

Se levanta del suelo y se arrodilla de nuevo con las palmas apoyadas en mis rodillas. Me besa en la boca... mientras hago pis en un _stick_.

—Ahí tienes. —Le doy el test, lo coge y me pasa otro—. ¿Qué?

Frunzo el ceño al verlo.

—Te lo he dicho: a veces fallan. Vamos.

Miro al cielo, desesperada, pero cojo el puñetero _stick _y repito la operación. En cuanto he terminado, me pasa un tercero.

—¡Venga ya!

—Uno más —dice quitándole la capucha.

—Hay que ver... —Lo cojo de mala gana y me lo meto entre las piernas—. ¡El último!

Vacío del todo la vejiga para que así sea físicamente imposible que pueda mear en más test de embarazo.

—Toma.

Corto un trozo de papel higiénico y me limpio mientras él lleva las tres pruebas al lavabo y las ordena en fila.

A pesar de mi pequeño enfado, no puedo evitar sonreír al verlo ahí de pie, desnudo y agachado, con la cara pegada a los _sticks_.

—¿Estás cómodo? —pregunto cogiendo sitio a su lado y copiando su postura. Yo también me pego al lavabo.

—Creo que éstos no funcionan. Deberíamos hacer más —dice. Hace ademán de moverse pero se lo impido.

—Sólo han pasado treinta segundos —me río—. Ven, lávate las manos.

Sujeto sus manos bajo el grifo sin que aparte la vista de las pruebas. Ni se entera de lo que hago.

—Ha pasado más tiempo —se burla—. Mucho más.

—No. Deja de ser tan neurótico. —Vuelvo a colocarme a su lado, mirando fijamente los _sticks_.

Con el rabillo del ojo veo que me mira mal. Sonrío. Arquea una ceja a la defensiva.

—No soy un neurótico.

—Claro que no —me mofo.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí, señorita?

—Por supuesto que no, mi señor.

Se hace el silencio y nos quedamos quietos, preparándonos, esperando la confirmación de lo que ya sé. Y entonces unas letras tenues aparecen en el primer test y contengo la respiración. No sé por qué. Quizá sea porque estoy imitando a mi hombre imposible, que se ha quedado lívido. El tiempo se detiene mientras las letras van tomando forma. Se me acelera el pulso y miro el siguiente _stick_, en el que están apareciendo las mismas letras. El corazón se me va a salir del pecho. Giramos la cabeza a la izquierda para ver cómo las mismas letras aparecen en la tercera y última prueba de embarazo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración y suelto por la boca el aire que acumulaba en los pulmones.

Niklaus está temblando a mi lado. Lo miro. La emoción me desborda. Él también se vuelve para mirarme. Seguimos agachados delante del lavabo, con las manos en las rodillas, impasibles.

—Hola, papá —digo con voz temblorosa mientras él estudia mi expresión.

—Que me aspen —susurra por respuesta—. No puedo respirar.

Se desploma en el suelo, mirando al techo. ¿A qué viene tanta sorpresa? Si es lo que él quería.

Enderezo la espalda y relajo los hombros. Estoy tensa como un palo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunto.

No me esperaba que reaccionara así. Le tiemblan los labios y me mira con sus ojazos verdes. Se pone en pie de un salto y me coge en brazos. Doy un grito de sorpresa.

—Pero ¿qué te pasa?

Entra en el dormitorio y me deposita, con demasiada delicadeza, en la cama. Me arranca la toalla y se coloca entre mis piernas, con la cabeza sobre mi vientre. Me mira con la mayor expresión de felicidad que he visto nunca. Los ojos le brillan como soles. Tiene el pelo mojado y no hay ni rastro de la arruga de la frente ni del labio mordido. ¿Cómo he podido tener dudas sobre mi embarazo cuando Niklaus está así de relajado? Es como si le hubiera dado la vida. Eso es lo que he hecho, creo. O él me la ha dado a mí. No importa: mi marido es un hombre feliz, y ahora que he tomado una decisión veo las cosas claras. Muy, muy claras. Le sobra amor para dar y vender. Este hombre arrebatador, este ex donjuán, será un padre magnífico, aunque un tanto sobreprotector. No sólo le he dado la vida, le he dado una vida mejor, una vida que vale la pena vivir. Al entregarme a él le he dado también una vida nueva, la combinación de una parte de él y una parte de mí. Y al verlo tan eufórico no me queda ni un atisbo de duda. Puedo tener un bebé con este hombre.

—Te quiero —dice en voz baja—. Muchísimo.

Sonrío.

—Lo sé.

Me besa el vientre con ternura y luego lo acaricia.

—Y a ti también —le susurra a mi vientre plano. Dibuja círculos con la nariz alrededor de mi ombligo, luego se levanta y se tumba encima de mí. Me aparta el pelo de la cara y me mira, amoroso—. Intentaré portarme mejor contigo. Intentaré no agobiarte y no volverte loca.

—Me gusta que me agobies. Lo que tienes que controlar son tus locuras.

—Dame detalles.

—¿Quieres saber qué me vuelve loca exactamente?

—Eso es. No puedo intentar controlarlo si no sé qué es lo que te molesta. —Me da un beso casto en los labios y me contengo para no echarme a reír. ¿No lo sabe? Vamos a pasarnos aquí lo que queda de año pero, por ahora, voy a centrarme en lo que peor me sienta.

—Me tratas con demasiada gentileza. Cuando pensaste que estaba embarazada, dejaste de ser una fiera en la cama y no me gustó. Quiero que vuelva mi Niklaus dominante.

Se aparta y levanta una ceja.

—¿Qué te he hecho yo?

—Eres adictivo y últimamente tengo el mono. —Es una respuesta sincera. Tengo que decirlo porque, si tengo que pasarme otros ocho meses a dieta de Niklaus dulce, me volveré loca.

La arruga aparece en la frente.

—Últimamente te he follado a lo bestia.

Suspiro y lo cojo de las mejillas.

—No vas a hacer daño a la cosita, ¿sabes?

—¿La cosita? —Se parte de risa—. Vamos a dejar una cosa clara, señorita. No vamos a llamar «cosita» a mi bebé.

—Ahora mismo no llega a ser un bebé.

—¿Y qué es?

—Pues algo parecido a un cacahuete.

Le brillan los ojos de felicidad y una sonrisa picarona ilumina su rostro divino.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Mikaelson! —me río.

—¿Por qué no? —me acaricia la mejilla con la nariz—. ¡Es perfecto!

—¡No voy a llamar «cacahuete» a nuestro bebé y punto!

Pego un salto cuando ataca mi punto débil y me hunde el dedo en la parte alta de las caderas. Es un placer y una tortura. Una tortura por razones obvias, y un placer porque esto es lo normal entre nosotros. Somos así.

—¡Para! —chillo.

Y lo hace.

—¡Mierda! —exclama.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —le grito de mal humor.

Agacha la cabeza, mira mi vientre y luego a mí. Su rostro avergonzado me dice que sabe exactamente lo que acaba de hacer.

—¿Lo ves? —Le lanzo una mirada crítica—. ¡A eso me refería! Si no vuelves a tratarme con normalidad, me iré a vivir con mis padres lo que me queda de embarazo.

No exagero. Lo haré.

—Lo digo en serio, Mikaelson. Quiero a mi salvaje, a mi fiera, quiero las cuentas atrás y los distintos tipos de polvo. ¡Lo quiero todo de vuelta y lo quiero ya!

Mira a su mujer como si estuviera loca de atar. Creo que lo está.

—¿Ya estás más tranquila? —Me lo pregunta muy en serio.

—Eso depende. ¿Te ha entrado algo de lo que he dicho en esa cocorota?

Le tiro del pelo.

—¡Ay! —Se ríe y luego deja escapar un suspiro.

Se tumba de espaldas y me sienta encima de él. Me apoya la espalda en sus rodillas y me observa atentamente. Lo dejo hacer. Me siento y espero que le dé forma a lo que quiere decir. Respira hondo.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando te encontré en el bar y te enseñé a bailar?

Sonrío y me relajo recostada en sus muslos.

—Aquélla fue la noche en la que me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti —confieso.

—Lo sé. Me lo dijiste. Estabas borracha, pero lo dijiste.

—Debió de ser el baile.

—Lo sé. —Se encoge de hombros—. Se me da muy bien.

Niego con la cabeza. Es más chulo que un ocho.

—Eres muy arrogante —replico, aunque eso ha llegado a gustarme.

La confianza que tiene en sí mismo me pone mucho, sobre todo ahora que es mío. Y tiene todo el derecho del mundo a serlo.

—Parece que soy más listo que mi preciosa mujer —dice cogiéndome de los tobillos.

—¡Serás arrogante!

—No, sólo digo la verdad. Verás, yo me había dado cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de ti mucho antes de aquello.

Hago un mohín.

—¿Y eso te hace ser más listo que yo?

—En efecto. Mientras tú huías de mí, yo me pasaba el día frustrado. Pensaba que estabas mal de la cabeza —sonríe tímidamente— porque no te sometías a mí.

—A diferencia de las demás...

Imagino que el rechazo debía de resultarle muy frustrante a un hombre que siempre hacía lo que quería sin que nadie le pusiera ninguna pega. Asiente y yo suspiro.

—Era sólo porque sabía que ibas a hacerme daño. Aunque no te conocía, era obvio que... —hago una pausa— tenías experiencia.

Iba a decir que era un mujeriego, pero no es la palabra exacta. Las mujeres caen rendidas a sus pies, se le ofrecen, se lo ponen fácil. No le hacía falta perseguirlas. Hasta que me conoció a mí.

Asciende por mis espinillas con la punta de los dedos y sigue el trayecto con la mirada.

—Cuando te dejé durante cuatro días...

—No sigas —lo interrumpo—. Por favor, no hablemos de eso.

—Deja que te explique una cosa importante —dice tirando de mis brazos para tenerme más cerca—. Estaba muy aturdido por lo que sentía. Me hizo falta estar lejos de ti para comprender exactamente lo que era. No lograba entender por qué me comportaba como un energúmeno. Llegué a pensar que me estaba volviendo loco, Elena.

No me están gustando estos recuerdos. No sé adónde quiere ir a parar, pero ya sé que me dejó porque sabía que tenía problemas, porque no quería hacerme daño. No necesito volver a oírlo.

Se muerde un poco el labio inferior. Delante de mis narices, literalmente. Luego continúa.

—Me pasé el tercer y el cuarto día reviviendo cada momento que había pasado contigo. Los recordaba una y otra vez hasta que se convirtió en una tortura. Entonces fui a buscarte y tú saliste corriendo otra vez.

Claro que salí corriendo. No me falló la intuición. Aunque no estaba segura de por qué, sabía que tenía que salir corriendo.

—Elena, la noche en la que me dijiste que me querías, todo cobró sentido y a la vez todo parecía borroso. Quería que me amaras pero sabía que no me conocías de verdad. Sabía que había cosas que te harían huir de mí de nuevo. Pero también sabía que te pertenecía y me daba un miedo mortal pensar que, cuando empezaras a atar cabos, te marcharías. No podía arriesgarme, no después de que me había costado tantos años encontrarte.—Cierra los ojos y respira hondo para encontrar el valor necesario—. Esa noche te robé las píldoras anticonceptivas.

No me sorprende mucho. Ya ha confesado que me las robó y por qué. Para él, que vive en un mundo de locos, lo que hizo tenía sentido. Lo que me preocupa es que para mí, también.

Me besa con ternura.

—Me pasé la noche sentado, observando cómo dormías, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en todas y cada una de las razones por las que no ibas a quererme. Sabía que robarte las pastillas estaba mal, pero lo veía como una garantía. Estaba muy desesperado.

Me relajo con la cara hundida en su cuello y me dedica la sonrisa que se reserva sólo para mí.

—Quiero el mundo entero contigo, nena, y lo quiero para anteayer.

En el fondo, creo que eso también lo sabía.

—Gracias por el reloj.

Sonríe y me pasa el dedo por el labio inferior.

—De nada.

Lo beso y me pierdo en él. Es un beso lento, suave, exquisito. Es justo como tiene que ser.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Catorce<strong>

Me despiertan un zumbido y un golpeteo constante que ya conozco. Sé dónde encontrarlo. Voy al gimnasio. Me quedo de pie al otro lado de la puerta de cristal y observo cómo se flexionan y se tensan los músculos de su espalda mientras corre en la cinta y ve las noticias deportivas en el televisor suspendido. Abro la puerta, entro y me coloco delante de la máquina de correr. Aposento mi culo desnudo en un banco para pesas.

Está corriendo muy de prisa, y cuando me recuesto sobre los brazos le propina un golpe con la muñeca al botón de reducir la marcha y empieza a correr más despacio hasta que se para del todo. Mis ojos legañosos disfrutan de las vistas. Coge una toalla y se la pasa por el pelo y la cara. Es una mole de sudor, brillante y prieta. Me lo comería a besos.

Me observa detenidamente. Se inclina hacia adelante y apoya los brazos en la parte delantera de la máquina.

—Buenos días. —Le da un repaso a mi cuerpo desnudo y luego me mira a los ojos.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué haces corriendo aquí dentro? —Ya me sé la respuesta y, a juzgar por la sonrisa casi imperceptible que se le dibuja en la cara, él sabe que lo sé.

—Me apetecía cambiar.

Quiero preguntarle más, pero paso del tema. Si el embarazo impide que me saque de la cama al alba para correr por todo Londres, me alegra mucho estar sólo de un mes.

—No recuerdo haberme quedado dormida.

—Te dormiste en seguida. Estabas tumbada encima de mí y ni te moví. Has dormido como un tronco, nena.

Me estiro y bostezo.

—¿Qué hora es?

En cuanto termino de pronunciar la frase oigo la puerta principal y el saludo jovial de Cathy. Si la asistenta ya está aquí, deben de ser las ocho, más o menos, ¡y estoy en pelotas! Doy un brinco.

—¡Estoy desnuda!

Niklaus sonríe y se baja de la cinta.

—Ciertamente —asiente, riendo, al tiempo que se me acerca—. ¿Qué pensará Cathy?

Busco por el gimnasio una toalla o algo con lo que cubrirme para poder subir la escalera sin perder la dignidad. Me da la risa. Perdí mi dignidad aquella mañana en la que Cathy nos pilló a los dos en cueros. Veo la toalla que Niklaus lleva en la mano y se la quito de un tirón.

—No creo que tape demasiado —dice, el muy borde.

Tiene razón. Es minúscula, poco más que una toalla de bidet.

—¡Ayúdame! —Lo miro suplicante y me encuentro con una sonrisa.

—Ven.

Abre los brazos y trepo por su cuerpo con mi estilo habitual de chimpancé. Su piel húmeda y resbaladiza huele de maravilla.

Se acerca a la puerta del gimnasio, la abre y se asoma.

—¿Cathy?

—¿Sí?

—¿Dónde estás?

—En la cocina.

Una vez confirmado el paradero de la asistenta, Niklaus sale del gimnasio y sube por la escalera como un rayo. Miro por encima de su hombro, rezando para que Cathy no salga a investigar o a preguntarle a su chico si necesita algo. No lo hace. Finalmente, llego al dormitorio a salvo y con mi dignidad intacta.

—Ya está .—Me deja en el suelo y me besa en la frente.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las ocho menos diez.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y lo acuso con la mirada.

—¿Por qué no me has despertado antes? —Corro al baño.

—Necesitas dormir.

—¡Pero no quince horas!

Abro el grifo de la ducha y me meto sin esperar a que salga agua caliente. Necesito despabilarme. Me mojo el pelo y me echo un chorro de champú en la mano.

Niklaus está detrás del cristal, quitándose las zapatillas de correr.

—Por lo visto, las necesitas —murmura.

Me aclaro el pelo, me pongo acondicionador y salgo cuando él entra. No hago caso de lo que dice entre dientes. Tardo diez minutos exactos en secarme el pelo, maquillarme, vestirme y bajar la escalera sin Niklaus.

—Buenos días, Cathy.

Desenchufo el móvil del cargador y lo meto en mi bolso.

—Hoy se te ve mejor, Elena. —Cathy se seca las manos en el delantal y me da un repaso—. Sí, mucho mejor.

—Ya me encuentro bien —me río.

—¿Qué te apetece desayunar?

—Llego tarde, Cathy. Ya tomaré algo en la oficina —digo echándome el bolso al hombro.

—¡Tienes que comer algo! —La voz firme y seria de Niklaus hace que me dé la vuelta, y me encuentro con una cara de pocos amigos.

Se está anudando la corbata.

—Prepárale un _bagel_, Cathy.

Es la perfección vestida de traje, y me sienta en un taburete.

—Con huevos —añade, aunque luego se para a pensar—. Bueno, mejor sin huevos.

Abro unos ojos como platos y me bajo del taburete. Cathy no sabe qué hacer.

—Gracias, pero ya desayunaré en el trabajo.

Salgo de la cocina y dejo a Niklaus con la boca abierta.

—¡Eh!

Su grito de sorpresa me llega justo cuando estoy cerrando la puerta del ático. No corro. Ya tomaré algo. Sin huevos. La alegría me dura poco. Pulso los botones del ascensor pero las puertas no se abren. Vuelvo a introducir el código, me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

—¡¿Sin huevos?! —le grito al panel cuando la puerta no se abre.

—¿Estás bien?

Me vuelvo y mi controlador y neurótico marido observa cómo pierdo los nervios con el maldito teclado con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡No puedo comer huevos! —le grito—. ¿Cuál es el nuevo código?

—¿Perdona?

—Ya me has oído. —Le doy un puñetazo al panel.

—Sí, te he oído, pero voy a darte la oportunidad de que me lo preguntes en otro tono. —Está muy serio y no parece que lo haya impresionado mi pataleta, aunque yo no me puedo creer lo insolente que puede llegar a ser. ¿Qué me está dando la oportunidad de hablarle en otro tono?

Me acerco, tranquila y sosegada. Me pongo de puntillas para estar lo más cerca posible de su asquerosa cara perfecta, esa que me gustaría partirle en este momento.

—Que te den —digo echándole el aliento en la cara antes de dar media vuelta hacia la escalera.

Espero que no haya tenido la iniciativa de cambiar también este código. No lo ha hecho. Sonrío satisfecha. Los trece pisos de escalera van a acabar conmigo, pero me alegro de que sean de bajada y no de subida.

Para cuando llego al séptimo, me he quitado los zapatos de tacón. Cuando llego al cuarto, tengo que hacer un descanso. Tengo calor, estoy sudada y quiero vomitar.

—Me cago en él —maldigo respirando hondo y reemprendiendo la marcha.

Salgo por la puerta de incendios y me doy de bruces contra su pecho. Me empuja otra vez hacia la escalera. Ni siquiera intento soltarme. Estoy molida.

Me coge en volandas y me empuja contra la pared. Estoy sudada y jadeando. Le echo el aliento agotado en la cara. He tenido que bajar andando hasta el vestíbulo; Niklaus respira con normalidad porque ha podido bajar en el lujoso ascensor del Lusso.

—No te voy a dar un polvo de disculpa —resoplo en sus narices. A pesar de las náuseas, me cuesta resistirme a sus encantos. No pienso ceder. Hoy serán los huevos, y mañana, cualquier otra cosa más seria. Aprieta los labios y me mira con los ojos como ascuas verdes.

—¡Esa boca!

—¡No! No vas a...

Y hasta ahí puedo llegar antes de que su boca cubra la mía y me ataque con todo lo que tiene. Sé lo que está haciendo, pero eso no me impide soltar el bolso y manosearle la espalda trajeada. Levanto las piernas y las enrosco alrededor de su cintura. Éste es el Niklaus que conozco y amo. No podría ser más feliz. Gimo, le tiro de la chaqueta, le tiro del pelo y le muerdo el labio inferior.

—Eres una cabezota —dice. Me besa la cara, el cuello, y me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja. Juguetea con mi pendiente—. Lo estás pidiendo a gritos. —Me besa el hueco hipersensible de debajo de la oreja y me estremezco—. ¿Quieres que te haga gritar en la escalera, Elena?

Santo Dios, quiero que me folle en la escalera.

—Sí.

Se aparta, desenrosca mis piernas, me desliza por la pared hasta que mis pies tocan el suelo, se arregla el paquete y mira mi cara de sorpresa con los ojos entornados.

—Qué más quisiera yo, pero llego tarde.

—Serás cabrón —siseo intentando recobrar la compostura. No sirve de nada. ¿Para qué voy a fingir que no me afecta? No se lo tragará nunca.

Recojo mi bolso, abro la puerta y llevo mis tacones frustrados al vestíbulo.

—Buenos días, Elena. —El tono feliz y descansado de Enzo me molesta.

Gruño, salgo a la calle, me pongo las gafas y doy las gracias al cielo al no ver mi regalo. Mi Mini sí que está. Más le vale dejarme salir. Subo al coche, arranco y alguien da unos golpecitos en mi ventanilla. Es Niklaus.

—¿Sí? —pregunto bajando el cristal.

—Yo te llevo al trabajo. —Lo dice en ese tono, pero me importa un bledo. Subo la ventanilla.

—No, gracias. —Doy marcha atrás con cuidado de no aplastarle los pies, saco el móvil del bolso y marco el número del Lusso—. Buenos días, Enzo. —Mi cordial saludo no tiene nada que ver con el gruñido de antes.

—¿Elena?

—Sí, perdona que te moleste. ¿Podrías abrirme las puertas?

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias.

Sonrío orgullosa para mis adentros y tiro el móvil en el asiento del acompañante en cuanto las puertas empiezan a abrirse. No me entretengo. Salgo del parking y por el retrovisor veo a Niklaus agitando los brazos por encima de la cabeza antes de echar a correr al vestíbulo.

* * *

><p>Después de dar vueltas y más vueltas por el aparcamiento, en busca de un hueco, entro en la oficina media hora tarde. Todavía estoy algo sudorosa, sin aliento, y mi frustración salta a la vista, sobre todo cuando lanzo mi bolso por encima de la mesa y se lleva por delante el bote de los lápices. El estrépito llama la atención de todos mis compañeros, que se asoman desde la cocina para ver a qué viene tanto follón.<p>

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —pregunta Damon. Su cara aniñada de gay cotilla examina mi cuerpo sudoroso.

—¡Sí! —bramo tirando el bolso al suelo y dejándome caer en mi silla.

Respiro hondo un par de veces para calmarme y hago girar la silla en dirección a la cocina, donde encuentro tres pares de cejas enarcadas.

—¿Qué?

—Estás horrible —dice Katherine —. Deberías haberte quedado en casa.

—¿Te traigo un café del Starbucks? —me ofrece la dulce April.

Suavizo el gesto de mala leche al ver las caras que me ponen. Han pasado de curiosos a preocupados. Se me había olvidado que, teóricamente, ayer estuve enferma.

—Gracias, April, sería un detalle.

Se acerca a su mesa y coge algo de dinero de la caja para gastos menores.

—¿Alguien más quiere algo?

Damon y Katherine le gritan sus pedidos, y April apenas se queda el tiempo justo para tomar nota, seguramente para escapar de mi humor de perros. Enciendo el ordenador y abro el correo electrónico. Damon y Katherine están de pie al otro lado de mi mesa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Tienes muy mal color —apunta Damon haciendo girar un bolígrafo en el aire. Lleva una camisa azul turquesa y una corbata amarilla, y me duele la vista de verlo.

—Estás muy pálida, Elena. ¿Seguro que estás bien? — Katherine parece estar mucho más preocupada que Damon, que sólo parece sentir una curiosidad compulsiva.

Reviso mis mensajes, borro toda la publicidad y los correos basura.

—Estoy bien. ¿Dónde está Patrick? —Ahora que me he calmado un poco caigo en la cuenta de que mi jefe no ha venido a investigar el ruido.

—Reuniones personales —entonan al unísono.

Los miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No tuvo ayer una de ésas?

—Vendrá mañana —me dice Damon —. ¿Crees que por fin se va a divorciar de Irene?

Me echo a reír.

—¡No!

Puede que Irene saque a Patrick de sus casillas, pero él la quiere con toda el alma.

—Anda, no se me había ocurrido. —Katherine abre los ojos castaños a más no poder—. ¿Visteis lo que se puso para tu boda?

—¡Sí! —aúlla Damon —. ¡Qué crimen!

Katherine se echa a reír y vuelve a su mesa, y yo miro a Damon. El pobre alucina en colores. Mi amigo gay no está en posición de juzgar el vestuario de nadie.

—¿Qué? —pregunta mirándose el estridente torso—. ¿A que es fabuloso?

—Flipante. —Me río y vuelvo a mi pantalla de ordenador.

Damon se aleja en dirección a su mesa haciendo el pavo.

La puerta de la oficina se abre entonces y entra una mujer con una cesta en el brazo.

—¿Elena Mikaelson? —Mira a Damon, que señala con el dedo en dirección a mi despacho.

—Hola —saludo cuando llega a mi escritorio y deposita la cesta sobre él—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

No me suena de nada.

Saca una servilleta de cuadros de la cesta.

—Su desayuno —sonríe al tiempo que me entrega una bolsa de papel y una taza de café—. Mi café no le parecía lo bastante bueno, así que me ha hecho recoger uno en Starbucks. Un capuchino doble, sin chocolate y sin azúcar —dice, aunque no parece en absoluto impresionada—. Que lo disfrute.

Da media vuelta y se va.

Suspiro y dejo a un lado la bolsa de papel. No tengo hambre, pero me muero por un café. Doy un sorbo y hago una mueca. Está muy amargo.

—Puaj.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Damon con el ceño fruncido desde el otro lado de la oficina.

—Sí. —Me levanto, voy a la cocina, le quito la tapa a la taza de café y le añado azúcar. Lo remuevo y lo pruebo. Gimo de dulce satisfacción.

—¡Café para Elena! —April entra en la cocina con un café de Starbucks en la mano—. ¡Uy!

Pone cara de no entender nada cuando me ve sorbiendo el líquido dulce y caliente.

Suspiro de felicidad.

—A domicilio. Cortesía de mi marido.

Se derrite.

—¡Qué dulce!

—Para nada. Pero ya le he echado azúcar.

Dejo a April perpleja, vuelvo a mi mesa, busco en mi bolso y el móvil suena al recibir un mensaje de texto.

**¿Estás desayunando?**

Bebo otro sorbo de café y le respondo.

_**Ñam, ñam...**_

No le doy las gracias porque en realidad no siento ninguna gratitud. Tengo náuseas, pero el café dulce es una delicia. Ni siquiera he dejado el móvil en la mesa cuando recibo otro mensaje.

**Me alegro de que nuestro matrimonio se base en la sinceridad.**

Levanto la vista instintivamente y lo veo delante de mí con un ramo de calas en la mano y una expresión de enojo en la cara. No puedo evitar respirar de alivio al sentarme. Se acerca, saluda con una inclinación de la cabeza a Damon y a Katherine, sienta su cuerpo alto y musculoso en una de las sillas que hay al otro lado de mi mesa y deja las flores delante de mí.

—Come —me ordena señalando la bolsa de papel marrón que he dejado a un lado.

—No tengo hambre, Niklaus —protesto, pero no tengo energía suficiente para contraatacar o ponerme borde.

Se inclina hacia adelante y me mira, preocupado.

—Nena, estás blanca como el papel.

—Me encuentro mal —confieso. Las náuseas matutinas por fin aparecen a su hora. No tiene sentido que finja encontrarme bien cuando me encuentro fatal, y se me nota.

Se levanta y se queda de pie detrás de mi silla. Me toca la frente con la mano y me susurra al oído:

—Estás caliente.

—Lo sé —suspiro acercándole la mejilla a los labios. Cierro los ojos sin que mi cerebro lo ordene. ¿Cómo es posible que esté tan cansada?—.Espero que te sientas culpable.

Es todo culpa suya, y siento lástima de mí misma.

Me suelta y gira la silla para verme la cara. Se pone en cuclillas delante de mí y me coge las manos.

—Deja que te lleve a casa —pide. Su rostro suplicante me dice que sabe que me voy a negar.

—Paso.

—A veces eres imposible. —Me acaricia la mejilla—. El embarazo te está volviendo aún más desobediente.

Me obligo a sonreír.

—Me gusta ponerte en tu sitio.

—Lo que te gusta es volverme loco.

—Sí, eso también.

Suspira y me besa en la boca.

—Come algo, por favor. —Es un ruego, no una orden—. Te encontrarás mejor.

—Vale.

Estoy dispuesta a probar porque, aunque la sola idea de comer me da arcadas, no puedo encontrarme peor.

Mi obediencia lo sorprende.

—Buena chica.

Hace girar de nuevo la silla y me coloca frente a mi mesa. Me da la bolsa de papel marrón y, cuando la abro, el olor a beicon me provoca una arcada.

—No sé si podré.

Cierro la bolsa de golpe pero me la quita de las manos, saca el _bagel _y lo deja encima de una servilleta. Le doy un pellizco con cuidado y me lo llevo a la boca. Siento el irrefrenable deseo de correr al servicio y meterme los dedos en la garganta. Luego trago. No vomito.

—¿Puedo comerme sólo el pan?

Me sonríe.

—Sí. ¿Ves lo feliz que me haces cuando me obedeces?

Lo ignoro y me meto el pan en la boca. Se me hace más fácil a medida que mastico, no se me revuelve tanto el estómago. Se queda de pie, mirándome, hasta que me he comido casi todo el desayuno. Me dejo el beicon y algunas migas de pan.

—¿Contento? —pregunto. Yo lo estoy. Me encuentro mejor.

—Te ha vuelto el color a las mejillas. Sí, estoy contento.

Recoge los restos del desayuno, los tira a la papelera y se agacha hasta que estamos nariz con nariz.

—Gracias —sonríe, y le devuelvo la sonrisa—. Mi misión aquí ha terminado —dice, y me da un beso en los labios—. Ahora voy a dejar que mi mujer trabaje en paz.

Me río, burlona.

—Eres incapaz.

Se aparta y me sonríe con picardía.

—Es posible que me pase a verla una o dos veces luego.

Doy un respingo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

—No puedo prometerte algo que no voy a cumplir. ¿Está Patrick?

La pregunta me recuerda que todavía no he hablado con mi jefe sobre Mikael.

—No. Estará reunido todo el día.

Se pone derecho y comprueba si me estoy retorciendo el pelo. No lo hago porque es verdad que Patrick está reunido.

—Me has hecho llegar tarde —dice mirando su Rolex.

—Lo haces muy bien tú solito —replico. Luego lo echo de mi despacho con un gesto, cojo mis flores y las pongo en agua.

Levanta las manos y echa a andar hacia atrás.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Mucho mejor. Gracias. —Ahora le estoy muy agradecida.

Me bendice con su sonrisa, la que está reservada sólo para mí, me guiña un ojo, me lanza un beso y se va dejándome con una expresión de felicidad en los labios. April y Katherine le sonríen con adoración y Damon babea al ver la espalda de mi señor.

Todavía los impresiona.

Consigo llegar al final de mi jornada laboral sin vomitar el desayuno. Me encuentro mucho mejor. Niklaus me ha mandado cinco mensajes de texto, y en los cinco me preguntaba si me encontraba bien. Le he respondido lo mismo a todos: mejor.

En el último mensaje, sin embargo, me ha preguntado otra cosa:

**Aún estoy en La Mansión. ¿Vienes? Comeremos filete.**

Eso último me convence.

_**Voy para allá. Bss.**_

Recojo mis cosas, me despido de mis compañeros y en la puerta me encuentro con una mujer que lleva un ramo de flores.

—¿Elena Gilbert? —pregunta.

No es la florista de siempre, y me ha llamado por mi nombre de soltera. Niklaus nunca lo haría y, además, hoy ya me ha enviado flores.

—Soy yo —digo, recelosa.

Las flores no son calas y no están precisamente recién cortadas. De hecho, están muertas. Me las entrega y me planta la carpeta en las narices. ¿Quiere que firme por unas flores muertas? Me las apaño para hacerle un garabato pese a que tengo los brazos ocupados con el ramo.

—Gracias —dice tan tranquila antes de dar media vuelta.

Miro las flores, algo perpleja.

—¡Están muertas! —le grito mientras se va.

—Lo sé —contesta sin inmutarse.

—¿Te parece bien entregar flores muertas?

Se vuelve y se ríe.

—Me han hecho encargos más raros.

Parpadeo. _«¿Como qué?»_ Sigue andando sin darme más explicaciones, así que busco la tarjeta y la saco como puedo del diminuto sobre.

_**D**__**ICE QUE TE NECESITA. **__**N**__**O ES VERDAD. **__**C**__**REES QUE LO CONOCES. **__**N**__**O ES VERDAD. **__**A**__**LÉJATE DE ÉL.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Elena en Polyvore<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Quince<strong>

Se me para el corazón y de repente me viene un nombre a la cabeza.

Carol.

Debería preocuparme, pero no es así. La nota hace que me ponga posesiva. La imagen del famoso atributo de Niklaus cruza como un rayo por mi cabeza. Dejo caer todo lo que llevo, cojo la perniciosa nota y la hago pedazos lentamente. ¿Quién coño se cree que es? Un polvo, eso es lo que fue. Nada más que un polvo de conveniencia. ¿Habrá vuelto a contactar con Niklaus? ¿Debería preguntárselo y despertar su curiosidad? Porque no quiero contarle nada de esto. No quiero que se ponga nervioso. Puedo encargarme de las amenazas vacías. ¿Qué me aleje de él o qué? Tiro las flores muertas y la tarjeta a la papelera más cercana y sigo andando hacia el parking. De repente siento la abrumadora necesidad de estar con él.

Me detengo en seco al ver que mi Mini no está donde lo he aparcado esta mañana. No hay coche. Miro el pilar en el que está pintado el número de planta. No me he equivocado de sitio. ¿Dónde coño está mi coche?

—Todo bien, muchacha. —La voz grave de John hace que gire en redondo. Está asomado a la ventanilla de su Range Rover—. Sube.

—Me han robado el coche. —Señalo con el brazo la plaza vacía y me vuelvo para comprobar que no son alucinaciones mías.

—No te lo han robado, muchacha. Sube.

—¿Qué? —Miro al grandullón, atónita—. ¿Y dónde está?

Con la cara de malo que tiene, hay que ver lo avergonzado que parece.

—El hijoputa de tu marido ha hecho que se lo llevaran.

Señala el asiento del acompañante con un gesto de la cabeza.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? —Me echo a reír.

Las cejas aparecen por encima de sus gafas de sol.

—¿Tú qué crees? —pregunta, muy serio.

Respiro hondo para calmarme y subo al coche de John. Sí, me necesita. ¡Me necesita para que lo vuelva loco!

—Lo voy a estrangular —musito abrochándome el cinturón de seguridad.

—No seas muy dura con él, muchacha.

John empieza a tamborilear en el volante en cuanto salimos del parking, de vuelta a la luz del día.

—John, me caes bien, de verdad, pero a menos que me des una razón aceptable para las neuras de mi marido, haré como que no me has pedido que no sea demasiado dura con él.

Se echa a reír con ganas, de esas risas que hacen que se sacuda la barriga. Se le retrae el cuello y aparece la papada que mantiene escondida.

—Tú también me caes bien, muchacha —dice entre carcajadas, y se lleva las manos debajo de las gafas para secarse los ojos.

Nunca había visto a esa enorme bestia parda tan animada. Me hace sonreír. Dejo de pensar en maridos difíciles y notas de amenaza hechas pedazos, pero vuelve a ponerse serio demasiado pronto y me quedo riéndome sola mientras él me mira desde detrás de las gafas de sol.

Su repentino cambio de expresión corta de un tajo mi risa histérica.

—Es posible que la cosa vaya a peor. Creo que hay que darte la enhorabuena.

Baja la vista. Mira mi vientre antes de volver a poner los ojos en la carretera.

—¿Te lo ha contado? —pregunto sin poder creérmelo. No quiero que nadie lo sepa. Es demasiado pronto.

—Muchacha, no ha hecho falta.

—¿No?

¿Sabrá John lo mucho que desea Niklaus tener un bebé?

—No. Cuando lo he visto navegando por la sección de bebés de Harrods, ha saltado la liebre. Y lo sonriente que está el hijoputa todo el día.

Me hundo en el asiento. Imagino que tiene a Zoe reuniendo toda clase de objetos de lujo para bebé. También me imagino la cara de la dependienta cuando reciba la lista de la compra... Si hace sólo unas pocas semanas que me ayudó a encontrar un vestido despampanante para la cena de aniversario de La Mansión. Un par de semanas después me ayudó con el vestido de novia, y ahora está buscando la mantilla para el bautizo de nuestro bebé. ¿Qué pensará de nosotros? Que nos hemos casado de penalti y a toda prisa porque me ha dejado preñada. Eso mismo pensará todo el mundo, incluso mis padres y Jeremy. ¿Cuánto podré esperar antes de contárselo?

John aparca en La Mansión y no tardo ni un minuto en saltar de su Range Rover y subir los escalones de la entrada.

—Está en su despacho.

—Gracias, John.

Uso mi llave y voy atravesando puertas, directa a la parte de atrás. Paso por el salón de verano y sonrío para mis adentros cuando se hace el silencio. Miro de reojo al grupo de mujeres; tienen una copa en la mano y cara de amargadas.

—Buenas noches —les sonrío, y me responden entre dientes. Todavía sonrío más al pensar en la cara que se les va a quedar cuando se enteren de que estoy embarazada. Soy una engreída.

Al acercarme al despacho de Niklaus, la puerta se abre y sale un hombre. Parece tenso y aliviado a la vez. Es Steve. Lo veo distinto, va vestido y no lleva un látigo en la mano. Me paro en seco, sorprendida, sobre todo porque sigue de una pieza. Ahora no da la impresión de ser tan valiente.

—Hola —tartamudeo, algo avergonzada—. Soy Elena.

Me quedo mirándolo, y sé que es de mala educación, pero no sé qué decir. No tiene cardenales ni los ojos morados; no cojea y no parece que le hayan dado a elegir entre entierro o incineración.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunto cuando mi cerebro no me da una alternativa mejor.

—Bien —dice. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y parece estar incómodo—. ¿Y tú?

—Muy bien. —Esto es muy raro. La última vez que lo vi, me había atado y me estaba azotando con un látigo, era arrogante y adulador, pero ahora mismo no hay ni rastro de ese hombre—. ¿Has venido a ver a Niklaus?

—Sí —se ríe—. Lo he estado posponiendo. Quería disculparme.

—Ah —digo. Mi cerebro se niega a cooperar.

Parece que lo dice de corazón, pero si yo fuera hombre y Niklaus quisiera matarme, me arrastraría y pediría clemencia. No cabe duda de que eso es lo que ha hecho, de lo contrario no estaríamos hablando. Puede que hayan pasado varias semanas, pero sé que mi hombre tenía la espinita clavada.

—También me gustaría pedirte disculpas a ti. —Empieza a tartamudear—. Lo... siii... sieeen... to.

Niego con la cabeza. Ahora soy yo la que se siente avergonzada. Yo le pedí que me azotara. Soy yo la que debería sentir remordimientos por haberlo puesto en el ojo del huracán.

—Steve, no debería habértelo pedido. Estuvo mal por mi parte.

—No —sonríe, esta vez con dulzura—. Hace tiempo que camino por una línea muy fina. Me he dejado llevar, he perdido el respeto por las mujeres que confiaban en mí. En realidad, me has hecho un favor, aunque desearía no haberte hecho daño.

Yo también le sonrío.

—Acepto tus disculpas si tú aceptas las mías.

Saca las llaves del coche y echa a andar.

—Disculpas aceptadas. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

Abro la puerta del despacho de Niklaus y lo encuentro de rodillas en el suelo. De repente me vienen a la cabeza recuerdos muy dolorosos. No obstante, sigue llevando el traje puesto y hay montañas y montañas de papeles esparcidas por el suelo. Levanta la vista y se me encoge el corazón al ver una mirada de cansancio en su hermoso rostro. Está tan concentrado que la arruga en su frente se ve muy profunda.

—Hola.

Cierro la puerta y su mirada pasa del cansancio a la felicidad en un nanosegundo.

—Aquí está mi bella mujer —dice sentándose con las rodillas flexionadas y los pies apoyados en el suelo. Abre los brazos—. Ven aquí. Te necesito.

Me acerco despacio.

—¿Me necesitas o lo que necesitas es que me ocupe de todos estos papeles?

Me pone morritos y agita los brazos, impaciente.

—Las dos cosas.

Me siento entre sus muslos y me echo atrás hasta que tengo la espalda apoyada en su pecho. Me rodea con los brazos y hunde la nariz en mi pelo. Inspira con fuerza.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor.

—Me alegro. Lo paso fatal cuando no estás bien.

—Pues entonces no deberías haberme dejado embarazada a traición—respondo, cortante, y me gano un toque de rodilla en las costillas—. He visto a Steve.

—Mmm. —Me muerde la oreja.

—¿Le has preguntado si prefería que lo enterraran o que lo incineraran? —Sonrío al recibir otro toque de rodilla.

—En realidad le he ofrecido una rama de olivo. El sarcasmo no te pega, señorita.

Me ha dejado sin habla. Me habría apostado la vida a que el pobre hombre tenía los días contados.

—¿Qué te ha hecho ser tan razonable?

—Yo siempre soy razonable. Eres tú, mi bella mujer, la que no lo es.

No voy a discutir con él. Tampoco me voy a reír ni a burlar, pero su comentario me ha recordado una cosa.

—¿Qué tiene de razonable encargar que me roben el coche? ¿Y cómo lo has hecho, si no tienes la llave?

—Con una grúa —contesta sin vergüenza y sin darme más explicaciones.

Cojo unos papeles, cualquier cosa para contenerme y no empezar una discusión sobre lo imposible que es.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —me pregunta.

Intento disimular y no ponerme tensa, y me doy una patada en el culo por haber huido de entre sus brazos para que no lo note. Ahora que está tan relajado no quiero preocuparlo con menudencias tales como las amenazas vacías de sus ex amantes despechadas.

—Productivo. ¿Nos ponemos con esto?

Gruñe pero me suelta.

—Bueno...

Pasamos una hora organizando un sinfín de papeles, recibos, contratos y facturas. Los he ordenado por fecha en varios montones y les he puesto una goma elástica para que no se pierda ninguno. Niklaus se desploma en su silla y empieza a jugar con el ordenador. Lo observo mientras termino de colocarle la goma al último montón. Está moviendo el ratón. La arruga de la frente es una recta perfecta. Siento curiosidad. Me levanto a ver qué lo tiene tan absorto, aunque sospecho que ya lo sé. Rodeo su mesa y me mira, luego apaga la pantalla a toda prisa.

—¿Cenamos?

Se pone de pie.

Lo miro sin fiarme un pelo y enciendo la pantalla. Tal y como imaginaba: cosas de bebés por todas partes. Tiene abiertas varias pestañas y está consultando los catálogos de todas las marcas imaginables. Incluso hay una de pañales ecológicos. Me vuelvo con una ceja levantada pero no puedo enfadarme con él, y menos aún cuando se encoge de hombros, avergonzado, y empieza a morderse el labio inferior.

—Sólo estaba investigando un poco —dice. Agacha la cabeza y araña la moqueta con los zapatos.

Me derrito. Quiero darle un abrazo. Y eso hago. Lo abrazo a él y abrazo su entusiasmo... con ganas.

—Sé que estás muy emocionado, pero ¿podríamos esperar un poco más para contarlo?

—Quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos —protesta—. Quiero contárselo a todo el mundo.

No parece el mismo hombre. ¿Qué ha sido del capullo arrogante y orgulloso al que conocí en este mismo despacho?

—Ya lo sé, pero sólo estoy embarazada de unas pocas semanas. Trae mala suerte. Las mujeres suelen esperar hasta la primera ecografía, por lo menos.

—¿Cuándo será eso? La pago yo. Te la haremos mañana mismo.

Me echo a reír.

—Es demasiado pronto para una ecografía. Además, de eso se encarga el hospital.

Me mira como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—¡No vas a tener a mi bebé en un hospital de la seguridad social!

—Creo...

—No, Elena. No admito discusión y punto —dice con ese tono de voz, el que he aprendido a no desobedecer jamás—. De ninguna manera. —Niega con la cabeza.

Está claro que la idea lo horroriza.

—¿Qué crees que van a hacer?

—No lo sé, pero no pienso averiguarlo.

Me coge de la mano y me conduce en dirección a la puerta de su despacho.

—Los dos pagamos impuestos. Es un privilegio tener un sistema nacional de salud. Deberías estar agradecido.

—Lo estoy, es maravilloso, pero no vamos a hacer uso de él. Punto.

—Neurótico —musito mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Me la devuelve, aunque sé que intenta seguir serio.

—Más o menos —contesta—. Me gusta ese vestido.

Su mirada vaga por el delantero de mi vestido de azul de puntos blancos. A mí también me gusta.

—Gracias.

—Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

Abre la puerta y me pone la mano en la cintura para llevarme.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto dejando que guíe mi cuerpo por el pasillo.

Me dan escalofríos cuando su boca me susurra al oído:

—Ahora verás.

Siento curiosidad y también... me ha dejado sin aliento. Le basta con susurrarme y con tocarme con una mano para que mentalmente le suplique que me haga suya. Es posible que sea cosa del embarazo. O puede que sea él. Es él, seguro, pero las dos cosas juntas van a meterme en un buen lío sexual.

Pasamos junto a los socios de La Mansión en el salón de verano. Niklaus saluda con una inclinación de la cabeza y yo les sonrío con dulzura. Subimos la escalera y seguimos por el pasillo que lleva a la ampliación.

Abre la puerta de la última sala, esa de la que salí corriendo, en la que me senté en el suelo para bocetar y en la que recibí una advertencia de Tatia. No me gusta especialmente, pero cuando entro empiezo a ver el conjunto. Trago saliva.

Ya no es un cascarón vacío de escayola y suelos de madera. Es un lugar palaciego, decorado con materiales suntuosos en negro y dorado. Camino lentamente observándolo todo, sumergiéndome en el increíble espacio. La enorme cama que dibujé ha cobrado vida y preside la habitación. Las sábanas son de satén dorado con calas negras de encaje bordadas. De las ventanas cuelgan pesadas cortinas de oro del mismo material, y el suelo es suave y mullido bajo mis tacones. Estoy sobre una gigantesca alfombra de pelo largo, tan gruesa que no me veo los pies. Recorro las paredes. Una de ellas está cubierta por el papel que yo misma escogí y las otras tres están pintadas de oro mate, a juego con las cortinas y la ropa de cama. Es casi una réplica exacta de mis dibujos.

Me vuelvo para mirar a Niklaus.

—¿Lo has hecho tú?

Cierra la puerta.

—Le di tus dibujos a alguien y le dije que los hiciera realidad. ¿Se acerca?

—Mucho. ¿Cuándo?

—Eso da igual. Lo que importa es que te gusta.

Está intentando interpretar mi reacción, parece preocupado y algo nervioso.

—Es perfecta.

Era obvio que estaba nervioso, porque acaba de relajarse y parece otro.

—Es nuestra.

Abro unos ojos como platos.

—¿Nuestra?

_«¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Pretende que vivamos aquí? No pienso vivir aquí.»_

Capta mi preocupación porque sonríe un poco.

—Nadie ha estado, ni estará, en esta habitación. Ésta es nuestra. Si estoy trabajando y estás aquí conmigo, a lo mejor te apetece dormir o descansar un rato.

—¿Quieres decir cuando se me hinchen los tobillos o esté dolorida y agotada por el peso del bebé?

De repente me asalta un pensamiento horripilante. Vamos a tener un niño, vamos a ser una familia, y La Mansión seguirá estando presente en nuestras vidas. El padre de mi hijo tiene un club de sexo. Cuando nazca no querré traerlo aquí nunca, y si Jesse está trabajando, apenas podré verlo. Prácticamente no tendrá tiempo para nosotros. Los sentimientos aterradores de inseguridad todavía yacen latentes pero, ahora que me he dado cuenta de lo que nos espera, amenazan con asomar su fea cabeza y hacerme retroceder unas cuantas casillas. Nunca se deshará de este lugar. Eso ya me lo ha dejado claro. Era el bebé de Carmichael.

—Lo que quiero decir es que estará aquí para cuando la necesitemos—dice en voz baja.

No quiero necesitarla. Si no estuviéramos aquí nunca, entonces no la necesitaríamos. Pero me callo. La ha hecho realidad para mí, así que aparto la mirada de los tiernos ojos verdes de Niklaus y la poso en las paredes oro pálido. No hay cuadros, ni fotos, ni nada colgando de ellas.

Excepto la cruz.

No puedo dejar de mirar el gigantesco crucifijo de madera. A cada extremo del madero horizontal hay unos grilletes, brillantes, de oro, unas intrincadas piezas de metal clavadas en los extremos para sujetar algo en su sitio.

Para sujetar a una persona.

Despacio, miro a Niklaus, que no me quita la vista de encima. Quiere ver cómo reacciono ante la pieza.

—¿Por qué está eso aquí?

—Porque yo lo pedí.

Se ha metido las manos en los bolsillos, está callado y tiene las piernas ligeramente separadas.

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que puede... ayudar —dice. Se le han puesto los ojos vidriosos y se muerde el labio inferior.

¿Ayudar? ¿Con qué? ¿Cómo va a ayudarnos a solucionar nuestros problemas un crucifijo de madera? Ni siquiera sé con qué necesitamos ayuda. Pese a mi confusión, el corazón me late cada vez más de prisa. Él está ahí de pie, con las intenciones escritas en esa frente que quita el sentido. Está causando estragos en mis constantes vitales.

—¿Con qué necesitamos ayuda? —Mi voz es un murmullo ronco cargado de deseo.

Mis constantes vitales se vuelven locas cuando se me acerca lentamente.

—Lo quieres salvaje —dice en voz baja—, y no me siento cómodo sabiendo que llevas a mi bebé en el vientre.

Se quita los Grenson y los calcetines, luego desliza la chaqueta por los hombros y la deja sobre la cama.

—Le he dado muchas vueltas y he inventado el polvo de compromiso.

Se me corta la respiración y, por alguna razón que no comprendo, retrocedo. No sé por qué. Confío en él, pero me sorprenden sus intenciones.

—No lo entiendo.

Tira del nudo de la corbata y se desabrocha los botones de la camisa.

—Ya lo entenderás.

La deja entreabierta para que mis ojos sólo puedan ver parte de su pecho. Cruza la habitación, abre un armario y trastea con algo. Luego la música más espiritual y provocadora inunda la habitación poco a poco.

Me pongo tensa.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto mientras se acerca a mí y me acaricia con su aliento.

—_Sexual_, del _Afterlife Mix _de Amber —dice con ternura—. Muy apropiado, ¿no te parece?

No podría estar más de acuerdo, pero mi boca se niega a hablar para decírselo.

—No tiene que ser siempre sexo duro, Elena. Mando yo, sin importar de qué modo prefiera hacerte mía. —Me empuja suavemente hasta que estoy delante de la cruz—. Además, lo que te gusta no es el sexo duro, es que te haga mía sin titubeos —dice con voz grave y segura, como debe ser. Tiene toda la razón. Es el poder que tiene sobre mí, no sólo el poder de su cuerpo.

—¿No vas a volver a echarme un polvo de entrar en razón? —pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Sus labios esconden una sonrisa.

—¿Vas a volver a llevarme la contraria?

—Es probable —susurro.

—Entonces no me cabe duda, mi querida seductora, de que lo haré. —Me pone un dedo bajo la barbilla y me levanta la cabeza—. Si quiero follarte a lo bestia y hacerte gritar, lo haré. Si quiero hacerte el amor y hacerte ronronear, Elena, lo haré.

Me besa con dulzura, se me cierran los párpados y mi respiración se vuelve irregular.

—Si quiero atarte a esa cruz, lo haré. —Lleva una mano a mi espalda y hace descender la cremallera del vestido. Me lo baja y se agacha para que pueda terminar de quitármelo. En su ascenso, me besa todo el cuerpo. Toma mi mano y besa mi anillo de boda—. Eres mía, así que haré contigo lo que me plazca.

Sigo con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha. Mi respiración es leve y superficial, y mis oídos están saturados de las notas lentas y sensuales de la música. La piel me arde. Que me haga lo que quiera. Que me tome como quiera.

Me quita el sujetador, me levanta el brazo y, con la mano, toco el grillete de oro. Se cierra sobre mi muñeca y me besa otra vez antes de guiar mi otra mano al otro grillete.

Estoy atada, expuesta en la cruz, a su merced. Pero estoy cien por cien a salvo y cien por cien cómoda.

—Nena, mírame —susurra acariciándome la mejilla.

Levanto los pesados párpados y sus estanques verdes de puro amor me dejan tonta.

—Dime que nunca antes habías hecho esto.

Es el único pensamiento que me distrae. Cuando estuve en el salón comunitario no vi nada que sugiriera este nivel de intensidad y de intimidad entre dos personas, pero no me quedé mucho rato y, aunque lo que presencié fue intenso, no había nada de amor en aquello. Entre nosotros, sí.

Desliza la mano por mi nuca y tira para que nuestras caras estén lo más cerca que pueden estar sin tocarse.

—Nunca.

Su boca cubre la mía con ternura y cierro los ojos. Me abro a sus labios, con gusto pero sin prisa. Me siento tranquila y relajada mientras su lengua acaricia mi boca, se retuerce, me lame y se retira para volver a entrar y continuar seduciéndome poco a poco. No me molesta no poder abrazarlo. Me sujeta el cuello con firmeza, me besa como si fuera de cristal y yo no puedo tocarlo. Su boca me da todo lo que necesito. No siento deseos de un contacto más fiero. Esto es simplemente perfecto.

Traslada la boca a mi oreja. Pasa la lengua por el borde de mi lóbulo y le acerco la mejilla en busca de una caricia más profunda. La sombra de su barba es una vieja conocida. No paro de estremecerme. La sensual rutina de sus labios me provoca un hormigueo constante en cada centímetro de mi piel. Luego abandona mi oreja y se aparta.

—Abre los ojos, nena.

Tengo que echar mano de toda mi decisión para obedecer y ver cómo se quita la camisa. Su piel ligeramente bronceada y su cuerpo tonificado son un placer para mi vista, que vaga por el amplio territorio de su pecho, por sus pectorales, por su abdomen y su cicatriz. Es una visión que me hace desear no tener las manos atadas. Sin embargo, pronto olvido mis ganas de tocarlo porque se quita el cinturón, se desabrocha el botón del pantalón y la bragueta y se baja los pantalones por los muslos robustos.

Está de pie delante de mí, desnudo y fenomenal. Ya no me siento tan tranquila. Estoy luchando contra el impulso de intentar quitarme los grilletes y gritarle que quiero tocarlo. Se da cuenta de que voy perdiendo el control porque en un nanosegundo se ha pegado a mi cuerpo, mirándome a los ojos.

—Deja que la música te envuelva, Elena. Contrólalo.

Lo intento, pero con sus músculos en contacto con mi cuerpo maniatado me es muy difícil.

—No puedo —confieso sin ningún pudor. No siento vergüenza. Me estoy consumiendo.

Cierro los ojos otra vez para sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y obedecerlo. De repente tengo las manos tibias y me doy cuenta de que ha envuelto mis puños con sus manos. Abro los puños en silencio para que vea que colaboro, y me suelta antes de deslizar los dedos por el interior de mis brazos. Se me pone la carne de gallina a su paso, hasta que llega a mi pecho y me coge las tetas con ambas manos. Cierro los ojos pero sé que su boca se acerca. Siento su aliento en mi pecho derecho. Su táctica es precisa. Chupa, lame, me besa el pezón y vuelta a empezar. Chupa, lame y besa. Echo la cabeza atrás, suspiro en silencio y dejo la cabeza muerta. Un cosquilleo bulle entre mis piernas y late a un ritmo constante.

Sus dientes se cierran sobre mi pezón y levanto la cabeza con un grito. No me suelta, a pesar de que es evidente que me duele. Me mira a través de sus largas y espesas pestañas y me dice que aguante. No voy a rendirme. No voy a pedirle que pare. Bloqueo el dolor y lo miro, decidida. Sonríe con mi pezón entre los dientes. Sé que he hecho bien en bloquearlo. Me suelta, la sangre vuelve a fluir y luego chupa mi pezón para devolverle la vida. Dejo escapar un profundo gemido.

—Mi hermosa mujer está aprendiendo a controlarlo —masculla bajándome las bragas y dándome un golpecito en cada tobillo para quitármelas. Se abre camino a besos entre mis pechos y mi garganta. Vuelve a mis labios, me coge con delicadeza el coño y, lentamente, me penetra con dos dedos. Estoy jadeando al instante—. Chsss —susurra—. Disfrútalo, Elena. Siente cada pizca de placer que te regalo.

Saca los dedos y vuelve a metérmelos. Empuja hacia arriba, hasta el fondo. Puede ser tierno y comedido, pero mis músculos se aferran con fuerza a él. De pronto, ya no están, pero antes de que pueda protestar por la retirada siento la punta empapada de su polla en el clítoris. A él también le cuesta coger aire, aunque estoy demasiado ebria de sus ardientes caricias como para decirle que lo controle. Me encantaría decirle que lo controle.

Restriega la punta, dura y resbaladiza por mi sexo, levanta la cabeza y respira en mi boca. Nos miramos fijamente, con total adoración, y acerca los labios despacio y me besa. Es un beso pasional, cargado de deseo y de devoción.

Esta vez gemimos los dos, los dos nos quedamos sin aliento y a los dos nos tiemblan las rodillas.

—¿Aguantan bien tus brazos? —masculla en mi boca.

—Sí.

—¿Estás lista para que te posea, Elena? Dime que estás lista.

—Estoy lista —digo, en una nube.

Se encorva y se queda suspendido a las puertas de mi sexo; luego suelta mis labios.

—Abre los ojos para que te vea, nena.

Obedezco; su magnetismo los atrae allá donde deben estar. Observo cómo se desliza hacia mi interior sin prisa.

—Dios —exhalo manteniendo el contacto visual, no quiero romper nuestra increíble intimidad.

—Niklaus —resopla, niega con la cabeza y un velo de sudor se materializa en su frente cuando me pasa los brazos por debajo del culo y lo levanta a la altura de sus estrechas caderas.

Coge impulso y arremete hacia adelante con un gemido ronco. Acerca la boca y me muerde la garganta. Ladeo la cabeza y cierro los ojos mientras me lame el cuello sin prisa. Termina con un tierno beso en mi oreja.

—Yo marco el ritmo —masculla—. Y tú me sigues.

Sus palabras me hacen tragar saliva y volverme hacia su boca. Capturo sus labios y lo adoro mientras me bendice con los avances constantes, consistentes y controlados de sus caderas.

Mete y saca. Mete y saca. Mete y saca.

Cuando estamos así no existe nada ni nadie más. Nos hallamos rodeados por esta música tranquila, los dos estamos en paz, pero los dos nos hemos quedado pegajosos, resbalando por la piel del otro y enajenados de placer.

Me la saca y me la vuelve a meter. Me está llenando entera, y no sólo con cada una de sus estocadas perfectas. Mi corazón también está lleno. Está repleto de un amor fiero, fuerte e inmortal.

Me penetra una vez más pero su respiración es muy superficial.

—Vas a correrte —digo. Mis palabras son una dulce bocanada de aire.

—Aún no.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y la arruga de la frente va de una sien a otra pero mantiene el ritmo constante. Su autocontrol es increíble. En cambio, yo estoy llegando rápidamente a donde necesito llegar. Sólo de verle la cara una espiral de placer desciende hacia mi vientre y me preocupa acabar antes que él.

Jadeo y poso los labios en los suyos. Esta vez soy yo la que lo provoca, y él acepta de buena gana. Su lengua entra en mi boca y traza grandes círculos entrelazada con la mía. Sus dedos se clavan en mi culo y me levanta un poco más alto para poder penetrarme con más profundidad. Me la clava hasta el fondo y grita en mi boca cuando suelto sus labios y me refugio en el hueco de su cuello. Reprimo un grito en cuanto empiezan los espasmos febriles. Me penetra intensamente, se retira despacio y fluye de vuelta sin perder el control.

—Jesús, María y José —gruñe en voz baja retirándose y embistiéndome de nuevo con una última estocada demoledora.

—¡Niklaus! —Le clavo los dientes en el hombro mientras cabalgo las violentas pulsaciones que se disparan a todos los rincones de mi cuerpo. Arquea la espalda, grita, me aprieta las nalgas al correrse, y entonces recibo su tibia esencia, que me desborda, me calienta y me completa. Estoy mareada y no puedo moverme pero, por extraño que parezca, me siento más fuerte que nunca.

Tiene la cara enterrada en mi cuello y yo tengo la mía en el suyo. A pesar de lo tranquila que ha resultado la sesión amatoria, el final no ha sido un tranquilo paseo hacia el orgasmo, ni una explosión acelerada y frenética. Hemos encontrado el punto intermedio, una mezcla del Niklaus gentil y del señor del sexo dominante que tanto me gusta.

—Ha sido perfecto —le susurro al oído.

Ahora sí que necesito abrazarlo, pero no me hace falta decírselo, ya está cogiéndome en brazos con una mano y quitándome los grilletes con la otra. Luego cambia de mano. A pesar de que se me han dormido los brazos, encuentro la forma de agarrarme a sus hombros. Lo abrazo con todo mi ser. Lo aprieto fuertemente con los muslos y apoyo la mejilla en su hombro mientras me lleva a la cama y me acuesta debajo de él. El satén frío es un agradable contraste con mi espalda sudada, y no se me pasa por alto que Niklaus no está dejando caer todo su peso sobre mí.

—¿Te gusta nuestra habitación? —me pregunta con la nariz escondida en mi pelo.

Sonrío mirando al techo.

—Le falta una cuna. Ya sabes, para cuando traigamos al bebé aquí. — La idea es dejarlo caer, y parece que surte efecto porque su cuerpo en recuperación se queda inmóvil.

Se levanta de encima de mí y se tumba a mi lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano y el codo en la cama. Dibuja círculos con el dedo alrededor de mi ombligo.

—El sarcasmo no te pega, señorita.

Pongo cara de inocente. Sé que no supondrá la menor diferencia: me ha pillado.

—Una cosa. —Levanta las cejas y una mirada muy seria desciende por mi cuerpo para ver las rotaciones de su dedo—. Tienes barriga.

—¡No seas tonto! ¡Si acabo de quedarme embarazada!

—No soy tonto —replica acariciándome el vientre con la palma de la mano—. Es muy pequeña, pero está ahí. —Se agacha y me besa en la barriga antes de volver a apoyar la cabeza en la otra mano—. Conozco este cuerpo, y sé que está cambiando.

Frunzo el ceño y me miro el vientre. A mí me parece que está plano. Se está imaginando cosas.

—Lo que tú digas, Niklaus. —No voy a discutir después del momento perfecto, aunque me muera de ganas de darle una bofetada por insinuar que he cogido peso.

Vuelve a agacharse y acerca la boca a mi abdomen.

—¿Lo ves, cacahuete? Tu madre está aprendiendo quién manda aquí.

—¡Nada de cacahuete! —Levanto la cabeza y lo miro de mala manera. Él me sonríe—. Ya puedes ir pensando otro nombre. No vas a llamar a nuestro bebé igual que esa cosa asquerosa con la que estás obsesionado y que engulles a diario.

—Estoy obsesionado contigo y también te devoro a diario, pero no puedo llamar al bebé pequeña seductora desobediente.

—No, eso no estaría bien. Pero podrías llamarlo «nena». —Ahora soy yo la que se ríe.

Se levanta de un salto y se sienta sobre mis caderas. Me sujeta las manos junto a la cabeza pero sin apoyarse en mi vientre.

—Lo llamaremos cacahuete.

—Jamás.

—¿Te echo un polvo de entrar en razón?

—Sí, por favor —contesto con demasiadas ganas y una enorme sonrisa.

Se ríe y me da un beso casto.

—El embarazo te está convirtiendo en un monstruo. Vamos. Mi mujer y el cacahuete deben de tener hambre.

—Tu mujer y el bebé tienen mucha hambre.

Le brillan los ojos cuando me levanta de la cama. Me viste antes de ponerse el bóxer, los pantalones y la camisa. Le aparto las manos y le abrocho los botones mientras él me observa en silencio. Le meto la camisa por dentro de los pantalones y apoyo la mejilla en su pecho mientras me tomo mi tiempo para dejarlo presentable.

—¿Cinturón? —pregunto apartándome un poco.

Se agacha y lo recoge del suelo. Me lo da con una sonrisa divertida. Lo cojo, le devuelvo la sonrisa, lo paso por las trabillas del pantalón y se lo abrocho.

—Ya estás.

—No —dice señalando los zapatos—. Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien.

Ignoro su insolencia y hago que se siente en el borde de la cama. Me arrodillo delante de él con el culo sobre los talones y empiezo a ponerle los calcetines.

—¿Está bien así, mi señor? —Tiro del vello rubio que le cubre la base de la espinilla.

Da un respingo.

—¡Joder! —Se frota la espinilla—. Eso sobraba.

—No seas descarado —le contesto, cortante.

Le dejo los zapatos junto a los pies y me levanto.

Se los pone y se levanta; recoge la chaqueta, mete la corbata en el bolsillo y no deja de mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

—Eres un monstruo.

Le sonrío con dulzura. La arruga de la frente desaparece y sus labios se relajan.

—¿Listo?

Asiente, me coge de la mano, me saca de nuestra habitación y me conduce al bar. Me deja en el taburete de siempre y Mario aparece en un santiamén.

—¡Señora Mikaelson! —Su voz y su acento alegres me ponen siempre de buen humor.

Sonrío.

—Mario, llámame Elena —lo regaño en broma—. ¿Cómo te va?

—¡Va! —Se echa el trapo al hombro y se acerca—. Muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué le apetece tomar?

—Dos botellas de agua —interviene Niklaus—. Sólo agua, Mario.

Le dedico una mirada de crítica a mi marido, que se ha sentado en el taburete libre que había a mi lado.

—Me gustaría tomar un poco de vino con la cena.

Mi mirada de reproche no lo conmueve ni un poco. De hecho, ni siquiera me mira.

—Puede, pero no hay vino para ti. Dos botellas de agua, Mario. —Esta vez no se lo está pidiendo, sino que se lo está ordenando y, a juzgar por la expresión asustada del camarero, no volverá a ofrecerme alternativas al agua.

Mario corre a la hilera de neveras que hay detrás de la barra mientras yo observo a Niklaus, que se niega a mirarme a la cara. Le hace un gesto a Pete para que se acerque.

—Dos filetes, Pete. Uno al punto y otro muy hecho. Sin sangre.

La cara de confusión de Pete salta a la vista, y la que pongo yo, de escepticismo, también.

—Eh, vale, señor Mikaelson. ¿Con ensalada y patatas nuevas? —pregunta Pete, que me observa con aire de no entender nada. Yo estoy demasiado ocupada admirando a mi marido imposible como para saludarlo.

—Sí, y asegúrate de que uno de los filetes está cocido del todo. — Niklaus coge la botella que le ofrece Mario y empieza a servirme un vaso—.¿El aliño lleva huevo?

Me atraganto y toso. Ni se entera. Está muy ocupado mirando a Pete con una ceja enarcada. El pobre hombre no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando.

—No lo sé. ¿Quiere que lo pregunte?

—Sí. Si lleva huevo, que no le pongan aliño ni al filete ni a la ensalada.

—De acuerdo, señor Mikaelson.

Mario y Pete se retiran y nos quedamos a solas en el bar, yo asombrada y en silencio y Niklaus sirviendo agua para no tener que mirar a su esposa. Sabe que lo estoy observando boquiabierta, vaya si lo sabe.

Me vuelvo para mirar al frente, tranquila y sosegada, pero por dentro estoy que muerdo. No puedo contenerme.

—Si no vas a esa cocina, cambias mi comanda y me traes una copa de vino, voy a estar un paso más cerca de irme a casa de mis padres lo que me queda de embarazo —le espeto.

Ahora sí que me mira. Sus sorprendidos ojos verdes me están taladrando el perfil. Cojo mi vaso de agua y me vuelvo hacia él.

—No vas a decidir mi dieta, señor Mikaelson.

—Ya te has emborrachado una vez estando embarazada —sisea en voz baja. No está contento, y yo tampoco.

—Estaba cabreada contigo. —Todavía parezco tranquila y sosegada, pero me siento culpable.

Levanta las cejas.

—¿Así que vas y lo pagas con mi bebé?

El resentimiento le sale a borbotones.

—Deja de decir «mi bebé». Es nuestro.

—¡Eso mismo quería decir!

—Entonces ¿no te preocupas por mí? ¿Ya no te preocupa mi seguridad? —Espero que reaccione a mis palabras.

Debo de haberlo dejado de piedra porque no contraataca. Sólo se muerde el labio inferior con ganas. Los engranajes trabajan a mil por hora. Por fin suspira y gira el taburete para no verme. Se lleva las manos al pelo rubio.

—Mierda —maldice en voz baja—. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

—Lo digo en serio, Niklaus. —Le recuerdo mi amenaza.

Necesito que sepa que no voy a consentírselo. Hice mal en salir por ahí y emborracharme sabiendo que estaba embarazada, pero fue el resultado de lo que me hace este hombre, de lo que provoca en mí. No volveré a emborracharme, pero una copa pequeña de vino tinto no va a hacerme daño, y un filete con un poco de sangre es inofensivo. Y no quiero ni hablar de los huevos.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, respira hondo y me mira. Deja mi botella de agua sobre la barra y luego me coge las manos.

—Lo siento.

Estoy a punto de caerme del taburete.

—¿De verdad? —digo. Hay un matiz de sorpresa en mi voz. Y eso que mi amenaza iba en serio. Pero no esperaba que me tuviera en consideración.

—Sí, lo siento. Voy a tardar un poco en acostumbrarme.

Me echo a reír.

—Niklaus, esto ya es bastante duro sin tener que lidiar con un hombre controlador. No lo tenía planeado, ni siquiera me había parado a pensarlo. No te necesito encima de mí a todas horas, diciéndome qué hacer y qué no y vigilando todo lo que como. Por favor, no me lo hagas aún más difícil. —He empezado entre risas pero he terminado el discurso muy seria. Todo lo que he dicho es la pura verdad, y lo sabe: sus ojos apenados me lo confirman.

Sé que no puede evitarlo, pero tendrá que hacerlo. Necesito que vea que todo va bien, a ver si así se relaja. Es un plan muy ambicioso si tenemos en cuenta que apenas está aprendiendo a controlar su forma imposible de ser cuando se trata de mí.

Suspiro, bajo del taburete y me coloco entre sus piernas.

—Quiero que mi bebé tenga un padre. Intenta relajarte para que no te dé un infarto del estrés —digo, y le como la cara a besos.

—Mmm. Lo intentaré, nena. Lo estoy intentando, de verdad, pero ¿no podemos llegar a un acuerdo?

—¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

Me coge del pelo y aparta mis labios de su cara. Hace un mohín.

—Por favor, no bebas —me suplica con la mirada.

Me doy cuenta de lo importante que es para él. Es un ex alcohólico, aunque no quiera admitirlo. Que eche un trago en circunstancias normales ya es muy desconsiderado por mi parte. Que beba estando embarazada es mucho peor: es cruel.

—Vale —asiento, y la cara de alivio que me pone me hace sentir fatal—. Ve y pídeme un filete en condiciones. —Le doy un pico y me siento de nuevo en mi taburete—. Y quiero aliño en la ensalada.

Me acaricia la mejilla y me deja en el bar para cumplir con su obligación: conseguirle a su esposa un filete al punto.

Miro a mi alrededor y noto que hay mucha gente en el bar, no me había dado cuenta cuando he entrado con Niklaus. Estábamos ocupados peleando y haciendo las paces. ¿Nos habrán oído? ¿Acabamos de desvelar, en un bar repleto de desconocidos, que estoy encinta? Miro a un grupo y a otro, todos beben y charlan, pero el interés y la curiosidad que todos sienten hacia mí cuando estoy en La Mansión es palpable. Veo a Hayley en la esquina, con la mujer número uno y la número dos, y me quiero morir cuando sus miradas se posan en mi vientre. Me pongo colorada y me vuelvo hacia la barra para escapar de sus miradas inquisitivas. Es tan fácil olvidarse de todo y de todos cuando estamos abrazados, cuando discutimos o hacemos las paces...

—Buenas noches, Elena. —El tono reservado de Elijah me saca de mis cavilaciones y alucino al verlo en vaqueros. Lleva una camisa formal remetida por el pantalón y el pelo negro tan repeinado como siempre, pero ¿vaqueros?

—Hola. —No puedo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo varias veces y, cuando lo noto incómodo, me doy cuenta de que sabe que le estaba dando un repaso. Es de mala educación y paro al instante—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, ¿y tú? —Saluda a Mario, que saca un botellín de cerveza de una de las neveras y se la sirve.

—Muy bien.

—Ah, enhorabuena —dice levantando la cerveza en mi dirección, y luego le da un trago.

Lo miro, atónita. ¿Él también lo sabe?

—Pensé que no lo verían mis ojos —añade negando con la cabeza.

—¡Sí! —canturrea Mario—. ¡Un bebé!

Mi suspiro de exasperación es alto y claro. Espero que mi querido marido lo oiga desde la cocina, donde está asegurándose de que mi filete está rosa por dentro.

—Gracias. —No sé qué otra cosa decir, hasta que Niklaus regresa al bar y preparo mi discurso mentalmente.

Se me adelanta:

—Recuerda que no es asunto nuestro.

—¿Qué? —Frunzo el ceño cuando me dirige una mirada de advertencia. El problema es que no sé de qué quiere advertirme—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Pone los ojos en blanco, coge su botella de agua de la barra y entonces los veo.

Stefan y Caroline.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dieciséis<strong>

—Pero ¿qué coño?

Bajo de un salto del taburete pero vuelven a sentarme antes de que pueda decir nada más.

—Elena —dice Niklaus en tono severo.

No voy a hacerle caso por ello, pero entonces recuerdo que Stefan no sabe que Care le ha puesto los cuernos. Niklaus tampoco. Así que la pago con mi marido.

—¿A quién más se lo has contado?

La expresión de advertencia desaparece.

—A unos pocos.

Me muerdo el labio.

—Se lo has contado a todo el mundo.

Este hombre es increíble. Ni siquiera mis pobres padres saben que van a ser abuelos.

—Tal vez.

—Niklaus—gimo, abatida.

Su adorable rostro hace que se me pase el enfado y, cuando se encoge de hombros sabiéndose culpable, ya ni siquiera estoy molesta.

—¿Podemos ir a visitar a mis suegros este fin de semana? —dice.

—Sí. Más nos vale, o la noticia llegará a Virginia antes que nosotros.

Sonríe, me besa en la boca, me acaricia la barriga inexistente con la mano y me pasa la lengua por los labios.

—Hace usted de mí un hombre feliz, señora Mikaelson.

—Eso es porque en este momento estoy dejando que te salgas con la tuya.

—No, es porque eres preciosa, fogosa y mía.

—¡Tío! —El alegre saludo de Stefan nos distrae de nuestro momento.

Le da a Niklaus una palmada en el hombro y me mira de cabo a rabo.

—Se te nota —dice con la vista fija en mi vientre—. Tienes ese brillo sanote.

Me da la risa y me muero por preguntar si los que me felicitan están también al tanto de las circunstancias en las que se produjo el embarazo.

—Es curioso, porque me paso el día hecha mierda —bromeo.

—¡Esa boca, Elena! —salta Niklaus, pero lo dejo con Stefan y voy al encuentro de Care.

—Vamos a sentarnos en la esquina —digo sonriendo con dulzura.

Parece que le da apuro, y debería, pero no se resiste y deja que me la lleve lejos de los hombres, a una pequeña mesa en la zona más tranquila del bar. Prácticamente la siento de un empujón.

—Muy bien, Forbes, desembucha.

Esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro, así que más le vale no venirme con excusas. No, cuando se trata de mi hermano, y eso que ahora mismo no me cae muy bien.

—Entonces ¿es oficial? —pregunta tan contenta como si no hubiera oído mi orden.

—¿El qué? —inquiero al tiempo que me siento en la silla que hay frente a ella.

—El bebé —dice señalando con un gesto mi vientre—. Que no vas a deshacerte de él.

—¡Care! —susurro atónita mirando a las mesas de alrededor.

Estamos a salvo, pero la frialdad de sus palabras me toca una fibra sensible que nadie me había tocado desde que todo esto empezó. Me llevo la mano a la barriga en un gesto protector, me siento muy culpable.

Sonríe.

—Elena, sabía que no ibas a hacerlo.

No tengo palabras.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque tenías que darte cuenta tú sola. —Mira a los hombres, que charlan en el bar—. No lo entiendo, pero mírale la cara —dice sonriéndole a Niklaus con cariño—. Estuve a punto de contárselo, Elena.

Lo sabía. Mi hombre está muy contento, pero siempre lo está cuando estamos juntos, o siempre lo está cuando lo dejo salirse con la suya. Sea como sea, no puedo negar lo feliz que me hace verlo así, y saber que es por mí y por su pequeño cacahuete. Me pilla mirándolo y me guiña el ojo. Me siento feliz y segura, y entonces me acuerdo de que mi amiga me debe una explicación o dos.

—¡Eh! —le suelto—. ¡Tienes mucho que contarme!

Care se acerca y me mira como si la estuviera aburriendo. No me gusta esa mirada.

—Le he dicho a tu hermano que se vuelva a Australia.

—Anda. —Esa noticia me interesa—. ¿Y?

Se encoge de hombros.

—No sé si lo hará, pero no sé nada de él desde el sábado.

—Sabía que estaba contigo —replico dirigiéndole una mirada de reprobación—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Stefan —contesta en voz baja—. No es perfecto e ideal, pero estamos en ello.

—¿Por La Mansión?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué habéis venido?

Si están intentando eliminar La Mansión y las cosas raras de su relación, ¿no debería evitar el lugar como la peste?

—Para tomar una copa.

—Pero os sentiréis tentados de... —Me estoy poniendo roja como un tomate y no me gusta—. Ya sabes... —miro al techo—, ¿disfrutar?

Care rompe a reír como una histérica, dando palmadas en la mesa y todo.

—Ay, Elena. Estás casada con el dueño de este lugar y eres tan mojigata que da risa.

—Ya lo veo —bufo, un tanto ofendida. No soy una mojigata.

Consigue controlar la risa y me mira con cariño. No me entusiasma su sentido del humor, pero me alegra ver que vuelve a ser la de siempre.

—A partir de ahora sólo nos acostaremos el uno con el otro. —Lo dice como si le hiciera gracia, pero parece muy seria. Le hace gracia que la mandíbula me llegue al suelo, y lo dice muy seria porque sé que, a pesar de que su relación con Stefan es muy liberal, el chico le gusta de verdad, y eso es nuevo.

Cierro la boca.

—Me alegro por vosotros —digo simplemente. Estoy atónita, la verdad—. Entonces ¿por qué habéis venido?

—Hay habitaciones privadas —sonríe.

—¡Tu cuarto es privado!

—Cierto, pero no está amueblado... adecuadamente.

Cierro la boca, abro unos ojos como platos y... me parto de risa. ¡Hay que joderse, la muy guarrilla!

—¡No tienes vergüenza!

Me río tanto que casi estoy llorando. Es genial poder compartir estas cosas con mi feroz amiga, aunque hace unos meses nunca nos habríamos imaginado que acabaríamos riéndonos así de estos temas. Clubes de sexo ultrapijos, el señor de La Mansión del Sexo (con el que ahora estoy casada y esperando un hijo), los socios monos y sexys de dicho local, y Care experimentando con uno de ellos. Mi vida ha dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

—Eres increíble —añado, burlona—. ¿Y con quién habéis estado jugando Stefan y tú? Antes de la nueva regla.

Se le ilumina la cara.

—Con cierto apuesto caballero de pelo negro y cara de pocos amigos.

—¡No!

Asiente con los ojos muy vivos.

—Es igual de serio en la cama. ¡Muy sexy!

—¡Calla!

—¡De eso, nada!

Separa las manos hasta que la distancia entre las palmas es de unos veinte centímetros.

—Y hace maravillas con ella.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¡Para, por favor! —digo ahogando una estruendosa carcajada.

Se recuesta en su silla y lucha por controlar la risa.

—Puede que sea bueno, pero no tiene la habilidad y el aguante de Stefan—sonríe—. Y no me hace reír como ese adorable picarón.

No puedo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. No lo ha dicho con tantas palabras, pero acaba de confesar que le gusta Stefan. Por fin avanzamos, y me alegro muchísimo.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro de oírtelo decir. ¡Por fin!

—Sí que lo sé —contesta Care acercándose a la mesa—. Una cosa más y dejamos de hablar de don Serio, ¿sí?

—Uy, uy, uy. Esto parece interesante. —Me inclino a mi vez hacia adelante y nuestras caras quedan a pocos centímetros de distancia—. Dispara.

—Lleva un piercing.

—¿En el pezón? —pregunto, muerta de la curiosidad.

Care niega con la cabeza. Me siento derecha y mido unos veinte centímetros con las manos. Asiente.

—¡No!

Miro a Elijah, tan reservado y tan particular, y automáticamente mis ojos se posan en su entrepierna.

—¡No se ve a través de los vaqueros, Elena! —Mi amiga se troncha y yo no puedo contener la risa.

Es una risa incontrolable, de las de mearse en las bragas y sacudir la barriga sin querer. Se me caen las lágrimas. Care abre la boca y con la lengua se golpea el interior de la mejilla.

—Casi me parto un diente.

—¡No más! —Me voy a caer de la silla. No puedo parar de reír.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

Me enjugo las lágrimas e intento recobrar la compostura. Miro al señor de La Mansión del Sexo, que observa con expresión divertida a su mujer, muerta de la risa.

—Nada.

Seguro que él estaba al tanto de todo y por eso me decía que me metiera en mis asuntos.

Me niego a mirar a Care porque sé que lo está deseando. No voy a darle la oportunidad de provocarme otro ataque de risa con una broma privada o una de sus miraditas.

Niklaus se sienta a mi lado.

—Tu cena. —Le hace un gesto a Pete, que se acerca con una bandeja.

—Me muero de hambre —digo. Le doy las gracias a Pete con una sonrisa cuando me coloca el filete delante—. ¿Al punto? —pregunto metiéndome una patata en la boca.

Pete me sonríe afectuosamente.

—Tal como a usted le gusta —responde pasándome un cuchillo y un tenedor. A continuación le sirve su plato a Niklaus—. ¿Algo más, señor?

—No. Gracias, Pete.

—Que aproveche —dice Care poniéndose en pie, pero entonces agito mi cuchillo en el aire.

—No, siéntate —le pido con la boca llena de patata—. Quédate, de verdad.

Niklaus me coge de la muñeca y me pone la mano sobre la mesa.

—No agites el cuchillo, Elena —me regaña.

Miro el cubierto, que está en lugar seguro junto a mi plato.

—Perdona. —Corto un trozo de filete y suspiro de gusto al llevármelo a la boca.

—¿Está bueno? —me pregunta Niklaus. Está comiendo la mar de satisfecho.

—Como siempre —confirmo antes de seguir hablando con Care.

Lo malo es que ahora que tenemos compañía no podemos seguir hablando de lo mismo que antes. De hecho, no sé qué decir, porque no podemos charlar de cosas interesantes, y menos cuando Stefan y Elijah se unen a nosotros.

Mastico más despacio. Elijah se sienta a un lado de Care, y Stefan, al otro. Nunca volveré a verlos del mismo modo. ¡Mierda! No puedo dejar de mirar la bragueta de Elijah. ¿Un piercing ahí abajo? Jamás me lo habría imaginado, y no puedo evitar que me entre la risa tonta, pese a que tengo la boca llena de filete. Care y yo nos miramos y ella se lleva la lengua al interior de la mejilla.

Me atraganto.

Estoy tosiendo y escupiendo por todas partes. Niklaus deja los cubiertos en el plato y me da palmaditas en la espalda.

—¡Joder, mujer! No comas tan de prisa, no te lo van a quitar del plato.

Eso no me ayuda. No puedo respirar, estoy intentando tragarme el trozo de carne a medio masticar entre risas. Pese a las lágrimas, veo que Elijah y Stefan me miran perplejos y que la gamberra de mi amiga luce una enorme sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

—Estoy bien —digo resoplando y tosiendo para intentar despejarme la garganta—. Se me ha ido por el otro lado.

—Ten. — Niklaus me quita el cuchillo y el tenedor y me pone en la mano un vaso de agua—. Bebe.

—Gracias. —Acepto el vaso y me lo bebo de un trago.

Intento no mirar a Care, pero fracaso estrepitosamente. Me siento vulnerable, y su talante juguetón es como un imán. Ahora está gesticulando como si estuviera haciendo una mamada, mueve la mano arriba y abajo, masturbando una polla imaginaria delante de su boca. Escupo agua en todas direcciones: encima de Elijah y de Stefan. Tengo buena puntería, porque también rocío a Care. Stefan y Elijah se levantan volando, pero ella se queda donde está, muerta de la risa.

—Joder, Elena —exclama Niklaus cogiendo una servilleta—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Me limpia la boca mientras me parto de la risa. Stefan y Elijah maldicen en voz baja y Care sigue riéndose sin parar.

—Lo siento. —Carcajada—. Lo siento muchísimo.

Stefan y Elijah están secándose con las servilletas que ha traído Mario.

No quiero mirar a Care, pero observo a mi alrededor: la mitad de los parroquianos no se pierden un detalle de mi actuación estelar.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —El tono de preocupación de Niklaus me devuelve a la realidad.

—Lo siento —vuelvo a repetir—. No sé lo que me pasa.

Lo sé perfectamente, y la muy sinvergüenza me insta en silencio a que la mire. No lo hago. Cojo mis cubiertos, miro el plato y no pienso levantar la cabeza hasta que haya terminado. Care está disfrutando.

Stefan vuelve a tomar asiento.

—¿Esto es lo que el embarazo les hace a las mujeres? —pregunta con una carcajada.

—Es mejor que los cambios de humor —contraataca Care.

—Ya me avisaréis cuando empiecen —sigue Elijah—. Puedo soportar que me escupan, pero no los azotes de una lengua viperina.

¡Ay, Dios! Mi barriga y mis hombros empiezan a sacudirse en un nuevo ataque de risa. Care me sonríe al otro lado de la mesa. No obstante, esta vez lo controlo. Agacho la cabeza y sigo comiendo.

—¿Has terminado? —pregunta Niklaus retirándome el plato vacío y dándoselo a Pete.

—Mmm —asiento echándome hacia atrás en la silla—. Estaba delicioso.

—Ya lo vemos —tercia Elijah arqueando las cejas al tiempo que sigue la trayectoria del plato reluciente hasta la bandeja de Pete.

—Despídete, señorita. Es tarde.

Niklaus se pone en pie, estrecha la mano de los chicos y le da un beso a Care en la mejilla.

Me levanto a mi vez y los beso también a todos.

—Llámame —le susurro a Care al despedirme de ella.

—Lo haré.

Salimos del bar y Niklaus me mira inquisitivo.

—¿Se le ha pasado ya, señora Mikaelson?

Lo miro con las cejas en alto.

—Tú estabas al tanto, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué?

—De Caroline, Stefan y Elijah.

Me lleva hacia la salida principal pero no le quito el ojo de encima. No cabe duda: durante un segundo, parece sorprendido.

—¿De eso te reías? ¿Te lo ha contado?

—Sí —confirmo. Me gustaría añadir que me ha contado mucho, mucho más—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Para qué te preocuparas y le dieras mil vueltas? —se burla.

—¡Yo no hago eso! —protesto firmemente mientras nuestros pasos crujen sobre la grava—. ¿Cojo mi bola de nieve gigante?

—No, tú te vienes conmigo. —Me lleva hasta el asiento del acompañante del DBS pero no protesto: no quiero conducir el armatoste.

Arranca el motor y conduce a una velocidad prudencial por el camino de grava. Hasta que pone la mano sobre la mía no me doy cuenta de que me estoy tocando la barriga. No necesito confirmación visual para saber que me está mirando, así que sigo con la vista los árboles que desaparecen por la ventanilla. Entrelaza los dedos con los míos y me estrecha la mano.

Sonrío para mis adentros. Eso está muy bien.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Diecisiete<strong>

Me despierto y oigo el zumbido. Me incorporo y de inmediato aparecen las náuseas, así que vuelvo a tumbarme con un gemido. Me doy cuenta de mi error cuando se me revuelve el estómago. No tengo tiempo para evaluar lo mal que me encuentro. Voy a vomitar.

Salto de la cama y corro al cuarto de baño. Casi no consigo llegar a nuestro encantador lavabo para decorar la taza con la cena de anoche.

—No —lloriqueo cortando un trozo de papel higiénico.

Ahora nada está bien. Mi cuerpo rechaza mis felices pensamientos. Me quedo abrazada al váter una eternidad, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos, luchando contra los sudores fríos y gimoteando en el gigantesco cuarto de baño.

—Mierda —refunfuño—. ¿Por qué me haces esto? —le pregunto a mi vientre—. Eres tan imposible como tu padre.

Suspiro, me levanto, vuelvo a la habitación y me pongo lo primero que pillo: la camisa que Niklaus llevaba ayer. No intento arreglarme porque quiero que me vea sufrir. Bajo la escalera y lo encuentro saliendo del gimnasio, espectacular en pantalón corto y con una toalla sobre sus magníficos hombros. El pelo es un amasijo de mechones húmedos sobre su frente resplandeciente. Me pone mala.

—Ay, nena —susurra con cariño—. ¿Te encuentras muy mal?

—Fatal. —Intento poner morritos, pero mi cuerpo exhausto no me deja. Estoy de pie delante de él, con los brazos caídos y sin vida. Me compadezco de mí misma.

Me coge en volandas y me lleva a la cocina.

—Iba a preguntarte por qué no estás desnuda.

—Ni te molestes —gruño—. Te vomitaré encima.

Se ríe, me sienta en la encimera y me aparta el pelo de la cara macilenta.

—Estás preciosa.

—No mientas, Mikaelson. Estoy horrible.

—Elena... —me regaña con dulzura.

No pido perdón, más que nada porque apenas tengo fuerzas para hablar.

—Debes comer.

Tengo arcadas sólo de pensar en echarle comida a mi estómago. Niego con la cabeza, suplicante. Sé que es una batalla perdida. No me dejará en paz hasta que haya desayunado.

Oigo la puerta principal y a Cathy, que canturrea alegremente. Sólo llevo puesta la camisa de Niklaus, pero ni siquiera puedo preocuparme por eso. Me quedo donde estoy, tranquila, sin moverme y con unas náuseas espantosas.

—¡Buenos días! —nos saluda dejando su enorme bolsa de tela en la encimera—. Ay, cielo, ¿qué te pasa?

Niklaus contesta por mí, cosa que está muy bien porque yo he perdido el habla.

—Elena está algo indispuesta.

Doy un respingo. Se ha quedado muy corto. Pego la frente contra su pecho. Es como si estuviera muerta.

—¿Las temidas náuseas matutinas? Se te pasará —anuncia Cathy como si no pareciera que estoy lista para entregar mi alma a Dios. Por lo visto, ella también está enterada.

—¿De verdad? —balbuceo pegada a Niklaus—. ¿Cuándo?

Me acaricia la espalda y me besa el pelo pero no dice nada. Es buena señal, él también quiere oír la respuesta.

—Depende. Chico, chica, mamá, papá —dice la mujer poniendo la tetera al fuego—. Algunas mujeres dejan atrás las náuseas a las pocas semanas. Otras lo pasan fatal durante todo el embarazo.

—Ay, Dios —aúllo—. No me digas eso.

—Chitón. — Niklaus me hace callar y me masajea la espalda con más fuerza. Ni siquiera estoy haciéndome la blanda. Esto es mucho peor de lo que parece.

—¡Jengibre! —exclama entonces Cathy.

La extraña palabra que no tiene relación con nada me hace levantar la cabeza del torso de mi marido.

—¿Qué?

—¡Jengibre! —repite rebuscando en su bolsa.

Miro a Niklaus, que parece igual de perdido.

—Necesitas jengibre, querida —explica sacando un paquete de galletas de jengibre—. He venido preparada. —Aparta a Niklaus, abre el paquete y me ofrece una galleta—. Tómate una todas las mañanas nada más levantarte. ¡Hace milagros! Verás, come.

Con Niklaus vigilante y Cathy haciendo de madre no tiene sentido rechazar la galleta. La agarro y le doy un pequeño mordisco.

—Te asentará el estómago. —Me dedica una cálida sonrisa y me coge la mejilla—. Estoy muy emocionada.

No comparto su entusiasmo, no cuando me encuentro así de mal. Sonrío débilmente y dejo que Niklaus me siente en el taburete.

—El nuevo me ha dado esto —dice entonces ella al tiempo que le entrega a Niklaus el correo—. Es un joven muy guapo, ¿verdad?

Eso me hace reír, y más cuando Niklaus da un respingo de disgusto y le arrebata los sobres de entre los dedos arrugados.

—Sí, es muy majo —confirmo. De repente soy capaz de articular una frase entera—. Pero yo creo que vas a echar de menos a Enzo, ¿no, Cathy?

—¡Para nada! —Saca los _bagels _y nos los enseña. Niklaus y yo asentimos—. Voy a salir con él esta noche.

Le doy un codazo a mi hombre mientras mordisqueo los bordes de mi galleta, pero él me ignora. En vez de darle gusto a mi mente curiosa, se dedica a abrir el correo.

—¡Seguro que lo pasáis bien! —digo. Esto me interesa.

—Seguro que sí —afirma ella metiendo los _bagels _en la tostadora.

Saca los huevos de la nevera.

Estoy charlando con Cathy la mar de contenta, desayunando, escuchando adónde la va a llevar Enzo y contándoselo todo sobre mis náuseas matutinas. De repente me doy cuenta de que Niklaus lleva mucho rato callado. De hecho, ni siquiera se ha movido. Tampoco ha tocado su _bagel_. Le acerco el plato.

—Cómete el desayuno.

No se mueve, y parece que no me ha visto.

—¿Niklaus? —inquiero. Es como si estuviera en trance—. Niklaus, ¿estás bien?

Le da la vuelta a un sobre y lo mira. Yo también.

_Niklaus__ Mikaelson, Confidencial_

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto.

Me mira. Tiene los ojos opacos y recelosos. No me gusta.

—Sube al dormitorio —me ordena.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—No me obligues a repetírtelo, Elena.

Me callo intentando adivinar qué le pasa, pero lo único que saco en claro es que está mosca conmigo. Aun así, sé que tengo que subir al dormitorio antes de que me lo diga dos veces. Es uno de esos momentos en los que sé que no debo discutir. Está empezando a temblar y, aunque no tengo ni idea de por qué, estoy segura de que no es apto para los oídos de Cathy. Me bajo del taburete y me retiro. Salgo de la cocina y subo la escalera que lleva al dormitorio principal. Me pregunto qué le pasa. No me da mucho tiempo para pensarlo, porque entra a grandes zancadas en la habitación con el sobre y la carta en la mano.

Le hierve la sangre; lo noto por cómo le tiemblan las manos y en lo turbio de sus ojos. Me deja clavada en el sitio con una mirada asesina.

—¿Qué coño es esto?

Miro el papel que sostiene en la mano pero no tengo ni idea de lo que es.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto, aprensiva.

Arroja el papel al espacio que hay entre nosotros.

—¿Ibas a matar a nuestro bebé? —inquiere despacio.

La tierra se abre bajo mis pies y siento que me precipito al vacío. No puedo mirarlo. Tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no sé adónde mirar. Mi cerebro no responde, pero aunque me diera alguna pista y pusiera las palabras adecuadas en mi boca, le estaría mintiendo y él lo sabría.

—¡Contéstame! —ruge.

Doy un brinco, sobresaltada, pero sigo sin poder mirarlo. Estoy muy avergonzada, y después de pasar estos días con Niklaus, de verlo tan feliz, de ver cómo me cuida y lo atento que es, la culpa me corroe. No puede ser peor. Pensé en poner fin a mi embarazo. Pensé en librar a mi cuerpo de este bebé. Su bebé. Nuestro bebé. No tengo excusa.

—¡Elena, por el amor de Dios!

Antes de que pueda pensar en algo que decir, me coge por los antebrazos y se agacha para que nuestras caras queden a la misma altura. Aun así, me niego a mirar sus ojos verdes. No puedo enfrentarme a lo que sé que voy a encontrarme. Desprecio... Asco... Desconfianza.

—¡Maldita sea, mírame!

Niego débilmente con la cabeza, como la cobarde patética que soy. Se merece una explicación pero no sé por dónde empezar. Mi cerebro ha echado el cierre, como si me estuviera protegiendo de lo inevitable: Niklaus va a perder el control. Ya está al límite.

Me coge bruscamente de la barbilla y la levanta para obligarme a mirarlo. Tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero veo con claridad meridiana su expresión de dolor.

—Lo siento —sollozo. Es lo único que se me ocurre. Es lo único que debería decir. Siento mucho haber pensado hacer una cosa tan horrible.

Se derrumba delante de mí y me siento aún más culpable.

—Me has roto el corazón, Elena.

Me suelta y se mete en el vestidor. Me deja hecha un trozo de carne patético y tembloroso. Las náuseas matutinas han desaparecido, pero la vergüenza no me deja ni respirar. De repente me doy asco, así que me hago una idea de lo que Niklaus opina de mí.

Reaparece con un puñado de ropa pero no la mete en una maleta ni va al baño a coger nada más, sino que sale de la habitación vestido únicamente con los pantalones de deporte.

Tengo tal nudo en la garganta que ni siquiera puedo gritarle que se quede. Estoy paralizada. Lo único que funciona son mis ojos, que sueltan un chorro imparable de lágrimas. La puerta principal se cierra entonces de un portazo. Me quedo llorando en silencio, hecha un ovillo en el suelo.

—¿Elena, cielo? —La voz suave y cálida de Cathy apenas es audible entre mis sollozos—. Dios mío, Elena, ¿qué ha pasado?

Es evidente que esto no son náuseas matutinas y que ha oído los gritos de Niklaus.

Me aprieta contra su cuerpo mullido e instintivamente me abrazo a ella.

—No llores, cariño, no llores... —Me acuna con cuidado, intentando que me calme y susurrándome palabras de consuelo al oído—. Ay, Elena. Vamos, cariño. Dime qué ha pasado.

Intento hablar pero sólo consigo llorar con más fuerza. La necesidad que siento de compartir mi culpa, mis remordimientos, no sirve más que para que me dé cuenta de lo egoísta que he sido.

—Ya, ya... Voy a prepararte una taza de té —me conforta Cathy.

Levanta su cuerpo rechoncho del suelo del dormitorio y me coge del brazo para intentar que me mueva. Lo consigo, a duras penas, y me acuna bajo su brazo y me lleva a la cocina.

Saca un pañuelo del bolsillo del delantal, me lo ofrece y se dispone a preparar el té. La observo en silencio, salvo cuando se me escapa un hipido mientras trato de controlar mi cuerpo tembloroso y mi respiración errática. Lo estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en todas las veces que lo he visto enloquecer de ira, sólo que esta vez parecía trastornado de verdad. Esta vez lo he vuelto loco de verdad.

Cathy deja la tetera en la isleta y sirve dos tazas. Pone un par de azucarillos en la mía, aunque no me lo ha preguntado y yo tampoco se los he pedido.

—Necesitas energía —dice removiendo la taza de té que a continuación me coloca entre las manos—. Bebe, querida. No hay nada que no cure una taza de té.

Coge la suya, sopla, y una oleada de vapor se desintegra delante de mí. Me quedo mirándola hasta que ya no está. Entonces me quedo mirando a la nada.

—Cuéntame por qué mi chico está de tan mal humor y tú en este estado.

—Pensé en abortar. —Miro al frente, no quiero ver la cara de horror que sin duda tendrá en estos momentos la buena, dulce e inocente asistenta.

Su silencio y la taza de té que veo suspendida delante de sus labios me confirman mis sospechas. Se ha quedado de piedra y, después de oírlo en voz alta, yo también. Estoy aún más avergonzada que antes.

—Ah —se limita a decir. ¿Qué otra cosa puede añadir?

Sé lo que debería decir yo. Debería explicarme y darle mis razones, pero no sólo siento que he decepcionado a Niklaus y que le he fastidiado su felicidad, sino que me parece que debo protegerlo. No quiero que Cathy lo juzgue por cómo se las apañó para dejarme embarazada, que es de traca. Es la única razón por la que consideré el aborto. Eso y el hecho de que pensaba que no estaba preparada. Sin embargo, estos últimos días me han demostrado lo contrario. Niklaus ha desenterrado un profundo sentimiento de esperanza, de felicidad y de amor hacia este bebé que crece dentro de mí, parte de él y parte de mí que se ha combinado para crear una vida. Nuestro bebé. Ahora, la idea de deshacerme de él me parece una aberración. Me doy asco.

Miro a Cathy.

—Nunca lo habría hecho. No tardé en darme cuenta de que me estaba comportando como una estúpida. Sólo que no me lo esperaba. No sé cómo se ha enterado.

Ahora que estoy más tranquila, me pregunto cómo lo ha descubierto.

El papel. El sobre.

—Elena, es evidente que se ha escandalizado. Dale tiempo. Sigues embarazada, y eso es lo que importa.

Sonrío, pero sus palabras no hacen que me sienta mejor. No sabe lo que pasó la última vez que se marchó con viento fresco.

—Gracias por el té, Cathy —digo bajando del taburete—. Voy a vestirme para ir a trabajar.

Frunce el ceño y mira mi taza.

—Si no lo has tocado.

—Ah.

Cojo el té y le doy varios tragos al líquido caliente. Me quemo el velo del paladar en el proceso, pero hay un papel en el suelo del dormitorio principal que me está llamando a gritos para que lo lea. Le doy a Cathy un beso rápido en la mejilla. Ella me frota el brazo con mucho cariño antes de que me escape de la cocina.

Subo la escalera corriendo y cojo el papel. Lleva un montón de folletos grapados en la esquina. La carta es una cita para hacerme una ecografía. Los folletos dan información sobre el aborto. Lo asimilo todo muy de prisa. Miro la cabecera de la carta: lleva mi nombre y mi dirección.

No, no es mi dirección. Es la de Matt.

Trago saliva, arrugo el papel y lo tiro contra la pared gritando de frustración. Cómo puedo ser tan tonta. No he dado mi nueva dirección en la consulta del médico. No le he dado a nadie mi nueva dirección. Matt recibe toda mi correspondencia y el maldito hijo de perra la ha abierto. Seguro que esta carta le alegró el día. ¿Qué problema tiene? Es una sabandija. Me desbordan las emociones. Estoy triste, estoy dolida, estoy roja de la rabia.

Para no pagarlo con la puerta, con la pared o con lo primero que pille, me meto en la ducha.

* * *

><p>Sigo temblando de ira cuando cruzo el vestíbulo del ático media hora después. Llego tarde pero, por primera vez, mi trabajo ocupa el último lugar entre mis prioridades. Es una suerte, porque estoy mirando con cara de pava el teclado numérico del ascensor porque no sé el código. Puedo volver a casa y preguntárselo a Cathy, pero decido usar la escalera de incendios. Necesito ventilar parte de la furia que siento antes de ver a nadie. Podría arrancarle a alguien la cabeza y quiero reservarme la mala leche para cuando vea a Matt.<p>

—Buenos días, señora Mikaelson. —La voz amable de Casey es lo primero que oigo al salir de la escalera, jadeando por el esfuerzo y no por el enfado.

—Casey —resoplo poniéndome los tacones.

Me mira de cabo a rabo. A saber qué pinta llevo. Ni siquiera he usado un espejo. Me he puesto cuatro horquillas en el pelo a ciegas.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunta.

—Sí.

—Enhorabuena —dice.

Lo miro, espantada. Niklaus no le contaría la buena nueva al joven conserje. Le cae de pena.

—Por su boda —añade Casey—. No me había enterado.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Se lo habrá dicho Niklaus? Es probable. Estaría marcando su territorio, sus pertenencias.

—Gracias.

Sigo andando y me pongo las gafas antes de salir a la luz del sol. Espero que oculten los ojos hinchados y mi cara de pena. John está aquí. Se encoge de hombros y niego con la cabeza.

—No voy a irme contigo, John.

Aprieto el llavero y camino hacia mi Mini.

—Vamos, muchacha. No tientes tu suerte. —Su voz es un gruñido grave, pese a que me lo está rogando.

—Lo siento, John, pero hoy conduzco yo —insisto en el tono más tajante de que soy capaz.

Me cuesta. Sólo quiero llorar. Está muy cabreado conmigo pero aun así ha enviado a John para que me lleve al trabajo. Como de costumbre, no puede evitarlo. Me paro y me vuelvo para mirar al gigante bonachón. Está delante del capó de su Range Rover, con sus enormes brazos extendidos, suplicantes.

—¿Niklaus está bien? —pregunto.

—No, se ha vuelto loco del todo, muchacha. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada —digo en voz baja. Doy gracias de que John no sepa por qué Niklaus ha perdido la chaveta. Probablemente se avergüenza demasiado de mí como para contárselo a nadie. Está en su derecho.

—¿Nada? —Se echa a reír y a continuación se pone muy serio—¿No tiene nada que ver con ese hijo de puta danés?

—No. —Niego con la cabeza y pienso que Mikael podría ser otro motivo para que Niklaus pierda el control.

—¿Estás bien? —Lleva las gafas de sol puestas pero sé que me está mirando el vientre. Piensa que le ha pasado algo al bebé.

Asiento y deslizo la mano por mi vestido azul claro hasta el ombligo.

—Estoy bien, John.

—Elena, muchacha, deja que te lleve al trabajo para que al menos pueda volver a La Mansión y decirle que has llegado sana y salva —dice señalando su mole de metal negro.

Me cuesta decirle que no a John. Piensa en Niklaus y sé que también se preocupa por mí. En otras circunstancias, le diría que sí, pero tengo un ex con el que tratar y no puedo esperar para arrancarle la piel a tiras.

—Lo siento, John.

Me subo en mi coche y llamo a Casey para que me abra las puertas. Ni código ni dispositivo de apertura. Cualquiera pensaría que intenta mantenerme presa. Dejo a John, no muy contento, en el aparcamiento del Lusso y me voy al despacho.

* * *

><p>La mirada que les lanzo a mis compañeros de trabajo en cuanto pongo el pie en la oficina hace que agachen la cabeza y vuelvan a sus quehaceres cautelosamente. Hoy no estoy para chácharas ni para fingir que la vida es un cuento de hadas. Tengo que centrarme en acabar la jornada laboral cuanto antes. No puedo arriesgarme a interactuar con nadie. Podría explotar y eso sería malgastar mi ira.<p>

Me dejan trabajar en paz. Mi única distracción es mi imaginación, que vuela de qué estará haciendo Niklaus a qué le voy a hacer yo a Matt. Sobrevivo sin problemas hasta que Patrick se sienta en el borde de mi mesa nueva. Lo veo antes de oírlo, cosa que no había pasado nunca. Ya no hay crujido de advertencia, lo que me entristece un poco. Le había cogido cariño al sonido de mi jefe aposentándose sobre mi mesa, aunque me hiciera contener el aliento y desear que estuviera hecha de madera reforzada.

—Flor, cuéntame cosas. Hace días que no hablamos. Es culpa mía, lo sé.

No necesito esto. Tengo mil cosas en la cabeza, el trabajo no es una de ellas, y temo que me pregunte por Mikael. Estoy en el tiempo de descuento, soy consciente, pero ahora no es el momento.

—No hay mucho que contar, la verdad —digo, y sigo con el correo electrónico en el que llevo trabajando una hora. Únicamente he escrito dos líneas, y sólo es una solicitud de muestras a un proveedor.

—Entonces ¿todo bien?

—Sí —asiento. Mis respuestas son cortas y secas, pero intento no ser borde.

—¿Te encuentras bien, flor? —Salta a la vista que Patrick está preocupado, pero lo que debería decirme es que me anime y que conteste en condiciones.

Dejo de teclear y miro al oso de peluche que tengo por jefe.

—Perdona. Sí, estoy bien, pero tengo que terminar un montón de cosas hoy. —Me aplaudo mentalmente a mí misma por haber terminado con profesionalidad mi pequeño discurso. Se me oía bien y con ganas de seguir trabajando, cosa a la que Patrick nunca se opondría.

—¡Excelente! —se ríe—. Te dejo, pues. Estaré en mi despacho.

Se levanta de mi mesa y, por primera vez en años, no cruje. Aun así, hago una mueca.

—Elena, perdona que te moleste. —La voz temerosa de April hace que casi me sienta culpable.

—¿Qué pasa, April? —Miro a nuestra chica del montón transformada en sirena de oficina y me obligo a sonreír hasta que veo la falda escocesa. Ha vuelto, y yo estaba tan ocupada lanzando miradas de advertencia cuando he llegado esta mañana que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Tampoco me había dado cuenta de que no hay ni rastro de las uñas pintadas ni de las camisetas escotadas. Por la cara que tiene, parece que le han dado la peor noticia posible: la han dejado.

—Patrick me ha pedido que actualice todas las facturas pendientes de pago. Aquí tienes la lista —dice pasándome un listado impreso de mis clientes—. Las que están subrayadas vencen dentro de una semana, y Patrick quiere que se lo recuerdes a tus clientes para que recibamos los pagos a tiempo.

Frunzo el ceño y reviso la hoja de cálculo.

—Pero no han vencido aún. No puedo recordarles algo que no han olvidado —replico. Ya paso bastante apuro persiguiendo a los que no pagan a tiempo.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Yo sólo soy el mensajero.

—Nunca nos había pedido algo así antes.

—¡Yo sólo soy el mensajero! —salta, y retrocedo en mi silla.

Luego se echa a llorar y sé que debería correr a consolarla, pero me quedo sentada viendo cómo solloza en mi mesa. Se sorbe los mocos, hipa, solloza y llama la atención de todo el mundo, incluido Patrick, que ha salido de su despacho para ver a qué venía tanto alboroto. Se retira a toda velocidad cuando ve a April hecha un mar de lágrimas. Damon y Katherine tamborilean con sus bolígrafos y ninguno de los dos acude a sacarme del apuro. Y estoy en un apuro. No sé qué hacer con ella, pero como nadie parece dispuesto a hacer nada, sólo quedo yo. Guardo la hoja de cálculo en mi bandeja, me levanto, cojo a April y me la llevo al servicio. Le lleno las manos de papel higiénico y aguardo en silencio a que se le pase.

Tras cinco minutos eternos, por fin abre la boca.

—Odio a los hombres —es todo cuanto dice.

Me hace sonreír. Creo que todas las mujeres del planeta han dicho lo mismo alguna vez.

—¿Las cosas no van bien con...?

—¡No pronuncies su nombre! —salta—. No quiero volver a oírlo en mi vida.

Genial, porque no me acuerdo.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No —espeta limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo de papel. No se mancha de maquillaje. Vuelve a ser la Sal aburrida—. ¡Ni de coña! —añade con una mirada de odio.

Qué alivio. Mi cerebro no está en condiciones. Podría escucharla, pero poco más.

—Bien —asiento al tiempo que le paso la mano por el brazo para darle a entender que la comprendo, cuando en realidad lo que siento es alivio.

—Hoy está, mañana no está. Un día llama, al otro se le olvida. ¿Qué significa? —dice, y me mira expectante, como si yo tuviera la respuesta.

—¿Quieres decir que está jugando contigo? —Estoy participando en la conversación.

—Sí, sólo me llama cuando le apetece. Me paso la vida esperando que me telefonee y cuando quiere verme es estupendo, pero todo cuanto quiere hacer es hablar de mí, de mis amigos, de mi trabajo... —Se sorbe los mocos—. ¿Cuándo querrá acostarse conmigo?

Me atraganto de la risa.

—¿Te preocupa que no haya intentado llevarte al huerto? —Eso es poco frecuente. Debería estar encantada.

—¡Sí! —contesta desplomándose contra la pared—. ¡Ya no sé de qué hablar!

—Es bonito que quiera conocerte, April. Hay demasiados hombres que sólo piensan en una cosa.

¿Está frustrada sexualmente? ¿O es que es un cero a la izquierda en la cama? ¿Se ha acostado con alguien alguna vez? No me lo imagino y, a juzgar por lo mucho que se ha ruborizado, yo diría que no. ¿April es virgen? ¡La leche! ¿Qué edad tiene?

De repente tengo muchas ganas de seguir hablando, pero Katherine asoma la cabeza y pone fin a mi futuro interrogatorio.

—Elena, tu móvil no para de sonar —anuncia. No puede evitar mirarse al espejo antes de irse.

—April, tengo que atender el teléfono. —Podría ser Niklaus, y se estará mordiendo los muñones—. ¿Seguro que estás mejor?

Asiente, hipa, se suena la nariz y me mira con ojos llorosos.

—¿Tú también estás mejor?

—Sí —respondo. Frunzo el ceño y no digo nada por haber faltado al trabajo estos días. No estoy preparada para darles la noticia.

—No lo parece. ¿Qué te pasa?

Busco en mi cerebro una excusa plausible para las frecuentes visitas al baño y los cambios de humor.

—Gripe intestinal —digo. Es lo mejor que se me ocurre.

—¿Y la vida de casada? ¿Bien? ¿Habrá luna de miel?

Guardo silencio unos instantes y me pregunto cómo es que hemos acabado hablando de mí.

—Todo bien —miento—. Tal vez vayamos de vacaciones pronto, Niklaus está ocupado. —Otra trola, pero April es una de las pocas personas de mi vida que no se han dado cuenta de mi mala costumbre, así que estoy segura de que no me ha pillado.

La dejo antes de que me haga más preguntas y me apresuro a volver a mi mesa. Espero encontrar muchas llamadas perdidas de Niklaus. Qué decepción: son de Ruth Quinn. No he hablado con ella desde que me fui de nuestra reunión y no sé si me apetece llamarla. Pero entonces el móvil vuelve a sonar. No necesito llamarla. Va a seguir insistiendo hasta que se lo coja, y no puedo evitarla toda la vida.

—Hola, Ruth. —La saludo en un tono normal.

—Elena, ¿cómo estás? —Ella también suena normal.

—Bien, gracias.

—Esperaba tu llamada. ¿Te habías olvidado de mí? —Se ríe.

La verdad es que sí. Su enamoramiento lésbico les ha cedido el puesto a cosas más importantes.

—Para nada, Ruth. Iba a llamarte más tarde —miento como una bellaca.

—Yo te he llamado primero. ¿Podemos reunirnos mañana?

Me hundo en mi silla. Mi mente elabora mil excusas para decirle que no, pero sé que tengo que coger el toro por los cuernos. Puedo ser profesional.

—Claro, ¿a la una, más o menos?

—Perfecto. Te estaré esperando. ¡Adiós!

Dejo la cabeza colgando. Genial... Me estará esperando. Mañana me pondré pantalones y no pienso arreglarme en absoluto.

Damon se baja las gafas de moderno hasta la punta de la nariz.

—¿Dejada? —pregunta.

No necesito que elabore su pregunta de una palabra.

—Es complicado —digo para quitármelo de encima, y empiezo a hacer anotaciones en unos dibujos, pero entonces algo llama mi atención fuera del despacho.

Mi hermano.

Está en la acera, intentando divisar el interior de la oficina, y nos tiramos un buen rato mirándonos. Abre la puerta y entra.

—Hola —sonríe.

Lo saludo con un gesto de la mano.

—Hola —susurro.

Estamos otra vez a malas.

—¿Comemos juntos? —pregunta, esperanzado.

Sonrío, cojo mi bolso y me reúno con él. Se me ha pasado un poco el cabreo pero ya lo avivaré luego. Ahora mismo quiero arreglar las cosas con Jeremy antes de que se vuelva a Australia. Ha sido un capullo integral, pero no puedo guardarle rencor. Es mi hermano.

—Damon, regresaré dentro de una hora.

—Mmm —contesta. Me vuelvo y veo que le está poniendo ojos golosos a Jeremy —. Adiós, hermano de Elena —canturrea despidiéndolo con la mano al tiempo que le dedica una caída de ojos.

Me muerdo el labio y niego con la cabeza, especialmente cuando Jeremy pone cara de susto y empieza a andar hacia atrás.

—Sí, eso... —Se aclara la garganta y se pone derecho para parecer más masculino—. Ya nos vemos —añade. Ha bajado la voz una octava.

Me echo a reír.

—Vamos. —Empujo a Jeremy para que salga—. Tienes un admirador.

—Genial —bromea él—. No es que sea homófobo, ya sabes... Cada cual tiene sus gustos.

—Pues yo creo que a Damon le gustas tú.

—¡Elena! —Me mira horrorizado pero luego sonríe—. Es evidente que tiene buen gusto.

—No quiero bajarte de tu nube, pero se porta así con casi todos los hombres. No eres nada especial.

Empezamos a andar por Bruton Street, en dirección a Starbucks.

—Gracias —sonríe, y me da un codazo.

Se lo devuelvo y le sonrío a mi vez. Tengo la impresión de que todo irá bien.

* * *

><p>Jeremy deja los cafés y su sándwich en la mesa y de inmediato me echo tres sobres de azúcar en mi capuchino. Se me olvida que es algo que no suelo hacer hasta que levanto la vista y veo que Jeremy me observa removerlo con el ceño fruncido.<p>

—¿Desde cuándo tomas azúcar con el café?

Dejo de remover en busca de una excusa plausible. No hemos hablado, pero estamos a gusto. Si le digo que estoy embarazada todo volverá a ser raro. Voy a ser una cerda y a esperar a que esté de vuelta en Australia. Luego convenceré a mi madre para que se lo cuente ella.

—Estoy hecha polvo. Necesito un subidón de azúcar —digo. Es lo mejor que se me ocurre.

—Pareces cansada. —Se sienta y me estudia detenidamente.

—Es que lo estoy. —Es la verdad. No necesito retorcerme el pelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Mucho estrés en el trabajo. —Es una media verdad, y tengo que esforzarme para mantener las manos sobre la mesa—. ¿Y tú estás bien?

—Caroline me mandó a paseo, pero imagino que ya estás al tanto. —Desenvuelve su sándwich y le da un mordisco.

Lo estoy, pero no se lo voy a confirmar.

—No deberías haberte metido en berenjenales, y mucho menos el día de mi boda.

—Sí, se me fue la pinza. Lo siento. —Me coge la mano—. Nunca antes nos habíamos peleado.

—Lo sé. Fue horrible.

—Fue culpa mía.

—Es verdad —sonrío.

Él mete el dedo en la espuma de mi café y me mancha la nariz.

—¡Oye!

—Enhorabuena —sonríe.

—¿Cómo? —salto.

—No te felicité el día de tu boda. Estaba muy ocupado haciendo el capullo.

—Gracias. —Qué alivio.

Me relajo en la silla pero al instante estoy tensa otra vez. Matt lo sabe y ha hecho un trabajo fantástico manteniendo a mis padres al tanto de mi vida amorosa. Debe de estar más contento que unas castañuelas. El cabreo se ha convertido en pánico. Llego a la conclusión de que no les ha ido a mis padres con el cuento porque Jeremy no lo sabe, y si lo supiera no estaría aquí conmigo, comiéndose un sándwich de atún la mar de tranquilo. Es un problemón. Tengo que hablar con Matt antes de que llame a mis padres. O también podría llamarlos y contárselo yo misma. Eso sería lo correcto, pero preferiría ir a verlos con Niklaus. Quiero hacer esto bien, lo cual es ridículo, después de cómo se enteraron de mi relación con él y de la sorpresa que se llevaron con la boda exprés. Quiero que esto sea especial.

—¿Estás bien? —El tono de preocupación de mi hermano me libra del ataque de nervios.

—Sí; ¿cuándo vuelves a Australia?

—Cuando regrese a casa de Harvey me meteré en internet a buscar billete. —Se limpia la boca con la servilleta y me pide disculpas como Dios manda.

Me paso media hora escuchando, asintiendo y negando, aunque tengo la cabeza en otra parte. No sé qué hacer. ¿Cómo es que Matt no los ha llamado aún?

—Te van a despedir.

—¿Eh? —Miro la hora en mi Rolex. Son las dos y cuarto. Llego tarde pero no tengo prisa por volver a la oficina. Lo único urgente es resolver mi pequeño problema con Matt de una vez por todas—. Sí, será mejor que me vaya.

—Bonito reloj —añade señalando mi muñeca con la cabeza.

—Regalo de boda —explico. Me pongo de pie y me aliso el vestido—.¿En qué dirección vas?

—De vuelta a casa de Harvey.

—Vale. ¿Me llamarás? Quiero decir que no te irás sin despedirte, ¿verdad?

Se le enternece la mirada y me da un súper abrazo de hermano.

—No iría a ninguna parte sin despedirme de mi hermana pequeña. —Me besa en la coronilla—. No nos enfademos nunca más, ¿vale?

—Hecho. Pero mantén al canario encerrado en la jaula. E intenta ser cordial con mi marido si alguna vez volvéis a coincidir.

—Te lo prometo —me asegura. Me sorprende que no saque el hecho de que Niklaus también fue muy descortés, porque lo fue—. Cuídate mucho.

—Tú también.

Me despido de Jeremy pero, en vez de volver a la oficina, llamo diciendo que estoy indispuesta y me dirijo al coche. Me estoy metiendo en terreno pantanoso pero esto no puede esperar. Matt no estará en casa. Estará en la oficina. Por mí, bien: yo sólo quiero echarle la bronca.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Atuendo de Elena en Polyvore<em>**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dieciocho<strong>

No está en el despacho, ni tampoco ha estado en las últimas semanas. Después de atravesar la ciudad en coche con el tráfico de la tarde, me detengo frente al edificio de cristal en el que se encuentra el centro comercial de la firma para la que trabaja Matt, donde la recepcionista me dice que perdió su empleo hace algunas semanas. Recuerdo que lo mencionó, lo había usado para excusar su comportamiento de mierda, pero no le presté atención.

A pesar de su desgracia, no me conmueve ni me preocupa. Nada va a enfriar mi resentimiento y mi desprecio. Me siento en el coche y saco el móvil del bolso. Está decidido. Lo localizo.

Un tono.

—Elena.

Esperaba una voz sazonada de petulancia y auto complacencia, por lo que cuando lo oigo hablar, abatido y forzado, me descoloca por completo. Me cuesta unos segundos articular una frase y, cuando lo hago, no es lo que tenía intención de decir.

—¿Estás bien?

Se ríe, aunque débilmente.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu marido?

Me doy un cabezazo contra el reposacabezas del asiento y me quedo mirando el techo. Debería haberlo imaginado.

—¿Es grave?

—Bueno, sólo un par de costillas rotas y un ojo a la funerala. Nada serio. Tu marido sabe cómo hacer las cosas bien. Lo admito.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque quiero todo lo que él tiene contigo. O lo quería. Caroline parecía disfrutar contándome que ibas a casarte con él, y entonces esa carta aterrizó en mi felpudo. Me preguntaba por qué querías abortar si ibas a casarte, por lo que deduje que él no lo sabía. Me la jugué. ¿Por qué quieres abortar?

—No quiero.

—Entonces ¿por qué...?

—¡Porque estaba en shock! —grito, a la defensiva. No me estoy justificando. El silencio se apodera de la línea telefónica, y no tengo la menor intención de seguir dándole explicaciones—. Es hora de rendirse, Matt.

—No me apetece recibir otra paliza del energúmeno de tu marido. Ni siquiera tú vales todo lo que estoy sufriendo ahora mismo.

Me río de mí misma. Soy tonta por compadecerme de él.

—Ah —continúa—, no te preocupes por Miranda y por Grayson. Ya he recibido un pequeño adelanto de lo que me puede caer si comparto tus asuntos. ¿Puedo sugerir que cambies de dirección para que no me llegue tu mierda en el futuro?

Cuelga, y miro el móvil. No le he soltado ni la mitad de lo que tenía preparado. No he conseguido escupirle ni darle un guantazo. Me habría encantado abofetearlo. Sonrío con suficiencia, una sonrisa que se hace más amplia cuando me imagino a Niklaus pateándole el culo al perdedor de Matt. No soy una persona violenta, pero si mi marido quisiera descargar su ira en alguien, yo voto por Matt. Se merece todo lo que le pasa, y no me cabe la menor duda de que no voy a volver a oír hablar de él, ni tampoco mis padres. Otra cosa más que puedo tachar de mi lista. Tatia ha tenido el detalle de disculparse; se ha ido, y eso es lo que importa. Coral ha desaparecido. Care y Stefan están juntos, y Care y Jeremy son historia. He hecho las paces con mi hermano y Matt ha recibido una paliza. Eso último me hace sonreír otra vez. Sin embargo, lo que de verdad necesito hacer es encontrar a mi marido y reconciliarme con él. Tiro el móvil al asiento del acompañante y vuelvo a la ciudad.

Estoy haciendo limpieza. Me he ocupado de un montón de cosas, algunas por accidente, es cierto, pero nuestra nueva vida juntos estará libre de problemas muy pronto. Es ahora cuando decido que mañana le haré frente a la última cuestión: Mikael. Aún no he sabido nada de él, pero ¿qué me va a decir? No tiene nada, así que no tiene sentido que nos reunamos. No ha regresado de Dinamarca, o si ha vuelto no me he enterado, pero lo llamaré. Me adelantaré a él. Liquidar este asunto es el objetivo de mi misión, y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que haga falta.

Cruzo el Puente de Londres, miro por el retrovisor y diviso un coche conocido. Es el DBS de Niklaus. Entra y sale del meollo del tráfico con su habitual estilo camicace, adelantando y provocando el caos a su paso. Miro alternativamente a la carretera y por el retrovisor. Se me cierra la boca del estómago al pensar en la que me espera. Me ha estado siguiendo, lo que significa que me ha seguido hasta la oficina de Matt. Estará echando humo. No he visto a mi ex, pero iba con esa intención, y no voy a intentar convencerme a mí misma de que Niklaus no sabe dónde trabajaba. Por supuesto que lo sabe. Voy de la preocupación a la ira extrema. Estoy preocupada por razones obvias pero, ahora mismo, la ira se impone. ¿Qué hace siguiéndome? Es una sorpresa, aunque a estas alturas ya no deberían sorprenderme ni los extremos a los que es capaz de llegar, ni su forma de reaccionar, ni las reacciones que provoca en mí.

Sé que es él, pero eso no hace que deje de dar un giro a la derecha, luego otro, y luego otro más, para volver al punto de partida. Como era de esperar, el DBS me pisa los talones un par de coches atrás. Lo voy a marear pero bien. Tanteo el asiento de al lado en busca del teléfono y pulso los botones.

—¿Sí? —contesta, borde y cortante. No es su tono cariñoso habitual. Estoy atónita.

—¿Te gusta conducir? —pregunto.

—¿Qué?

—¿Que si te gusta conducir? —repito, esta vez apretando los dientes.

—Elena, ¿de qué cojones me estás hablando? Y cuando mande a John a recogerte, haz el favor de meterte en el coche.

Ignoro la última frase y miro atrás por el retrovisor sólo para comprobar que no estoy soñando. Es real.

—De que me estás siguiendo.

—¡¿Qué?! —grita con impaciencia—. Elena, no tengo tiempo para adivinanzas.

—No es una adivinanza, Niklaus. ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?

—No te estoy siguiendo, Elena.

Miro atrás de nuevo.

—Entonces es que hay cientos de Aston Martin circulando por Londres y resulta que uno de ellos me está siguiendo.

Se hace el silencio en la línea. Niklaus empieza a respirar con fuerza.

—¿Estás conduciendo?

—¡Sí! —aúllo—. Estoy dando vueltas sin parar y tú me estás siguiendo. ¡Serías un detective pésimo!

—¿Mi coche te está siguiendo?

—¡Sí! —Le doy un manotazo al volante a causa de la frustración. ¿Es que cree que soy tonta?

—Elen, nena, no estoy en el coche. Estoy en el Lusso. —Ya no suena impaciente, sino preocupado, y yo empiezo a preocuparme también.

Miro otra vez por el retrovisor y veo que el DBS está sólo un coche por detrás y entra y sale de mi campo de visión.

—Pero es tu coche —digo en voz baja.

—¡Mierda! —ruge, e instintivamente me aparto el teléfono de la oreja—. ¡John!

—¿Niklaus? ¿Qué ocurre?

Me entra el pánico por su reacción y se me hace un nudo en el estómago.

—Me han robado el coche.

—¿Que te lo han robado? ¿Cómo se puede robar un Aston Martin? —exclamo. Debe de ser imposible.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunta.

Miro frenética alrededor en busca de algo familiar.

—Estoy en el Embankment, en dirección a la ciudad.

—¡John! En el Embankment. En dirección a la ciudad. Llámala dentro de dos minutos. —Oigo las puertas de un coche que se cierran—. Escúchame, nena. Tú sigue conduciendo, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo —asiento mientras mi ira anterior se convierte en puro pánico.

— Ahora tengo que colgar.

—No quiero que cuelgues —musito—. Quédate conmigo, por favor.

—Elena, tengo que colgar. John te va a llamar en cuanto yo cuelgue. Pon el altavoz y deja el móvil en tu regazo para que puedas concentrarte en la carretera. ¿Entendido?

Trata de permanecer tranquilo pero no consigue ocultar la angustia. Tiene la voz tensa y eso me asusta.

—Elena, nena, dime que lo has entendido.

—Entendido —susurro, y distingo el rugido característico de una moto justo antes de cortarse la comunicación. Es una de las motos de Niklaus.

Tengo el corazón desbocado, se me va a salir del pecho. Las manos me tiemblan al volante y las lágrimas de pánico me nublan la vista. Cuando mi teléfono empieza a sonar, toqueteo el teclado hasta que consigo responder a la llamada.

—¿John?

—Hola, muchacha. ¿Has puesto el altavoz?

—No, espera. —Lo conecto rápidamente, dejo caer el teléfono sobre mi regazo y cambio de mano el volante, sujetándolo con más fuerza para tratar de parar las sacudidas—. Ya está. Ya lo he activado.

—Bien hecho, muchacha —dice; parece muy tranquilo—. Echa un vistazo y dime a qué distancia está el DBS de Niklaus.

Obedezco.

—Está a un coche de distancia.

Piensa unos instantes.

—Quiero que conduzcas tan despacio como puedas sin levantar sospechas. Justo por debajo del límite. ¿Entendido?

Inmediatamente levanto un poco el pie del acelerador.

—Listo.

—Buena chica. Ahora dime exactamente dónde estás.

Miro a mi izquierda.

—Estoy cerca de Millennium Bridge.

—Vale. —Está pensando—. Ahora céntrate en la carretera.

—De acuerdo. ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo? —digo, aunque no es una queja, puesto que se me está pegando. Un aire de serenidad viaja a través de la línea y me tranquiliza, lo cual es absurdo, considerando su procedencia: un gigante negro que siempre lleva gafas de sol y que inspira terror.

—Con un loco hijoputa ya tenemos bastante, ¿no crees?

Sonrío con dificultad, a pesar de que estoy muy asustada.

—Sí —coincido con él.

—Ahora cuéntame qué tal has pasado el día —me pregunta como si ésta fuera la conversación más normal del mundo.

—Bien, muy bien —digo.

Por supuesto, no es verdad, pero ¿qué clase de pregunta es ésa, en medio de una persecución en coche? ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Un psicópata blandiendo una hacha? Santo Dios, desde que conocí a ese hombre me he metido en toda clase de aprietos, pero esto ya es de película de terror. ¿Quién coño me está persiguiendo?

—Será un padre extraordinario, Elena.

Las palabras que John pronuncia en voz baja se filtran a través de la línea de teléfono y parecen quedarse suspendidas en el aire a mi alrededor.

Reacciono de inmediato.

—Lo sé.

No veo a John, pero si lo tuviera delante sé que enseñaría su diente de oro.

—¿Así que vais a dejar de marear la perdiz y superar esta mierda? —Habla como un padre. Cada día quiero más a esa bestia parda de hombre.

—Sí —confirmo—. ¡Ah!

De repente salgo despedida hacia adelante en mi asiento y el cinturón de seguridad se bloquea. Me oprime la clavícula y la piel me escuece bajo el vestido.

—¿Elena? —La voz de John suena lejana y amortiguada, y no sé por qué—. ¡Elena! ¡Muchacha!

—¿John? —Tanteo mi regazo, pero no hay nada—. ¡John!

¡Pum!

Otra vez salgo despedida hacia adelante y mis brazos se agarran instintivamente al volante lanzando una señal de dolor hacia mis hombros.

—¡Mierda!

Miro por el retrovisor y me quedo helada al ver el DBS a unos pocos metros por detrás de mí.

—¡¿John?! —chillo—. John, ¿puedes oírme?

Mis ojos van constantemente de la carretera al espejo, adelante y atrás, y cada vez que vuelven al retrovisor, el coche de Niklaus está más cerca. Intento pisar el acelerador pero mi cuerpo no responde, excepto mis ojos, que observan con horror cómo el Aston Martin se aproxima.

¡Pum!

—¡No! —grito mientras doy un volantazo y trato de recuperar el control del Mini.

No lo consigo. Un millón de órdenes inundan mi cerebro pero no logro articular un pensamiento cognitivo que me ayude con el siguiente movimiento. Enderezo el coche justo antes de la siguiente embestida. Ahora estoy llorando. Mis emociones se disparan, diciéndome que debería estar llorando, que debería estar asustada. Y lo estoy. Horrorizada.

¡Catapum!

Esta vez pierdo por completo el control. Grito mientras el volante empieza a girar a toda velocidad y de pronto me veo circulando en dirección contraria. Recibo otra embestida y cambio de sentido. Forcejeo frenéticamente con el volante pero parece tener vida propia y, presa del pánico, tiro del freno de mano. No estoy segura de lo que ocurre a continuación, pero me siento sacudida adelante y atrás, estoy mareada, imágenes borrosas dan vueltas por las ventanillas. Edificios, personas y coches giran a mi alrededor hasta que finalmente un gran estruendo resuena en mis oídos, mi cuerpo se sacude con violencia y mis ojos se cierran. No sé dónde estoy. Pero todavía estoy. Ya no me muevo.

Flexiono el cuello con un quejido y abro los ojos para mirar por la ventanilla. Los coches se han detenido. Todos. Nada. La gente sale de sus vehículos y viene hacia mí. Arrastro los pies y muevo los brazos. Noto en seguida que tengo sensibilidad en ellos. Me desabrocho el cinturón y bajo del Mini. La gente viene hacia mí pero yo me alejo en dirección al DBS, estacionado a unos metros de distancia, con el motor ronroneando.

Debería estar corriendo en dirección contraria, pero no. Corro hacia él. La necesidad de saber quién ha hecho esto anula mi temor. ¿Me drogan, me amenazan y ahora esto? ¿En qué planeta vive esa persona? La acumulación de incidentes me está matando.

Estoy a pocos metros cuando el motor cobra vida de nuevo, como una especie de advertencia que pone los pelos de punta. Eso no me detiene, aunque aminoro la marcha al oír el sonido cada vez más fuerte de una potente máquina. Freno en seco al ver el DBS derrapar a la fuga con el Range Rover de John pisándole los talones. Esto no me está pasando a mí. Quiero pellizcarme, abofetearme, o como mínimo despertarme. Me vuelvo cuando parece que una de las motos de Niklaus se aproxima a gran velocidad.

Frena derrapando, deja a un lado la motocicleta y corre hacia mí. No lleva chaqueta ni casco, sólo unos vaqueros raídos y una camiseta lisa, lo primero que ha encontrado en el vestidor antes de venir a por mí. No puedo moverme. Todo cuanto puedo hacer es esperar a que venga a buscarme, cosa que no tarda en suceder. Me acaricia el rostro aturdido. Miro con los ojos en blanco su mirada verde anegada en puro terror.

—¿Elena? Por Dios, nena.

Me atrae contra su pecho sujetando con una mano la parte posterior de mi cabeza y agarrando con la otra mi cintura para que no me caiga. Yo también quiero abrazarlo, necesito abrazarlo, pero mi cuerpo no obedece. En ese momento suena el teléfono de Jesse, que me suelta la cabeza para sacarlo del bolsillo.

—¿John?

Enterrada bajo la barbilla de Niklaus, alcanzo a oír la voz cabreada del grandullón, que le pregunta por qué coño tiene que tener un coche tan rápido.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunta Niklaus besándome en la coronilla.

Ahora ya no puedo oírlo. Lo único que oigo son sirenas por todas partes. Me despego de su pecho y veo un montón de coches de policía y dos ambulancias. ¿Han venido a por mí? Entonces veo la carrocería hecha puré de un coche siniestrado. No es mío. Tampoco lo es el que se ha estampado contra una farola. Busco entre el caos de gente y localizo mi Mini, aplastado contra la mediana. Me estremezco.

—John, no pares hasta encontrar al conductor de mi coche. —Niklaus cuelga y se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo. Luego me agarra la barbilla—. Nena, mírame.

Lo miro. No sé qué decir.

—¿Dónde está tu casco?

Toma aliento y me envuelve las mejillas con las manos.

—Joder. —Me besa en los labios con fuerza—. ¿Por qué te empeñas en llevarme la contraria? —Me besa la nariz, la boca, las mejillas—. Envié a John a por ti, ¿por qué no dejaste que te llevara al trabajo?

—Porque quería descuartizar a Matt.

—Estaba muy enfadado, Elena.

—Nunca lo habría hecho. No habría matado a nuestro bebé. —Sé que necesito decírselo, al menos eso.

—Chsss... —Sigue besándome por toda la cara y mis brazos finalmente se levantan para aferrarse a él. No quiero dejarlo ir jamás.

—Perdone, señor. —La voz de un desconocido nos llama la atención; es un policía—. ¿Se encuentra bien la señorita?

Niklaus me mira y comienza a realizarme un examen visual.

—No lo sé. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —digo sonriendo torpemente—. ¿Cómo están los otros conductores? —Miro los demás coches siniestrados.

—Algunos cortes y magulladuras, nada más —responde el policía—.Han tenido mucha suerte. Debería atenderla. Luego, si es tan amable, tendrá que responder a unas preguntas —sonríe con gentileza señalando en dirección a una ambulancia.

Estoy sensible y un poco preocupada.

—Estoy bien, de veras.

Niklaus refunfuña y me lanza una mirada fiera.

—Voy a coger ese «bien» en la palma de mi mano y te voy a dar una azotaina con él.

—Estoy bien.

Mi coche no lo está. Está hecho una pena. Ahora entiendo por qué mamá insiste en que no nos despidamos nunca en malos términos. No pienso volver a dejar a Niklaus estando enfadados. Nunca.

Él suspira hondo y echa la cabeza atrás.

—Elena, no te pongas difícil ahora. No tengo ningún problema en atarte a la ambulancia para que confirmen que estás bien. —Levanta la cabeza—. ¿Vas a ir por las buenas o por las malas?

—Ya voy —respondo en voz baja. Haré todo lo que diga. Me separo de él—. Mi bolso.

—Yo lo cojo.

Corre a buscarlo.

—¡Mi móvil está en el suelo! —le grito, pero sólo agita el brazo por encima de la cabeza para confirmar que me ha oído.

Está de vuelta en cuestión de segundos y el policía nos conduce a la ambulancia abriéndose paso a través de la multitud de curiosos.

Un auxiliar me tiende la mano para que suba a la parte de atrás pero no me dan oportunidad de cogerla. Niklaus me levanta del suelo y me deposita en el interior del vehículo blanco.

—Gracias —le sonrío. Luego miro al policía, que se saca un bolígrafo y un cuaderno de notas del bolsillo.

—Señor, ¿le importa responder a unas preguntas mientras atienden a la señorita?

—Me importa. Tendrá que esperar.

—Señor, me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas —insiste el agente en un tono no tan amable.

Niklaus le hace frente con todo el cuerpo, en una postura que raya en la amenaza. Está pasando por encima de un policía.

—Mi esposa y mi bebé van en esa ambulancia, y si quiere impedir que me vaya con ellos tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver. —Da un paso atrás con las manos arriba—. Así que dispáreme.

El agente me mira y me sonríe a modo de disculpa. Lo último que necesito es que arresten a Niklaus. No sé si es porque se deja llevar por la emoción pero el poli asiente y le hace un gesto a mi marido para que me siga. Mi señor avasallador lo mira amenazante hasta que se vuelve hacia mí. Está a la altura de mi vientre pero tiene la cabeza gacha y me mira las piernas.

Se acerca y hace descender el dedo por mi pantorrilla.

—Nena, estás herida.

Miro hacia abajo.

—¿Dónde? —digo.

No siento nada. Me levanto el vestido pero no veo ningún corte. Lo subo un poco más. Hay sangre pero ni rastro de heridas. Miro a Niklaus, confusa, pero se queda helado al verme buscar el origen de la sangre. Me mira a los ojos. Están alertas y muestran su preocupación. No me gusta. Empiezo a negar con la cabeza, él se aproxima y levanta mi vestido todo lo posible.

Ni rastro de heridas.

La sangre proviene de mis bragas.

—¡No! —grito cuando la realidad me golpea como un rayo.

—Dios mío. —Me arregla la falda del vestido, me coge en brazos y sube a la ambulancia—. Por favor, no.

—¿Señor?

—Al hospital. ¡De prisa!

Me colocan con cuidado en una camilla y me sobresalto al oír el batir de puertas. Me escondo en su pecho, agarrada a su camiseta.

—Lo siento —digo.

—Calla, Elena. —Me coge del pelo y tira. Sus ojos son una nube verde—. Por favor, calla. —Desliza el pulgar por debajo de mi ojo y recoge algunas lágrimas—. Te quiero.

Éste es mi castigo. Es mi penitencia por tener unos pensamientos tan tóxicos. Yo me lo merezco, pero Niklaus no. Él merece la felicidad que sé que este bebé le habría traído. Es una extensión de mí. He destruido su sueño. Debería haber visto las cosas claras antes. Debería haber actualizado mi dirección cuando fui a la consulta del médico. Debería haber dejado que John me llevara al trabajo. No debería haber ido a la oficina de Matt. Hay tantas cosas que debería haber hecho que podrían haber cambiado el rumbo que han tomado los acontecimientos...

La vergüenza me corroe y lo hará durante el resto de mi vida. No han sucedido tal como yo lo había planeado, estúpida de mí, pero el resultado final es el mismo. He matado a nuestro bebé.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Diecinueve<strong>

El silencio que nos rodea es doloroso. Durante el trayecto en ambulancia, yo lloraba y Niklaus me decía cuánto me amaba. No puedo evitar pensar que lo hace simplemente porque no sabe qué otra cosa hacer. No hay consuelo en esas palabras. No ha dicho que no pasa nada porque sé que sí pasa. No ha dicho que no es culpa mía porque sé que lo es. No ha dicho que estaremos bien de cualquier manera, y no sé si lo estaremos. Ahora que empezaba a ver la luz al final del túnel interminable de problemas, nos toca la peor de las calamidades, un daño irreparable. No creo que nada pueda arreglar esto. Va a poner a prueba el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, el dolor que noto en las entrañas no me llena de esperanza. No estoy segura de que podamos sobrevivir a esto. Me lo echará siempre en cara.

Me saca en brazos de la ambulancia y rechaza la silla de ruedas que le ofrece una enfermera. Sigue al doctor en silencio a través de un pasillo en el que hay mucho ajetreo, con la vista al frente y respondiendo a todo lo que le preguntan con monosílabos. Sólo percibo el atronador latido del corazón de Niklaus bajo la mano que descansa en su pecho. Mis terminaciones nerviosas parecen haber muerto. No siento nada.

Tras una eternidad subiendo y bajando con suavidad en los brazos de mi marido, me deposita en una enorme cama de hospital en una habitación privada. Es considerado, y todas sus acciones son dulces y cariñosas: me acaricia el pelo, me coloca la cabeza sobre la almohada y me cubre las piernas con la fina sábana que está doblada a los pies. Pero todavía no hay palabras de consuelo o apoyo.

Estamos rodeados por todos lados de aparatos e instrumental médico. Una enfermera permanece en la habitación, pero los hombres de la ambulancia se marchan tras dar un breve parte sobre mí, lo que ha ocurrido y las observaciones que han realizado de camino al hospital. La enfermera toma nota, me pone cosas en la oreja y sostiene otras cosas contra mi pecho. Me hace preguntas y yo respondo en voz baja, aunque todo el tiempo mantengo la vista fija en Niklaus, que está sentado en una silla con la cabeza entre las manos.

La enfermera me pasa un camisón y tengo que dejar de mirar a mi afligido hombre. La mujer me sonríe. Es una sonrisa compasiva. Después se marcha de la habitación. Sostengo un rato el camisón y el tiempo pasa. Pienso que podría ser la semana siguiente, o incluso el año que viene. Quiero que sea ya el año que viene. ¿Se habrán ido ya para entonces este dolor y este sentimiento de culpa paralizante?

Al final me vuelvo hacia un lado de la cama, le doy la espalda a Niklaus y me bajo la cremallera del vestido. En el silencio, lo oigo levantarse, como si mis movimientos lo hubieran sacado de su pesadilla y se hubiera dado cuenta de sus obligaciones.

Se planta delante de mí. Me escuecen los ojos y sigo mirando al suelo.

—Déjame a mí —dice con ternura, y se ocupa de quitarme el vestido.

—No pasa nada. Puedo hacerlo yo sola —contesto en voz baja. No quiero que haga nada que no quiera.

—Es probable. —Me quita el vestido por encima de la cabeza—. Pero ése es mi trabajo y quiero conservarlo.

Empieza a temblarme la barbilla cuando trato de contener las lágrimas. No quiero que se sienta más culpable aún.

—Gracias —susurro, pero evito que vea mis ojos llorosos.

Es una misión imposible, especialmente cuando se inclina, hunde la cabeza en mi cuello y yo escondo la mía en el suyo.

—No me des las gracias por cuidarte, Elena. Para eso he venido al mundo. Es lo que me mantiene aquí. No se te ocurra darme las gracias.

—Lo he fastidiado todo. He destruido tu sueño.

Me tumba en la cama y se arrodilla delante de mí.

—Mi sueño eres tú, Elena. Día y noche, sólo tú. —Veo borroso, pero distingo perfectamente las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos verdes—. Puedo arreglármelas sin nada, excepto sin ti. Nunca podría. No insinúes que crees que es el final. Para nosotros nunca habrá final. Nada nos separará, Elena. ¿Me entiendes?

Asiento pese a mi llanto silencioso, incapaz de articular palabra. Se seca las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

—Haremos que esta gente nos diga que todo está bien y nos iremos a casa para estar juntos.

Asiento de nuevo.

—Dime que me quieres.

Se me escapa un fuerte sollozo y mis brazos buscan sus hombros para atraerlo hacia mí.

—Te necesito.

—Y yo a ti —susurra. Tiene las manos en mi espalda, frías y temblorosas, pero me dan el apoyo que me hace falta. Estaremos bien. Con el corazón roto, pero bien—. Voy a ponerte el camisón.

Me levanta de la cama pero él permanece arrodillado. Me quita la ropa interior manchada de sangre. No puedo verlo. Aprieto los párpados y siento sin ver cómo mis bragas se deslizan por mis muslos. Me da un golpecito en los tobillos para poder quitármelas por los pies, pero durante todo el tiempo permanezco con los ojos cerrados. Se aparta de mi lado un instante y oigo correr el agua de un grifo abierto. Vuelve y, con cuidado, me pasa un trapo húmedo por el interior de los muslos. Se me encoge el corazón en el pecho y reprimo las lágrimas que amenazan con brotar.

—Los brazos. —El tono cariñoso con el que pronuncia la orden me anima a abrir los ojos. Sostiene el camisón delante de mí. Me lo mete por los brazos y me da la vuelta para poder atármelo—. Arriba. —Me coloco en posición y llaman a la puerta. Entonces, Niklaus les dice que pueden pasar.

Entra la misma enfermera pero esta vez trae consigo a un médico. Cierra sin hacer ruido y saluda a mi marido con una inclinación de la cabeza. Niklaus está más alerta y sé por qué.

El médico ajusta la máquina que hay a un lado de la cama y se sienta en el borde.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Elena? —me pregunta.

—Bien.

Me sale la misma palabra que Niklaus ha amenazado con estamparme en el culo. Mi hombre suspira pero no dice nada.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—Vale. ¿No te duele nada? ¿Sientes alguna molestia? ¿Tienes cortes o magulladuras?

—No, nada.

Sonríe ligeramente.

—Vamos a ver qué hay. Voy a examinarte.

Incluso ahora, en nuestro momento más triste, siento que Niklaus se tensa ante la perspectiva de que otro hombre me ponga las manos encima. Lo miro con ojos suplicantes pero él niega con la cabeza.

—Voy a esperar fuera —dice en voz baja dando un paso atrás en dirección a la puerta.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —le espeto—. ¡No te atrevas a dejarme!

Sé que lo está pasando fatal y que la idea de que otro hombre me toque le resulta insoportable. Es parte de su territorialidad irracional, de su forma de ser imposible. Pero tiene que superarlo.

El médico nos mira, algo desconcertado, y espera a que Niklaus tome la iniciativa y se siente a mi lado en la cama. ¿Qué haré si se marcha? No creo que pueda soportarlo. Sin embargo, respira hondo, coge fuerzas y se sienta a mi lado. Me coge la mano entre las suyas y se las lleva al pecho. Agacha la cabeza. No puede mirar.

Estoy flanqueada a un lado y a otro. Un hombre me examina con cuidado y el otro respira hondo y me aprieta la mano. Echo la cabeza atrás y miro al techo. Estoy deseando terminar con esto para que Niklaus pueda llevarme a casa y podamos comenzar el doloroso proceso de asimilar lo que ha pasado. ¿Quién conducía el DBS? Esto arroja una luz completamente diferente sobre el episodio del desmayo en el bar. No creo que Mikael esté tan trastornado por la venganza como para llegar a estos extremos.

—Está un poco frío —dice el médico.

A continuación desliza el aparato por mi interior sin quitarle ojo a la pantalla y la pequeña habitación se llena de unos zumbidos y unos golpeteos distorsionados. El médico emite sonidos extraños mientras aprieta botones con una mano y con la otra hace presión con la sonda. No duele. Nada duele porque todavía estoy insensible. Y de repente deja de mover la mano y de pulsar botones en el ecógrafo. Miro al médico, que está estudiando con atención la imagen de la pantalla. Y al final me mira.

—Todo está bien, Elena.

—¿Perdón? —susurro. Mi corazón moribundo se ha despertado de repente y amenaza con salírseme por la boca, decidido a asfixiarme del susto.

—Todo correcto. Un leve sangrado en los primeros meses del embarazo puede ser perfectamente normal pero, dadas las circunstancias, teníamos que ser precavidos.

Niklaus me aprieta la mano con fuerza, tanto que al final siseo de dolor. Afloja de inmediato y levanta poco a poco la cabeza hasta que sus ojos encuentran los míos. Son enormes estanques verdes que reflejan su sorpresa y tiene las mejillas empapadas. Sacudo la cabeza como si, de todo el horror que ha traído el día, éste fuera el instante que he soñado. Nos limitamos a mirarnos. Ninguno de los dos sabe qué hacer con la noticia. Niklaus intenta hablar pero no puede. Yo lo intento también pero no logro articular palabra.

Se pone en pie y vuelve a sentarse para levantarse de nuevo después. Me suelta la mano.

—¿Elena sigue estando embarazada? Ella... ella... hay... estamos...

El médico se ríe.

—Sí, Elena sigue estando embarazada, señor Mikaelson. Siéntese. Se lo mostraré.

Niklaus me mira un instante con ojos estupefactos y luego mira la pantalla.

—Prefiero estar de pie, si no le importa. Necesito mover las piernas. —Se inclina sobre la cama con los ojos entornados—. No veo nada.

Es duro, pero dejo de mirar a mi marido. Yo también quiero verlo. No obstante, en la pantalla sólo distingo borrones en blanco y negro.

—Miren, ahí están. Dos latidos perfectos.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Dos latidos?

Niklaus se echa hacia atrás y casi mira mal al médico.

—¿Mi bebé tiene dos corazones?

El doctor se ríe y nos mira, divertido.

—No, señor Mikaelson. Cada uno de sus bebés tiene un corazón y los dos laten perfectamente.

Se queda boquiabierto y empieza a andar hacia atrás hasta que la parte posterior de sus piernas choca contra una silla y se cae de culo sobre el asiento con un estruendo.

—Perdone, ¿me lo repite? —farfulla.

El médico sonríe. ¿Le hace gracia? A mí, desde luego, no. ¿He pasado de tener un bebé a no tener ninguno y ahora a tener dos? Al menos, eso es lo que parece que está diciendo. El hombre de la bata blanca mira a Niklaus.

—Señor Mikaelson. Se lo diré más claro, para que nos entendamos.

—Se lo ruego —susurra Niklaus.

—Su mujer espera mellizos.

—Joder. —Traga saliva—. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a decir eso. —Me mira, pero si espera una palabra, una expresión facial o lo que sea, puede esperar sentado. Todavía estoy insensible y patidifusa.

¿Mellizos?

—Está de unas seis semanas.

Sí, estoy pasmada. No obstante, sé que lo que dice el médico es imposible. Tuve la regla hace cinco semanas, más o menos. No puedo estar de más de cuatro.

—Perdone, pero no puede ser. Tuve mi última regla en ese tiempo, y antes de eso tomaba la píldora.

No tiene por qué enterarse de que me olvidé de alguna pastilla aquí y allá. Ahora ya no importa.

—¿Tuvo usted el período? —pregunta.

—¡Sí!

—Eso no es inusual —contesta con naturalidad—. Déjeme hacer algunas comprobaciones.

¿No lo es? Miro a Niklaus con cautela pero sólo veo un cuerpo esbelto petrificado en el sitio. Parece un fósil. ¿Seguirá igual de entusiasmado? No lo sé, pero más le vale acostumbrarse: es todo culpa suya. No pienso cargar con la culpa de esto. Sí, debería haber sido más cuidadosa. Debería haber hecho caso de mi intuición y haberle parado los pies antes. O tal vez no.

Ésta es la venganza suprema. Él no esperaba esto, no era lo que quería. Si no estuviera tan atónita, pensaría que le he dado en la cresta. Creo que me partiría de la risa en su hermosa cara de sorpresa y le diría que él se lo ha buscado. ¿No quería un bebé? Pues toma. Así que más le vale espabilar e ir haciéndose a la idea. Va a ser papá, ya lo creo que sí. Ya me encargaré yo de que así sea. Mi ex donjuán neurótico e imposible tiene todo un reto entre manos: una esposa histérica hecha un saco de hormonas y dos bebés.

Sonrío para mis adentros mientras dejo caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y viajo al país del caos, un lugar en el que Niklaus se tira de los pelos. Y yo lo miro y sonrío a nuestros dos pequeños, que corretean entre sus tobillos y reclaman su atención. Es una fantasía que muy pronto se hará realidad. Mi señor va a tener competencia en el apartado de exigencias y demandas porque, si hay algo que deseo con todo mi corazón, es que los bebés hereden todos sus rasgos molestos e irritantes. Espero que salgan a su padre y que lo desobedezcan todos los días durante el resto de su vida.

Miro su cuerpo inmóvil y me río para mis adentros. También espero que se parezcan a él, porque es muy guapo y es todo amor, un amor tan intenso que se le sale del pecho. Amor para mí y para nuestros bebés.

Acabo de aterrizar en el séptimo cielo de Niklaus.

Me aconsejan unos días de reposo y que me examinen las cervicales. El médico imprime la ecografía y nos da el alta. Salimos del hospital cogidos de la mano. Niklaus sostiene con cuidado la pequeña imagen en blanco y negro. Tengo que indicarle el camino todo el rato porque está ensimismado con la foto y no ve por dónde va. John viene a buscarnos y nos lleva al Lusso. Se ríe a mandíbula batiente, a carcajada limpia, cuando lo pongo al corriente de las novedades. He tenido que hacerlo yo porque Niklaus sigue mudo; ni siquiera le pregunta a John si ha recuperado el DBS. Así que lo hago yo. Ha perdido de vista el dichoso coche.

Casey parece estupefacto al no recibir ningún gruñido. Meto a Niklaus en el ascensor e intento sonsacarle el código nuevo. No me lo quiere decir. Lo introduce en el sistema, abstraído en otra cosa.

Tres, dos, uno, cero.

Me muero de la risa por dentro pero por fuera mantengo la compostura.

Ahora estamos en la cocina, Niklaus tirado en un taburete, mirando la ecografía sin moverse, y yo bebiéndome un vaso de agua, esperando que mi hombre vuelva a la vida. Le doy media hora, luego le tiraré un cubo de agua fría.

Voy arriba, llamo a Care y oigo su grito ahogado de sorpresa, primero por la dramática persecución en coche, y después por la buena nueva de los mellizos. Luego se ríe. Me ducho, me seco el pelo, me echo crema y me pongo mis pantalones de pescador tailandés. Al menos éstos se irán ensanchando al mismo tiempo que mi barriga.

Cuando vuelvo abajo, todavía está sentado y sin moverse en la isleta, mirando la imagen de la ecografía.

Algo frustrada, me siento a su lado y acerco su cara a la mía.

—¿Vas a volver a hablar algún día?

Sus ojos vagan por mi rostro durante una eternidad. Encuentran los míos.

—Joder, Elena. No puedo respirar.

—Yo también me he quedado a cuadros —confieso, aunque no tanto como él.

Los dientes se ciernen sobre el labio inferior y lo agarran con fuerza.

Los engranajes se ponen a trabajar en el tema. Me pongo en alerta de inmediato.

—Yo tenía un hermano mellizo —dice en voz baja.


End file.
